Tread Softly
by Eliane
Summary: Traduction : Après la confrontation finale avec Voldemort, Harry se retrouve transformé et renvoyé au temps des Maraudeurs et de Severus Snape. SLASH SSHP.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : Cette fic est sûrement l'une des plus belles que j'ai jamais lues, si ce n'est la plus belle et j'avais simplement envie de la faire partager au plus de monde possible. (Et puis il faut bien que j'occupe mes vacances, parce que quatre mois c'est long, très très long.)

La fic est déjà finie et comporte 21 chapitres dont le prologue et l'épilogue donc inutile de s'inquiéter, vous aurez la fin de l'histoire. :-)

L'histoire se base sur les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter.

Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle vous touchera autant qu'elle m'a touchée, et que j'ai pu lui rendre justice avec mes maigres moyens.

* * *

_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half-light,  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams.__  
_  
_--William Butler Yeats; "He wishes for the Cloths of Heaven" (1)_

**Prologue**

Le vent rugissait contre les pierres souillées, rendues humides par l'âge et les années d'eau impure. Le long des murs, les hommes revêtus de capes se tenaient debout, leurs visages couverts par des masques blancs. Un sorcier aux yeux rouges se tenait au milieu de l'immense pièce et un homme, tassé, était allongé devant lui. Le vent chuintait autour d'eux.

«_ Crucio_ ! » siffla le sorcier aux yeux rouges, et l'homme tressauta à l'instar une marionnette aux mains d'un enfant négligeant. Ses cris s'accrochèrent aux murs, cherchant une sortie. Des cordes épineuses enserraient ses bras et son corps était couvert de bleus et de sang. Il y avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au centre de son front.

« Ainsi nous nous retrouvons M. Potter » chuchota le sorcier aux yeux rouges, un sourire glacé sur ses lèvres. « Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il s'est passé trois ans au paravent, il n'y aura pas de traître pour te sauver cette fois. _Crucio_ ! »

L'homme cria à nouveau, bien que cette fois sa voix était rauque et que des gouttes de sang tachetaient le sol.

« Etes-vous prêt à mourir, désormais, M. Potter ? »

Une lumière rouge crépitait autour de l'homme comme des épines de vignes et il sursauta sur le sol souillé de rouge. La douleur avait rendu ses yeux vitreux et éteints.

«Vous devriez me remercier M. Potter » dit le sorcier aux yeux rouges en souriant. C'était un horrible sourire, qui montrait de petites dents jaunes et pointues. « Tu reverras tous ces imbéciles mêle-tout que j'ai tués comme tes parents et ce chien tenant lieu de parrain, dont Bellatrix a eu la gentillesse de s'occuper. Et je t'en enverrais d'autres très bientôt, cet idiot amoureux des moldus, Dumbledore, et cette famille de rouquins. Les Weasley. »

La lourde respiration de l'homme sonnait comme l'air hivernal lorsqu'il s'engouffre entre les pierres déchiquetées et les rochers escarpés. Il leva la tête et fixa le sorcier – un soupçon de défi bondissant hors des profondeurs brumeuses de la douleur. « Alors tue-moi, _Tom_. » grogna-t-il, « Tu as essayé, tant de fois, mais tu as échoué à chaque fois, même lorsque je n'étais qu'un… bébé. Réduit à une apparition par le sort d'une enfant de Moldus, essaye seulement, monstre au sang-mêlé – »

« _Crucio._ »

L'homme se tordit une nouvelle fois. Il y avait une fureur difficilement contrôlée dans la voix du sorcier aux yeux rouges, alors que la lumière rouge palpitait.

« Tu mourras Potter – tu mourras aujourd'hui, mais je te marquerai d'abord et montrerai au monde ce qu'est devenu leur sauveur. » La lumière rouge s'arrêta. _« Inuro Morsmorde_ » Une lumière noire surgit, vacillant à la manière de fades chauves-souris, traversant la pièce à toute vitesse et grouillant à travers la poitrine ensanglantée de l'homme. Son cri de douleur fut enterré sous le grésillement de la chair et le craquement des ténèbres.

Le sorcier aux yeux rouges sourit et leva sa main. L'homme, portant désormais la marque d'un crâne et d'un serpent, gravée au fer rouge sur sa poitrine, flottait mollement dans l'air. « Je pendrai ton corps aux grilles de Poudlard, mais j'aimerais conserver ta tête. En guise de souvenir, si ça ne te dérange pas. _Inuro Morsmorde_. » La chair de l'homme crépita et des lignes noires se tracèrent elles-mêmes sur le front, les joues, le nez. La bouche de l'homme s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux. « Adieu Harry Potter (2) » siffla l'homme aux yeux rouges. « Je ne te reverrai pas. » Il pointa sa baguette d'if sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et ne remarqua pas le sourire sur le visage de l'homme battu, si léger qu'il en était invisible pour ceux qui ne le cherchaient pas.

« Avada Kedavra » murmura le sorcier et alors qu'une lumière verte explosait pour envahir la pièce, atteignant même les coins les plus éloignés, illuminant tout – le sombre vide des masques, les plis des robes noires tâchées de sang – il y eut un coup de tonnerre assourdissant bien que nul son ne fut entendu. La lumière verte changea de contenu et de texture et il y eut un cri, si haut et si perçant que le tonnerre de la lumière verte se brisa devant lui. Puis l'homme à la cicatrice en éclair s'effondra sur le sol, à côté d'une pile de robes et de cendres d'où dépassait au paravent un sorcier aux yeux rouges.

Quelqu'un cria que les barrières étaient tombées, que leur Maître était mort, et sur le sol tâché de sang les yeux de l'homme se figèrent et ses lèvres s'agrandirent en un sourire de soulagement hésitant. Il s'effaça, pourtant, quand une traînée argentée se forma en scintillant au-dessus de la pile de chiffons et de cendres.

L'homme leva les yeux, stupéfait. L'homme et la brume semblaient avoir été capturés dans l'ambre du temps, suspendus à cet instant, considérant l'un l'autre avec un air de surprise. Puis, avec un soupir, presque à contrecœur, la traînée s'enfonça en chuchotant à travers le corps de l'homme et il ouvrit la bouche, criant silencieusement.

------------

Remus Lupin sentit les barrières tomber, et avec un sursaut de choc qui transforma ses minces lueurs d'espoir en un feu de joie rugissant, sentit le Portoloin l'emporter avec la multitude d'aurors- certains surpris, d'autres choqués, d'autres rayonnant de victoire – jusque dans la chambre sombre où Voldemort gisait.

Il repoussa le sentiment brumeux de surprise et des sortilèges et malédictions sortirent en glissant de sa baguette, se dirigeant vers les Mangemorts stupéfaits, à l'instar de faux mortelles, avec une vigueur et une force qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis près de quatre ans – depuis que Voldemort avait accompli ce rituel et était devenu plus puissant qu'Harry et Dumbledore combinés. Il esquiva avec un instinct du à une pleine lune imminente, lança un autre sort et regarda autour de lui désespérément. _Où était Harry ?_

Les sorts faisaient grésiller l'air et il dut rouler de façon peu gracieuse sur le sol afin d'éviter éviter un torrent de magie furieux, alors qu'il faisait une pause, cherchant à renifler le filleul de son meilleur ami ; où était le garçon ?

« Harry ! » cria-t-il, bien que sa voix fut noyée dans un rugissement d'incantations et de cris. « Harry ! »

Il se jeta à côté d'un adversaire, et à travers l'espace entre les corps, il pensa voir – il pouvait voir – dans les ténèbres, enveloppé par les ombres qui scintillaient de couleurs –

« _HARRY ?_ »

Au milieu de la pièce, à côté d'une pile de chiffons flasques, il y avait le corps nu de son filleul. Il était secoué d'avant en arrière, comme s'il était aux affres d'une agonie insupportable, et, bien que cela ait pu être une illusion due à la lumière qui venait de la multitude de sorts et de maléfices, une mystérieuse lueur argentée semblait crépiter autour de lui, rendant noir le sang rouge et faisant briller les yeux verts emplis de douleur.

_Il est blessé, gravement blessé_, pensa Remus avec un jaillissement d'anxiété. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Harry si écorché, si ouvert et vulnérable ; durant les six mois où Harry avait cessé de se cacher, il avait été un calme pilier d'espoir et de force dans un monde qui s'effritait. Mais le loup-garou se souvenait de la vision qu'il avait eue du filleul de son meilleur ami lorsque Snape l'avait sauvé des griffes de Voldemort, trois ans plus tôt. Le garçon lui avait évoqué, de façon écoeurante, l'une des victimes de ce génocide Moldu, l'Holocauste, sauf que c'était pire encore parce qu'il y avait tellement de sang et que le garçon puait le désespoir et l'absence de vie ; et même quand le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu souriait et apaisait doucement un souci, Remus soupçonnait qu'une ombre de cette puanteur restait toujours là.

« Harry, tiens bon ! » cria-t-il, la peur aiguillait ses actions au point qu'il se retrouve à griffer et gronder comme un loup. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était la lumière argentée, ou quel sort idiot Voldemort avait probablement du invoquer, mais il savait qu'il devait rejoindre son filleul. Il était miraculeux que Harry n'ait pas encore succombé sous le sort d'un Mangemort, mais l'ondulante lueur argentée semblait créer autour de lui une clairière vacillante qui le tenait éloigné du sombre chaos –

Il vit une petite ombre noire arriver à toute allure dans le cercle et s'étirer en une silhouette courte et décharnée qui tenait plus du rat que de l'homme –

_NON _! cria Remus dans son esprit, et il redoubla ses assauts, mais cela revenait à se battre contre la marée de l'océan – Il trébucha, sentit quelque chose heurter violemment sa bouche, lança un nouveau sort, essuya le sang de sa bouche et leva ses yeux voilés par la transpiration. –

Pettigrew pointait sa baguette sur le cou de Harry et Harry, tremblant, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ; les lèvres du Mangemort bougeaient, mais elles ralentirent, comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté. Harry se raidit, son visage en un rictus de douleur, et avec une brillante impulsion de lumière, il disparut.

------------

Lorsque les protections s'effondrèrent, Hermione plongea dans la mêlée avec une aisance due à des années et des années d'entraînement. Elle fit tomber trois Mangemorts rapidement et efficacement avant d'avoir à jeter un bouclier de défense. Elle sentit indistinctement sa détermination fusionner en une lame, emplie et aiguisée par un espoir qu'elle n'osait presque pas ressentir : les barrières étaient tombées, ils avaient entendu ce dernier cri, Voldemort était _mort._

Alors qu'Hermione abattait encore un autre Mangemort, elle aperçut Remus Lupin, taillant un passage à travers la foule en griffant à la façon d'un fou. Ses yeux semblaient presque ambrés dans la lumière, et il y avait un air de désespoir perturbant sur son visage. Un cri fut arraché de sa gorge :

« HARRY ? »

Hermione tournoya et manqua de tomber lorsqu'un sortilège de Brise-Os déchira son bouclier. Elle en renvoya un, furieusement, avant de se dégager et de se ruer dans la foule à la suite du loup-garou.

« Harry ? » hurla-t-elle, mais sa voix se perdit, à peine sortie de sa gorge. La pièce était une fournaise de cris, hurlements, flashs de lumière, de faux de magie, de lourdes exhortations et de corps confus – le tout ponctué par l'occasionnel éclat d'une écoeurante lumière verte, rayonnant à travers les ténèbres comme la foudre.

« Ha - » commença Hermione, mais elle dut contrer un Stupéfix qui se précipitait dans sa direction. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'endroit où Harry gisait – elle ne pouvait presque rien voir, le monde était un enfer bouillonnant de tueries et de combats –

Une brillante vibration de lumière blanche emplie la pièce, différente des couleurs brûlantes des sorts et des maléfices.

Puis Hermione sentit une force s'abattre sur elle, la poussant au loin avec l'insistance d'un torrent déferlant. Elle s'accroupit, essayant de ne pas perdre pied, mais la force était trop puissante. Elle la soulevait comme des vagues emportant un banc d'algues flasques, et elle pouvait presque entendre des voix sauvages dans la magie, alors qu'elle la repoussait en arrière.

La lumière finit par s'évanouir. Hermione lutta pour se réorienter, réalisant que la pièce entière semblait anormalement silencieuse. Ses yeux étaient encore en train de s'ajuster à la brusque obscurité. La seule source de lumière venait des trous déchiquetés dans les murs et au plafond, qui laissaient entrer un soupçon de lune.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle lueur apparut, mais celle-ci était familière. Dumbledore se tenait debout, sa baguette levée en l'air, et son corps entier semblait scintiller.

« Voldemort est mort » dit-il avec une voix qui sembla résonner dans la pièce. Il fit glisser son regard sur la foule et Hermione frissonna. Il était facile d'oublier, avec ses cheveux blancs, ses rides et ses sourires, que Dumbledore était probablement l'un des plus puissants sorciers actuellement vivants. « Une nouvelle phalange d'aurors approche. Je vous en conjure – abaissez vos baguettes ! Il sera plus facile de gagner une amnistie si vous venez en paix. »

Il y eut un silence. Hermione retint son souffle. Dumbledore prenait un risque énorme et elle doutait énormément qu'une nouvelle phalange d'aurors soit en train d'arriver. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des lourdes respirations, murmurant en chœur, suffisamment douces pourtant, pour laisser entendre le bruit de l'eau gouttant d'une infiltration…

Soudainement, il y eu un son de pieds bataillant et une lueur de vert. _« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Elle avait du hurler, parce que sa gorge était rauque lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette et lança un sortilège en criant. Avant même qu'elle ne sente sa propre magie se matérialiser, une douzaine de voix explosèrent dans la pièce, et les murs fissurés brillèrent à la lueur d'une douzaine de sortilèges. Hermione se releva en trébuchant, marchant sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le processus, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire autre chose, elle vit un torrent de lumière rouge se précipiter vers elle et elle tomba.

------------

Ginny Weasley ouvrit les yeux sur la toile blanche du baldaquin. Sa main chercha automatiquement sa baguette, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Les draps blancs et propres, le flot réconfortant de lumière, l'odeur quelque peu médicale…

Elle ferma les yeux un moment. Elle pouvait se rappeler des protections s'effondrant, de l'énorme incrédulité à l'idée de savoir que Voldemort était mort, la folie du combat ayant suivi – et ensuite cette étrange pulsation de lumière, mettant fin à tous les combats pour un incroyable instant. Elle se rappelait du pari dangereux de Dumbledore, du vert écoeurant du Sort Mortel –

La panique monta à nouveau en elle. Elle avait entendu Remus crier le nom de Harry, entendu Hermione faire de même, et après un ahurissant éclat de magie avait vu le monde se teindre de vert. Dumbledore était-il - ?

« … Remus est en bonne voie pour la guérison, et je crois que Miss Granger s'est enfuie il y a quelques minutes. »

Alors au moins Remus et Hermione allaient bien, pensa Ginny avec soulagement. Elle pouvait entendre Mme Pomfrey se mouvoir entre deux rangées de lits d'hôpital avec son habituelle et vive efficacité.

« Bien, bien. » dit Dumbledore. « Auriez-vous eu l'occasion de voir Severus, Poppy ? Il n'était pas dans ses quartiers ni dans le Grand Hall. »

Ginny sentit la tension quitter son corps. Merlin soit loué, Dumbledore était encore en vie. Comment, elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle avait distinctement vu la lumière verte de _l'Avada Kedavra_, mais elle décidé quelques années au paravent de simplement accepter toute étrangeté impliquant Dumbledore ou Harry en guise de politique.

« Je l'ai envoyé me faire un lot de potions, » dit Pomfrey. « Il est probablement dans la pièce d'à côté, mais il devrait bientôt être ici… »

« Ah Severus » dit Dumbledore d'une vois joyeuse. « Votre timing est impeccable. Je vois que vous avez terminé le dernier lot de potions que Poppy vous a demandé. »

Ginny jeta un regard vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il était difficile d'y voir à travers le rideau du lit, mais elle pouvait deviner Snape se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, un plateau lévitant devant lui.

« Bonjour Albus » dit Snape alors que Mme Pomfrey quittait la pièce avec le plateau de potions dans ses bras. « Vous étiez en train de me chercher ? »

« Oui je l'étais, » dit Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta. « Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais discuter avec vous, en privé de préférence. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés amicalement, mais Ginny pouvait distinguer la gravité sous-jacente.

« En ce moment mes propres quartiers abritent les blessés, » dit Snape. « Et tout mon matériel et mes ingrédients sont ici… »

« Je suis sûre que cela ne dérangera pas Poppy de nous prêter son bureau. » dit Dumbledore.

Ginny ferma les yeux et régula sa respiration en un rythme paisible alors que les deux sorciers passaient devant son lit.

« Je présume que cela a à voir avec Potter » dit Snape. « Avons nous eu de ses nouvelles depuis sa disparition ? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent brusquement sous le choc. Harry – disparu ?

« Oui et non » dit Dumbledore. Ginny entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. « Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle des acticités d'Harry, mais cela le concerne, et peut-être pas que d'une seule manière. »

La porte se ferma, et le silence tomba une nouvelle fois sur l'infirmerie. Ginny sentit la peur s'infiltrer à travers son corps. Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'Harry avait été enlevé par Voldemort. Cela avait eu lieu durant le siège du Ministère, et alors qu'ils détruisaient le Département des Mystères pour empêcher Voldemort d'acquérir ses secrets, Harry et Ron avaient tous deux été faits prisonniers. Ginny déglutit alors qu'un nœud se formait dans sa gorge. Ron n'était pas le seul membre de sa famille à être mort, mais il avait été le premier, et ces longues semaines d'attente avaient été un cauchemar.

Severus avait finalement sauvé Harry (mais pas le corps de Ron). Mais l'homme qui était revenu n'était pas le garçon qui avait disparu. Avant l'enlèvement, Harry avait toujours été… eh bien Harry. Il avait été surchargé par la guerre et la responsabilité de devoir être le héro contre Voldemort, mais il avait été capable d'agir, pendant une heure ou deux, comme un adolescent normal. Après l'enlèvement, cependant, il semblait hanté. Il souriait beaucoup moins, ne riait jamais, s'asseyait souvent pendant de longs moments, son esprit apparemment ailleurs.

Et maintenant, Harry avait de nouveau disparu.

Soudainement, Ginny entendit un bref cri étouffé dans la direction du bureau de Pomfrey. Elle tendit l'oreille. Elle pensa que cela ressemblait à Snape criant « non » mais peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de son imagination – ?

« …pas possible ! C'est – »

Ca, songea Ginny, c'était clairement Snape. Il avait l'air très en colère. Il y eut un autre silence. Ginny se demanda ce que Snape pensait être tellement impossible. La pensée se matérialisa avant qu'elle ne puisse la bloquer. Il ne peut pas s'agir de Harry – mort ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny ferma à nouveau les yeux et calma sa respiration.

« Je suis désolé Severus, » dit Dumbledore d'une voix solennelle et fatiguée. Ginny se sentit déroutée. Voldemort était mort, pourquoi semblait-il encore si fatigué ?

« S'il vous plaît – ne le soyez pas. » dit Severus d'une voix écorchée, et Ginny avala sa salive difficilement. Snape gardait habituellement son sang-froid, même s'il le perdait de façon suffisamment fréquente durant ses crises de colère pour que le voir perdre contenance ne soit pas perturbant. Mais ce tremblement différait complètement de la colère ou de la rage. C'était une émotion que Ginny n'avait jamais associée au professeur de Potions.

Snape s'arrêta. Il se tenait juste à côté du lit de Ginny, et Ginny oublia presque de continuer à respirer comme si elle était endormie. « Est-ce que… vous saviez depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Non, non, » dit Dumbledore un peu rapidement. « Je n'ai deviné qu'après la disparition de Harry… »

Snape se raidit à la mention du nom d'Harry, et ensuite continua fermement à marcher à travers l'infirmerie.

« Peut-être, Severus, » dit Dumbledore avec hésitation, « pourrions-nous aller dans mon bureau ? »

« Laissez-moi seul » gronda Snape, en marchant hautainement vers la porte – mais il vacilla, se rattrapa à l'embrasure de la porte, trébucha en sortant, puis il n'était plus là.

Qu'est-ce que… ? pensa Ginny, levant sa tête et jetant un regard à Dumbledore, par habitude.

Dumbledore soupira. Ses traits étaient obscurcis par les rideaux du lit, mais à travers la toile translucide, Ginny songea qu'il avait l'air voûté et flétri.

« Réunion de l'Ordre ce soir, Miss Weasley » dit-il, et sortit lentement de l'infirmerie.

* * *

1 : Je voulais mettre une traduction du poème mais je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction qui lui rendait justice, donc je continue à chercher et dès que j'en aurais trouvé une satisfaisante je vous la mettrai. Juste les trois derniers vers, parce que là je ne m'avance pas trop, qui signifient : 

_« Mais je suis pauvre et mes rêves sont mes seuls biens,_

_J'ai déroulé mes rêves sous tes pas,_

_Marche doucement parce que tu marches sur mes rêves. »_

2 : Jeu de mot intraduisible : « Fare you well » en anglais signifie bien adieu, mais renvoie également à « porte toi bien » que je ne peux pas traduire en français. Sachant que Voldemort est sur le point de tuer Harry, lui dire « Fare you well » est une façon très ironique de l'envoyer à la mort. Voilà. :-)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : La fic est déjà finie et comporte 21 chapitres dont le prologue et l'épilogue donc inutile de s'inquiéter, vous aurez la fin de l'histoire. :-)

L'histoire se base sur les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter.

Hello. :-)

Je suis désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour traduire ce chapitre. Très honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je serais plus rapide la prochaine fois. Je fais des études plus que prenantes, et étant donné que je travail à côté et que j'ai une vie sociale (si, si) je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour la traduction.

Mais j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, elle est trop belle pour que je la laisse tomber.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Bises.

* * *

_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half-light,  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams._

--William Butler Yeats; "He wishes for the Cloths of Heaven"

**Chapitre 1**

_Son corps entier souffrait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps durait la souffrance, mais cela ressemblait à l'éternité. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de froid, rugueux et collant à l'odeur âpre et métallique. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il distingua une touffe d'herbe brunâtre, éclaboussée de sang, poussant dans les failles du ciment sur lequel il reposait. Le ciel au-dessus de lui était gris, et la cour terne ainsi que les immeubles lointains étaient tous gris. _

_Grognant légèrement, il essaya de s'asseoir, mais siffla douloureusement lorsqu'il sentit ses côtes l'élancer. Il ferma ses yeux, fort, durant un moment, mais les rouvrit quand il entendit le bruit familier de pas qui s'approchaient. _

_Fatigué, il se recroquevilla et garda ses yeux fixés sur l'ourlet de la robe noire et sale de la l'intendante de l'orphelinat. Il était vaguement conscient du sang qui coulait le long de son bras, du coude à l'avant-bras, en filets d'un rouge brillant, mais n'y fit pas attention. _

_« Ecoeurant, » ricana-t-elle. Il leva vers elle un regard sinistre. Une pointe de haine le traversa, si violente qu'il sentit un soupçon de rouge colorer les limites de sa vision. Tu mourras un jour, pensa-t-il avec une froide conviction. Il s'imagina lui arrachant son visage lui-même, oui, arrachant ce visage qui ne contiendrait désormais plus de mépris, mais de la peur à l'état pur, il s'imagina en train de déchirer la peau, morceau par morceau, pour ensuite écraser la tête saignant –_

------------

Harry se réveilla en sursaut au son d'un murmure de voix et d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il garda ses yeux fermés, sa respiration contrôlée, et son bras droit se darda vers l'endroit où se trouvait son oreiller, afin de récupérer sa ba – Sa baguette était partie. _Merde. Où suis-je ? _Il ne dormait jamais, _jamais _sans sa baguette sous son oreiller, même s'il était plus que simplement compétant en matière de magie sans baguette – _Est-ce que je suis à l'infirmerie ?_

La familiarité d'une des voix apaisa toutes ses interrogations.

« Je doute que notre visiteur soit véritablement endormi, Frank »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement sur les pierres grises du plafond, et il tourna la tête, notant la légère douleur dans son cou et les élancements d'une migraine lorsqu'il bougea. « Albus ? » croassa-t-il. _C'est Albus_, pensa Harry avec soulagement, prenant conscience de l'homme à la barbe argentée et à la robe violette. Ses yeux bougeaient vers le haut afin d'examiner le compagnon du directeur lorsqu'il ramena abruptement son regard sur le visage d'Albus. C'était difficile à distinguer, parce que la seule source de lumière provenant de la porte qui se trouvait derrière le directeur et son compagnon, était faible et pâle, mais – n'était-ce pas de la stupeur sur le visage d'Albus ?

« Ne tentez rien » dit le compagnon d'Albus brusquement – après un silence.

Harry cilla. _Que se passe-t-il_ ? Il souhaita avoir sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il essaya de s'asseoir dans une position plus apte à lui permettre de s'enfuir par la porte, mais découvrit que ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas bouger » s'excusa Albus, jetant un coup d'œil plutôt sévère à son compagnon. « Vous souffriez de graves blessures lorsque nous vous avons retrouvé dans les cachots du manoir Nott. »

_Les cachots du manoir des Notts ? _Harry cligna des yeux avant que les souvenirs ne le submergent : le plan désespéré, les heures de torture, le lancement de l'Avada Kedavra, la fureur de la réflexion, l'étrange chose argentée et enfin, la douleur –

« Je… » Il cilla. _Pas étonnant que j'aie mal partout_, songea-t-il. « Est-il mort, Albus ? »

Il y eut un silence étourdissant. Harry leva les yeux, ignorant les élancements de ses tempes.

« Qui est mort ? » demanda le directeur d'une voix gentille qui, Harry le savait, était destinée à inviter la victime à vendre la mèche au directeur si paternel et attentionné.

_Quelque chose ne tourne définitivement pas rond_, pensa Harry, son cœur se serrant nerveusement. _Comment Albus pourrait-il ne pas savoir – à moins que ce ne _soit_ pas Albus ? Mais – ce serait la tentative d'usurpation la plus stupide qu'il soit, et_ – Il fronça les sourcils. « Voldemort. » Il leva les yeux. « Est-ce que ça a marché ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

Silence mortel. Dans toute autre circonstance, Harry aurait ricané devant l'air abasourdit sur le visage d'Albus.

« J'ai bien peur », dit Albus alors que son compagnon ouvrait la bouche, « de ne pas vous comprendre. »

Harry cilla et se rendit compte de ce qui n'était pas non plus habituel. La formalité – Albus n'était jamais formel avec lui, même avant qu'ils n'aient leur – pas amitié, non, pas vraiment, mais cette camaraderie propre aux vieil hommes. _Suis-je sous l'influence d'un quelconque charme ? Mais Albus n'est pas assez stupide pour s'y laisser prendre_ -

« Le plan… » dit Harry lentement, son regard allant et venant entre le directeur et son compagnon. « Pour refléter le – » Il s'arrêta. Et loucha, parce que le camarade d'Albus, celui nommé Frank, lui était – terriblement familier : la fine chevelure blonde, la carrure trapue – « _Neville _? »

Albus et l'homme appelé Frank échangèrent un regard. « Neville, dit-il, est mon père. Sir Neville Ulfric Longdubat. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Le vrombissement de sa migraine n'était pas pour aider son cerveau à réfléchir, _depuis quand Neville a-t-il un second prénom ? Et comment Neville peut-il avoir eu – c'est impossible, c'est_ –

Et puis il y eut un déclic. _Frank_ Longdubat.

Il prit une inspiration tranchante, ignorant ses côtes douloureuses. « En quelle année sommes-nous, M. le directeur ? » demanda-t-il, levant les yeux vers les lunettes en demi-lunes et le regard bleu et pénétrant envers lequel il était tout, sauf immunisé en cet instant.

Albus fronça les sourcils. « 1977 »

Harry ferma les yeux. Cela expliquait tout et – que cela soit maudit. _Que cela soit maudit_, jura-t-il avec fatigue, sa migraine battant encore plus fort, maintenant. Comment était-il soudainement revenu vingt-trois ans en arrière ? Tout ce dont il se rappelait était (il frissonna) la douleur. Voldemort lui avait peut-être jeté un ultime sort ? Lui, où l'un de ses Mangemorts. Mais le voyage dans le temps n'avait rien d'une vengeance, surtout les voyages dans le temps réussis (il aurait pu être éparpillé à travers plusieurs années, si ça n'avait pas été le cas) et, de plus, les voyages dans le temps réussis étaient quelque chose de particulièrement compliqué et seul les plus talentueux et les plus puissants pouvaient le tenter…

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, se sentant vieux, lugubre et usé. « Je viens de l'an 2000. »

Il y eut un silence stupéfait. Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer à nouveau. _Stupide migraine_, songea-t-il. _Pourquoi ce genre de choses arrivent-elles toujours à moi ?_ Il laissa la pensée couler comme une goutte de pluie sur la surface lisse d'une statue. C'était son destin, et il ne servait à rien de l'interroger.

« Etes-vous prêt à répéter ça sous Veritaserum ? »

« Ou – Non, » dit Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Le Veritaserum le rendrait bien trop vulnérable, et il savait qu'Albus n'aurait aucun remords à l'interroger plus profondément une fois qu'il serait sous l'emprise du sérum de vérité. Il ne pouvait se risquer à créer un paradoxe. « Mais je suis prêt à la dire sous le Medallis Veritas. »

« Très bien, » dit Albus. Il sortit un disque de plomb délabré avec une chaîne en argent et le tendit à Longdubat. Harry leva la tête, ignorant sa migraine qui s'intensifiait et laissa le médaillon tomber sur sa poitrine. Il remarqua que sous les draps, il portait les robes blanches de l'infirmerie – il se rappelait avoir été dévêtu avant la séance de torture – et puis Albus posa la question.

« Venez-vous réellement de l'an 2000 ? »

Harry ne prit pas même la peine de s'asseoir. « Je viens de l'an 2000 » débita-t-il, sentant la magie du médaillon l'enrober à l'instar d'un cocon. Le médaillon vibra, argenté.

Albus hocha la tête, sa barbe argentée se pliant légèrement avant de se raidir. Harry se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'elle n'était pas blanche, comme il s'en souvenait : à la lumière de la torche que Longdubat avait fait apparaître, elle semblait presque noire. « Avez-vous volontairement accepté la Marque des Ténèbres sur votre visage et votre poitrine ? »

Harry se figea, glacé. Son esprit lutta afin de donner un sens aux mots, et puis il se souvint. Il leva sa main (Longdubat se tendit) et toucha sa poitrine, sentant les croûtes… Il bougea sa main jusqu'à son visage, et émit un tracé à l'endroit où, il le savait, se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. _J'avais oublié_, pensa-t-il, engourdi.

« Je… non. »

Le médaillon chauffa et se colora en un rouge affreux, et il retint un tressaillement. Peut-être avait-il accepté la Marque des Ténèbres de son propre gré, tout comme il avait accepté chaque sort, chaque coup de fouet et chaque heurt, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de rassembler suffisamment de forces pour les défier, et parce qu'il avait laissé son esprit dériver au loin alors que la douleur engloutissait son corps.

Les yeux de Harry se dirigèrent vers la baguette de Longdubat, résolument pointée sur lui.

« Je ne soutiens pas ni n'ai aucune intention de soutenir Voldemort », dit Harry nettement. Le médaillon pulsa, en accord avec lui. La baguette de Longdubat vacilla et l'auror jeta un regard au directeur. Harry le fixa à son tour et reconnut l'expression inscrutable dans ces yeux bleus si pénétrants.

« Je ne sais pas comme j'ai pu atterrir ici, trois ans avant d'être né, » continua Harry. Le médaillon brilla doucement. « J'aimerais pouvoir m'en aller, parce que j'ai des affaires à finir. »

« Les voyages dans le temps sont compliqués », dit Albus après une pause. « Il est rare de voyager plus d'une semaine, et sans finesse ou puissance, voyager trop de fois et trop rapidement peut briser l'âme. Nous essayerons de vous aider, mon garçon, mais en attendant… » Un sourire se glissa sur le visage du directeur, un sourire qui ne trompa pas Harry une seconde. « Où êtes vous allé à l'école ? »

« Poudlard », répondit Harry, se demanda où voulait en venir le vieux sorcier.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous inscrire à Poudlard en septième année, où vous serez protégé, pendant que je ferai des recherches et que je tenterai de trouver une manière de vous ramener à votre époque ? »

Frank Longdubat bredouilla, incrédule. « Mais Albus, il – »

« Ne soutient pas ni n'a l'intention de soutenir Voldemort », termina Albus fermement.

L'auror mit fin à ses balbutiements et grommela quelque chose contre le fait d'être trop confiant, de pardonner trop facilement et d'avoir des difficultés mentales. Albus se contenta de sourire brillamment.

Harry parvint à produire un sourire cabossé, bien qu'à l'intérieur il fût glacé. _Ne pensez pas que vous puissiez vous jouer de moi Albus Dumbledore, _songea Harry, rencontrant brièvement les yeux bleus pétillants_. Je sais ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, tout comme je sais quel petit sort sans baguette vous utilisez pour produire ce foutu pétillement. Pensez-vous réellement que je ne sache pas que vous me gardez à Poudlard afin que je sois sous votre coupe ? Pensez-vous que je ne sache pas que vous empêchez Longdubat de m'emmener dans une cellule humide du Ministère juste parce que je suis trop curieux, trop dangereux, que je suis un spécimen trop semblable à un joker pour se permettre de le perdre ? Pensez-vous que je ne sache pas que je n'ai pas le choix ? _Il sentit un vague sentiment épineux s'emparer de lui tandis que le directeur se penchait sur lui et retirait le médaillon de son cou, comme un vieil homme attentionné soignant son petit-fils malade. Harry réfréna l'envie de chasser ces mains noueuses. _Pensez-vous que je ne puisse pas sentir le sortilège de pistage que vous avez placé sur moi ?_

Il martela rapidement ses pensées. _Non_, se dit-il_. N'oublie pas. Cet Albus n'est pas ton Albus alors – alors ne le prends pas de façon aussi personnelle. Cet Albus n'a aucune raison de te faire confiance, et tu peux difficilement attendre_ _autre chose de lui. C'est juste un ennemi de plus. _Harry ferma les yeux et laissa la pensée le balayer comme la morsure de l'air hivernal, le laissant un peu plus las, un peu plus seul, dans un temps qui n'était pas le sien.

Il poussa un soupir mental. L'Albus Dumbledore de sa propre époque était devenu bien plus tolérable lorsqu'il avait cessé de tenter de le manipuler. Le vieux sorcier avait presque été – agréable. C'était peut-être dû au fait que Harry était le seul à voir à travers les yeux pétillants et la façade du bon grand-père, et qu'Albus était le seul à connaître le Harry derrière son masque rassurant de Gryffondor : ils ressemblaient à des adversaires d'échecs, qui avaient joué tant de parties, qui avaient survécus à tant de jugements derniers et qui étaient piégés dans une guerre si violente que l'inimitié s'était transformée confusément en quelque chose qui pourrait n'être qualifiée que de camaraderie entre vieux vétérans.

« Mais j'ai vingt ans, j'aurais l'air trop vieux, » protesta Harry faiblement, parce que cela semblerait soupçonneux s'il ne le faisait pas.

« Idioties ! » cria Albus.

« Et le programme », ajouta Harry. « Je le connais déjà… »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à revoir ce que l'on connaît. Et vous visiterez Poudlard à nouveau. »

_Visiter à nouveau_, songea Harry avec un rire mental, dépourvu de tout humour. _Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai enfermé dans une chambre secrète à Poudlard et qui vous ai forcé à vous modeler en une arme sanglante, là-bas, sans voir la moindre âme pendant trois années. _« Si vous le dîtes, directeur. » Et puis, pour faire bonne mesure et parce qu'il savait que, aussi endurci que fut Albus il éprouverait tout de même une pincée de culpabilité et de doute, Harry ajouta avec un sourire qui, il le savait, lui donnait l'air triste et désintéressé, « Je vous fais confiance Albus. »

Harry cacha son sourire lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux bleus briller, un instant, de douleur. Ensuite, il laissa ses yeux se fermer et sentit la migraine s'emparer de lui.

----------

Le jour était étonnement froid pour une fin d'Août.

Harry émergea du Chaudron Baveur et toucha la brique qui s'ouvrirait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fit un pas et s'arrêta, s'émerveillant devant la marée de personnes. Les acheteurs se ruaient et flânaient, bavardaient et se chamaillaient, des enfants regardaient dans les magasins et criaient, se précipitant ça et là ; d'étranges créatures revêtues de capes restaient dans les ombres et disparaissaient dans des allées sombres, un bébé regardait tout autour avec des yeux immenses, emplis d'une admiration innocente.

Et aucun d'eux ne le regardait (à part la vieille taupe qui fixait tout le monde avec un perturbant air affamé dans les yeux.)

Au château, aucun des élèves ne passait jamais près de lui sans chuchoter ou lui jeter des regards étranges ; aux réunions de l'Ordre, tous, et même ceux auxquels il avait affaire régulièrement, avaient tendance à hocher bêtement lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, même s'il s'agissait de les envoyer vers leurs morts ; dans la rue –

Il sourit ironiquement, sans humour en se souvenant de la débâcle qui le suivait partout dans les rues, à moins que – c'est cela – les rues fussent jonchées de corps et figées de fumée noire.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Madame Guipure, se contentant d'être heureux de ne pas (encore) avoir à utiliser son masque de Gryffondor.

« Des robes pour Poudlard, s'il vous plait, » dit-il à une fille qui lui semblait vaguement familière.

« De ce côté je vous prie, » dit-elle, regardant ses vêtements avec dégoût et le conduisant plus profondément à l'intérieur du magasin. Un mètre dansa autour de lui et il regarda à travers la fenêtre, les pensées troubles.

Après avoir perdu et repris connaissance, après avoir rêvé de choses confuses entre deux quintes de potions de sommeil, après s'être réveillé en sursaut lorsque la douleur de son corps convalescent le chassait du sommeil, il avait finalement réussi à se rétablir complètement. Albus avait joyeusement jeté un sort sur ses Marques des Ténèbres et lui avait trouvé un assortiment de vêtements (heureusement, tous les vêtements de – eh bien d'où qu'ils viennent, étaient de couleur terne, minimisant ainsi les dommages créés par le sens déplorable d'Albus pour la mode.) Ensuite, le directeur l'avait théâtralement laissé partir libre, en toute confiance, au Chemin de Traverse, et Harry avait théâtralement souri, remercié, tout en ignorant le bourdonnement qu'il savait venir du sortilège de pistage.

C'était durant cette période de rétablissement agité qui avait réalisé quelque chose qui rendrait sa situation encore plus difficile à supporter : grâce aux machinations d'Albus, il serait le camarade de classe de ses parents. Il verrait Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin, et (une colère froide s'agrippa un court instant à son cœur) Peter Pettigrew et Severus Snape. Ils seraient ses camarades de classe et – mon Dieu – peut-être ses camarades de dortoir.

_Comment vais-je faire pour empêcher un paradoxe ? _pensa-t-il, bien qu'il sache qu'il réussirait à empêcher un paradoxe – son passé en était la preuve. Le réconfort, quoiqu'il en soit, était glacial. _Peut-être que je meure dans le train et que je ne les rencontre jamais_, songea-t-il lugubrement.

Il soupira intérieurement. Il ne servait à rien de se débattre avec le destin et avec des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Accepter le destin était un art amer qu'il avait appris et maîtrisé. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, et fut absorbé par la vision d'un enfant vêtu de rose tentant d'attraper un globe oculaire gargouillant, lorsqu'il sentit un sac, jeté dans ses mains.

« Il y a d'autres vêtements sorciers à l'arrière, » dit la fille, indiquant la direction d'un mouvement de tête. « Vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose là-bas. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry, se souvenant qu'il n'avait aucun sous-vêtement mis à part cette paire de choses qu'Albus l'avait forcé à porter et se dirigea vers l'arrière du magasin de Madame Guipure.

Il paya et sortit du magasin, portant de confortables T-shirt et pantalon moldus qui lui allaient parfaitement, et jeta un regard en arrière là où il avait vu l'enfant pour la dernière fois. Le petit garçon était désormais dans les bras d'une jeune femme souriante et à côté d'elle se tenait un jeune homme qui avait un bras autour de l'épaule de sa femme et un autre chatouillant le menton de l'enfant ; et alors qu'Harry les regardait, il fut frappé de voir à quel point le triangle qu'ils formaient était parfait.

Il se détourna et partit vers la boutique d'Ollivander, écrasant la pointe aiguisée d'émotion avant même qu'il n'ait pu décrypter ce que c'était.

Le sombre magasin ressemblait à la cachette d'un reclus comparé à la rue animée, dehors. Avant, il y a bien longtemps, le silence l'aurait énervé, mais maintenant il était presque confortable.

Il se retourna rapidement au trottinement silencieux des pas et les yeux du commerçant s'agrandirent alors qu'ils se faisaient face. _Il n'a probablement pas beaucoup de clients qui peuvent le surprendre en train de les espionner_, pensa Harry sans joie.

« Comment puis-je vous aider Monsieur… ? »

« Frost, » dit Harry. « Jonathan Frost. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. »

Les yeux immenses se teintèrent d'une lueur intriguée. « Avez-vous eu une baguette avant ? Une baguette qui vous convenait ? »

Harry hésita. _Si je prends mon bois de houx et ma plume de phénix maintenant je créerai un paradoxe_, pensa-t-il avec une once de panique et de perplexité ; mais une autre voix ajouta sagement_, Ah mais tu _n'as pas_ pris cette baguette. Peu importe ce que tu fais maintenant, tu ne prendras pas cette baguette parce qu'elle était encore là_. Il s'arrêta un moment à cette pensée surréaliste. « Non » dit-il finalement.

« Quelle main ? »

« Je suis ambidextre » - un don réellement pratique qu'il avait perfectionné à la suggestion d'Albus – « Mais je préfère ma main droite. »

« Très intéressant » murmura Ollivander. Il tira une boîte de son étagère. « Essayez celle-là. » ordonna-t-il. « Bois de cerise et crin de licorne. Bonne pour la Métamorphose. »

Harry la prit et ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle fut projetée hors de sa main à peine un instant après.

« Chêne et ventricule de dragon. Inflexible. Sympathique pour les duels. »

Une fois encore, la baguette lui fut arrachée avant même qu'il ne puisse la tenir correctement.

« Saule et plume de phénix. Chochotte. Bonne pour les charmes et les guérisons. »

La pile sur la chaise maigrelette était de plus en plus haute et après qu'Ollivander ait joyeusement été mettre un panneau « Fermé » sur la porte Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il lui semblait que des heures avaient passé. Et si la _seule_ à lui être assortie était la baguette de houx et à la plume de phénix ?

« Séquoia et croc de basilique. Dure. Bonne pour les maléfices. »

Harry la tint un moment avant qu'elle ne soit, une fois encore, projetée. Des grains de poussière voletaient dans l'air, brillant dans la lumière inclinée du soleil de l'après-midi quand Ollivander revint enfin avec une lueur dans l'œil et une boîte qui lui donna le sentiment de sentir son estomac se noyer.

« Essayons celle-ci. Houx et plume de phénix. Une puissante baguette, celle-ci. »

Harry ramassa la baguette et l'agrippa. La ruée de pouvoir, volant comme le chant d'un phénix, lui fit presque oublier le l'appréhension au creux de son estomac, mais alors qu'il levait son bras, le sentiment de pure complétude s'évanouit abruptement, et il ne fut laissé qu'avec une sensation d'erreur et une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Pas tout à fait » dit Ollivander, saisissant la baguette et lui tendant une autre.

Harry la prit dans une sorte de brouillard. _Tu es difficilement le garçon que tu étais à onze ans_, se dit-il. Mais avoir été rejeté par la baguette qui lui avait été plus fidèle qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu l'être, à laquelle il s'était identifié, c'était un lien de plus qui le rattachait à sa destinée de battre Voldemort –

« Incroyable » murmura Ollivander quelques baguettes plus tard. Ses yeux pâles brillaient. « Il semble qu'aucune des baguettes que j'ai fabriquées ne vous convienne. Je crois… Je crois que je vais devoir vous en faire une. »

« Oh » dit Harry prudemment. Il était difficile de croire que toutes les baguettes – il devait y en avoir des milliers, réalisa-t-il – l'avaient rejeté. « Euh. Combien cela va-t-il coûter ? »

Ollivander avait déjà disparu dans une pièce arrière. Harry le suivit. « Il est rare d'avoir la chance de créer une baguette pour un client aussi inhabituel que vous » dit le commerçant distraitement. « Venez avec moi. »

La pièce semblait plus petite qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, illuminée par la vague lueur rouge d'une bougieunique qui brillait sur une table de travaille usée. A côté de la table, il y avait un chaudron délabré. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit un liquide argenté miroiter.

« Une goutte de votre sang s'il vous plait M. Frost » chuchota le fabriquant de baguette, tenant un scalpel dans sa main.

Harry hésita un moment et acquiesça, tendant sa main.

Le fabriquant piqua rapidement l'index gauche d'Harry et pressa une goutte de sang. « C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier vous savez » murmura Ollivander en tapotant le doigt de Harry avec sa propre baguette. La blessure guérit. « Plus faible est le sorcier, plus il est facile pour la baguette de s'accorder à lui. »

Harry regarda la goutte de son sang se répandre à travers la solution argentée. Une bulle s'éleva des profondeurs et vint briser la surface avec un petit _gloop_.

« C'est différent avec les sorciers puissants, » continua Ollivander, regardant intensément alors qu'une autre bulle s'élevait. Harry se demanda brièvement s'il y avait une sorte de message dans les bulles, comme les feuilles de thé dans la tour de Trelawney. « Une baguette inappropriée sera intimidée par le pouvoir » murmura le fabriquant alors qu'il se glissait vers une armoire branlante dans le fond de la pièce. « Il est vrai que l'on peut acquérir ou perdre de la puissance, mais cela advient généralement après que la baguette se soit liée au sorcier, et ainsi ils restent fidèles l'un à l'autre. »

Harry regarda le vieux fabriquant de baguettes revenir avec deux moitiés d'un bois très sombre et les poser sur la table délabrée. Avec sa baguette, Ollivander commença à tracer des runes autour des deux moitiés de bois. Harry reconnut quelques unes d'entre elles, miroitant et se mouvant comme des esprits à la lumière vacillante de la bougie : le signe de méfiance, le signe d'harmonie, la rune universelle de la puissance…

« Fabriquer des baguettes ressemble à la poésie. Ma muse va et vient sans que je ne la commande et je serais chanceux de l'avoir assez longtemps pour achever mon chef d'œuvre. » Ollivander fit une pause avant de gratter la dernière rune brillante. « Mais parfois, l'inspiration est là. Votre défi, mon difficile client, et le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez offrir à un vieux fabriquant. »

Ollivander leva les yeux et captura ceux de Harry. « Votre bois est Yggdrasil. Un arbre sorcier. Le plus fort, le plus rare et le plus dangereux des bois. Nul autre ne fonctionnerait pour vous. C'est quelque chose dont j'aurais du me douter. »

Harry garda une expression prudemment vide, ne laissant apparaître aucune de ses émotions tourbillonnantes. Il avait entendu parler d'Yggdrasil dans les mythes du Nord, ceux-ci faisant parti des bêtises dont Hermione lui avait parlé, mais il n'avait jamais soupçonné que l'arbre existait réellement. Il entretint un instant le fantasme d'avoir été choisi non pas par Yggdrasil mais par une baguette commune et inoffensive, mais il chassa la pensée de côté et baissa son regard pour scruter les deux parties du bois sombre, sur la table devant lui. Les surfaces lisses ne brillaient pas à la lueur de la bougie.

« Mais votre noyau. » Le fabriquant de baguettes se dirigea lentement vers une armoire de l'autre côté de la pièce et sortit une bassine de pierre simple.

« C'est étrange » murmura Ollivander, sonnant hésitant pour la première fois. « Je ne me rappelle pas de ce noyau… » Il plaça la bassine a une extrémité de la table de travail. Harry fronça les sourcils : dans ce qui semblait être un nuage du brouillard qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'une pensine, il y avait une unique mèche de cheveux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une mèche de cheveux dans un souvenir » dit le fabriquant de baguette après une longue pause, comme s'il avait déterré un souvenir depuis longtemps enfouit.

Harry continua à regarder le cheveu, flottant dans le nuage argenté du souvenir, et fit semblant d'ignorer Ollivander qui le scrutait. « D'où vient le cheveu ? »

« Un… sorcier. »

Harry cilla. « Oh. »

Ollivander secoua la tête, encore perplexe. « La baguette choisit le sorcier. Il est étrange, toutefois, que je ne me rappelle pas avoir recueilli ce noyau… » Il lévita le noyau dans l'air et entre les deux morceaux du sombre bois Yggdrasil. Les runes brillèrent soudainement et Harry frissonna devant le pouvoir qui émanait d'elles. Les deux moitiés de bois se resserrèrent ensemble.

« Tenez la ! » ordonna Ollivander, avec une once de commandement qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu dans la voix du fabriquant de baguette auparavant. « Maintenant ! »

Harry se pencha en avant et agrippa la baguette – et c'était comme s'il était à l'intérieur d'un orage, à l'intérieur d'un éclair blanc qui atteignait chaque recoin sombre de la pièce et chaque renfoncement caché ; et Harry sentit son souffle s'effilocher alors que la baguette chantait à travers lui, coupant à travers tous ses murs, toutes ses couches, tous ses souvenirs, et plus profondément encore, dans des endroits dont il ignorait l'existence et alors que sa respiration capturait l'espace infini, il pensa ressentir – la plus étrange des choses, comme un souvenir qui envoyait des frissons étincelant le long de son échine, quelque chose qui –

Et puis ce fut fini.

« Trente-trois centimètres et soixante-quinze millimètres, Yggdrasil et noyau inconnu, » murmura Ollivander, ses yeux pâles brillant. « Une excellente baguette M. Frost. Puissiez-vous en faire bon usage. »

Harry acquiesça bêtement et ne protesta pas autant qu'il aurait dû lorsque Ollivander refusa tout payement.

Il fit un pas hors du magasin et les remous des voix et des sons et l'air d'une fin d'été occupée, d'un jour d'Août inhabituellement froid brisa son étourdissement. Il leva la baguette devant son visage et la regarda, la sentit entre ses mains. Trente-quatre virgule soixante-quinze centimètres : la longueur exacte, se souvint-il soudainement, de la baguette de Voldemort.

Il écarta la pensée (coïncidence, se dit-il) glissa sa baguette dans sa manche, et l'attacha à son avant-bras d'un sort de magie sans baguette. Il se dirigea vers Fleury & Bott et fut soudainement submergé par le sentiment d'être complètement perdu, d'être seul, comme une falaise – rongée par les vagues amères de l'océan et desséchée par le soleil incessant. Vingt-trois ans dans le passé, avec un nom différent, deux Marques des Ténèbres gravées au fer rouge sur son corps, privé de la confiance d'Albus, entièrement seul et avec une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne – Il se tourna, peut-être dans le but de se distraire en regardant à travers la vitrine du magasin, mais il ne vit que sont reflet. _Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas eu de fin ?_ demandèrent ses yeux plaintivement, un éclat de douleur brillant brièvement.

Il se détourna, les yeux de nouveau ternes et durs. _Ca ne sert à rien de pleurnicher, bon Dieu_, se dit-il froidement. Il devait trouver un moyen d'y retourner, parce qu'il ne savait pas si Voldemort était vraiment mort, et il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas, se reposer tant que lui ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait mort sans qu'il n'y ait l'ombre d'un doute.

Penser à cet ultimatum et se le répéter le calma, d'une certaine manière, et il entra chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter les livres exigés en septième année, ignorant la glace qui s'épaississait autour de son cœur.

Cette nuit, il fit un rêve tellement réel que cela ressemblait à un souvenir, celui d'un garçon, tout seul, dans un orphelinat gris et glacé. Il rêva des yeux cruels de l'intendante, et de son mépris plus cruel encore, il rêva des garçons qui éclaboussaient le ciment de son propre sang, et des heures sous un arbre tordu, il rêva des heures passées à se souvenir des mots de sa mère, à se souvenir de sa destinée, à se sentir si seul et si vide qu'il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'est une haine empoisonnée, qui grandissait et grandissait et grandissait jusqu'à ce qu'il –

Puis il se réveilla, engourdi, et fit bien attention à ne pas penser au rêve alors qu'il montait à bord d'un taxi moldu pour la plateforme 9 3/4 et qu'il s'asseyait, anonyme et silencieux, dans le compartiment le plus reculé, tout au long du voyage, jusqu'à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà. :-)

Au prochain épisode, arrivée à Poudlard, répartition, début des cours, et rencontre avec Severus, James, Sirius et tous les autres.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : La fic est déjà finie et comporte 21 chapitres dont le prologue et l'épilogue donc inutile de s'inquiéter, vous aurez la fin de l'histoire. :-)

L'histoire se base sur les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter.

Voilà à quoi servent mes insomnies. A traduire plus rapidement. :-)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et le prochain bientôt, vu que j'ai un peu de vacances. (enfin chez nous on n'appelle pas ça des vacances mais une semaine de relâche pédagogique, ha ha.)

* * *

_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half-light,  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams. _

--William Butler Yeats; "He wishes for the Cloths of Heaven" 

**Chapitre 2**.

La pluie ne dérangeait pas Harry. Elle bruinait sur lui et sur les autres première année, glissant sur sa peau et trempant ses vêtements et alors qu'il lançait un charme pour repousser la pluie sur sa malle, il n'en jeta pas un sur lui-même. La sensation du léger ruissellement courant le long de son visage et s'infiltrant à travers ses robes lui donnait le sentiment d'être rafraîchi, propre, et d'une certaine manière, rattaché au monde – tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir lorsqu'il ruminait sa situation et repensait à l'étrange rêve.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se remémora, une fois encore, le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. C'était incroyablement vivant – presque une vision plutôt qu'un rêve et pourtant, ce n'était pas la même sensation en se réveillant que lorsqu'il avait une vision. Cela ressemblait presque à un… souvenir. Il se souvenait de la haine grandissante qu'il avait – non que le garçon de son rêve – avait ressenti, et frissonna. Il leva la tête et ferma les yeux alors que les gouttes de pluie se rassemblaient sur ses sourcils et sur ses cils. _Quelque soit le jeu auquel tu joues, Voldemort_, pensa-t-il, _je ne te faciliterai pas la tâche_.

« Premières années, suivez-moi » aboya Mac Gonagall.

Le château était exactement le même que dans son souvenir, et des pensées de rêves remplis de haine et de Voldemort furent aisément chassées lorsque Peeves caqueta et que Mac Gonagall cria, et que les premières années hurlèrent. Harry laissa un petit sourire se glisser sur son visage.

Le sourire se fana, toutefois, lorsqu'il aperçut le Choixpeau effiloché au milieu du Grand Hall.

Mac Gonagall s'avança jusqu'au centre du Hall et d'un regard sévère mis fin aux rires et aux bavardages. Puis elle ramassa le parchemin et cria le premier nom : « Adams, Nathaniel. »

Alors je vais être réparti de nouveau, pensa Harry avec ironie. Le bref bonheur d'être de retour à Poudlard se dissipa alors que ce qu'il avait su tout du long et réussi à ne pas y penser réapparut : il ne serait probablement pas réparti à Gryffondor parce qu'il n'avait plus été un Gryffondor depuis bien longtemps. Il se souvint des mois d'entraînement dans le Nid des Fondateurs, le masque de Gryffondor qu'il avait appris à porter, la baguette d'Yggdrasil qui n'était pas la sienne, le rêve qui ne pouvait pas être sien –

_Tu ne sais jamais_, murmura une petite voix, inexorablement, _tu as sorti cette épée du Choixpeau en deuxième année, n'est-ce pas ? _Le petit et terrible espoir s'éleva, comme une vrille de fumée, et Harry déglutit durement et essaya de le repousser avant qu'il ne puisse enflammer ses pensées et rendre la déception encore plus douloureuse.

« Hudson, Frederick ! »

Harry leva les yeux brièvement vers la table des professeurs. Je suppose que je serais réparti en dernier, songea-t-il, et regarda un des première année trotter vers la…

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Assis là, acclamant avec joie, il y avait James Potter, avec des cheveux noirs en désordre, les lunettes brillantes, et à côté de lui il y avait Lily Evans, les cheveux roux en arrière et un sourire sur son visage, à côté d'eux il y avait Sirius Black et Remus Lupin et – et Peter Pettigrew. Harry sentit un sentiment froid serrer son cœur alors qu'il scrutait l'homme qui, plus tard, trahirait ses parents. Il ne ressemblait pas à un traître. Il y avait un certain degré d'idolâtrie ou d'indécision idiote mais Harry pouvait aussi voir le courage qui l'avait fait atterrir à Gryffondor. _Le courage de se tourner vers Voldemort lorsque ses amis étaient dans le besoin_, pensa Harry sombrement, et chassa la pensée avec qu'elle ne puisse s'envenimer. Il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le futur – qu'il ne pouvait pas changer son passé.

« Lee, Michael ! »

Il sentit le poids d'un regard et leva les yeux pour voir James Potter qui lui lançait un regard menaçant. Harry détourna les yeux rapidement, se demandant si l'hostilité s'était vue sur son visage. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer – ses parents avaient été trop bon avec ce rat, et à la fin…

« Mattingly, Kathyl ! »

I_l vaut peut-être mieux que je ne sois pas réparti à Gryffondor_, songea Harry. Il avait su qu'il les verrais un jour ou l'autre – ses parents, et Sirius, et Remus, et Pettigrew, et il n'avait pas ressenti qu'une petite appréhension à cette perspective, mais c'était plus douloureux que son imagination. _Ca va être l'enfer de m'habituer à les voir et ne pas rester bouche bée ou m'étrangler, ou ne pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suppose que n'importe quelle autre maison fera l'affaire du moment que je ne suis pas à Serpentard_. Il jeta un regard à la grande table. Albus s'étoufferait de soupçons si j'étais réparti à Serpentard. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux un moment en se souvenant des mots que le Choixpeau avait eu pour lui lors de sa première répartition – « _Tu pourrais être grand tu sais…_ » Un petit soupçon d'excitation surgit en lui – « _tu pourrais être grand et puissant_… »

Il se secoua, vaguement troublé, et tourna sa tête avec détermination pour examiner la grande table.

« Turner, Megan ! »

Dumbledore était là, resplendissant dans des robes de violet et d'argent, Flitwick, ressemblant énormément à ce dont Harry se souvenait, regardait les première année avec indulgence, Chourave avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Harry ne reconnut aucun autre membre de l'équipe, mis à part Rusard, qui avait une lueur mauvaise d'un l'œil, comme toujours. Ce dernier aspect était étrangement réconfortant.

« Zwelling, Asmot ! »

« Pouffsouffle ! »

Le dernier première année s'en alla en trottant et Harry réalisa tardivement qu'il était la seule personne debout, là où se tenaient auparavant les première année.

Albus Dumbledore se leva, le visage couronné d'un sourire. « Cette année je vais vous présenter un invité spécial : nous avons ici un étudiant transféré de l'Ecole de Magie Merrimane. Il sera en septième année et je suis sûr que nous nous efforcerons tous de l'aider à se sentir chez lui. Tout le monde, veuillez s'il vous plait accueillir Jonathan Frost ! »

Le directeur se rassit et il y eut des applaudissements sommaires.

« Frost, Jonathan » aboya McGonagall.

Harry s'avança vers le milieu de la salle, trop habitué à être l'objet des regards pour en avoir conscience. Il sentait le regard incessant d'Albus et fit attention à ne pas regarder vers la table des Gryffondors – cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de trébucher au milieu de la Grande Salle mais alors qu'il levait le chapeau et le laissait s'installer au-dessus de ses oreilles, il jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards et il rencontra carrément le regard de Severus Snape. Il hésita, capturé par l'intensité, et ferma les yeux et attendit que le Choixpeau parle.

_« Je vois que je t'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois auparavant. Etrange que je ne me rappelle pas de toi. »_

« _Ah »_, pensa Harry en réponse, sentant une soudaine poussée de plaisir à parler au Choixpeau. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien à cacher – parce qu'il ne _pouvait_ rien cacher – au Choixpeau. « _Je présume que tu sais aussi pourquoi ?_ »

_« Hmmm, oui. Et, bien évidemment, je garderai le secret. »_

Harry laissa un sourire se glisser sur son visage. "_Merci. Et où me placeras-tu ?"_

_« Tu es quelqu'un de difficile. Tu es travailleur et patient, mais seulement pour parvenir à tes fins. Tu es pourvu d'une grande intelligence, mais tu ne peux pas et ne veux pas te distancer du monde. Une vie de livres n'est pas faite pour toi. Tu as du courage, oui, des monceaux de courage mais tu n'es certainement pas téméraire –»_

_« Désormais »_ intervint Harry.

Le Choixpeau eut l'air vaguement amusé. _« Oui, désormais. Et tu détestes plutôt les feux de la rampe et la gloire imprudente qui caractérisent si bien les Gryffondors. Serpentard maintenant – tu as de la ruse, tu peux être impitoyable, tu –_ » Il y eut une pause. Puis, le Choixpeau dit lentement : _« Comme c'est intéressant. Il y a… quelque chose avec toi que je n'avais jamais vu, ni que je m'attendais à voir. Et ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils_. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Rien »_ dit le Choixpeau dédaigneusement, mais Harry sentit une once de préoccupation dans sa voix joyeuse_. « Tu serais très bien à Serpentard mais l'ambition ne te sied pas. Où vais-je te mettre, M. hummm –»_

_« Frost »_ répondit Harry. Il haussa les épaules. « _Mets moi où tu voudras. »_ Il eut un moment d'hésitation en se souvenant du visage souriant de James Potter et du sourire de Lily Evans, et il sentit une pointe de douleur étouffée ; mais il se souvint, aussi, du regard inscrutable dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore et du frisson d'excitation lorsqu'il avait contemplé la possibilité du pouvoir, et il était douloureusement conscient de la baguette de trente trois-centimètres et soixante-quinze millimètre d'Yggdrasil sur son avant-bras droit. Il poussa un soupir intérieur. _« Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle, s'il te plait. Ce sera moins douloureux et cela ôtera un peu de suspicion alors que j'essaierai de trouver un moyen pour rentrer – à la maison. »_

Le chapeau eut un rire_. « Une pensée plutôt Serpentarde. Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle ? Hmm, mais c'est difficilement là où tu appartiens. Tu iras bien dans chacune des deux mais tu ne découvriras pas ce que tu as besoin de découvrir. Il vaut mieux que ce soit… »_

« SERPENTARD ! »

Harry enleva le chapeau de sa tête, sachant, sans regarder, que le regard pesant qu'il sentait était celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Evitant une fois de plus de regarder vers la table des Gryffondors, Harry fit son chemin jusqu'au bout de la table des Serpentards. Il hésita un moment lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il serait assis à côté de Severus Snape qui regardait sinistrement vers la table des Gryffondors, mais Harry se glissa tout de même dans le siège.

_Alors je suis un Serpentard_, pensa Harry. La notion n'était pas particulièrement odieuse et des parties de lui qui avaient toujours été déracinées se sentirent immédiatement chez elles, mais d'autres parties de lui, des souvenirs précieux, et ce sentiment fragile d'identité – chancelèrent, et tombèrent dans un gouffre sans fond de brouillard. _Arrête ça_, pensa-t-il, irrité._ Cela fait difficilement une différence_. _Tu es toujours Harry Potter, tu es toujours le sujet de la prophétie, et peu importe la Maison dans laquelle tu es_.

Il savait qu'il devait avancer avec prudence. Il savait sans aucun doute que les suspicions d'Albus s'étaient aiguisées et qu'il serait observé avec plus d'attention que jamais. Mais il connaissait les artifices d'Albus et lorsqu'il aurait trouvé une solution à ce problème de sort de pistage il aurait accès au Nid des Fondateurs et il trouverait un moyen de rentrer.

Il tenta d'ignorer le désespoir étouffé qui lui tombait dessus à cause du fait qu'Albus et lui étaient, une nouvelle fois, adversaires. _La meilleure chose que Voldemort ait faite pour moi,_ pensa Harry, _est de nous avoir poussé à devenir ce que l'on était, Albus et moi. De vieux vétérans à la camaraderie étrange_. Puis il stoppa le train de pensées avant qu'il ne puisse agrandir le vide en lui et il souhaita que Snape fût le genre de personnes à tenter une petite discussion. Au moins, de cette façon, il aurait été diverti.

Il sentit un léger tapotement sur son épaule et il se tourna pour voir Lucius Malfoy le scruter avec ses yeux gris et froid. Harry cligna intérieurement – il avait oublié qu'il aurait affaire à cet imbécile – mais il se consola : cela aurait pu être pire, bien pire. Dans une autre année, il aurait pu avoir à endurer Macnair ou Rockwood ou Rodolphe Lestrange. Malfoy n'avait jamais été un bon Mangemort : ses intérêts pour la famille Malfoy avaient toujours dépassés sa loyauté pour Voldemort. C'est ce qui avait, au final, causé sa chute.

« Frost » dit Malfoy avec arrogance, « Je suis Lucius Malfoy. »

« Comment vas-tu ? » répondit Harry froidement, se surprenant lui-même de voir comme il était facile de garder son visage calme et froid, sa voix sans expression et suave_. Comme c'est facile d'être un Serpentard_, pensa-t-il.

« L'idiot amoureux des Moldus dit que tu es un étudiant transféré, » continua Malfoy. « J'ai entendu que l'école de magie Merrimane n'accepte pas les Sangs de Bourbe. »

« Vraiment » dit Harry en haussa un sourcil. Il jeta un regard furtif à la Grande Table et, comme il l'attendait, Albus le regardait. Harry ricana. « Celui qui t'a dit ça est un menteur, » dit-il avec un air désinvolte. « Je suis ce que tu appelles un Sang de Bourbe. »

Le visage de Lucius Malfoy s'ouvrit en un grand sourire méprisant. « Je vois, » jeta-t-il et il se détourna. Harry se détourna également, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la Grande Table une nouvelle fois.

Dumbledore cacha la suspicion qui brûlait encore dans ses yeux bleu pâle seulement une seconde trop tard.

Harry soupira. Il admit que c'était une chose plutôt stupide de se faire des ennemis parmi ses camardes dès le premier jour de l'année mais il avait espéré que cela allègerait quelque peu les doutes d'Albus et c'était bien plus important que la bonne volonté des bigots au sang pur de Serpentard.

Son assiette commença à se remplir de pommes de terre bouillies lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour surprendre Severus Snape qui le regardait avec intensité.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry sur ses gardes.

Snape ricana et retourna rapidement à son dîner. Ses cheveux noirs plongèrent de chaque côté de son visage. « Tu dois être toqué pour faire de Lucius Malfoy ton ennemi, » dit-il avec condescendance au bout d'un moment.

Harry haussa les épaules, se sentant étrangement réchauffé. Au moins, Snape était toujours Snape – peut-être pas aussi amer, son masque de dédain pas encore parfait – mais Snape tout de même. Personne d'autre ne pouvait ricaner et vous donner l'impression d'être un imbécile comme Severus Snape le faisait. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas à Serdaigle, tu sais… » dit Harry, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

L'autre Serpentard lui jeta un regard foudroyant et Harry répondit avec un sourire qui, il le savait, irriterait le futur maître des potions.

Un lourd éclat de rire attira son attention et avant que Harry ne puise s'en empêcher, il regarda vers la table des Gryffondors. Son appétit s'enfuit. Cela faisait mal de les voir si jeunes, si insouciants… Sirius venait, de toute évidence, de faire une blague et James hurlait de rire. Remus et Lily essayaient de rester en dehors mais de petits rires leur échappaient. Pettigrew avait l'air un air de révérence nostalgique. Sirius tendit un bras et donna un coup dans l'épaule de l'animagus pour jouer.

C'est l'enfer. Je ne peux pas rester ici, pensa Harry férocement alors qu'il retournait à son dîner froid, gardant son visage lisse et dépourvu d'expression alors qu'il levait mécaniquement la cuillère à sa bouche. Je vais rentrer, je vais rentrer bientôt. Il pouvait se remémorer avec une clarté absolue le Nid des Fondateurs et les ordalies que l'on devait subir pour l'ouvrir. Cela serait bien plus difficile cette fois sans l'aide d'Albus et d'Hermione mais il l'avait déjà fait une fois, il le referait une seconde fois.

Il mangea rapidement, avec efficacité, et ne remarqua pas Severus Snape lui lançant des regards curieux régulièrement.

« Le mot de passe et _carnificina » _dit le préfet de Serpentard, un jeune homme mince, aux cheveux noirs et aux traits aristocratiques.

_Au temps pour les mots de passe sympathiques_, songea Harry alors qu'il suivait les autres Serpentards dans la salle commune. Elle ressemblait en gros à ce dont il se souvenait : grande, spacieuse, plutôt sombre avec pour seule lumière les faibles flammes du feu et des quelques torches le long des murs. Il y avait des tables à côté des torches et de grands fauteuils verts sentant le renfermé dispersés à travers la pièce.

« Tout le monde devrait aller au lit » dit le préfet. « Je doute que notre directeur de maison, le Professeur Camentum, donne un discours de bienvenue. » Il y eut quelques rires secs et les étudiants commencèrent à se diriger dans les corridors qui les mèneraient à leurs dortoirs.

Harry suivait des garçons dans l'un des couloirs lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui : « Pas si vite, Frost ! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy. Harry eut un moment de déjà-vu lorsqu'il remarqua sur la droite de Malfoy un garçon taillé comme un gorille et sur sa gauche un autre, plus petit, à l'instar d'un singe. _Crabbe et Goyle_, pensa Harry. _Au moins, ils ne sont pas de nouveau dans la même année. Ca aurait été… perturbant_.

« Malfoy » dit Harry avec une froide inclinaison de sa tête. Il remarqua, du coin de l'œil, le préfet aux cheveux sombres se tenant carrément en travers du passage des dortoirs – _bloquant mon échappatoire apparemment_, songea-t-il.

« Nous nous demandons vraiment comment tu as pu tromper le Choixpeau pour qu'il te mette à Serpentard » ricana Malfoy. « Les Sangs de Bourbe dégoûtants ne sont pas admis. »

Harry haussa un sourcil alors qu'il regardait la foule sans passion. Un cercle d'étudiants plutôt âgés s'était formé autour d'eux et Harry eut un autre flash de déjà-vu, cette fois de capes noires et de masques blancs du cercle des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Il chassa rapidement la pensée et remarqua que seulement un tiers des Serpentards faisait parti de cette troupe. Le reste, à l'exception d'un ou deux première année aux yeux grand ouverts, était disséminé à travers la salle commune, agissant comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

_Comportement typiquement Serpentard_, songea Harry, en reniflant mentalement. Son regard vagabonda jusqu'à un recoin sombre et il remarqua Severus Snape recroquevillé là, dans un canapé vert. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant avec que Snape ne se détourne un peu trop rapidement. Le rideau noir de ses cheveux tomba devant son visage.

L'attention d'Harry se reporta brusquement sur les Serpentards autour de lui lorsqu'une fille s'approcha de Malfoy et déclara avec une voix emphatique qui fit ciller Harry : « Nous devrions remettre ce Sang de Bourbe à sa place, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Laissons-les essayer_, pensa Harry bien conscient que l'importance du pouvoir qui serait déterminé par cette confrontation. Il ourla sa lèvre supérieure et adopta une pose désinvolte, les bras croisés, et la tête légèrement dressée. Le cercle se rapprocha un peu plus. Malfoy poussa Crabbe et Goyle d'un coup de coude, et ils s'avancèrent comme des zombies.

Harry fit un pas de côté paresseusement et mit son pied en avant d'un mouvement presque imperceptible, et les deux idiots tombèrent par-dessus une chaise. Quelqu'un ria avant de se taire rapidement.

Deux cercles colorés apparurent sur le haut des joues de Malfoy. Il sortit sa baguette et siffla : « _Adligo_ ! »

Harry l'esquiva facilement et aurait ricané et se serait glissé dans le couloir vers les dortoirs s'il n'avait pas senti une vague de magie derrière lui. Il l'esquiva immédiatement également et fut vaguement alarmé par la brume de chaleur, par sa méchanceté et sa puissance alors qu'elle volait à côté de lui et s'évanouissait dans les airs avant de pouvoir atteindre Malfoy.

Harry se retourna et son regard rencontra celui du préfet qui avait sa baguette sortie et un sourire froid sur son visage. _Intéressant_, songea Harry, les yeux rétrécis. Il fit un pas en avant et vit le préfet agiter sa baguette. Une magie froide se regroupa vers lui. Instantanément, Harry agita sa baguette en réponse coupant à travers la magie hostile et les yeux du préfet s'agrandirent. Harry sourit froidement en retour, bien qu'intérieurement il fût plutôt alarmé par la puissance et la complexité de la magie de son adversaire. _Je me demande qui il est_, pensa-t-il. _Il est dangereux. Je ne me souviens pas de lui comme étant l'un de Voldemort mais il… me rappelle quelqu'un_.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant. Harry sentit un vague, et futile effleurement de ses barrières mentales avant que le préfet ne fasse un pas sur le côté, avec grâce. _En défaite_, pensant Harry avec une lugubre satisfaction. Il entendit Malfoy crachoter mais il l'ignora et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il ne fit pas attention non plus au regard ferme du préfet aux cheveux sombres, bien qu'il puisse encore le sentir brûler dans sa nuque après qu'il ait disparut au détour du corridor.

Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller. _Calme-toi Potter, ne sois pas téméraire_, se reprocha-t-il. Bien qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il ait pu y avoir un piège mortel dans le dortoir des garçons. Le corridor était long, venteux, sombre et pour le moment, vide. La seule source de lumière était une torche à l'autre bout, qui dépassait du haut d'une tapisserie qui était si sombre qu'il ne pouvait deviner ce qu'elle représentait. Il y avait sept portes, quatre à sa droite, trois à sa gauche.

Je suppose que je devrais passer l'une d'entre elles, pensa Harry, bougeant rapidement et trouvant une porte marquée « Septième Année » d'une écriture étrangement serpentine. Il l'ouvrit en poussant, et se trouva en train de regarder d'autres portes. Il cilla. _Le doroir des Gryffondors était tellement plus simple…_

« Des problèmes, Frost ? »

Harry se tendit et se retourna. Le préfet aux cheveux noirs se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, un petit sourire jouant sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de quelle porte prendre » dit Harry froidement.

« Ah, » le préfet se redressa, « Avec toi nous avons cinq Serpentards en septième année. Il y a trois chambres dans les dortoirs, deux élèves par chambre. Celle-ci » il indiqua paresseusement vers la porte la plus à droite, « est celle de Winston Crabbe. Celle-là » il pointa la porte à côté, « est là où Lucius Malfoy et moi dormons. Celle-là est celle de Severus Snape. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme les lèvres du préfet se retroussèrent à la mention de Snape. « Et celle-là, c'est là où il y a les toilettes. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu peux soit partager ta chambre avec Crabbe ou _Snape_. » ajouta le préfet. Il avança sa main droite : « Je suis Terrance Lestrange. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

_Lestrange_, pensa Harry. _Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air familier. Rodolphe doit être son frère_. Il prit la main de Lestrange et la serra brièvement. « Jonathan Frost. » Leurs mains se séparèrent et Harry eut l'envie immédiate d'essuyer sa main sur sa robe. "J'ai eu une journée fatigante" dit-il alors que Lestrange le regardait d'un air calculateur. « Excuse-moi. » Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la troisième porte à partir de la gauche.

« J'irais avec Crabbe si j'étais toi » appela Lestrange. « A long terme, c'est une meilleure compagnie. »

« Je ne pense pas, » répliqua froidement Harry, sans se retourner, et entra dans la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Severus Snape. Plus tard, lorsqu'il s'assit sur l'un des quatre, larges lits à baldaquin, il se demanda s'il y avait un autre niveau de compréhension aux mots de Lestrange.

_Il descendit le long du corridor, frottant son coude blessé, sans croiser les yeux de personne. L'eau de pluie collait toujours à ses robes en lambeaux et il frissonna : il faisait si froid dans les donjons et il ne voulait vraiment pas être malade pour le premier jour de classes. _

_Il s'approcha de la porte qui disait « Première année » et il manqua de tomber, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l'avait poussé. _

_« Monstre au sang-mêlé » ricana le grand garçon aux cheveux noirs, avant de descendre tranquillement dans le couloir. Quelques autres garçons pouffèrent, le regardant avec dédain, de sa charpente maigrelette à ses robes usées. _

_Faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, il poussa la porte du dortoir des première année et, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux quatre portes, plongea à travers l'une d'elles. _

_Il y avait déjà quelqu'un là, et son cœur se noya lorsqu'il reconnut les traits de l'autre garçon. _

_« C'est ma chambre » railla le blond de là où il était allongé, sur l'un des quatre grands lits à baldaquin. « Les monstres au sang-mêlé ne sont pas admis. »_

_Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, trop plein d'une colère bouillonnante et du désir de crier son héritage réel, avant de partir docilement. _

_« Pars » cria le garçon, levant sa baguette._

_Il serra les dents, se retourna, et sentit une chaude brume de magie frapper son dos. Il se cogna contre la porte et glissa à terre, sa tête tournant. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'extérieur, il se précipita au travers, le rire des autres garçons se mêlant avec la haine et la colère du monde et de lui-même, qui brûlait, brûlait, brûlait dans son cœur – _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et sa baguette était déjà dans sa main lorsqu'il s'assit bien droit.

Il cilla. Son cœur faisait pulser son sang en une piscine qui faisait de son esprit un fouillis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus former une seule pensée cohérente. Il regarda sans voir le mur de pierre blanche légèrement rougi par la faible lumière des braises brûlant lentement de la petite cheminée.

Il s'allongea en arrière, glissant sa baguette en dessous de son oreiller.

_C'est un rêve_, pensa-t-il, _un autre rêve, comme celui d'hier soi_r. Sauf que ce n'était pas un rêve : ça ne _pouvait_ pas être un rêve. Aucun rêve n'était aussi brut, aussi réel, empli à ce point d'émotion et de douleur ; il pouvait encore sentir le bleu sur son coude, la légère pulsation de douleur dans son dos… Et ce n'était pas une vision, il était sûr de cela. Ce qu'il voyait dans son sommeil ne venait pas de ses murs brisés, et du lien d'une cicatrice maudite, cela venait de quelque part, à l'intérieur de lui.

_Vas te faire voir, Voldemort_, pensa-t-il férocement, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin vert, noir dans la pénombre. _A quoi joues-tu_ ? Le garçon dans le rêve – ou le souvenir – ou quoi que ce soit – dans le corps dans lequel il avait été – était incroyablement familier. Comme si c'était le sien. Mais, malgré tout, il ne savait toujours pas du corps de qui il s'agissait, (parce que ça ne _pouvait_ pas être le sien, peu importe à quel point cela avait l'air familier ; il n'avait jamais eu ces souvenirs, il était sûr de ça). Et il avait reconnu le couloir, il n'était qu'à quelque pas de lui après tout : le rêve avait, de toute évidence, prit place ici, dans la section de Poudlard réservée aux Serpentards. Il pouvait encore sentir les visages arrogants se mêler avec les échos de haine et sentir ce ressentiment brûlant, permanent envers lui-même et le monde…

_Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Voldemort_, pensa Harry avec colère. Il savait que tout ceci devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort, et ce brouillard argenté et cette douleur atroce, mais _comment_, et _pourquoi_, et même _quoi_ exactement –

Il ferma les yeux. Les réponses étaient si proches, il le savait, si proches et si frustrantes, mais lorsqu'il tentait de les attraper, elles s'enfuyaient comme des ombres et de la fumée voilées par les souvenirs de haine qui rendaient confuses toutes ses pensées.

Il soupira et se retourna. Il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse en ruminant et en se retournant. Dès demain, il s'occuperait de trouver un moyen de contourner le sort de pistage de Dumbledore, et d'ouvrir le Nid des Fondateurs. Là, il trouverait ce dont il avait besoin : des millénaires d'informations précieusement archivées et gardées…

Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux. Il avait été si occupé à se remémorer le rêve et faire des plans qu'il avait oublié _comment_ il s'était réveillé. Ce n'était pas le rêve lui-même qui l'avait réveillé ; d'une manière, il se rappelait d'un bruit sourd, et de quelque chose heurtant ses poignets. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et regarda le lit de Snape.

La pièce était silencieuse. Des rideaux verts tombaient autour du lit de Snape, cachant son occupant de sa vue. Snape, se souvint Harry, avait eu l'air passablement revêche à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot ce soir là, à l'exception de Snape lui indiquant brièvement quel lit était le sien. La respiration de Snape, qu'Harry pouvait entendre distinctement malgré le fait qu'elle soit très silencieuse, était calme et contrôlée – _trop calme_, songea Harry, et remarqua que sur le sol, entre son lit et celui de Snape, il y avait une chaussure qui, il s'en rappelait clairement, n'était pas là avant.

Il se replongea dans son lit, et quelque chose se fraya laborieusement un chemin à travers les souvenirs de rêves perturbants et de pénombre frémissante, et joua sur ses lèvres : ressemblant quelque peu à la pluie, rafraîchissante, nettoyante. _Alors c'est de là que venait le bruit_, pensa Harry. Il avait une idée plutôt bonne de la façon dont il avait été réveillé et de qui l'avait fait. Il prit une profonde et calmante inspiration et poussa les draps doux plus près de son cou. Puis, se souvenant de toutes ses (efficaces) leçons d'Occlumencie, il tenta de glisser dans un sommeil méditatif et de réussir, enfin, à se reposer.

Le sommeil ne vint pas avant un long moment.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. :-)

Prochain chapitre, début des cours et des ennuis. Oui, plus qu'il n'y en a déjà.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : Décidément, je traduis cette histoire durant mes nuits blanches. :-) Je savais que j'avais promis ce chapitre pour un peu plus tôt, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : j'ai commencé par tuer mon ordinateur, et n'ai donc pas pu traduire, et ensuite j'ai gentiment (si, si) prêté mon dictionnaire à un de mes amis, donc impossible d'avancer.

Enfin voilà, en tout cas ce chapitre est traduit, à grand renfort de coca light et de Marlboros light et j'en suis ravie.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant et la traduction aussi.

Pensées.

--

**Chapitre 3**

De façon étrange, Harry se sentit plutôt rasséréné lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Snape dormait toujours, calmement, et Harry, avec la grâce silencieuse d'un assassin, mit ses vêtements, se lava, et se glissa hors des donjons.

Il ménagea un regard vers l'extérieur et s'arrêta pour sentir le brouillard qui sortait de la Forêt Interdite, et qui flottait sur le lac jusqu'aux murs du château. _Pas de rêves_, pensa-t-il, mais peut-être n'était-ce que parce que son sommeil, après le premier réveil, n'avait été que peu profond. Il avait été superficiel, mouvementé et épuisant à l'instar du sommeil réparateur qu'il avait du subir lorsqu'il s'était réveillé vingt-trois ans en arrière.

Il se dirigea jusqu'au bout de la table des Serpentards, là où il avait également mangé la veille, et commença à beurrer son toast. Le Professeur Camentum, le directeur des Serpentards se glissa vers lui comme une araignée géante et lui tendit son emploi du temps.

Harry le regarda d'un œil critique. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici qu'il ne connaisse pas aussi bien que la paume de sa main. Après avoir passé deux ans et demi dans le Nid des Fondateurs, apprenant des maîtres (des souvenirs que les Fondateur avaient rassemblés de toutes les sortes de magie, et même des choses moldues – Gryffondor avait rassemblé des souvenirs de combat moldu) il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il ne puisse faire ou improviser.

_Pas que j'ai prévu de passer beaucoup de temps à apprendre de toute manière_, pensa Harry avec détermination. Il briserait le sort de pistage de Dumbledore, (qui vibrait autour de lui comme, un nid de frelons, lorsqu'il s'ouvrait à lui) ouvrirait le nid et rentrerait.

Il se leva et se dirigeait vers l'un des sorties de la Grande Salle lorsqu'il entendit un lourd éclat de rire. Il s'arrêta juste avant de rentrer dans James Potter qui entra en tombant dans la Grande Salle, plier en deux par la gaieté. A côté de lui trébucha Sirius Black et derrière eux suivait Remus Lupin qui (Harry le remarqua avec la mâchoire serrée) avait l'air des _siècles_ plus jeune. Les trois d'entre eux avaient de toute évidence trouvé quelque chose d'incroyablement amusant ce matin et disaient tous quelque chose bien qu'Harry ne puisse capter le moindre mot. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement_. Ils ont tous l'air terriblement jeunes_, songea-t-il, _jeunes et naïfs_…

Il se dépêcha de passer –

« Eh James » interpella Sirius. « Regarde, un serpent ! »

Il sortit son pied et Harry marcha par-dessus et façon douce et automatique, mais son esprit tituba, saisit par l'hostilité négligée qui était dirigée vers _lui_, l'hostilité qui était montrée de façon tellement arrogante, avec tant de naïveté désinvolte, venant de visages si familiers…

Ce ne sont pas vraiment encore ton père et ton parrain, se rappela-t-il après quelques pas, ses pieds le menant loin des moqueries hésitantes, des étudiantes endormis, et des uniformes protecteurs. _Pour eux, tu n'es qu'un Serpentard de plus_. Il prit une profonde inspiration. _Ils n'ont pas vu ou enduré la moitié de ce que tu as vu ou enduré. Ils ne sont encore que des enfants, et pour eux, tu n'es qu'un Serpentard de plus. Tu sais tout cela. Ne te méprends pas. Ne te berce pas d'illusions._

Il se tint immobile un moment, soupira, et continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque.

Il observa sa classe de Métamorphose et se sentit comme un bloc de pierre au milieu d'une rivière. Tout le monde était si jeune et si innocent. Les filles gloussaient invariablement à propos de quelque chose ou roulaient leurs yeux ou souriaient, les garçons s'esclaffaient, ricanaient ou étaient plein d'un calme contentement, (à l'exception de Snape qui était silencieux et sombre) quelques uns des visages étaient un peu fatigués, un peu sombres, mais seulement un peu, et (à part Snape) ils parvenaient tous à produire un sourire innocent de temps à autre.

Harry prit soudain conscience qu'il ne souriait que rarement, et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était généralement désespéré. Il se sentait vieux. _Pas que tu ne te sois pas senti vieux avant_, se rappela-t-il_, mais alors il y avait Albus et tu n'avais pas à faire semblant d'être l'un de ces étudiants_. Il soupira et se dit de ne pas penser à Albus, où à quel point la situation était surréaliste, ou le fait que James et Sirius se comportaient comme des gamins.

« Evans ! » cria James Potter, et indiqua à la rousse jusqu'au trône qu'il avait conjuré de l'air fin. « Va-t-en Sirius » siffla-t-il, lorsque Sirius se jeta dans la chaise et éblouit la salle d'un sourire ravageur. Une bande de fille dans le fond soupira.

Lily Evans se leva avec hésitation et sur l'encouragement de l'un des gloussements d'une de ses amies, marcha vers l'endroit où James Potter souriait, les lèvres pressées finement l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'assit, James conjura une couronne scintillante à partir de l'air. Quelqu'un hoqueta et toussa. Lily rougit. Les Serpentard grognèrent avec rébellion ou ricanèrent.

« Pour toi ma reine » dit James, s'inclinant profondément et posant la couronne sur la tête de Lily.

« Evans, Potter ! » aboya Mac Gonagall lorsqu'elle se glissa à nouveau dans la salle de classe, après être allée dans son bureau pendant quelques instants.

Elle n'a pas l'air aussi sévère qu'elle le devrait, songea Harry, remarquant que le regard sévère cachait une lueur indulgente dans ses yeux. Lily commença immédiatement à s'excuser rappelant à Harry, avec un pincement au cœur, Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient tous plus jeunes et innocents. James se contenta de sourire malicieusement.

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer devant la désinvolture des Maraudeurs, mais derrière le presque sourire il sentit le pincement d'une tristesse grandissante. Le bonheur insouciant de James, Sirius et Lily finirait dans quoi ? Moins de quatre ans ? A peine trente-six mois. Et ils ne le savaient pas, et ils ne le sauraient pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour que les choses soient réparées, pour que les paroles soient défaites, pour dire ce qui n'aurait pas du être tu.

_Tout ça à cause d'un seul rat_, pensa Harry, sentant une lance de haine froide qu'il chassa avec hâte. Ce n'était pas seulement la mort de ses parents qui alimentait le feu de sa répugnance : durant la seconde guerre Pettigrew avait été l'instrument de tant de succès de Voldemort, et quand ce lâche de rat avait finalement été attrapé il avait plaidé, et supplié et imploré et gémit…

Il était étrange de voir que Pettigrew était la seule personne pour qui Harry éprouvait une telle haine. Lorsque quelqu'un est suffisamment brisé et blessé, il oublie comment haïr. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait fait que ravivé les flammes de sa haine pour Pettigrew. C'était peut-être parce que Harry savait que peu importe le nombre de promesses que Pettigrew avait fait ou de vœux qu'il avait jurés, il n'avait eu et n'aurait jamais que sa pathétique petite vie à l'esprit, les souvenirs d'amitié et d'amour ne signifiaient rien pour lui, il embrasserait l'ourlet de quiconque avait sa baguette pointée sur son cou. C'était peut-être, aussi, le vide sauvage et brisé que Harry pouvait voir dans les yeux de Pettigrew, un vide comme une abysse qui s'ouvrait sur rien – pas même de la noirceur…

Harry détourna rapidement les yeux avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de chercher ce vide.

Le cours de métamorphose se termina rapidement, et Mac Gonagall retint Harry quelque peu, pour tester sa connaissance du sujet. Il songea qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi sa façade d'étudiant « au dessus de la moyenne, sans pour autant être excellent. » Le plan de cours que Mc Gonagall avait fait passer au début du cours s'était révélé, pour cela, bien utile.

Il quitta la classe de Métamorphose sans précipitation, il y avait un petit trou dans son emploi du temps avant le déjeuner. Il fit son chemin le long du couloir, et s'arrêta devant ce qu'il vit. Severus Snape se tenait dans l'ombre, murmurant sans bruit des malédictions alors qu'il tenait son visage entre ses mains. Ses deux yeux étaient fermés.

Harry fit un pas hésitant dans le couloir, essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible, mais Snape ouvrit les yeux. Il se raidit et Harry s'arrêta.

« Euh… Bonjour » dit Harry aussi aimablement qu'il le pouvait. « Un problème ? »

Snape le regarda, ses yeux se rétrécissant. Il se releva de toute sa hauteur. « Qu'est-ce que tu feux, _Frost_ ? » cracha-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Le nez de l'autre garçon semblait distinctement étouffé. « Si Black et Potter t'ont cassé le nez, tu devrais être à l'infirmerie. »

L'autre garçon lui jeta un regard perçant. « Comment est-ce que t'es au courant pour eux ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, tout en se fustigeant mentalement. Il n'était pas encore sensé être au courant de l'inimité entre Snape et les Maraudeurs. « Si les regards pouvaient tuer ils seraient morts une dizaine de fois et toi aussi. » Il s'arrêta. « Viens. Je t'emmène à l'infirmer- »

« NON » cria Snape avant de retrouver sa dignité. « Je vais bien comme ça » dit-il froidement, sa manche recouvrant toujours une partie de son nez. « J'irais là-bas moi-même. »

« J'ai vu des nez cassés avant, tu sais. Il n'y a pas besoin de cacher… »

« Mon nez ne te concerne en rien » débita Snape, le regardant comme il le pouvait, avec une moitié de son visage recouverte. Harry, qui avait affronté et battu les futurs regards noirs de Snape, améliorés et perfectionnés, ne sentit qu'une légère contraction des muscles de ses lèvres en réponse.

« Que cela me concerne ou pas, tu devrais être sur le chemin de l'infirmerie s'il est cassé. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Il _ba_ bien ! » Snape recula de quelques pas. Harry fronça les sourcils. _Il a probablement d'autres blessures à d'autres endroits_, pensa-t-il, remarquant la claudication de l'autre garçon. « Trouve un autre endroit où te coller avec tes attentions inappropriés, Frost ! Mon _nez _va parfaitement _bien_ ! »

_Toujours aussi méchant_, songea Harry, un rictus dansant sur le bord de ses lèvres. « Je ne rirais pas, promis. »

« Il n'y a 'ien à voir. » rabroua Snape. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… » Il fit quelques pas le long du couloir, avant de trébucher soudainement. Snape tendit les bras instinctivement pour briser sa chute, mais Harry mis ses mains en avant et Snape se retrouva dans ses bras.

Harry regarda. La manche de Snape était partie et Harry pouvait voir que le nez de l'autre garçon n'était pas cassé ; il avait été métamorphosé en bec de flamand rose. Puis, il remarqua que les yeux de Snape s'assombrissaient, l'expression de gratitude surprise remplacée rapidement par un regard rivalisant avec un nuage orageux et –

« Attends je – » Harry se précipita instinctivement et attrapa un bout de la robe de Snape_. Pas étonnant que Snape cache son nez_, pensa Harry, supprimant l'urgence presque étrangère de rire, _lui et sa foutue fierté_. L'autre garçon luttait férocement et donna un coup de coude en arrière –

« Arrête de bouger » cria Harry d'un ton qu'il utilisait habituellement pour calmer une pièce remplie d'aurors et de fonctionnaires de Ministère paniqués. « Tu va seulement réussir à te blesser un peu plus. »

Snape arrêta de lutter après quelques instants et se renfrogna. Ses joues, remarqua Harry, étaient rouges briques. Il cilla et relâcha la robe de l'autre sorcier, réalisant en son entier et pour la première fois le fait qu'il venait juste de tenir Severus Snape dans ses bras. Snape, pendant ce temps, s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, c'est-à-dire de quelques bons centimètres au-dessus d'Harry. « Va-t-en » siffla Snape avec venin, sa main recouvrant toujours son nez. « Et laisse-moi _seul_, Frost ! »

« Ne sois pas si susceptible, » répliqua Harry tranquillement, sa main se glissant et attrapant de nouveau la robe de Snape alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à fuir. Heureusement, Snape ne lutta pas vraiment cette fois. « Je suis désolé d'avoir regardé, je le suis vraiment, mais je ne suis pas en train de rire ou de te ridiculiser n'est-ce pas ? » Snape continua à regarder ailleurs avec entêtement. « Ecoute » dit Harry calmement, « pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas retransformer ton nez pour toi ? »

Harry pouvait facilement voir le rictus sur le visage de Snape, bien qu'il soit à moitié recouvert. « Ne crois pas que je suis stupide. Potter n'a pas utilisé de malédiction, de sort ou de charme – il a utilisé de la métamorphose humaine, ce qui est incroyablement compliqué. Il n'y a que Potter et _Black_ » -les noms furent crachés- « qui puissent faire ça dans notre année. J'ai vu tes efforts aujourd'hui en classe. Tu n'es tout simplement pas assez bon. »

"Meilleur que _toi_, en tout cas," répliqua Harry, imperturbable et se sentant plutôt amusé. « Vraiment. Laisse-moi au moins essayer. Le pire qu'il puisse arriver c'est que tu te retrouves avec la trompe d'un éléphant ou quelque chose dans le genre, et ensuite on laissera Mme Pomfrey s'en occuper pour toi. »

« Le pire qu'il puisse arriver c'est que tu fasses disparaître ma tête ! » aboya Snape, tentant de se détacher. « Et comment connais-tu Mme Pomfrey ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, bien qu'il se maudisse intérieurement d'avoir laissé échapper ça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe en permanence sur des gens suspicieux ? Et pourquoi devait-il faire ces petites incartades en permanence ? « Je l'ai rencontrée. Allez, » dit-il, avançant sa main (Snape la regarda avec agitation), « fais-moi confiance pour ça, d'accord ? » Il se laissa sourire, espérant que c'était rassurant, et réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il avait souri depuis des jours. Il chassa les mains de Snape, ne remarquant pas la façon dont Snape s'était figé devant son sourire, et tapota sa baguette sur le nez de Snape. Il se rétrécit et redevint normal. Lorsque ce fut finit, Harry se retrouva devant des yeux noirs qui luisaient de suspicion.

« Tu es meilleur en métamorphose que tu ne le montres, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Snape brusquement. Ce n'était pas une question : c'était une accusation.

Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau, tout en se frappant mentalement. Avoir passé trop peu de temps avec d'autres humains lui avait fait oublié certaines choses, et là-bas, il n'y avait pas eu de Maître de… euh… relations sociales, ou quoi que soit le nom.

« Tu es toujours blessé, » mit Harry en avant. Il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que Black et Potter t'ont vraiment fait mal à _ce _point ?

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » renifla Snape et se détourna en tempêtant – et trébucha. Harry le rattrapa une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne puisse tomber.

« Tu vas voir Mme Pomfrey », dit-il fermement.

Snape lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Une veine pulsa sur sa tempe gauche. Harry sentit à nouveau un sourire jouer sur le bord de ses lèvres et commença à amener l'autre Serpentard vers l'infirmerie. Il eut la présence d'esprit de demander à Snape les directions (ce à quoi il eut droit comme brusques réponses, murmurées entre les dents serrées « gauche », « droite », et « idiot ») et après qu'Harry ait pris, intentionnellement, quelques mauvais tournants, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Dès leur arrivée, l'infirmière chassa Harry dehors, et Harry s'en alla à contrecœur, se demandant pourquoi Snape boitait.

Il fut distrait par le déjeuner, toutefois, et, arrivé un peu en retard, termina également un petit peu en retard. Il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers son prochain cours, Défense, lorsqu'il vit Snape arrivé en martelant des pieds dans la Grande Salle. Son boitement, remarqua Harry, était parti.

« Tu n'as pas le temps de déjeuner, » dit Harry, agressant Snape qui venait de regarder l'heure et se préparait à se glisser hors de la salle. « Partons maintenant ou nous serons en retard. »

Il offrit un bout de pain à Snape. Snape le regarda comme si Harry lui avait tendu un gobelet de poison.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, déboussolé.

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent, et il prit le morceau de pain, le renifla, l'examina une nouvelle fois avant de le mordre précautionneusement.

« Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, » dit Harry, stupéfait et amusé. Snape renifla et s'en allant brusquement, sans jeter un regard en arrière jusqu'à la salle de Défense. Harry le suivit.

Ils tournèrent à un coin, arrivant dans un couloir désert (_nous sommes en retard_, songea Harry, _pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait personne_) quand Snape s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette. Harry avait sa baguette prête un quart de seconde plus tard, mais il retint sa main, attendant de voir ce que Snape préparait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares Frost ?" siffla-t-il férocement. « Dis-le. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aide, et pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?" Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Est-ce que Malfoy et Lestrange t'ont dit » - il s'arrêta et continua dans une veine différente- « Ils t'ont envoyé, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien est-ce Potter et Black ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Premièrement je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Je suis en train de te suivre parce que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve la salle de Défense, et quand je t'ai trouvé dans se couloir avec un bec de flamand rose à la place du nez et d'autres blessure par-dessus le marché, j'ai fait ce que n'importe quel être humain aurait fait – je t'ai emmené te faire soigné. J'ai à peine rencontré Potter ou Black, ou Malfoy ou Lestrange, et je ne suis pas le genre de personne influencé par l'argent. Et le jour où je laisserai Malfoy m'acheter sera le jour où je me castrerai. » Il rencontra carrément le regard de Snape, le visage imperturbable et les yeux brillants.

Durant un moment, ils restèrent tous les deux aussi immobiles que la pierre, la baguette de Snape contre la gorge de Harry. Puis Snape retira sa baguette et la rangea dans sa manche. « Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Frost », dit Snape brièvement, avant de reprendre son chemin vers la classe de Défense.

« Bien sûr que non. Et qu'est-ce que Malfoy et Lestrange étaient sensés m'avoir dit ? »

« _Cela_, » renifla Snape, alors qu'il se ruait dans le couloir de la salle de Défense, « ne te concerne en _rien_. » Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et se précipita à l'intérieur.

_Susceptible_, pensa Harry, le suivant et murmurant des excuses au professeur Matellan, l'enseignant de Défense. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se soit en fait adoucit avec l'âge_, songea Harry, remarquant que Snape avait choisi un siège aussi éloigné de lui que possible, sans pour autant s'avancer dans le territoire des Gryffondors. _Vraiment, on pourrait penser qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans il serait un peu plus – raisonnable. Mais je suppose que c'est simplement sa personnalité_. Harry secoua sa tête et essaya d'ignorer toutes les choses que Snape avait dites, mais cela fut, de façon surprenante, difficile, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenue peu de choses du discours de Matellan lorsque celui-ci arriva à sa conclusion, après une heure de classe. Bien que cela soit probablement dû à la voix irritant et métallique du professeur, et au manque évident de contenu dans son discours.

« Bien, tout le monde ! » dit Matellan en chantonnant, se levant de l'endroit où elle était assise. Harry résista à l'envie de ferme les yeux devant les couleurs discordantes de sa robe. Au contraire des couloirs horriblement criardes d'Albus, le choix de couleurs de Matellan semblait, en quelque sorte sinistre. « Sortez les baguettes ! Nous allons revoir ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière ! Trouvez un partenaire ! »

Harry regarda les autres étudiants se tourner vers leurs voisins : James Potter donna un petit coup à Sirius Black avec son doigt et ricana, Lucius Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil au préfet aux cheveux noirs, Terrance Lestrange, et sourit – recevant un acquiescement froid en retour.

« Ceux qui n'ont pas de partenaires, levez-vous ! » appela Matellan par-dessus les bavardages montants, faisant des allers-retours devant la classe.

Harry se leva. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que Snape, un air renfrogné planté sur son visage et quelques tâches d'un affreux rouge brique sur ses joues, se tenait également debout.

« Excellent ! » exhala Matellan, se glissant vers eux. « Vous pouvez vous mettre ensembles ! »

_Tout simplement génial_, songea Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le coin où Snape s'était assis avec entêtement.

« Tout le monde est prêt maintenant ? » demanda Matellan. « Excellent ! Que tout le monde se lève et bouge son bureau » - la classe obéit, Matellan agita sa baguette et les bureaux se précipitèrent contre les murs – « Maintenant, commencez avec des sorts de protection ! Commencez ! »

La baguette de Snape bougeait avant même que Matellan ait finit de parler.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » aboya-t-il, agitant sa baguette, et Harry évita le sort d'un rapide pas sur le côté. Il entendit un bruit lourd et perçant derrière lui. (« Snape ! » cria quelqu'un.)

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent. « _Stupéfix_ !

Harry l'évita de nouveau, secrètement impressionné par la vague de pouvoir qui se précipita à côté de lui-

« _Expungo !_ »

Harry esquiva.

« _Fundo ! __Attonbitus !_ Frost, arrête d'éviter mes sorts et contre les par un bouclier!"

Harry cilla alors qu'un autre élève tombait sur le sol derrière lui. « Oh… d'accord. » Il haussa les épaules en excuse et invoqua un sourire penaud (la courtoisie, son masque versatile de « Gryffondor ») Et il _avait _oublié : oublié que durant ce cours, il était _sensé_ perdre de l'énergie à jeter des sorts de protection au lieu d'esquiver les sorts de ses opposants, comme il l'aurait fait devant des sortilèges aussi mauvais, bien que Snape semble plutôt doué comparé aux autres. Il se rappela que ce n'était que des enfants, et qu'il ne devait pas paraître suspicieux.

Snape renifla et agita sa baguette à nouveau. « _Congelo_ ! » cria-t-il.

Harry secoua sa baguette et se souvint à la dernière minute de prononcer l'incantation, se sentant passablement idiot alors qu'il le faisait, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de crier une incantation depuis de nombreuses années : "_Protego!_"

Un dôme bleu se matérialisa brusquement, et le nuage de magie de Snape se dissipa. Snape regarda seulement quelques instants avant de bouger sa baguette une nouvelle fois et Harry soupira intérieurement : ses instincts allaient être durs à surmonter (ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il _voulait_ perdre ces instincts : ils avaient été essentiels à sa survie).

« _Ocurro !_ »

Harry était à mi-mouvement lorsqu'il vit un soupçon de magie malicieuse se ruant à travers l'air vers Snape – Harry se précipita en arrière et agita sa baguette férocement vers le sort approchant, et avec un soupir presque audible, le flux de magie hostile disparut.

Snape se retourna.

Les regards choqués de James Potter et Sirius Black furent rapidement remplacés par des expressions neutres et innocentes, alors qu'ils se retournaient et se mettaient à se jeter des sorts inoffensifs.

Harry regarda le visage de Snape se contracter et ses yeux se noircirent.

« Ne fais rien ! » dit Harry sèchement, utilisant sa voix pour aurors-paniqués alors que Snape pointait sa baguette vers les Maraudeurs. Snape s'arrêta, comme si quelqu'un lui avait versé de l'eau glacée dessus et se retourna pour regarder Harry. « Ne fais rien, » répéta Harry, fermement. « Ne leur réponds pas. C'est ce qu'ils veulent. Ils s'attendront à ce que tu attaques, et ils contre-attaqueront, et vous serez deux contre un, et tu seras dans un état pire encore. »

Snape n'atténua pas l'intensité de son regard. « Oui, » cracha-t-il amèrement. « Deux contre un. »

Harry n'eut pas la chance de répliquer, parce que l'une des filles de Serpentard vola devant lui et se crasha contre le mur. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider, elle le rabroua et lui dit de façon parfaitement claire que si lui, un sale sang de bourbe, devait la toucher, elle lui jetterait des sorts jusqu'à ce que ses sales descendants sangs de bourbe grimacent de douleur. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Malfoy ricana.

Le reste de la leçon passa rapidement, avec le professeur Matellan attribuant des points généreusement à Gryffondor et Serpentard. A la fin du cours, alors que les élèves s'enfuyaient, Harry entendit le professeur crier d'un ton aigu « M. Frost, veuillez rester un moment s'il vous plaît ! »

Parfaitement conscient du sentiment de mauvais augure, présent au creux de son estomac Harry marcha jusqu'au devant de la salle, où le professeur était assis, notant des copies d'une écriture étrangement fleurie.

« J'ai observé vos dons, M. Frost, et j'ose dire que je suis _impressionnée._ » Elle étira le dernier mot alors qu'elle finissait d'écrire quelque chose avec une plume d'aigle d'une taille démesurée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa voix sonnait de façon dure et métallique.

« J'ai visité l'école de Magie Merrimane avant, vous savez, et je suis surprise que vous ayez surpassé à ce point leurs – excusez-moi- manques dans le curriculum. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne me suis pas limité à ce que l'école nous apprenait, Madame. »

Le Professeur Matellan sourit béatement. « Pourriez vous, s'il vous plaît, me montrer les sorts de défense les plus avancés que vous avez appris ? »

« Bien sûr. » Harry se leva, son esprit passant en revu les sorts qu'il avait appris. Il était étrangement réticent à l'idée de jeter le sort du Patronus devant Matellan, et des sorts d'un niveau supérieur soulèveraient trop de soupçons. Il pointa sa baguette sur le bureau le plus proche. « _Patronicium _! » Il laissa un couler un flux modéré de magie et le regarda s'enrouler autour du bureau en une bulle d'un argent scintillant.

« Bravo ! » cria Matellan d'une voix aigue et extatique, et Harry réprima un tressaillement. « Solide, très solide ! »

Harry sourit de façon complaisante et défit le bouclier.

« Je suis sûre que nous passerons un bon moment cette année, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, radieuse et heureuse.

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier le sourire, mais il laissa son visage figé en une expression vaguement agréable.

« Vous pouvez y aller maintenant » le congédia-t-elle, et Harry sourit à nouveau avant de se détourner, laissant son visage de froncer, et marchant vers la sortie. Il sentit son regard sur lui tout du long. Je vais devoir faire attention, avec elle, pensa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et se glissait dehors –

Juste à temps pour baisser la tête alors qu'un jet violet passait au-dessus de lui.

« J'ai eu Snivellus ! » cria Sirius Black.

Snape fut projeté contre le mur et des chaînes apparurent, se refermant sur ses chevilles, poignets et sur son cou, l'attachant au mur. Sa baguette tomba à terre.

"Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire, Cornedrue ?" ricana Sirius, donnant un coup de coude à son ami. James Potter jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. « Oh, laisse tomber James. Lunard a emmené ta copine à la bibliothèque et Queuedver fait le guet." Il sourit. « Alors, que devrions nous faire de se sale imbécile ? Montrer ses sous-vêtements à l'école une nouvelle fois ? Ou quoi ?"

Harry agita sa baguette et Snape glissa sur le sol. "Rien", dit Harry d'une voix calme. Il marcha jusqu'au centre du couloir, se tenant entre Snape et ses attaquants. Il croisa ses bas sur sa poitrine et regardant tranquillement ses futurs père et parrain échanger un regard.

« Regarde ça, James, » exhala Sirius. « Un autre sale Serpentard. »

« Je te préviens Black ! » dit Harry d'une voix forte, son visage un masque impavide.

« Ou bien quoi ? » se moqua Sirius. « Tu rejoindras Snivellus là-bas et étalera ta morve sur tes haillons ? »

Harry ne lui prêta pas attention et se tourna vers James Potter. « Tu ferais mieux de contrôler ton ami, Potter, ou Evans pourrait entendre parler de ça. »

James Potter pâlit.

« Elle ne te croira pas ! » jeta Sirius. « Elle ne croira pas un serpent comme toi ! James, » il donna un petit coup à son ami, « tu es Préfet, _fais_ quelque chose. »

« Il ne peux rien faire » dit Harry froidement. « Et est-ce que tu es prêt à parier là-dessus Black ? N'oublie pas que je suis un enfant de moldu, comme Lily » - le visage de James pâlit et s'assombrit simultanément- « et ça créera un lien entre nous. Ah, il y a aussi le fait qu'elle est objective et qu'elle ne se contentera de ne pas me croire, simplement à cause de préjugés basés sur les Maisons. »

« Comment est-ce que tu es au courant pour Lily ? » demanda Potter.

« Comment ne le serais-je pas, avec la façon dont tu – l'adores ? » contra Harry, bien qu'il se fustige intérieurement. Juste quelques semaines de plus et il n'aurait plus à faire semblant. « Et elle garde difficilement son héritage secret. »

Black s'avança, menaçant, sa baguette pointée sur Harry. « Reste loin d'elle, sale petit Mangemort en devenir ! »

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent, mais Potter éloignait son ami, murmurant à son oreille. Durant un instant, Harry comprit le plaisir que Snape avait retiré à rendre furieux Snape : le visage apoplectique, les épaules tremblantes…

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit – » hurla Black alors que Potter le poussait dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, et qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre.

Harry soupire, le visage à nouveau lugubre. Bien qu'il ait depuis longtemps perdu ses glorieuses illusions concernant les Maraudeurs, voir ses futurs père et parrain agir de la sorte avait amené un sentiment désespéré sur son cœur déjà lourd. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu épouser un tel – un tel imbécile ? Harry savait que ce n'étais pas son père, mais voir que son père ressemblait plus à Draco Malfoy que toute autre personne qu'Harry avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer amena un goût dans sa bouche qui lui évoquait étrangement des chaussettes sales.

Il secoua sa tête et se retourna pour faire face à Snape qui serrait son bras droit. Un bleu se formait sur son visage. Harry le regarda sévèrement. "Tu les as attaqués en premier, n'est-ce pas ?"

Snape lui jeta un regard noir. « Bien sûr que je l'ai fait », grogna-t-il. Avant qu'Harry n'ait plus poursuivre, Snape ricana, « Dis-moi la vérité, Frost. Ne pense pas que tu puisses me tromper. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi en échange de ton aide ? »

« Et si je te disais que je veux que tu arrêtes d'être un foutu bâtard paranoïaque ? » répliqua Harry froidement, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêchait. Il ajouta, alors que Snape ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, « Mais avoir Severus Snape à ma disposition est une trop belle opportunité pour la laisser passer. Pour satisfaire tes soupçons, disons juste que je garde cette dette pour un jour de pluie, d'accord ? »

Le regard de Snape s'intensifia.

Harry soupira et essaya de récupérer son calme, qu'il ne perdait pas souvent. Il était étrange de voir comme Snape pouvait le calmer et l'énerver comme personne d'autre ne le pouvait. « Je ne pense pas que Pomfrey serait vraiment ravie de te voire deux fois en une journée. A moins que… » Il s'arrêta. « Ne me dis pas que durant les six dernières années, tu n'es jamais allée la voir pour tes blessures ? » _Quoique cela me rappelle plutôt celui que j'étais_, songea Harry.

« Occupe-toi de tes propres affaires, Frost ! » renifla Snape, se détachant du mur et essayant de s'échapper.

« Tu _es_ mes affaires, désormais, » répliqua Harry, attrapant la robe de l'autre Serpentard, « et arrête de bouger ! Laisse-moi te soigner – je _peux _réussir des sortilèges de bas en guérison. » Il s'avança et pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Snape. « Ne bouge pas, veux-tu ? »

Snape jeta rapidement sa tête sur le côté, ses cheveux gras frôlant le bout de la baguette de Harry et bloqua son visage de sa vue. Harry soupira avec irritation.

« Comment savais-tu que Lily Evans était une sang de bourbe ? » demanda Snape.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, » aboya Harry, agitant sa baguette pour se débarrasser des morceaux de cheveux interférents. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis aussi un « sang de bourbe ». » Il soigna rapidement le visage de Snape, avant que l'autre sorcier ne puisse bouger. « Enfin, » murmura Harry et bougea sa baguette. La manche droite de Snape se releva jusqu'à son épaules, exposant une peau jaunâtre, parsemée de bleus jaunissants.

Il attrapa la main de Snape, examinant les blessures. « Tu – mais Pomfrey –» Harry cilla et Snape rougit, de cet affreux rouge brique, une nouvelle fois, et redescendit sa manche. « A moins que… » Les bleus, il le savait, pouvaient être facilement soignés si on les examinait dans l'heure suivant leur formation, mais si les blessures dataient de plus d'un jour – La compréhension se fit soudainement. Il se souvient, cela faisait si longtemps, des images qu'il avait vues durant les leçons d'Occlumencie : le garçon se recroquevillant dans un coin alors que le père criait contre la mère…

« MELE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES, FROST !" hurla Snape, ses yeux brillants furieusement alors qu'il se détournait et courrait le long du couloir, hésitant un moment au coin avant de disparaître.

L'écho du silence. Harry regarda à l'endroit où Snape avait disparut avant de soupirer, essuyant de son visage le crachât de Snape, s'agenouillant et ramassant la baguette de l'autre Serpentard. _Il devait être vraiment hors de lui pour partir sans sa baguette_, pensa Harry, se sentant vide_. J'espère juste qu'il ne rencontrera pas les Maraudeurs._

Un bruit de pas.

« Un garçon difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se raidit, reliant la voix au préfet à la chevelure noire qui l'avait défié durant sa première nuit ici. « Lestrange ». Il se retourna, le visage impavide.

Terrance Lestrange était appuyé contre le mur, ayant l'air étrangement satisfait de lui-même. « Tu sais, bien que tu sois un sang de bourbe, tu _es_ réellement puissant, tu es un vrai Serpentard, même si seul Merlin sait pourquoi tu t'associes avec cette disgrâce. »

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent, tout en gardant l'information pour plus tard : Snape ? Une disgrâce ? Comment cela était-il possible, mis à part ses habituelles difficultés sociales ? »Ton point ? »

« Notre Seigneur a des manières de… purifier le sang souillé. Tu pourrais être grand, sous son égide. » Lestrange fit un pas en avant, sa voix s'abaissant. « Plus grand que tu ne l'es déjà. Puissant de tant de manières… »

_Ah, alors maintenant qu'il a vu qu'il ne pouvait pas me battre, il essaie de me recruter_, pensa Harry sombrement. _Fais de ton mieux, Lestrange._ Il garda un visage composé, sachant qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer trop d'attention sur lui en refusant carrément, peu importe à quel point il en avait envie. Il sourit froidement, de façon rigide. « J'ai une dissertation urgente à écrire pour la Métamorphose. Bonne journée. » Il se détourna et marcha le long du couloir.

« Ne pense pas que tu puisses l'éviter, Frost, » appela Lestrange. « Tu le _serviras_, un jour. Un jour. »

Harry serra les poings. _N'y compte pas, Lestrange_.

« Ta baguette, Snape, » dit Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait pour le dîner à sa place habituelle, à côté de Snape.

Snape attrapa sa baguette sans ajouter un mot et la regarda avec suspicion.

« Non je ne l'ai pas maudite, ensorcelée, ou endommagée, changée ou modifiée en quoi que ce soit » exhala Harry avant d'attraper un morceau de pain.

Snape le regarda en réponse. « Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et avala un bout de pain beurré.

Après la classe de Défense, Harry avait passé son temps à la bibliothèque, achevant rapidement ses devoirs en usant un peu de magie sans baguette. Puis il avait fait semblant de se plonger dans un magasine de Quidditch alors qu'il jouait avec le sort de pistage de Dumbledore. Il était, en fait, plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s'était attendu : même s'il était assez puissant pour dissoudre complètement le sort, Dumbledore se rendrait compte de son absence et n'en serait que plus soupçonneux.

Le fait qu'il ait été distrait pas des pensées errantes à propos de Snape ne l'avait pas aidé.

Le dîner se passa sans aucune conversation entre lui et Snape. Pas qu'il ait attendu autre chose, de toute façon. Ils se dirigèrent dans leur dortoir sans échanger le moindre mot et se préparèrent à se mettre au lit en silence. En réalité, la seule personne à parler était Malfoy qui ne cessait d'assommer Lestrange de son bavardage sur un scandale secret dans une famille de sang pur quelconque.

Harry soupira avec soulagement lorsqu'il ferma la porte de sa chambre, coupant le monologue de Malfoy alors qu'il se soignait sa personne dans la salle de bain.

« Est-ce qu'il ne se lasse jamais de s'entendre parler ? » murmura Harry à personne en particulier alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt et son pantalon et se dirigeait vers son lit. Il n'avait pas amené de pyjamas, il n'en avait plus porté depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans le Nid des Fondateurs et s'était devenu une habitude.

Snape émergea de son lot dans une robe de nuit d'un gris fade, qui avait pu être noire, autrefois et se figea.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, se frottant les yeux et se glissant sous ses couvertures.

Snape se contenta de ricaner et chuchota quelque chose sur les barbares. Harry soupira et se rappela de tenir sa baguette dans sa main alors qu'il l'agitait vers la cheminée. Le feu diminua jusqu'à devenir des braises fumantes.

Dans la pénombre, Harry ferma ses yeux et pointa discrètement un doigt dans la direction de Snape, jetant un charme de sommeil.

_Maintenant je vais devoir attendre_, songea Harry, _jusqu'à deux heures du matin je suppose. Deux heures et demi et quelques. Personne ne sera encore debout aussi tard, c'est le premier jour de cours et personne n'a beaucoup de devoirs à faire_.

Il soupira et continua à analyser le sort de pistage de Dumbledore. Il était complètement nouveau pour lui, bien qu'il ait appris quelques sorts de pistage dans le Nid, il n'avait jamais rencontré celui-ci. Il était, il le savait, assez précis pour que la directeur sache qu'il était dans les donjons, dans la tour des Gryffondors, ou dans la bibliothèque, mais pas assez précis pour indiquer l'endroit exact.

_Ce serait plus facile si je pouvais reconstruire l'équation magique_, pensa Harry, mais décida de reporter cela au lendemain.

Il se tourna sur le côté et murmura, « _Tempus_. » Des chiffres verts flottèrent dans la paume de sa main : 1h38. _Suffisamment tard_, se dit Harry, se glissant silencieusement hors du lit et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il se faufila dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle commune.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait froid, mais qu'il ne le sentait pas. La lumière rougeâtre des braises mourantes se mêlait au vert sombre des tapisseries et des chaises disséminées dans la pénombre d'encre. Des ombres jouaient sur les murs et s'étiraient comme les hôtes d'un royaume différent. Là, dans la pénombre glacée, verte et rouge sang, Harry sentit un brusque changement, comme s'il était un étranger, marchant dans un monde inconnu.

Il se dirigea vers le feu et attrapa le dessus de la cheminée avec sa main.

« _Cède-moi _» siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Le dessus de cheminée d'un argent sombre glissa et Harry sortir une main prudente. Il la trouva et la sortir doucement : la dague vivante, la clé de Serpentard. Son manche était argenté et vert et avait la forme d'un serpent enroulé, avec deux grand émeraudes à la place des yeux. La lame était fine et tranchante comme l'éclair.

Il la leva dans les airs et toucha la lame, et sentit une brusque et enivrante sensation. Il l'agita aussi facilement qu'une respiration et la regarda capturer la brillante lueur rouge du feu mourant. C'était aussi remarquable que voler : complètement libre et naturel, et vrai, et il fendit l'air en un arc sauvage avant de la plonger profondément dans la pierre, au-dessus de la cheminée.

Le château cria en agonie, et la lumière vacilla, semblant se fondre avec les ombres.

Harry retira la dague avec un cri étranglé, brisé, et la laissa tomber à terre comme si elle brûlait, se sentant soudainement incroyablement consciente qu'il était pieds nus, nu à l'exception de son pantalon, frissonnant dans le froid de la salle commune des Serpentards.

_Ceci n'est pas arrivé la dernière fois_, songea-t-il, son cœur battant creusant un trou dans sa poitrine. La première et unique fois où il avait retiré la clé de Serpentard s'était passée durant sa sixième année, lorsqu'il était encore jeune et têtu, cela ne s'était pas fait un creux de la nuit, cette première fois, et la porte de la salle commune avait été suffisamment ouverte pour laisser passer la pâle lumière du jour. Il avait agité la dague maladroitement, honteusement sous les regards amusés de Ron et d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas sentit une brusque poussée de pouvoir, il ne l'avait pas plongée dans les murs du château tout en arrivant au sommet de ce plateau de pouvoir.

Il déglutit difficilement et ramassa à nouveau la dague, ne pouvant ignorer le fait qu'il ne ressentait pas une once de maladresse.

_Cela doit être parce que – parce que j'ai changé,_ se dit-il. _Et parce que…_ Il tenta rapidement – désespérément – de se raisonne, mais il ne pensait plus très bien – il avait sommeil et ses émotions et ses pensées étaient confuses alors que son cœur continuait à battre fort, sans s'arrêter. Il décida calmement d'aller dormir à la pace et de réfléchir à tout ça le lendemain. N'y pense pas, se dit-il aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait. Ses battements de cœur étaient assourdissant et ses mains tremblantes. _Cela ne te fera aucun bien_.

Il se glissa dans se chambre et métamorphosa la dague en une fausse baguette. Il la rangea silencieusement dans sa malle. La respiration de Snape était toujours calme et régulière. Soupirant doucement et avec fatigue, Harry se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures, tentant de garder son esprit vide et de ne pas penser à tout - à tout ça.

Mais même avec une concentration due à des années d'Occlumencie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir… Le frisson alors qu'il avait saisi la dague, la magnifique façon dont elle avait brillé dans la lumière rouge sang, la ruée alors qu'il avait plongé la dague jusqu'à la paume, dans le château…

Il ferma ses yeux et attrapa des bouts du couvre lit, serrant ses dents et forçant son esprit à se vider. Il se sentit malade. Nauséeux. Soudainement, il craignait le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas savoir quels rêves emplis de haine il ferait.

Tu ne peux pas ne pas dormir, se gronda-t-il, fermant ses yeux forts. Il prit une profonde inspiration et il laissa sa fatigue emplir le vide qu'il ressentait face aux yeux inamicaux d'Albus, et au fait d'avoir été projeté sans savoir comment ou pourquoi à une époque étrangère, seule, avec seulement des indices fragmentés de son passé pour le guider ; avec des inspirations régulières il laissa l'épuisement apaiser quelque peu le souvenir de la profonde, souillée (et désormais, nauséeuse) satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie en plongeant la dague dans la pierre…

--

Voilà. :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : Hum, oui j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, je croûle littéralement sous le travail. Enfin là je suis en vacances donc j'espère avoir un peu de temps pour m'avancer, et même vous poster un autre chapitre avant la fin des vacances. Mais ils sont de plus en plus longs, donc même si je traduis de plus en plus vite ça me prend du temps. :-)

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et l'histoire, toujours.

Pensées,

Eliane.

--

**Chapitre 5**

_Il était assis sous l'arbre, lisant tout en mangeant une pomme. Le ciment de l'orphelinat était dur, rugueux et brûlant de chaleur après avoir subi la morsure du soleil tout au long de la journée. Il esquissa un mouvement pour chasser une fourmi qui essayait de monter dans le verre en plastique craquelé à côté de lui, mais il changea d'avis et la laissa continuer son chemin, chancelant par-dessus le bord et naviguant dans le liquide. Il se pencha et souffla, de telle sorte que le liquide recouvre la fourmi. __Après quelques instants, elle cessa de se débattre._

_« Toi ! » La voix résonna à travers la cour vide. La plupart des autres étaient déjà à l'intérieur, savourant leur dîner. Il leva les yeux pour voir une grande fille osseuse, à la chevelure châtain terne, guidant une petite fille avec paquet dans ses bras. « Monstre ! »_

_Il ricana, ferma son livre et posa la couverture contre le sol ; cela ne serait pas judicieux de laisser voir à des moldus inutiles qu'il lisait de la Métamorphose avancée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stanton ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au chat d'Amy ? » demanda la fille rachitique._

_« Oh mon dieu » inspira-t-il, l'air profondément concerné. « Est-ce qu'il a un problème ? »_

_« Tais-toi ! » cria la fillette maigrelette, lui tendant un doigt accusateur. « N'essaie même pas de le nier. Nous t'avons vu lui donner quelque chose à manger et maintenant il est malade. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, atrocité ? »_

_Il s'étira et lança le trognon de la pomme dans un arbuste. __« Pourquoi te répondrais-je ? __Après tout, je ne suis qu'un monstre. » Il eut un sourire sinistre devant le visage tiré de la jeune fille. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tellement. Tout ce qu'il se passe est que le poison que je lui ai donné à manger agit enfin. »_

_La petite fille émit un sanglot étranglé. Il lui sourit et elle recula, apeurée. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. _

_« Je le dirais à Madame Nephridia ! » déclara la maigre fillette, d'un ton aigu, des tâches roses apparaissant sur ses joues. __« Elle te jettera en prison pour ça ! » _

_Il hocha la tête innocemment. « Mais alors je ne serais pas en mesure de donner au cher chat de ta sœur l'antidote. »_

_La petite fille leva des yeux brillants d'espoir. Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle recula encore une fois. Il ricana, se délectant de sa peur._

_« Il y a un antidote ? » demanda la fille suspicieusement._

_« Bien sûr qu'il y en a un. » renifla-t-il. « Malheureusement, l'antidote requiert des ingrédients que, j'en suis sûr, je ne serais pas capable de trouver ici, et il faut un mois pour le préparer, et j'ai bien peur qu'à ce moment là ton petit animal ne soit plus de ce monde. » Il sourit. « Quelle pitié. Toutefois » – il continua avec un air de réflexion moqueuse alors que la fille osseuse paraissait prête à le tuer – « J'ai confectionné six pilules d'antidote avant de revenir de l'école. » _

_Les lèvres de la fille s'incurvèrent à la mention de l'école, mais elle retint ses commentaires. __« Vraiment. Alors donne-moi l'antidote. Maintenant."_

"_Avec joie," exhala-t-il, pointant le verre de plastique ébréché. __« Tu vois ces choses qui flottent ? Ce sont les antidotes. » Il leva le verre. "Vas-y. __Prends le." Il sourit à nouveau et le fourra dans les mains de la fillette rachitique. Elle le prit avec hésitation, les yeux toujours brillants de suspicion._

_« Est-ce que tu dis la vérité, monstre ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Tu ne me crois pas ? » demanda-t-il avec une indignation feinte. « Je ne mens jamais. _» Et j'ai réellement juré que tu souffrirais_, pensa-t-il, les braises de la haine léchant son cœur en flammes empoisonnées. ) La fillette lui jeta un dernier regard soupçonneux et pris une pilule du verre. _

_« Il y a une fourmi à l'intérieur » s'exclama la petite fille, regardant dans le verre. « Et elle est morte. »_

_« Hmm, oui. » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « C'est parce que ce n'est pas de l'eau dans laquelle j'ai mis les pilules. C'est de l'arsenic. »_

_La maigre fillette se figea. Il continua d'un ton léger, faisant semblant de ne pas le remarquer. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié de le mentionner. Ce sont les antidotes mais si tu devais en donner un à manger à ton chat, j'ai bien peur qu'il lui reste encore moins de temps à vivre que si tu le laisses tranquille. »_

_La fillette tremblait. « Sale monstre » siffla-t-elle._

_Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Compte les pilules dans le verre, » ordonna-t-il. __La fille, les yeux soupçonneux, obéit. « Combien y en a-t-il ? »_

"_Cinq" dit la petite fille._

_« Oui, très bien, cinq. __J'en ai fait six. » Il sentit une profonde et sale satisfaction alors que l'espoir s'épanouissait une nouvelle fois sur leurs visages de cheval. Il mis une main dans sa poche et en sortir une petite chose. « C'est la moitié de la dernière pilule. Donne-la à manger à ton stupide animal. Il pourra vivre trois mois de plus. Je vous donnerai l'autre moitié à la fin des vacances, mais on ne sait jamais. » Il ricana. « Je pourrais la perdre « accidentellement. »_

_La maigrelette le regarda. « Tu es un monstre, tu, tu – _bâtard_… »_

_Il se refroidit devant cette insulte ci. Les flammes de la haine grondèrent : il serra les dents et la petite fille se recula avec un petit cri. Il se leva lentement et la fillette rachitique fit un pas involontaire en arrière. Son long cou se rétracta alors qu'elle déglutissait nerveusement. Il sourit alors, d'un vrai sourire, tandis qu'il regardait ces sales moldues dégoûtantes. Même si elles s'arrachaient le cœur et le déposait à ses pieds tout en implorant sa pitié, il prendrait plaisir à les écraser de son talon et regarder le sang se répandre sur le ciment, formant de sombres ruissellements courant dans les failles sales…_

Harry fut arraché à son sommeil, tiré de ses cauchemars par quelque chose qui le secouait et il se releva brusquement, sa main jaillissant dans l'air en décrivant un arc de cercle et il jeta un _Stupéfix_ silencieux –

Sa tête se cogna contre quelque chose, fort.

Il saisit son front fermement, des étoiles tournoyant dans son champ de vision alors qu'il cillait, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était allongé en arrière après avoir été… rejeté par la collision et il… Il cilla à nouveau prenant conscience de son entourage. L'obscurité du baldaquin. La lueur rouge du dallage du plafond. Le froid des donjons. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne plonge dans ses rêves. Le rêve lui-même.

Il frissonna et ferma les yeux, fort, se sentant faible et tremblant, et pas seulement parce qu'il venait de se cogner dans quelque chose. Le rêve avait semblé si réel, comme un souvenir qu'il avait autrefois vécu… Se propulsant sur ses genoux, il s'assit lentement et se demanda dans quoi il s'était cogné. «_ Lumos_ » murmura-t-il et la pièce s'éclaira petit à petit. Cillant à la manière d'une chouette, il vit que le lit de Snape était vide et que les rideaux étaient ouverts. Il regarda vers le bas (les étoiles avaient finalement disparues de sa vision) et il vit l'autre Serpentard étalé sur le sol, le visage levé et inconscient.

_Oups_, pensa Harry faiblement. D'après l'impressionnante taille du nez de Snape, il avait du cogner sa tête dans son nez alors que celui-ci essayait de le réveiller.

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment Snape s'était-il réveillé ? Le charme de sommeil qu'il avait jeté aurait du être plus efficace à moins que… Le froncement d'Harry se dissipa. Bien sûr. Le cauchemar. Cela expliquait tout : il avait du être relativement… bruyant à travers la nuit, et s'il était plus sonore qu'un simple grognement étouffé, le charme de sommeil se rompait…

Il se rallongea dans son lit, se sentant trop épuisé pour bouger. Pendant un long moment, il laissa la fatigue caresser les limites de sa conscience mais, aussi fatigué qu'il l'était, le sommeil le fuyait. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le baldaquin assombri. _Tu ne gagneras pas Voldemort_ ! renifla-t-il_. Peu importe à quoi tu joues, tu ne gagneras pas. Et peut-être_, pensa-t-il, _que c'est à cause de ça que je me suis senti ainsi lorsque j'ai pris la clé de Serpentard. Une ruse de Voldemort_.

Il soupira et regarda d'un air affligé le baldaquin. La douleur à son front le distrayant quelque peu de l'horrible complexité du problème qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était certain que Voldemort avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, mais comment exactement, il ne le savait pas. Il était probable que Voldemort lui ait jeté un dernier sort pour le renvoyer dans le temps, causant ainsi des effets secondaires, mais quoi précisément, et pourquoi, et comment ? Il y avait tant de mystères, de questions sans réponses. Les rêves et cette bouffée de pouvoir, par exemple – pourquoi ne donnaient-ils pas la sensation de venir d'un sort ou d'une vision étrangers ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'ils venaient du plus profond de lui-même ?

Il se recroquevilla sur le côté et pris une inspiration frissonnante. Il n'allait pas penser à tout ça maintenant. C'était trop embrouillant et il en savait trop peu. Demain, il s'efforcerait de briser le sort de pistage de Dumbledore et il ouvrirait le nid et ensuite… ensuite il continuerait à partir de là.

_Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de Snape_, songea-t-il tardivement, ayant presque oublié que son colocataire gisait, inconscient, sur le sol à côté de son lit. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Frottant son front, il se glissa, endolori, hors de son lit et s'agenouilla près de Snape et pointant sa baguette sur l'autre Serpentard murmura, « _Ennervate_. »

Snape ouvrit des yeux vitreux, se concentra sur Harry et se renfrogna. Harry réussit à produire un sourire tordu. « Hum. Désolé." Il se recula alors que Snape s'asseyait et touchait son nez tendrement. « Ne le fais pas, » dit Harry rapidement. Snape se renfrogna un peu plus encore. "Tu ne feras que l'empirer si tu le touches. Laisse-moi le soigner."

Snape ricana. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était étouffée. "Les bleus son tune chose, mais de là à te croire capable de réparer un nez cassé – que, oserais-je ajouter, _tu_ as brisé…"

« Je suis désolé » dit Harry sincèrement, et il eut la bonne grâce de rougir, rien qu'un peu. Il pensa qu'avec la pénombre, Snape ne l'avait pas remarqué. « Mais tu – mais je suis plutôt paranoïaque. Et tu m'as réveillé un peu abruptement. Je réitère mes excuses."

Le regard furieux de Snape ne baissa pas d'intensité. Harry soupira et massa la cicatrice sur son épaule gauche qui l'élançait toujours lorsqu'il était particulièrement fatigué. « Allez. J'ai appris la médiocomagie à mon ancienne école. Vraiment, je ne suis pas si mauvais pour cela. C'est un don plutôt utile tu sais…"

"Dans ce cas là tais-toi et fais-le!" aboya Snape avec colère. Il se leva sur ses pieds, ignorant la main offerte d'Harry, et s'assit sur son propre lit.

« J'allais le faire, » dit Harry calmement, se dirigeant à côté du lit de Snape, « mais le procédé de guérison est plus facile à la fois magiquement et de façon pratique si le patient _veut_ être soigné… »

« Des excuses, toujours des excuses, » ricana Snape d'une voix étouffée et chantonnante.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de voir Pomfresh aussi tôt le matin, » répliqua Harry un peu abruptement.

Snape ferma la bouche. « Je veux une réponse directe de ta part » grogna-t-il à travers ses dents serrées, ses yeux brûlant intensément alors qu'ils rencontraient ceux d'Harry, « qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton aide Frost ? »

Harry le fixa en retour. « Je me demande, » répondit-il froidement, « s'il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit, _Snape_, que je pouvais ne pas _avoir_ de motifs cachés ? »

Snape ricana en réponse. « N'aie pas la prétention de penser » dit-il de sa voix la plus glaciale, « que tu peux _me_ tromper. »

Harry soupira et détourna le regard, massant l'arrête de son nez. _Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu m'attendre à grand-chose d'autre de sa part,_ pensa-t-il. _Sale bâtard suspicieux_. « J'essaye juste de te soigner parce que je viens de casser ton nez avec mon crâne épais » dit-il carrément, sans regarder Snape. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment si dur à accepter ? Non, en fait oublie que j'ai demandé ça. » Il secoua la tête pour chasser le sommeil. "Bien, peu importe. Juste – coopère s'il te plait. D'abord plus de lumière…"

Harry agita sa baguette en direction de la cheminée et les flammes grandirent mais le visage de Snape était toujours en partie caché par les ombres. _Il n'arrange pas la situation_, pensa Harry avec colère, remarquant comment Snape s'enfonçait dans l'ombre.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une torche ici ? » demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même. Il leva les yeux et en tira une de son socle, sur le mur qui s'étendait entre le lit de Snape et le sien. « Ne fais pas ça, » dit-il brusquement alors que les doigts de Snape rampaient pour agripper son nez.

Snape leva le regard, irrité, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Avec un sursaut, Harry réalisa soudainement à quel point ils étaient proches. Il se sentait – Il détourna les yeux et vit Snape faire de même. Il se sentit brusquement moins ensommeillé.

Le manche de la torche était fait d'une sorte de bois sombre et son bout était taillé comme une coupe de métal, huilé avec une quelconque potion ou huile. Harry se souvint de pointer la chose avec sa baguette et murmura, « _Incen_- »

« Utilise _Candeo_ » l'interrompit Snape. Harry s'arrêta et le regarda, la baguette toujours pointée sur la torche. « Cela brûle plus doucement » expliqua-t-il brièvement, sa voix exempte de toute malice pour la première fois. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent pas ceux de Harry. « Même mouvement de baguette qu'_Incendio_."

"Oh," dit Harry, momentanément interloqué. « D'accord. » Harry pointa sa baguette sur la torche. « _Candeo_ » Elle se réchauffa et commença à brûler d'une flamme agréable et blanchâtre. « C'est parti » dit Harry, se sentant de façon surprenante plutôt joyeux. Il s'enfonça dans le matelas à côté de Snape et pointa sa baguette sur le nez de l'autre Serpentard. « Tu peux fermer les yeux si tu veux », remarqua Harry légèrement lorsqu'il vit que Snape se raidissait.

L'autre Serpentard se contenta de le fixer en réponse et Harry, à se surprise, sentit un sourire jouer au bord de ses lèvres.

« Détends-toi » dit Harry, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait et tapota sa baguette sur le nez de Snape. « _Sano _» Le gonflement cessa et le nez retourna, de façon étrange, à son état normal. Snape sentit son nez avec précaution avant de le plisser et de renifler l'air de façon expérimentale.

Harry rit et prit un moment pour s'imbiber de l'étrange sensation, toutes les ombres du sommeil disparues. Il s'étira et bailla tout de même et Snape lui lança un regard dégoûté mais encore une fois, Harry n'y trouva aucune animosité.

« Retourne dans ton lit Frost » commanda Snape, « et essaie de ne pas me réveiller une nouvelle fois. »

Harry dégrisa immédiatement. « Est-ce que j'étais… très bruyant ? » _Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose dans mon sommeil ? _

Snape fronça les sourcils. « Pas spécialement. Mais j'ai senti… quelque chose venant de toi."

Harry cilla. « Oh. » _C'est__ plutôt vague. Snape __n'est__jamais__ vague._ Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si cette chose étrange avait à voir avec V- _n'y pense pas maintenant_, se dit-il. Une petite vois répondit : _dans ce cas quand est-ce que tu vas enfin y penser _? Il ferma ses yeux et dit, un peu tendu, « Je peux jeter des sorts de silence si tu veux. »

Snape grogna avec irritation et se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures. « Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'étais pas spécialement bruyant. C'est quelque chose d'autre venant de toi qui m'a réveillé."

Harry acquiesça une fois, lentement. « Très bien. » Puis, après un bref silence, brisé seulement par les craquements des flammes dans la cheminée il dit, « Merci. De m'avoir réveillé. » Un courte pause. Snape se retourna et grogna en guise de réponse.

Harry soupira et sourit faiblement en direction de l'autre Serpentard. Il éteignit la torche et chuchota « _Tempus_. » Il était six heures du matin. _Je suppose que je peux fonctionner sr quatre heures de sommeil,_ pensa-t-il. _De toute façon, je doute de pouvoir obtenir plus de sommeil aujourd'hui, même en essayant_. Il s'habilla en silence et quitta la pièce. Snape ne dit rien.

Harry trouva une solution au sort de pistage de Dumbledore alors qu'il était au milieu de sa troisième saucisse. Etre le premier au petit-déjeuner avait ses avantages : il avait la salle entière, silence pour lui-même, la lumière grise et paresseuse du matin et il n'y avait rien pour déranger ses pensées.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait simplement défaire le sort, bien qu'il en soit capable : Albus se rendrait compte de son absence et tout s'enchainerait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le défaire temporairement, encore une fois Albus pourrait le remarquer. Toutefois, il pouvait probablement le transférer sur quelque chose d'autre, une ancre qui resterait dans son dortoir tandis qu'il parcourrait le château la nuit à la recherche des autres clés des Fondateurs.

A ce moment, il souhaita plus que jamais pouvoir avoir accès au Nids. Il n'avait jamais transféré de sorts et il ne savait même pas si c'était possible.

_Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de mal à essayer_, songea-t-il. Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, il s'aventura jusqu'au lac (la bibliothèque n'était pas encore ouvert) et jeta un faible sort de pistage sur une pierre. Il essaye ensuite de transférer le sort de la pierre à un arbre mais échoua.

_Hum_, pensa-t-il alors que le sort se désintégrait rapidement dans l'air. _Je suppose que ça deviendra plus facile avec de l'entraînement_. _Ou peut-être que ma technique n'est pas du tout la bonne_. Il jeta le sort à nouveau et serrant les dents il le leva de la pierre… et le regarda se disloquer et disparaître dans des soubresauts de magie.

Une heure plus tard il se sentait frustré et fatigué. Même lorsqu'il mettait la pierre juste à côté de l'arbre, il ne pouvait transférer le sort. Lorsqu'il levait le sort de la pierre et essayait de le connecter à l'arbre, le sort disparaissait invariablement, et lorsqu'il levait le sort de l'arbre et essayait de le faire bouger jusqu'à la pierre, il tombait en poussière encore plus rapidement. _Foutue magie_, pensa-t-il en fixant la pierre dans sa main et soupira.

D'un mouvement rapide et puissant il jeta la pierre dans le lac, la regardant ricocher sur la surface aussi lisse qu'un verre et disparaître au milieu de la surface brumeuse. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il s'imagina glisser à travers le brouillard, laissant sur la rive derrière lui tous ses soucis…

Il y a peut-être dans la bibliothèque quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, pensa-t-il avec fatigue, se détournant et remontant vers le château. Il hésita un moment et changea de chemin, choisissant d'entrer à travers une entrée de service et non la principale par laquelle il était sorti. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face aux autres et de les voir mettre à terre ce rare moment de calme.

Ouvrant une petite porte de bois, il se glissa à l'intérieur et descendit le loin du couloir. Durant les six mois qui avaient suivi son emprisonnement de deux ans et demi dans le nid, il n'allait jamais nulle part ni ne voyait personne sans revêtir auparavant son masque brillant de « Gryffondor ». Il glissait sur son visage, aussi aisément que s'il avait été huilé et le rendait malade. Bien sûr, il en avait difficilement besoin lorsqu'il était seul, mais quand il était seul il sentait encore plus douloureusement ce fait là : il était seul. Cela le menait souvent à ressasser, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

_Au moins Albus pouvait voir à travers cet horrible masque, même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment abaissé en sa présence_, songea Harry. Il s'arrêta soudainement et une pensée le frappa : ou Snape. Il voyait au-travers j'en suis sûr. Même là. Et maintenant… Il continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle et se souvenant de Snape et de son nez de flamand rose, Snape à terre avec son nez de la taille d'un kiwi et il fut surpris de sentir ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire…

« … à toute l'école encore une fois, _Snivellus_ ? »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. _Autant pour ne pas perdre mon rare moment de calme_, songea-t-il lugubrement et tourna le coin avec un sombre pressentiment sur le cœur.

Sirius Black et James Potter se tenaient là, les baguettes sorties et des sourires mauvais sur leurs visages. Severus Snape montrait ses dents, de l'autre côté du couloir comme un animal acculé, et ses joues exhalaient un affreux rouge brique. Ses robes étaient étendues sur le sol et il ne portait qu'une chemise grise et trop petite et un pantalon gris usé, qui lui donnaient l'air d'une cigogne.

« Je savais que tu étais pauvre mais franchement, ta mère n'aurait pas pu te trouver quelque chose d'un peu mieux ? » se moqua Black. Il y avait une marque rouge sur son avant-bras droit mais à par ça, il ne semblait pas blessé.

Harry vit Snape se raidir et des réminiscences de souvenirs surgirent à travers son esprit : de Snape, un petit garçon apeuré, se recroquevillant alors que son père s'érigeait de rage et criait et une femme, sa mère, pleurait, impuissante –

Les yeux de Snape brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière, sa baguette tremblait –

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » hurla Harry. Trois baguettes voguèrent à travers l'air et atterrirent dans sa main.

« Frost ! » aboya Black après un silence stupéfait. « Rends-nous nos baguettes ! »

Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers James Potter qui semblait prêt à le réduire en morceaux. « Potter» dit-il froidement, « Je peux me tromper mais n'es-tu pas préfet en chef ? »

Harry se sentit immensément soulagé lorsque James Potter perdit immédiatement son air enragé et commença à se dandiner avec culpabilité. _Alors comme ça il a une once de bon sens_, pensa-t-il sèchement.

« Oui James et préfet en chef, » ricana Sirius, l'air suffisant, « et il peut te donner une retenue et enlever des points à ta sale maison. Maintenant donne – »

« Bien sûr, » l'interrompit Harry et ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer avec la baguette qui, il le savait, était celle de Sirius. « Mais je n'étais pas au courant qu'utiliser de la magie dans un couloir pour attaquer d'autres élèves faisait parti des devoirs d'un préfet. »

Black resta momentanément silencieux. « Juste – _tu nous_ as attaqué » dit-il avec triomphe. « Et Snivellus vient de m'attaquer. Regarde, » il leva son bras droit, montrant la marque rouge qui s'étirait de son poignet à son coude.

« Sirius, il a un point » dit James Potter lentement. « Je… Rends-nous nos baguettes et nous ne dirons pas que tu nous as attaqués dans un couloir. »

« James tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! C'est – C'est un apprenti Mangemort ! Et ce qu'a fait Snivellus – »

« Je sais, » aboya Potter, « mais il a un point –»

« En effet » dit Harry froidement. Il jeta les baguettes des Maraudeurs à leurs propriétaires. « J'aurais peut-être une retenue et des points seront enlevés mais tu pourrais perdre ton statut de préfet en chef et je suis plutôt certaine qu'Evans n'approuverait pas. »

Potter commença immédiatement à postillonner. « Tu – tu laisses Lily en dehors de ça ! »

« Alors c'est Lily ? » ricana Harry. Black, le visage tordu par la rage, avait levé sa baguette et était prêt à l'abaisser, mais Potter sortit une main et stoppa son ami.

« Allons-y » grogna-t-il et entraîna Black avec lui hors du couloir, lançant un dernier regard à Harry. Ils disparurent à l'angle et le silence tomba, seulement brisé par la distante berceuse des voix.

Harry soupira et se tourna, l'esprit chamboulé. Il interférait, alors qu'il s'était promis – comme les lois du temps le dictait – de ne pas le faire. Une partie de lui cria que c'était stupide et entêté et inconscient de se placer en travers du chemin de ce qui était déjà arrivé, de l'inévitable. Mais une partie stupide de lui refusait d'écouter et, de toute façon, quoiqu'il fasse avait déjà eu un effet. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas forcé son père (futur) et Snape à devenir amis, son passé aurait reflété cela. Il n'avait, il n'avait rien fait de « mal » - en fait, tout ce qui faisait ne pouvait qu'être « bien » - parce que c'était déjà arrivé. _Et_, pensa-t-il, révélant l'irritation, l'exaspération et la douleur distante qu'il ressentait_, il est hors de question que je reste en retrait et les laisse se comporter comme de parfaits imbéciles_. Les arguments étant profondément ancrés dans son esprit, il repoussa l'orage de doute et regarda Snape.

L'autre Serpentard se tenait dos au mur du couloir, et quand il remarqua le regard d'Harry il regarda vers le sol. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt ce matin flotta à travers l'esprit d'Harry, lorsqu'il avait réparé son nez et qu'il s'était assis solennellement dans sa chemise de nuit, lorsqu'il avait ri doucement alors que Snape humait prudemment l'air.

« Ta robe… » dit Harry avec hésitation. Snape continua à regarder le sol, ses bras maigres raides le long de son corps. Il s'appuya contre le mur et la lumière d'une fenêtre tomba sur lui et Harry pouvait voir plus distinctement que jamais les marques jaunâtres et effacées le long de ses bras osseux.

« Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient fait ça, » dit Harry.

Snape le regarda avec des yeux furieux. « Désolé ? » cracha-t-il. « Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour quoi que ce soit. Tu ne contrôles par leurs actes. »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, » répliqua Harry doucement, et Snape le fixa avec intensité et incrédulité. Harry lui rendit son regard sans broncher, et la tension dans les épaules de Snape s'amoindrit abruptement, et il regarda à nouveau vers le sol.

Harry sentit l'étrange urgence de s'avancer et de toucher l'épaule du Serpentard ou sa joue jaunie, mais l'impulsion vint et s'en alla si rapidement que tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir fut d'un léger moment de folie. Il plissa le nez à la vue de la pile de chiffon sur le sol. « Je ne connais pas de sort capable d'arranger ça mais tu peux emprunter l'une de mes robes. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta charité, » grogna Snape à travers ses dents serrées, le regardant de nouveau avec des yeux brillants.

« Alors je demande des intérêts » répliqua Harry brusquement. Snape sembla momentanément pris de surprise. « Un lot de potions sans sommeil pour chaque semaine où tu dois utiliser ma robe. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi Frost, » répliqua Snape, furieux, la douleur brillant brièvement dans ses yeux.

« Me moquer ? Mais je suis sûr que tu – »

« Il n'y a pas de telle chose comme la potion de sommeil et tu le sais _Frost_ ! » cracha-t-il. « Les rêves son nécessaires à l'équilibre magique, obliger le sommeil sans rêve pourrait rendre quelqu'un fou ou le tuer. »

Harry cilla. « Oh. Je… ne savais pas ça, en fait. Vraiment, je ne suis pas… à jour avec les potions. Je pensais – peu importe. » _Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir que la potion pour sommeil sans rêve était une invention aussi récente ?_ Snape regardait de nouveau vers le sol. « Je ne me moquais pas de toi. Je – désolé. » Harry laissa sa voix s'évanouir dans l'air. Snape leva les yeux et Harry se sentit soulagé de voir qu'il n'utilisait pas son regard meurtrier (encore une fois.) « Je penserai à quelque chose » dit-il finalement « pour les intérêts. Hum. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessé ? »

"Non" murmura Snape. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. "Ils voulaient juste… me déshabiller."

« Et je suppose que tu ne les as provoqué d'aucune manière ? »

Snape ouvrit sa bouche, de nouveau énervé, et Harry dit rapidement, « Oublie que j'ai dit ça. » _Pour le moment_. « Peux-tu marcher ? »

« Bien sûr que je peux marcha » répliqua Snape avec indignation.

« Bien. » Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Snape. «_Obscuro_. Pour que les gens ne fassent pas de commentaires. » La bouche désormais transparente de Snape se ferma. Harry ricana. "Allons-y alors. J'ai Sortilèges dans dix minutes et j'ai l'intention d'être à l'heure. »

Snape rougit mais ne releva pas et suivit Harry dans les donjons.

« Ah, presque en retard ! » pépia le professeur Flitwick alors qu'Harry se dépêchait d'entrer.

« Désolé murmura Harry, baissa la tête et regardant autour de lui pour trouver une place. Il n'y avait qu'un autre Serpentard ici, la fille qui l'avait menacé de le réduire en morceaux s'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il se tourna vers le côté Gryffondor de la pièce et remarqua avec soulagement que Black et Potter n'étaient pas là. Il hésita : quand Sirius était-il devenu Black ? Secouant la tête rapidement, il se dirigea vers un siège vide vers l'avant, et remarqua qu'il serait assis à côté de Lily Evans.

Durant un moment il se figea, incapable de faire autre chose que regarder sa future mère, mais se rattrapant il détourna rapidement le regard vers l'avant de la classe et se glissa dans son siège. _Détends-toi Potter,_ se dit-il. Une petite partie de lui remarqua que s'était étrange de s'appeler Potter alors que James Potter était devenu Potter. Il serait peut-être mieux de se coller à Frost, même avec ses… euh… voix intérieures…

Flitwick fit l'appel et ressassa sur le programme scolaire des ASPICs. Harry se demanda si les professeurs savaient à quel point leurs premières leçons étaient semblables et ennuyeuses. Sa m- Lily Evans, se rendit-il compte, écoutait attentivement.

Harry fut tiré hors de son ennui lorsque Flitwick fit tomber sa pile de livres et couina que la classe commencerait le sortilège du Patronus.

_Calme-toi_, se dit Harry. _Potter n'est pas ici, ni Black ou Lupin ou Pettigrew. Personne d'autre que Lily Evans ne pourrait reconnaître Prongs… Si c'est toujours Prongs._ Il sentit soudainement une urgence désespérée de jeter le Patronus, juste pour se rassurer que c'était toujours Prongs. _Et si ça ne l'est pas ? Mais non – il ne peut pas avoir changé. N'est-ce pas ? _

« Qui, ici, a déjà entendu parler de ce sort ? » demanda Flitwick.

Lily Evans leva la main. Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'elle donna une explication complète.

« Excellent » se pâma Flitwick. « Maintenant qui pourrait-être capable de le jeter ? » Ses yeux brillèrent et se tournèrent de façon inattendue vers Harry. « Pourquoi pas vous, M. Frost ? Le Professeur Matellan m'a dit que vous étiez excellent en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Voyons comment vous vous en sortirez en sortilèges, hein… ? »

Durant un moment, Harry se contenta de ciller comme un cerf capturé par la lumière d'une baguette. Puis il prit sa baguette avec hésitation. Il se souvenait de sa réluctance à l'idée de jeter le sort près de Matellan, mais ce n'était pas Matellan et le besoin de voir si – de voir que son Patronus était toujours Prongs était toujours insistant. Il baissa la tête et prétendit être embarassé. « Je… euh… Je ne suis pas très bon- »

« Essaie » l'encouragea Flitwick avec gentillesse.

Harry hocha la tête avec nervosité. Il leva sa baguette et se concentra sur… Un souvenir heureux. Ca allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Son esprit s'envola quelques années en arrière, durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Il se souvint, sans invoquer de souvenirs particuliers, être avec Ron et Hermione, la sensation d'unité et leurs joies, et la simplicité et l'amour et – oh ça faisait mal de penser à Ron et Hermione, à leur enfance perdue et brisée. Comme ils avaient changés, comme ils avaient tous changés ; et Ron (son cœur se serra), _Ron_ –

« _Expecto Patronum_, » murmura-t-il avant que le bonheur ne soit éclipsé par l'angoisse et la mélancolie et il remarqua que sa voix était légèrement rauque.

Une brume argentée s'échappa de sa baguette et se coalisa en un brillant cerf. Il entendit des petits cris à travers la pièce et le commentaire extatique de Flitwick, mais il ne fit attention à aucun d'entre eux. Prongs trotta d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en un nuage de brume et inclina la tête, la visage de Harry contre son épaule. Harry ferma les yeux : Prongs était toujours Prongs, son père, pas l'imbécile prétentieux et immature de cette époque mais son père…

Le cerf se dissout et Harry se sentit étrangement privé de quelque chose. Il se rassit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« C'était vraiment incroyable, » chuchota quelqu'un et Harry se tourna. C'était Lily. Il réussit à produire un petit sourire et essaya de son mieux d'avoir l'air flatté.

« Merci » murmura-t-il en retour.

Harry apprécia le long discours de Flitwick sur la perfection du sort d'Harry. Ca lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, mais à la fin Harry n'avait plus besoin de sorts sans baguette pour que ses oreilles aient l'air rouges. Après la « conférence » Flitwick délégua béatement à Harry la tâche d'aider les élèves alors qu'ils tentaient de jeter le Patronus.

« Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer sur le sort lui-même » dit Harry, en remarquant que Lily Evans tremblait sous l'effort. Son visage était aussi rouge que la chevelure d'un Weasley et ses yeux étaient fermés forts, mais seulement une vague d'argent sortait se sa baguette. « Tu dois te concentrer entièrement sur le souvenir et le laisser t'envelopper. Comme une couverture chaude. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry spéculativement avant d'acquiescer et de lui jeter un bref sourire. « Expecto Patronum ! » déclara-telle. La brume était plus consistante cette fois, flottant hors de sa baguette et se rassemblant paresseusement à ses pieds.

« Mieux » fit remarquer Harry. « Ca devient plus facile avec de l'entraînement. Souviens-toi juste de te concentrer sur le souvenir, pas le sort. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire cette fois. « Merci. Tu es le nouvel élève, Jonathan Frost, c'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais. »

« Salut. Je suis Lily Evans, Gryffondor. » Elle tendit sa main et Harry la serra.

« Jonathan Frost, Serpentard, content de faire ta connaissance. » Il sourit et se rendit compte que le sourire n'était pas aussi forcé qu'il aurait pu l'être.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi par James Potter. » Elle sourit lorsqu'Harry lui jeta un regard alarmé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crois pas tout ce qu'il dit. Il a d'horribles préjugés envers les Serpentards pour une quelconque raison. » Elle semblait plutôt mécontente lorsqu'elle prononça la dernière phrase.

Harry hocha la tête et réussi à dire un « Je vois. »

Le cours se termina rapidement après cela. Harry trouva la compagnie de Lily agréable et il réussit à ignorer la partie de lui qui était en état de choc à l'idée qu'il était en train de bavarder abec sa mère qui était morte pour lui lorsqu'il avait un an…

« N'oubliez pas » pépia Flitwick alors que les élèves quittaient la classe en bavardant, « de trouver un partenaire pour votre projet de fin d'année. »

_Projet de fin d'année_ ? pensa Harry, avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule.

« Jonathan ? » Lily réajusta les livres dans ses bras. « Je me demandais juste – est-ce que tu voudrais travailler avec moi pour le projet de fin d'année ? »

Harry cilla. Il remarqua par-dessus l'épaule de Lily, Black et Potter qui se frayaient un chemin vers eux à travers le flot d'élèves, ayant l'air meurtriers. « Bien sûr, j'adorerais, » dit-il et sourit.

Lily sourit. « Génial ! Hum… est-ce que tu as des idées ? Je pensais à des charmes basés sur le sacrifice d'amour, particulièrement les sorts de _Sacrificum Ara_ de Mes- désolée, je t'ennuie, » elle sourit ingénument. « Est-ce que tu as des idées ? »

« Euh pas vraiment. » Harry fouilla son esprit, le sort que Lily avait mentionné était familier… « Tout me va, vraiment. Mais – » Il s'arrêta, se souvenant. Sacrificum Ara. Il avait lu dessus dans le Nid, c'était un sort de sacrifice et de protection, le type de sort que sa mère – Lily, cette fille devant lui – avait effectué pour sauver sa vie. _Alors ça a commencé là_, songea-t-il, et un frisson roula le long de son échine. Sa voix était étonnamment rauque lorsqu'il parla. « Des sortilèges de sacrifice et de protection. Ca a l'air… fascinant. »

Lily eut l'air surprise. Harry prétendit ne pas remarquer Potter et Black alors qu'ils poussaient sur le côté un Poufsouffle de cinquième année et s'approchèrent. « Tu connais le Sacrificum Ara ? C'est vraiment merveilleux, j'ai seulement lu quelque chose dessus dans le Traité des Sortilèges Ancieux de Unqualë Greene et même là ce n'était pas – »

« EVANS ! »

Lily se retourna, surprise. « James ! » Harry regarda James Potter attraper le bras de Lily et la pousser brusquement sur le côté – « JAMES ! Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? »

Black s'avança, jetant un regard menaçant à Harry et disant d'une voix pressante, « Lily, tu ne devrais pas t'associer avec des gens comme _lui_ –»

« Il n'y a _rien_ de mal à ce que je m'associe avec _Jonathan_. » Elle enleva son bras de la grippe de Potter et se tourna vers Harry. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse contrit. « Désolée. » Pouis elle se retourna et ses yeux se rétrécirent. « James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu es _préfet en chef_ ! Tu ne devrais _pas_ soutenir des préjugés aussi stupides, même lorsque c'est ton meille ami qui les crée. » Elle jeta un regard noir à Black.

« Hum… Je vais partir maintenant, je pense, » dit Harry. Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent pour le regarder comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'il se trouvait là (_ce qui était probablement le cas_, pensa-t-il). Black grogna. Harry fit un faible sourire à Lily. _Avec un peu de chance, Potter et Black, enfin Potter en tout cas va se rentrer ça dans la tête, Lily ne se mariera pas avec un bigot, et je n'aurais pas un imbécile en guise de père, et Snape ne les aura pas tués avant la fin de l'année_. Il s'enfuit à travers les couloirs vers les donjons, les potions, et Snape.

« Non Frost, » aboya Snape aussi fort qu'il l'osait. « Ne jette pas les plume de grenouilles lunaires (1) comme si tu nourrissais des poules ! Le but est de les faire flotter à la surface. »

« Est-ce que c'est mieux ? »

« Tu – une seconde trop tard. »

Harry s'était mis avec Snape comme partenaire, au lieu de laisser Snape travailler seul comme il en avait l'habitude (il y avait un nombre étrange d'étudiants, dans cette classe particulière de Serpentards et Poufsouffles). Snape n'avait pas eu l'air heureux de ce nouvel arrangement ; _honnêtement_, pensa Harry, _je ne suis pas si mauvais. Les potions n'ont jamais été mon point fort mais je suis au moins aussi bon qu'Hermione l'était !_

« Non – oui, maintenant tu remues, _doucement_, Frost, » siffla Snape, regardant intensément alors qu'Harry remuait avec précaution leur concoction de Capture de Sons. Snape ramassa une poigné de racines de cyprès émincées (elles sont _poudreuses_, songea Harry avec colère, c'était lui qui avait du les réduire en poudre) et il les tint prêtes. « Oui, comme ça… et arrête-toi… juste… maintenant ! » Harry s'arrêta. Snape commença immédiatement à disperser les racines et Harry le regarda, fasciné. Le Snape qu'il connaissait était intense mais ne suppliait pas et n'avait pas des yeux obsédants qui brillaient et luisaient ainsi… Mais en y réfléchissant à deux fois il décida qu'il pouvait voir des éclats de cette franche intensité, de cette énergie contenue dans le futur Snape, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été brimée et rendue amère. _Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé_, songea Harry, le cœur se serrant de façon étrange, _pour que Snape perde ce qu'il lui restait d'innocence_.

Snape fit un pas un arrière et soupira, une longue et sensuelle exhalation.

« Ca y est ? » demanda Harry, cachant un sourire.

« Oui » dit Snape rêveusement, les yeux à demi fermés et les lèvres incurvées en un vague sourire. _C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire comme ça_, pensa Harry, et s'arrêta avec la fiole à mi chemin vers le chaudron. _C'est la première fois que je vois Snape sourire. Ricaner, se moquer oui mais pas… ça_. Ce sourire de contentement, fragile, ouvert. Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation et mis la potion en bouteille.

Snape brillait encore de contentement (Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il verrait Snape _briller_) après que le professeur Camentum soit passé près d'eux et ait complimenté leur potion.

« J'aurais du tendre la fourrure de kneazle dans le tube plus durement », dit Snape. « Et tu aurais pu découper les racines en plus de morceaux. »

« Elles étaient _parfaites_ ! » s'exclama Harry, exaspéré. Snape le regarda. « Oh d'accord, » concéda Harry, sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. « Elles ne l'étaient pas. Mais presque. »

Il s'assirent en silence durant le reste de la classe, avec Snape relisant son texte de potion et Harry observant les autres élèves. _En tout cas_, pensa Harry, _au moins durant le cours de potions peu de choses ont changées en vingt ans_.

Alors que la classe se terminait et que les élèves commençaient à sortir dehors, le Professeur Camentum croassa, « N'oubliez pas de trouver des partenaires pour vos projets de fin d'année ! »

_Encore un projet de fin d'année_ ? se demanda Harry et regarda Snape. Snape rencontra ses yeux avant de détourner rapidement le regard, un peu trop rapidement.

Harry sourit intérieurement. « Snape, » demanda-t-il avec une gravité moqueuse toute en rassemblant ses livres dans ses bras, « voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'accepter de te mettre avec moi pour le projet de fin d'année ? »

Snape se redressa de toute sa hauteur et acquiesça solennellement. « Je suppose que je peux accepter cette proposition. »

Harry sourit. Je n'avais pas souri comme ça depuis très longtemps, pensa-t-il, absent, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de potion. Alors que les Serpentards se séparaient des Poufsouffles, ils tombèrent sur Sirius Black, arpentant suspicieusement l'un des couloirs. Harry entraîna Snape et le conduisit vers la salle commune des Serpentards par un chemin différent.

« Je m'attends à ce que Potter et Black tentent de me tuer à un moment, la semaine prochaine » dit Harry sérieusement alors que Snape lui jetait un regard vaguement irrité. « Mais j'espère au moins tenir cette semaine. »

« Vraiment, » dit Snape, ayant l'air intéressé. Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, Snape donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur ensemble. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai lancé Lily Evans à leurs trousses » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « La dernière fois que je les ai vus, elle arrachait la tête de Potter et semblait être prête à faire la même chose avec Black. »

« Je vois, » dit Snape après un moment. Son visage s'était obscurcit. « Comment as-tu réussi ça ? »

« Elle m'a demandé d'être son partenaire pour le projet de Sortilèges. » Harry jeta à Snape un regard étrange. « Entre elle et moi, je doute que Black et Potter ne te donnent trop de fil à retordre. »

Snape renifla alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de leur chambre. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Frost. » Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et s'assit doucement sur les couvertures vertes, les rideaux se refermant lentement sur son visage.

« En effet, tu as difficilement besoin de mon aide pour avoir des ennuis avec eux » dit Harry froidement posant ses livres sur son coffre. « Je suis ici depuis trois jours et je t'ai trouvé en situation difficile avec eux deux fois. » Il s'assit sur son lit.

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la pièce. Harry souhaita qu'il s'en aille. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'un de ces jours je te retrouve blessé de façon irréversible, » dit Harry aussi légèrement qu'il le pouvait. Snape se cachait toujours derrière ses rideaux. « Essaie de ne pas répondre à l'immaturité avec… eh bien avec immaturité. »

Plus de silence. Harry soupira, massa l'arrête de son nez et quitta la pièce.

Il était dans le couloir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait près de lui. « Lestrange. »

« C'était un sacré spectacle avec Potter et Evans, » dit le préfet aux cheveux noirs. Harry ne bougea pas, regardant droit devant. Il pouvait voir une ombre du visage aristocratique du coin de l'œil.

« En effet » murmura Harry. Lestrange, se tenant à côté de lui, donnait l'impression d'être un serpent, un serpent extrêmement dangereux, enroulé dans l'ombre. « Heureux que ça t'ait plu. »

« Hmm. Toi, pour une fois, et au contraire des autres, tu es un vrai Serpentard. »

Harry éclata d'un rire sans humour en entendant cela. _Je me demande ce qu'il penserait qu'il savait que j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor la première fois. Mais les gens changent. J'ai changé_. « Vraiment. Comment ça ? »

Lestrange renifla. « Je n'ai même pas besoin de parler de Malfoy, ni je pense de Crabbe. Bien que j'ai des espoirs pour Lucius. Il a de la ruse et de l'ambition mais il n'est pas impitoyable. » Harry vit le préfet le regarder étrangement durant un instant. « Et Snape. De l'ambition, de la rue et de il est impitoyable, oui, mais… » Les lèvres s'incurvèrent. « Il laisse ses émotions couvrir ses dons. Et son ambition n'est ancrée que sur ses faiblesses, ses inhabilités. »

Harry ressentit une parcelle d'énervement devant l'analyse de Lestrange mais se rendit compte que la plus grande partie était vraie. Snape était ambitieux et pouvait être rusé et impitoyable, mais dans un éclair de lucidité, Harry vit come les émotions de Snape le dirigeaient à l'instar de n'importe quel Gryffondor – peut-être même plus. Les feux de Snape n'étaient pas dorés et glorieusement rouges : ils étaient plus sombres et plus brûlants que ceux des Gryffondors, et avaient les couloirs du sang et d'ombres vacillantes et brisées.

« En effet, » murmura Harry.

« Mais tu peux être rusé et impitoyable. » Lestrange fit un pas en avant, et Harry se recula. « Ne laisseras-tu pas notre Seigneur des Ténèbres tiré le meilleur en toi ? »

« Je ne te comprends pas, » dit Harry brusquement et se détourna et s'en alla, soulagé que Lestrange ne le suive pas. Il était réticent à l'idée de refuser expressément Lestrange, qui était clairement la tête de l'infiltration de Voldemort à Poudlard, mais il ne pourrait jamais accepter l'offre. Il savait trop bien à quel point Voldemort pouvait être rusé, et à quel point les toiles qu'il tissait étaient serrées : Snape en était le testament. Harry frissonna.

Il continua son chemin hors de la salle commune des Serpentards jusqu'aux étages du château. _Tu es à Poudlard_, Potter, se dit-il en remontrances. _Tu as appris des Maîtres du Nid, tu n'as rien à craindre de Lestrange. Par l'Enfer, tu pourrais très bien être plus puissant que le Voldemort de cette époque _! Il s'arrêta et considéra cette notion. Lui ? Plus puissant que Voldemort ? La pensée semblait presque étrangère. Il se souvint de façon douce-amère du temps où son premier sentiment, lorsqu'il pensait à Voldemort n'était ni la peur, ni l'épuisement, mais une bravoure brutale. C'était avant qu'il ne sache à quel point Voldemort pouvait être cruel, avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'était réellement la douleur, avant qu'il ne sache à quel point il était inadéquat, avant que _ça _arrive à la fin de sa sixième année, avant que Ron ait… avant que tout cela ne soit arrivé.

_Frost, pas Potter_, se dit-il un instant plus tard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque_. Reste dans le personnage, même dans ta tête. _Il se demandait s'il serait capable de trouver des informations relatives aux transferts de sorts, lorsqu'il entendit des voix lourdes et familières faisant écho à travers les salles.

« …me dégoûte ! Après tout ça, je ne peux pas croire – »

« Mais James a raison Evans » interrompit Black durement. Harry se tourna un angle, faisant attention à rester dans les ombres et jeta sans baguette un sort léger pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. « Je ferais confiance à ces Serpentards à peu près d'aussi loin que je pourrais les jeter. »

Lily Evans, les yeux verts rétrécis et sa chevelure rousse désordonnée, tapa du pied en signe d'exaspération. « Il n'y a pas de preuve qu'il est apprenti Mangemort ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un être humain respectable ! »

Potter et Black soupirèrent en exaspération. Se tenant à côté, Remus Lupin soupira à son tour, bien que ce soit plus de résignation que d'exaspération et Peter Pettigrew regardait avec agitation.

« Il nous a _menacés_, Lily » expliqua Potter, comme s'il parlait à une très jeune et très stupide enfant.

« Et comme, exactement, vous a-t-il menacés ? » exigea Lily.

Potter eut l'air pris de court. « Eh bien – euh - »

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent. « Je ne peux pas te _croire_, James Potter ! Et je pensais que tu avais changé, que tu avais laissé tomber tous ces stupides préjugés l'année dernière mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Tu m'as menti. Je – je refuse de parler à quelqu'un d'aussi déraisonnable de toi. » Elle se détourna.

« Lily ! » Potter se précipita en avant. « Attends – »

« Ne me parle pas jusqu'à ce que tu ais réfléchi à tout ça ! » aboya Lily, ses yeux verts enflammés. Elle rencontra ceux, noisettes, de Potter sans se détourner et Harry remarqua que tous deux incurvaient leurs mains en poings. Et puis elle se retourna à nouveau et se rua hors du couloir. Les épaules de Potter s'abaissèrent.

Harry s'éclipsa peu de temps après, alors que Snape jurait à tort et à travers d'écraser tous les Serpentards et Pettigrew et Lupin essayaient vainement de consoler James Potter. _Il apprendra, au bout du compte_, pensa Harry, continuant son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Il sentit un aiguillon de doute, comme s'il avait dépassé ses limites, même s'il savait, froidement et logiquement, qu'il n'avait pas de limites : tout ce qu'il faisait était destiné à être, avait déjà eu lieu. Cela n'avait aucun sens, bien que ça en avait, et n'amoindrissait pas vraiment ce sentiment d'incertitude.

Il considéra ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas apparu. Peut-être que Potter aurait finalement réussi à dépasser ses préjugés de lui-même, mais avec l'ombre obscure de Voldemort s'épaississant, cette chance était faible. Peut-être ces deux là se seraient-ils mariés et peut-être que non ; mais si ces deux là se mariaient réellement et que Potter gardait ses forts préjugés… Harry se souvint des photos de ses parents béats et essaya de voir s'il y avait une faille dans leur joie, une fêlure dans leur bonheur. _Peut-être que je suis celui qui les a finalement mis ensemble_, pensa enfin Harry, avec hésitation_, parce que je doute que Lily Evans soit heureuse avec un bigot_.

C'était une pensée surréelle, mais néanmoins, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois, qui brillait sans être fiévreux ou épuisant, éclot dans son cœur.

_« Prends-le et pars ! »_

_Il sentit les barrières fondre sous son toucher alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui jeta un sort qu'il bloqua facilement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelqu'un se ruer dans les escaliers et il le suivit immédiatement._

_Un jet de lumière rouge jeté dans sa direction ; il glissa sa baguette à travers l'air et la lumière rouge se désagrégea en un millier d'épines scintillantes. _

_« N'y songe même pas, » hurla l'homme à la chevelure noire, courant au pied de l'escalier, plié dans une position défensive. Il était haletant et fatigué comme un animal traqué._

_Sa patience était maigre ce soir. Il plissa les yeux devant l'homme gardant les escaliers. « Eloigne-toi Potter » siffla-t-il, levant sa baguette._

_« NON ! » cria l'homme aux cheveux noirs, mais il fut arraché de sa position. « Cours Lily ! Prends-le et p- »_

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Une lueur verte, et le cadavre tomba sur le sol._

_Il continua à monter les escaliers et entendit la voix d'une femme et le gémissement d'un bébé. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire alors qu'il jetait au loin les maigres barrières de protection et les pièges que la sang-de-bourbe avait érigés._

_« Non ! » hurla la femme, serrant un paquet contre sa poitrine. _

_Il agita sa baguette, et les fenêtres brillèrent d'une lumière rouge et artificielle. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. _

_La femme leva sa baguette et cria un sort. Il l'évita facilement avant d'étirer sa baguette, regardant avec satisfaction sa baguette voler vers lui. _

_Les yeux de la stupide femme s'agrandirent. _

_« Donne-le moi. »_

_Elle secoua la tête et enroula son corps autour du paquet. « Non… n'importe quoi mais pas Harry… »_

_« Pousse-toi, imbécile. »_

_« Non ! Pitié ! » Ses yeux le fixaient sans ciller, quelque chose que les autres faisaient rarement. « Prenez-moi à la place… »_

_Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Dommage qu'elle ait à mourir : si elle n'avait pas été sang de bourbe, il aurait pu être intéressé par elle. Elle n'était pas faible. Mais elle arrivait difficilement à la hauteur de Bellatrix. _

_« Sil vous plait… Ayez pitié… »_

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

_Ses yeux verts s'éteignirent et elle tomba à terre, le paquet toujours enroulé dans ses bras. Il agita sa baguette et le bébé, fermement enrobé dans une couverture bleue pale recouverte de vifs d'or, flotta dans le berceau. _

_Il sourit. Enfin. C'était presque trop facile. Ce bébé était une créature dégoûtante : il pleurait et bavait tout du long. Il joua avec l'idée de le tuer à mains nues, de l'étrangler et de regarder son visage virer au bleu, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Il valait mieux être rapide, au cas où Dumbledore aurait une autre ruse cachée dans sa manche. _

_Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur le front du bébé et les mots vinrent facilement. « Avada Kedavra. »_

_Il y eut un éclair de vert mais il ne se fana pas. Au lieu de ça, il entendit un étrange bruit rugissant et il eut un moment de confusion avant que la lumière verte n'explose devant ses yeux et il cria de haine et de colère, mais il n'avait déjà plus de gorge pour pouvoir crier. Il y eut un horrible déchirement – la douleur explosa à travers son être – _

Cela ressemblait à la sensation d'être tiré hors d'un lac glacé, frissonnant et transi de froid, mais ce froid brûlait comme un feu et il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le touchait, et il était à peine conscient de glisser et de tomber sur quelque chose de dure et nu qui perçait ses genoux et ses chevilles et l'aida à chasser quelques uns des fantômes du sommeil de son esprit.

Il tremblait et il se concentra sur les fissures dans le sol. Lentement, ses yeux s'ajustèrent devant les choses comme les dalles, et les parcelles de rouge venant de la cheminée, et une torche blanche et brillante (pas de vert, pensa-t-il, pas de vert) ; et il se releva sur ses genoux, et ses chevilles et s'effondra contre… quelque chose.

Il était toujours tremblant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent son lit, avec ses rideaux verts ouverts et ses draps emmêlés…

Il déglutit difficilement et se rendit compte qu'il était appuyé contre quelqu'un, plus que quelque chose. Il se retourna, trop apeuré pour se raidir, et vit Snape qui le regardait en retour, ses yeux comportant un étrange mélange d'émotions. Si Harry avait été plus cohérent, il aurait vu une tempête de peur, de stupéfaction et d'inquiétude.

Harry prit une inspiration frissonnante, ses yeux tombant là où son épaule nue était appuyée contre la poitrine de Snape. « Je suis… d-désolé. » murmura-t-il avant de décider de se taire, il ressemblait à une stupide enfant de six ans après un cauchemar. Il ferme les yeux et sentit une main frottant son dos nu, avec hésitation et si légèrement, si légèrement que c'en était presque…

Il soupira et laissa la main chasser les tremblements et les frissons. « Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il à nouveau. La main s'arrêta.

«Pour quoi ? » demanda Snape tout aussi doucement, et Harry pouvait sentir les vibrations de la voix de l'autre sorcier à travers sa maigre poitrine.

« Te réveiller et être… tellement pathétique et misérable… » dit Harry, levant les yeux à nouveau et rencontrant ceux de Snape. Ils étaient de nouveau sur leur garde, et cachés par les ombres et le rideau de cheveux. Harry abaissa le regard et soupira. La main s'était arrêtée.

« Tu devrais peut-être emménager avec Crabbe, » dit Harry, surpris par de voir à quel point il semblait triste.

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? » demanda Snape, et sa voix était froide.

Harry frissonna et se maudit un instant après pour cela. « Au moins, tu obtiendrais une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Je préfèrerai ne pas partager ma chambre avec un Neandertal, merci beaucoup, » répliqua Snape froidement et Harry sentit les doigts frôler son dos. « Et je ne voudrais pas t'assujettir au primate à moins que tu ne trouves pas compagnie si répugnante. »

« Non » dit Harry immédiatement. Il se pencha en arrière et perdit le contact entre eux. « Bien sûr que non. »

Le silence s'étira pendant quelques instants et Harry laissa son esprit sombrer dans un abîme d'ennui alors qu'il regardait les braises de la cheminée. Il avait conscience de Snape, agenouillé près de lui et le regardant avec des yeux qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Le sol devenait douloureux. Harry remua et essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds, trouvant cela étrangement difficile. Un bras vient, long, mince et bariolé, même dans la faible lumière, celui de Snape ; Harry le prit et s'affala sur son lit, sentant les rideaux tirés derrière son dos nu. Il frisonna à nouveau.

Snape s'assit à côté de lui. Harry pouvait voir les yeux de l'autre sorcier un peu plus clairement et vit le regard courir le long de sa poitrine et s'arrêter sur sa clavicule. Harry frotta la cicatrice qui se trouvait là de façon absente et Snape détourna le regard.

« J'ai des… cauchemars » dit Harry, brisant le silence. Il y eut une pause. « Ils sont d'une sorte… particulière. Pas agréables du tout, je peux te l'assurer. Je m'excuse pour t'avoir réveillé et finir de façon aussi – aussi pathétique. » Il soupira. « Jugeant de… de ce que je sais, je doute que tu auras beaucoup de répit les nuits suivantes. »

Snape incurva ses lèvres, ses yeux à nouveau froids. « Si tu désires déménager, alors fais-le. » aboya-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » dit Harry avec fatigue. « Il n'y a rien – rien contre toi, ou quoi que ce soit, c'est… » Les yeux de Snape s'adoucirent un peu. « Tu auras difficilement une bonne nuit de sommeil et lorsque les examens commenceront et quand les ASPICs arriveront… »

« Le temps que je compte dormir ne te regarde pas » dit Snape brièvement. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Harry cilla un instant et puis sortit une main pour attraper son oreiller derrière Snape et le poussa sur le côté pour attraper sa baguette. « _Tempus_, » murmura-t-il. « Il est environ cinq heures et demi. »

« Quand nous sommes nous endormis ? »

« A dix-heures et demi environ. »

« Près de sept heures de sommeil. _Je_ peux me débrouiller avec, » dit Snape avec un air de finalité, et Harry sentit un sourire se frayer à travers les limbes du sommeil sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien », dit Harry. « Je peux t'aider avec ton envie pressante d'insomnies. » Il s'arrêta et son sourire s'évanouit. « Est-ce que j'étais très bruyant ? »

Snape lui lança un regard étrange. « Lorsque je me suis réveillé tu étais complètement silencieux à part que tu te ballottais et que tu te retournais mais lorsque j'ai essayé de te réveiller tu, tu… as crié. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, cillant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir crié.

« Pas fort » aouta Snape ;

« C'est… bon à savoir, » dit Harry et il baissa le regard, là où il agrippait ses couvertures. « Je suppose que je jetterait un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres. »

« Les murs sont épais et faits de pierre, Frost, » dit Snape, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas tant pour empêcher Malfoy et Lestrange de l'entendre – Snape avait raison, les murs étaient épais et faits de pierre, mais pour empêcher Snape d'entendre ce qu'il pourrait laisser échapper. Merlin sait ce qu'il arriverait s'il m'entendait crier « Avada Kedavra » pensa-t-il sèchement, et durant un moment examina les implications. Elles étaient momentanément amusantes avant que le souvenir de la lumière verte trop familière ne l'envahisse à nouveau.

« Frost, » dit Snape, ayant l'air étrangement hésitant. Harry leva les yeux. « Si… Si ça te va, on pourrait peut-être tenter de créer la potion de sommeil sans rêves pour le projet de fin d'année. »

Harry cilla de surprise. « Mais tu as dit… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit » le coupa Snape. « Si l'idée ne te dit rien, alors pense à –«

« Non, ça me va. » Il sentit son humeur s'alléger et un sourire vint de façon étonnement facile à ses lèvres. « Si tu le veux, alors j'en suis. »

« La potion sans rêves est quelque chose que de nombreux maîtres ont tenté, et aucun n'a réussi, » lui rappela Snape brusquement. « L'expérimentation des formules possibles s'est éteinte au 19ème siècle, lorsque les morts de sujets d'expérimentations se sont accrues. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, tant que tes heures de sommeil sont à toi. »

Snape renifla. « Frost, tu es un idiot. »

« C'est ça, et tu es un géni ? »

Snape lui lança un regard à demi offensé. « Bien sûr. »

Harry rit, la sensation peu familière lui envoyant des frissons dans l'échine. Il ne s'interrogea pas sur le fait que Severus Snape était capable de faire de l'humour, et se demanda s'il aurait du s'interroger ; et ce qui l'avait fait devenir l'ombre lugubre et amère du futur. Il se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures et Snape se dirigea vers son propre lit. « Essaie de récupérer un peu de sommeil avant les cours, Snape » dit Harry. « Même si tu sembles penser le contraire, les insomnies ne te font aucun bien. »

« Tais-toi, Frost, et dors. »

Harry eut un petit sourire et écouta Snape s'installer sous ses draps et ses couvertures et finalement se plonger dans le silence. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant la respiration régulière de Snape, et ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau.

Il regarda le baldaquin assombri et sentit la chaleur de la présence de Snape s'en aller alors qu'il se souvenait. Au _moins, désormais je sais qui je suis dans ses rêves_, songea Harry. _Tom Jedusor. Voldemort_. Pas étonnant que la haine ait semblée si familière.

Il frissonna et pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois il ressentit la peur, pas une vague d'appréhension et d'épuisement qui venant avait l'acceptation du désespoir, mais une peur réelle. La panique, rongeant comme des bêtes aux yeux rouges, une terreur fermement bridée qui se précipitait comme des chevaux de guerre fous.

_A quoi joues-tu Voldemort_ ? pensa Harry. Il ne ferma pas les yeux. Ce serait trop facile d'imaginer une grande présence aux yeux cramoisis, se tenant au pied de son lit, la bouche sans lèvres étirée en un sourire évanescent, le pouvoir de sa pénombre l'agrippant comme les mains putrides d'un détraqueur. _A quoi joues-tu Voldemort ? Quel sort as-tu jeté ? Pourquoi ais-je été envoyé, et toit seule avait le pouvoir pour réussir cela, vingt-trois ans en arrière ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces – rêves ne ressemblent rien à des cauchemars normaux, ou même des visions, mais comme mes propres souvenirs ? Pourquoi_ ?

Il y avait trop de pièces manquantes à ce puzzle. Ou peut-être le regardait-il d'une mauvaise perspective. Mais ces pensées furent chassées par la présence de la peur la peur, qui s'érigeait comme un nuage menaçant de fumée et se moquait de lui alors qu'elle piquait ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche…

--

Voilà. :-)

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment, et les suivants sont tout aussi beaux, et même plus.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : Huhu, oui déjà. :-) Vous traduire vingt pages en quelques jours, si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça. Enfin, il faut bien que je profite des vacances pour traduire, hein.

J'espère pouvoir vous mettre le chapitre 6 avant la fin des vacances, et même la semaine prochaine si je suis motivée. (Ou si je n'arrive pas à dormir, au choix.)

En attendant, douce fêtes à tous et merci beaucoup pour tous vos mots.

Bises,

Eliane.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry secoua la silhouette recroquevillée sous les draps verts.

« Snape. Snape, réveille-toi. »

Snape se retourna et murmura quelque chose d'indistinct.

Harry sentit un sourire fatigué s'étirer à la bordure de ses lèvres. _Autant pour ses discours sur le nombre d'heures de sommeil suffisantes_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il tapotait l'autre Serpentard à nouveau.

« Sna-ape ! »

Pas de réponse.

_Très bien. Voyons voir si ça marche_, songea Harry. « SNAPE ! » hurla-t-il, utilisant sa voix pour-calmer-les-aurors-en-panique.

Les yeux de Snape s'ouvrirent brusquement et il s'assit abruptement. Ses cheveux gras étaient ébouriffés et échevelés et dans la lumière incertaine du feu, Harry pensa que les yeux de Snape avaient l'air un peu sauvages et apeurés.

« C'est le matin, » expliqua Harry. « Petit-déjeuner, et ensuite on a Arithmancie. »

Snape grogna et puis retomba dans son lit.

Harry soupira. « _Sna-ape…_ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. _Il a le même air qu'un somnambule_, songea Harry. _Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'a jamais été comme ça lorsqu'il est devenu professeur ? Est-ce qu'il gardait une portion secrète de potion de réveil_ ?

Ils s'assirent au bout de la table des Serpentards et une tasse de café apparut à côté du plat de Snape.

_Aha_. C'était, pensa Harry, comme regarder une métamorphose complexe. Snape vida la tasse, cilla, plissa le nez, et devint soudainement le Snape éveillé, grognant, et mordant qu'il connaissait.

« Accro à la caféine ? » demanda Harry en coupant une saucisse. _Il gardait probablement une machine à café personnelle dans ses quartiers lorsqu'il est devenu professeur_.

Il leva les yeux vers Snape, alors que le Serpentard ne répondait pas après un long silence. « Peut-être, » dit Snape finalement, avec précaution, et Harry se rendit soudainement compte que Snape avait probablement scruté les deux mots innocents à la recherche d'un sens hostile caché.

_Il a été autant brisé et mis à terre que moi_, mais d'une façon différente, songea Harry, la saucisse à mi-chemin vers sa bouche, et sentit cette idée frapper quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

La lumière vacilla et Harry leva les yeux pour regarder les hiboux se ruer dans la Salle, sa dernière pensée se perdant comme une pierre coulant au milieu d'un lac profond. Les chouettes descendirent en piqué et s'arrêtèrent, battant de leurs ailes larges ou petites alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les élèves et les professeurs, certaines poussant des cris aigus, d'autres silencieuses –

Un cri s'éleva à travers la Salle. Harry se tourna pour regarder.

Une nuée de chouettes venaient de naviguer à travers la Grande Salle. Quatre chouettes d'un blanc de neige portaient un paquet mince et brillant, et un faucon d'ébène pur les conduisait. La nuée fit le tour de la Salle, descendit en piqué vers la table des Serpentards et laissa tomber le paquet entre les mains de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry regardait tandis que tous les Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans le voisinage de Malfoy se penchaient en avant, dans une anticipation exaltée.

« C'est l'Eclair 260, le dernier modèle » dit Malfoy à la foule. « Il n'en existe que dix modèles, et les sept autres appartiennent aux Harpies. »

« Tu es sûr de battre Potter sur ce balais » couina une fille qui, songea Harry, ressemblait vaguement à Pansy Parkinson.

« Bien sûr, » renifla Malfoy, laissant quelques Serpentards faire courir leurs mains avec révérence sur le manche brillant.

Le balais semblait vibrer, prêt à s'échapper et voler, et Harry en le regardant, eut un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé, libre et bien au-dessus du monde et de ses soucis et chagrins. Il prit conscience, brusquement, qu'il n'avait pas joué au Quidditch depuis des années, pas depuis… pas depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux et les souvenirs affluèrent et il se fraya un chemin à travers eux pour en fermer la porte d'accès –

Il ouvrit ses yeux et, de manière soignée, leva son toast et le mordit.

« Frost. »

Harry se tourna vers Snape avec un sourire machinal sur le visage et ne vit pas la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux noirs et aiguisés. « Quoi ? »

Snape découpa une saucisse. « J'étais juste en train de penser – pourquoi ne ferions nous pas quelques recherches après les cours à la bibliothèque, pour notre projet ? Nous finissons par Potions aujourd'hui. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry. Il jeta sa serviette et se leva. « J'ai fini mon petit-déjeuner, et on a cinq minutes avant de courir le risque d'être en retard en Arithmancie. Tu viens ? »

Snape fourra la dernière saucisse dans sa bouche et se glissa hors de sa chaise sans un mot. Harry suivit l'autre Serpentard hors de la Grande Salle, gardant ses yeux fixés droit devant, afin de ne pas voir Malfoy s'extasier sur son balais, ni rencontrer le regard impassible du préfet aux cheveux noirs.

Mais, alors qu'il marchait, il leva les yeux et –presque par accident – croisa le regard pénétrant du directeur. Harry sentit le sourire de son masque de Gryffondor glisser sur son visage comme de l'huile, facilité par le fait que Dumbledore lui rendait son sourire. Et puis, attendant juste assez pour que le timing semble parfaitement naturel, il détourna les yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la Grande Salle, il laissa le sourire glisser et se désagréger. Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient été aussi froids que de la glace.

_Ne pense pas à ça_, se dit Harry, fixant son regard sur les robes flottantes de Snape. _Ne pense à rien_.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, essayant d'arracher cette soudaine douleur amère. Délié, le souvenir de la présence de Snape la nuit dernière, rendue silencieuse par les ombres et la lumière enfumée, s'éleva comme de la chaleur venant d'un doux feu, et la douleur s'atténua comme un ressac laissant seulement de l'écume là où s'était tenue la mer.

« Eh, Frost ! »

La tête d'Harry se releva brusquement et il se mit rapidement sur le côté. Sa baguette était dans sa main alors qu'il étirait ses sens afin de scanner les environs à la recherche d'un Mangemort en embuscade, ou de toiles de magie hostile, ou peut-être –

Mais toute la source du danger se tenait devant lui, à l'autre bout du court couloir, et alors que le sort touchait le mur derrière lui et explosait en une douche inoffensive d'étincelles violettes, il tourna un regard sans passion vers Sirius Black.

Snape s'avança. « Black, » grogna-t-il et sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement lent et menaçant.

« Non Snape, » siffla Harry, sa voix glissant automatiquement sur le ton du commandement. Snape s'arrêta comme s'il avait été tiré en arrière par une ficelle et il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je te préviens Frost ! » cria Black de l'autre bout du couloir. « Reste loin d'Evans. »

Harry croisa ses bras. _Ne lui prête aucune attention_, pensa-t-il, son esprit se calmant. « Viens Snape, » dit-il calmement. « On va être en retard en Arithmancie. »

« Est-ce que tu m'as entendu Frost ? » rugit Black. « Ne pense pas que je ne sache pas ce que tu es en train de faire, tu essais d'éloigner Lily de James. Elle ne tombera pas amoureuse d'un sale Serpentard comme toi ! Garde ton sale petit cul de Mangemort loin d'elle, est-ce que - »

Snape se retourna, la baguette sortie et le visage tordu en un furieux rictus –

« SNAPE ! » dit Harry sèchement, mais Snape n'écouta pas. Les yeux noirs de l'autre Serpentard brillaient et la magie courait dans sa baguette comme une chose vivante.

« _Confuto_ ! » renifla-t-il, une vague de magie furieuse d'échappant comme une lanière de fouet.

Avec une vitesse et une facilité dues à des années d'expérience et d'entrainement, Harry agita sa baguette. L'arc de sa magie sortit comme un filet, maculant le jet de magie de Snape alors que Black se débattait avec sa propre baguette.

Snape se tourna, le visage reflétant un mélange de choc et de colère.

« Tes suspicions sont terriblement amusantes Black, » dit Harry calmement, sa voix coupant le silence comme un diamant du verre. « Si tu veux bien nous excuser. »

Harry se tourna pour partir mais Snape resta où il était. _Ne te retourne pas pour attaquer Black_, pensa Harry, et il s'avança pour attraper le poignet de Snape, mais Snape réussit à s'échapper à la dernière minute et se précipita le long du couloir, ses robes effilées claquant derrière lui. Harry le regarda pendant un moment avant de le suivre, sentant que la journée n'allait pas être bonne du tout.

------------

« Tu avais tout simplement besoin de faire ça, c'est ça ? » soupira Harry, posant sa pile de livre sur une chaise de la bibliothèque qui sentait le renfermé, et prenant un siège.

Snape resta silencieux alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'une des rangées de livres et commençait à regarder parmi les étagères.

Harry resta là où il était assis. _J'aurais du savoir qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça,_ songea-t-il. Toute la journée, Snape était resté court et silencieux, donnant un nouveau sens au mot « bouderie ». Harry l'avait supporté patiemment, mais en Métamorphose…

« Tu as attaqué Black, » tenta Harry une deuxième fois, « sans qu'il t'ait provoqué, et si Lily n'avait pas été là, et Black, et Potter, t'auraient couvert de sort et tu aurais du passer du temps à l'infirmerie en plus de celui que tu vas déjà devoir passer avec Rusard. »

Snape revint vers leur table et plaqua un lourd livre devant Harry, en faisant un bruit assourdissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » criailla Madame Pince.

Harry fit un rapide sourire innocent et murmura des excuses. Snape croisa les bras et fixa son regard sur une torche, de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Lorsque Madame Pince s'éclipsa, il ouvrit le livre d'un mouvement brusque et coléreux.

« Regarde là-dedans pour les informations sur les expériences de Kyrus et Mengele » siffla-t-il. « Je vais regarder les expériences d'Alucinor. »

Là-dessus, il s'assit et commença à feuilleter un livre différent.

Harry soupira. « Snape, je – »

« Tais-toi Frost, » grogna l'autre Serpentard, les yeux toujours fixés sur son livre.

« Je comprends que tu – eh bien, les déteste, Potter et Black, et que l'animosité soit réciproque, mais c'est – »

« Comprends ? » répéta Snape avec mépris et amertume. « Ne pense pas que tu puisses « comprendre » Frost. Tu n'as aucune idée… »

Harry repensa à Draco Malfoy et au futur Snape et à tous les commentaires haineux et cinglants qu'il avait du subir et – eh bien, auxquels il avait répondu. Il était jeune. Il avait grandi. « Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que je ne peux pas « comprendre » ? » demanda-t-il doucement. _Si seulement tu savais que c'est toi qui m'as aidé à « comprendre »…_

Snape leva les yeux, momentanément saisi, mais l'irritation voilait à nouveau son visage l'instant d'après. Il retourna à son livre.

« Potter est un insupportable imbécile, je te l'accorde, » continua Harry, « mais il faut deux baguettes pour faire un duel. En tout cas, tu ne devrais plus débuter les disputes. »

L'autre Serpentard ricana. « Ce que _tu_ ne devrais pas faire, c'est t'associer avec cette – avec Evans » renifla-t-il.

Harry cilla, complètement pris par surprise. « _Lily _? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire avec tout ça ? »

Snape se contenta de ricaner à nouveau, et continua à lire son livre. « Lis ton livre, Frost, » murmura-t-il après un silence.

Harry continua à regarder l'autre Serpentard encore un moment avant de regarder machinalement les pages. _Qu'est-ce qu'a Snape contre Lily_ ? Il fouilla attentivement son esprit et remonta à la surface le souvenir de la cinquième année, de la réponse de Snape à la fille née de Moldus lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'aider…

_C'est peut-être son ancêtre Moldu ? Mais en tant que Jonathan Frost, je viens aussi des Moldus_, pensa-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard suspicieux à l'autre Serpentard.

Snape fronçait les sourcils, étudiant son livre avec attention. Les cheveux gras tombaient, emmêlés, de chaque côté de son visage, et son nez ressemblait plus que jamais à un bec géant. Sa bouche était incurvée en une ligne sévère et dans la faible lumière de la bibliothèque, son visage semblait ridé, plus vieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Une partie de l'esprit d'Harry se rendit compte au bout de quelques instants qu'il aurait du arrêter de le fixer, mais il…

Snape s'arrêta soudainement et leva les yeux. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

Harry garda un masque impassible et sa bouche sortit la première chose qui vint à son esprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Lily ? »

Les sourcils de l'autre Serpentard se rapprochèrent dangereusement. _Oups_, pensa Harry, se frappant mentalement. _Ah, je n'aurais pas du dire ça_. « Si tu es suffisamment stupide pour ne pas le comprendre toi-même, Frost, je ne vois aucune raison de te le dire » renifla Snape, crachant chaque mot comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant stupide – _ou à Neville Longdubat_, pensa Harry, sentant une faible ombre de déjà-vu. « Que dit le livre à propos de Mengele et Kyrus ? » dit Snape sèchement, de sa voix de professeur, et l'étrange sentiment de déjà-vu s'intensifia. _C'est Snape professeur, de bout en bout_.

« Snape, j'ai à peine fini la première page » répondit Harry doucement. En réalité, il avait à peine fini la première ligne.

Snape haussa un sourcil, bien que ses yeux brillent dangereusement. « Mon dieu », exhala-t-il. « Tu rêves d'Evans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry cilla. « _Quoi _? Je- » _de toutes les conclusions qu'il aurait pu tirer_ ! Il se recomposa avant de répliquer brièvement, « Ne sois pas ridicule, Snape. Bien sûr que non. C'est grotesque. »

« Tu ne pensais certainement pas aux découvertes de Rosemary Paeans, ni aux trois états de sommeil » contra Snape avec méchanceté.

« Trois états ? » répliqua Harry. « Je pensais qu'il y en avait quatre ou cinq. »

Snape lui lança un regard méprisant. « Il y en a _trois_, Frost. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a cinq, » dit-il sérieusement. « Avec, en plus – qu'est-ce que c'était ? - le Mouvement Rapide des Yeux. Je crois que les cinq états ne concernaient pas le Mouvement Rapide des Yeux et… Quoi ? »

« De _quoi_ tu parles ? » demanda Snape.

« Des états du sommeil, » répondit Harry lentement. « Je l'ai lu dans un article d'un journal médical sur le sommeil, » ajouta-t-il. Lorsque les potions de sommeil avaient échoué à bloquer Voldemort, il avait décidé de regarder des solutions Moldues, et avait lu des journaux et des articles de cette nature. Les journaux moldus médicaux, avait-il décidé, étaient plus difficiles à lire que le plus compliqué, et spécialisé des textes de potion. « Dans un journal Moldu bien sûr. »

« Un journal _Moldu_ » s'exclama Snape triomphant. Un air de dégoût travers son visage. « Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi irais-tu lire un journal _Moldu_ ? »

« Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal dans un journal Moldu ? » contra Harry. « Beaucoup de choses dans la médicine Moldue et dans la guérison magique sont entrelacées. Prends le traitement du cancer, par exemple. Un plus petit pourcentage de sorcières et de sorciers sont atteints du cancer, et de ce fait, les avancées ont été minimales dans ce domaine, mais en appliquant les concepts Moldus de traitement radioactif pour arrêter les cellules grandissant trop vite – » il s'arrêta en remarquant l'air de confusion le plus total sur le visage de Snape.

« De _quoi_ tu parles ? »

_Oups_, pensa Harry, se rendant compte que la connexion entre la médecine magique et Moldue n'avait pas encore été faite. En réalité, ça n'avait été que grâce aux efforts incessants d'Hermione qu'un pont complet entre la médecine magique et la Moldue avait été élaboré. _Et merde_. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a beaucoup de choses dans la médecine Moldue que tu ne devrais pas mépriser » dit-il doucement, combattant le rougissement qui s'étirait dans son cou. Le regard de Snape était lourd d'une suspicion profondément ancrée. Harry sentit son cœur sombrer : ces doutes n'étaient que trop familiers.

« Frost, tu ne peux pas être sérieux » dit Snape, très lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à Neville Longdubat encore une fois. Harry sentit un éclair d'exaspération. « L'idée que l'on puisse attribuer du mérite à n'importe quelle idiotie Moldue est complètement absurde. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai Snape » répliqua Harry, sentant l'irritation le gagner. « Les Moldus ont vraiment été capables de faire des choses incroyables sans être doués de magie. Prends la chirurgie par exemple – et sans magie. Même les guérisseurs ne blanchissent plus désormais à l'idée d'ouvrir les corps pour opérer. »

« C'est _barbare_ » s'exclama Snape, l'air écœuré.

« Non, ça ne l'est _pas_, c'est - » répliqua-t-il, la voix inflexible, et puis il s'arrêta, conscient que quelqu'un s'approchait. Il leva les yeux, tout comme Snape.

C'était Lily Evans. Elle avait une pile de livres dans ses bras et elle avait un air de vague appréhension. « Euh – salut Jonathan, » dit-elle, les yeux glissant rapidement sur Snape pour s'arrêter sur Harry.

Snape ricana et se plongea dans un livre, mais Harry remarqua que ses yeux ne parcouraient pas la page, comme ils l'auraient fait s'il lisait. Au lieu de ça, ils étaient collés à un endroit.

« Euh – salut Lily » répliqua Harry. Il tenta un sourire.

« Je me demandais si tu avais du temps pour le projet de Sortilèges, demain » dit-elle en déplaçant sa pile de livres. Snape resta assis, aussi gelé qu'une stalactite. « J'ai trouvé quelques rituels intéressants dans les manuscrits de Myrddin ab Mrofryn, que nous pourrions examiner. »

« Bien sûr » répondit Harry. « Euh. A quelle heure ? »

« Oh, on à Sortilèges en dernier, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait faire ça juste après le cour. »

« Ca a l'air génial » dit Harry, glissant un sourire sur son visage. « Merci Lily. »

Lily sourit. « De rien Jonathan. Et bonne chance avec ton projet de Potions. » Elle se tourna un instant vers Snape, le visage indéchiffrable, et puis partit après avoir jeté un dernier sourire à Harry.

Le silence qui s'abattit bourdonnait comme l'air avant l'orage. Harry se tourna pour regarder l'autre Serpentard, effrayé par ce qu'il allait voir. Mais Snape était aussi droit qu'une statue, les yeux collés sur la page devant lui. Avec un soupir intérieur, Harry l'imita.

Snape resta ainsi le reste de la journée, en dépit des meilleurs efforts d'Harry pour faire parler le Serpentard. Harry se maudit pour être aussi mauvais causeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en vouloir : habituellement, c'était les autres qui se démenaient pour lui parler.

Ils mangèrent leur dîner sans échanger le moindre mot.

Alors qu'Harry entrait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il remarqua qu'une foule s'était rassemblée devant le mur près de la cheminée. Severus jeta un ricanement de dérision à la foule avant de se diriger vers le dortoir. Harry s'apprêta à le suivre mais hésita. Sa curiosité avait été piquée.

« _Acies_, » murmura-t-il, montant sur l'un des poufs.

Les mots étaient écrits d'une écriture étrange, plutôt ourlée. Sa vision accrue, il pouvait voir chaque trace d'encre et même les rayures de la plume. _Demain, le cinq septembre, auront lieu les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard sur le terrain de Quidditch_.

Harry mit fin au sort sans sa baguette et descendit du pouf. _Quidditch_, pensa-t-il, et c'était comme penser à de l'eau dans un désert. Il ferma les yeux brièvement et essaya d'oublier la liberté du vol et l'exaltation de l'air s'engouffrant à travers ses cheveux.

_Je suppose que Malfoy sera là avec son nouveau balais_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, jusqu'au dortoir. Durant un instant il éprouva le besoin de serrer les poings – il avait beau essayer d'oublier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait – la deuxième année, avec Draco Malfoy insultant Hermione et Ron- _Ron _: le souvenir était semblable à de l'acier blanc et brûlant –

Il ouvrit ses yeux rapidement et poussa la porte avant d'entrer d'une démarche précise et assurée.

_Je dois arrêter de me souvenir_, songea-t-il. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs ? _

Il regarda tout autour. Snape n'était pas en vue. _Aux toilettes_, pensa Harry sans y prêter attention. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration. « Merde » murmura-t-il.

Il savait pourquoi ces souvenirs revenaient. C'était simple en réalité. C'était parce que, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de guerre. Juste quelques jours avant (ou vingt ans dans le futur) il avait été projeté au milieu d'une guerre, donnant tout ce qu'il avait, dans cette guerre sans pitié, absolument sans espoir, le consumant entièrement. C'était facile de ne pas se souvenir lorsqu'il était aussi fatigué que la mort, lorsque son esprit bourdonnait d'épuisement, lorsque ses os lui faisaient mal.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des moments où ça n'avait pas été aussi simple. Il y avait eu ces nuits aux draps trempés de sueur, aux ruminements sans fin, à se retourner encore et encore, lorsqu'il était tout simplement trop fatigué pour dormir. Et c'était à ce moment là, lorsqu'il 'était épuisé et incapable de l'en empêcher que son esprit s'élevait comme un fantôme hagard et volait vers des sentiers interdits, et déverrouillait les portes tremblantes du souvenir et –

Il déglutit et leva les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et Snape entra. Son visage s'obscurcit lorsqu'il vit Harry et il s'affala sur son lit.

Harry soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. _Snape_, pensa-t-il, prononçant le nom pour lui-même. _Ce stupide, soupçonneux et entêté Snape_.

Il se leva et se prépara à aller au lit, ignorant le sentiment de vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il était facile d'oublier et il s'avança sous la douche brûlante. Il se concentra sur la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, et seulement après avoir fini cela, il recommença à penser.

Il se contempla dans le miroir. Des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs, un visage ni jeune ni vieux. Un visage grave, qui ne souriait pas.

------------

Il se réveilla, la respiration haletante. Son cœur tambourinait comme un marteau et son sang pulsait comme le tonnerre dans ses oreilles. Les draps couverts de sueur étaient enroulés autour de son cou comme un serpent tentant de l'étrangler, et il lui fallut un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à genoux sur ses mains, sur le sol de pierre froide et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, aucune vague menaçante de haine faisant vacillant son cœur et son esprit.

Il s'effondra sur le sol. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient soudainement faibles et tremblants et la sueur froide qui trempait son corps ainsi que la pierre glacée du sol contre son corps le firent frissonner.

Lentement, lentement, son esprit revint à lui. Il leva lentement la tête, prenant doucement conscience des faibles braises de la cheminée et des ombres des tapisseries sur les murs des donjons. Il était encore faible et tremblant et son cœur et sa respiration étaient trop rapides mais il était conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait et pourquoi il était dans un état misérable, tremblant sur le sol froid, si froid…

Il sentit. Une main, dans son dos. Un toucher incertain… hésitant.

Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, et le monde devint aussi sombre et rassurant qu'un utérus. Severus. Durant un instant il pouvait oublier – il oublia – que Snape avait été un bâtard à peine quelques heures auparavant. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était ressentir et il ressentait une sorte de… contentement. Une sorte d'entièreté qu'il avait oubliée depuis longtemps. Il…

Il prit une douce et frissonnante inspiration. La main ne bougea pas. Il y avait quelque chose là, quelque chose vacillant à la limite de son esprit, quelque chose d'important, quelque chose comme… des nuages s'ouvrant devant le soleil, ou un horizon s'enflammant devant l'aube, mais c' – il –

Il se propulsa sur ses genoux. La main le quitta. Il se sentit froid. Il remonta sur son lit, défaisant les draps emmêlés, lissant la couverture. Il leva les yeux.

Snape se tenait là, entre leurs lits, une main sur la colonne du lit d'Harry. Il était dos au feu et sa chemise de nuit tombait sur ses maigres épaules. Sa peau jaunie semblait dorée dans la lumière rouge et son visage était perdu dans la pénombre, à l'exception de deux gemmes, là où se trouvaient les yeux noirs.

« Merci » dit Harry, soulagé que sa voix ne se brise pas ou ne tremble pas (pas trop.)

« Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier, » dit Snape. Sa main quitta la colonne du lit et il fit un pas vers son propre lit avant de s'arrêter. Harry resta assis. Il sentit, vaguement, qu'il attendait que quelque chose se passe.

Puis, alors que Snape se retournait vers son lit, il dit, » Comment ais-je atterri sur le sol ? »

« C'est quand je t'ai réveillé, » dit Snape, lentement. « Tu… t'es jeté hors de ton lit, sur le sol. »

Harry hocha la tête.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Snape se tourna et fit son chemin vers son lit, se glissant entre les rideaux et se recroquevillant sous ses propres couvertures, ses draps. Harry se retrouva en train de le regarder et tourna machinalement sa tête pour contempler le baldaquin.

« Nous devrions faire plus de recherches sur notre projet » dit Snape, après un silence.

« Oui » acquiesça Harry. Il ajouta, avant que la pause ne soit trop longue, « je voulais comparer la façon dont diffèrent les expériences de Kyrus et Mengele étant donné que Mengele a utilisé des larmes de Sidhe et du sang de dragon tandis que Kyrus n'a utilisé que des anti-amphétamines infusées à la menthe. »

Un bruissement de draps. « Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain – ou plutôt aujourd'hui – à la bibliothèque ? après les cours ? » demanda Snape d'une voix abrupte.

« Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire oui, mais il la referma. « Je ne peux pas. Je dois faire le projet de Sortilèges avec Lily, sur le terrain de Quidditch. » Un silence. « Je suis désolé. »

Un autre silence. « Je vois » dit Snape, le ricanement était si audible qu'Harry dut réprimer son envie de tressaillir. Il avait un sentiment inconfortable de noyade.

« Je peux faire des recherches avec toi à la bibliothèque environ une heure, une heure et demie après la fin des cours » offrit Harry. Sa voix était très calme. « Je ne pense pas que la recherche qu'a prévue Lily prendra plus d'une heure, maximum. »

Harry entendit Snape se tourner et lorsque l'autre Serpentard parla, c'était dos à Harry. « Très bien » dit Snape d'une voix acide. « Et fais attention à garder ton esprit sur Mengele et Kyrus lorsque tu els étudies, Frost. »

Harry soupira, très doucement, et ne donna pas de réponse. Il se tourna de telle sorte à ce que son dos soit face à Snape et ferma les yeux, une fois de plus.

------------

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon Patronus se soit _presque_ matérialisé » dit Lily avec excitation, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de Sortilèges. Elle fit glisser son sac de livres d'une épaule à une autre. « Je pouvais quasiment le _sentir_ ! »

« Humm » dit Harry, regardant en arrière. Il vit Snape se diriger le long du couloir, ses robes noires claquant derrière lui alors qu'il partait. Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du couloir, vers l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient. Son cœur sombra un peu plus lorsqu'il aperçut Black et Potter, attendant, l'air menaçant.

Lily avait du les apercevoir également, parce qu'elle arrêta immédiatement de parler. Le flot d'élèves les porta vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse distinguer clairement l'air renfrogné de Black et le regard coléreux de Potter.

« Lily ! » cria Potter en s'avançant. Il parla précipitamment. « Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait ici ? Je pensais t'avoir dit hier que – »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? » demanda Lily froidement. Potter eut l'air d'avoir été frappé.

« Allez Lily, tu ne le _pensais_ pas ! Je veux dire il est – et toi - » Harry regarda Potter faire de grands gestes dans sa direction.

Les lèvres se Lily se pincèrent en une fine ligne blanche et ses joues se colorèrent sous la colère. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas voir en quoi mon projet de Sortilèges _te_ concerne en quoi que ce soit, Potter. » Elle se tourna. « Allons-y Jonathan. »

« _Jonathan_ ? » cria Potter, ayant l'air soudainement meurtrier. « Alors c'est _Jonathan _maintenant, hein ? » Il reporta son attention sur Harry. « Toi ! » cria-t-il. _Son visage est très, très rouge_, remarqua Harry, en lui retournant, par réflexe, un regard vide et innocent. « Reste loin d'elle, ou je - »

« Allons. Y. _Jonathan_, » renifla Lily à travers ses dents.

_Elle est très rouge aussi,_ songea Harry en se laissant entraîner au loin. _Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas eu de miracles durant la nuit_.

« Je n'arrive pas à y _croire_ » siffla Lily sous sa respiration, « et je pensais qu'il avait changé depuis la cinquième année ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il faisait juste semblant, que derrière tout ça il est toujours aussi prétentieux, suffisant et intolérant - »

« Lily », l'interrompit Harry, avant que le bavardage de la jeune fille ne puisse le faire sérieusement douter s'être interposé entre eux et avoir pris le destin entre ses propres mains gaffeuses, « je me demandais juste – où allons-nous ? _» Nous ne nous dirigeons certainement pas vers la bibliothèque_, pensa-t-il.

« Aux cuisines, chercher quelque chose à sacrifier » répondit-elle rapidement.

_A sacrifier_ ! songea Harry, manquant de s'arrêter brusquement et de le crier à haute voix. Mais il se rendit compte que son masque l'avait déjà entouré comme une enveloppe de glace, et tout ce qui arriva fut que son sourire se figea sur son visage_. Est-ce qu'elle croit vraiment qu'elle peut débarquer et sacrifier quelque chose en plein jour, après seulement quelques jours de préparation et que ça réussisse_ ? se demanda-t-il sans y croire.

« Désolée d'avoir été aussi sèche, Jonathan » disait-elle. « C'est juste – il m'_énerve _tellement. »

« Oh, ça va, je comprends » dit-il facilement, entendant à peine ce qu'elle disait. Une pensée qui avait été seulement à demi-conçue venait de se former entièrement dans son esprit : peut-être que j'étais destiné à l'aider – ou l'ais-je aidée – à comprendre ces sorts de sacrifice, pour que le destin suive son cour et que je ne meurs pas cette nuit d'Halloween. La notion lui semblait être – terriblement surréelle mais aussi terriblement vraie : ceci était la preuve qu'il était venu ici, son existence même était la preuve de ce qu'il était en train de faire, vingt ans dans le passé, c'était ce qui était « supposé » s'être passé et s'était effectivement passé.

Quelque chose en lui se serra. _Dans trois ans_, songea-t-il, _dans trois ans elle ne sera rien d'autre qu'un cadavre et des souvenirs qui s'évanouissent. Et ils sont si jeunes_.

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir une discussion intense avec Snape hier. »

Harry faillit s'arrêter : la mention de Snape le ramena abruptement hors de ses pensées. _Snape_. « Oui, je suppose que oui. » Ils entrèrent dans le couloir qui les mènerait aux cuisines. « On discutait de la nature des rêves, et nous nous disputions à propos des mérites de la médecine Moldue. »

« Laisse-moi deviner – il a dit que toutes les choses Moldues étaient sans valeurs et idiotes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant l'air plus tranchante qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais entendue.

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour défendre Snape mais Lily avait raison_. Pourquoi est-ce que je défendrai Snape de toute façon ?_ « Eh bien – oui. C'est à peu près ce qu'il a dit. »

Lily s'avança et chatouilla la poire. Le portrait s'ouvrit. « Honnêtement » dit-elle, passant par-dessus le cadre du portrait, « Je suis un peu – surprise qu'il travaille avec toi. » Elle baissa les yeux. « Je veux dire, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou quoi que ce soit, mais Snape n'est pas réputé pour être… objectif lorsqu'on en vient aux enfants nés de moldus. »

Elle grimpa sur une table avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer et cria, « Nobby ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Lily Evans avait un point. Snape ne lui avait pas causé de problème du tout à propos de son parentage. La seule fois où Snape avait montré un quelconque préjugé était lorsqu'ils en étaient venus à Lily, mais c'était récurrent, pour ainsi dire, et –

_Quelles étaient les opinions de Snape par rapport aux moldus et aux enfants de moldus, de toute façon_ ? se demanda Harry, essayant de déterrer un souvenir qui l'aiderait à résoudre l'énigme. Tout ce qui vint fut ce souvenir de la pensine de Snape en cinquième année, du ton moqueur et des mots affreux que Snape avait jetés à Lily lorsque Potter l'avait accosté…

_Mais est-ce que c'était du à ses préjugés ou à son orgueil ?_ s'interrogea Harry. _Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait tout un plat de mon – de l'héritage moldu de Jonathan Frost ? _

Juste à ce moment, un elfe de maison arriva de nulle part et fit descendre Lily de la table.

_Il ressemble de façon effrayante à Dobby_, pensa Harry alors que Nobby disparaissait et revenait quelques secondes plus tard avec deux paniers. _Ou elle_. L'un était de la taille d'un panier de pique-nique habituel, mais l'autre était de la taille d'un berceau de bébé. Il était recouvert par une couverture blanche.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du panier et se teinta de vert. « Merci Nobby » dit-elle. « Allons-y Jonathan. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les paniers ? » demanda Harry alors que Lily les lévitait devant elle.

Ils tournèrent un angle. « Il y en a un qui contient un goûter que Nobby a insisté que nous prenions et l'autre contient ce que nous allons sacrifier pour le rituel » expliqua Lily. « C'est, euh, un agneau de printemps. »

_Alors elle est plutôt sérieuse à propos de tout ça_, pensa Harry. _Sérieuse mais mal guidée_. Il fit sembla d'avoir l'air surpris. « Je… ah… suppose qu'il est mort ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Lily rapidement. « Au début, je voulais juste utiliser des fruits, des légumes, des choses comme ça, mais j'ai lu dans un livre que les choses faites de chair et de sang étaient plus – efficaces. »

« Je vois » dit Harry. Il s'arrêta. « Est-ce que tu as parlé à Flitwick de tout ça ? Les rituels sacrificiels sont restreints par la Ministère je crois. » _En fait_, pensa Harry, _si l'on ne fait pas attention on peut se retrouver à passer un certain temps à Azkaban_.

« En fait, je lui en ai parlé tout au long de l'année dernière » dit-elle, souriant à Harry. Il lui sourit en retour, comme une sorte de marionnette. « On est autorisés à faire des rituels simples qui sont encore utilisés dans certaines parties des îles britanniques. Nous ne sommes autorisés à explorer les rituels plus… intéressants qu'à une échelle théorique toutefois. «

« Hum » répondit Harry facilement. « Alors qu'allons-nous faire exactement ? »

Ils étaient aux portes de la Grande Salle maintenant, et avec seulement une poussée ils se retrouvèrent dehors. « Juste un simple rituel pour invoquer la magie sauvage. Ils le font toujours sur l'île d'Arran. Nous aurons besoin de faire les symboles runiques et de psalmodier tout le sort, mais j'ai tout préparé. »

« Ah » dit Harry_. Elle est vraiment sérieuse à propos de ce sacrifice_, songea-t-il impressionné. _Bien que les chances qu'elle réussisse soient à peu près inexistantes_. Il avait lui-même appris des choses sur les rituels de sacrifice lorsqu'il était dans le Nid, mais simplement les plus simples. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment utiles dans les circonstances d'un combat, à moins que l'on soit dans une situation de vie ou de mort et que l'on soit prêt à sacrifier une jambe ou un bras en échange de l'aide de la magie de la terre. Il était plutôt soulagé de n'avoir jamais eu à accomplir un tel rituel.

« J'aurais pu t'aider avec les préparations » suggéra Harry. « Je veux dire, tu n'aurais pas du faire le projet toute seule… » Ils étaient près du terrain de Quidditch et Harry se souvint soudainement des essais de Serpentard. Harry regarda autour de lui, le terrain était désert. _Je suppose qu'ils commenceront plus tard. J'espère que ce sera après que nous ayons fini_.

« Oh ça va – ou plutôt - » elle rougit. « Je suis désolée. J'ai tendance à vouloir tout faire moi-même, mes amis me disent que je peux devenir un peu fatigante… »

« J'avais une amie comme ça aussi » dit Harry. Il sourit aisément et détourna le regard lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait. « Dans mon ancienne école » ajouta-t-il. « Elle était – très dévouée. »

« Ah » dit Lily avec sympathie. « Ca doit être dur pour toi, de changer d'école et de devoir te faire de nouveaux amis. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Les gens ici sont… plutôt sympathiques pour la plupart » dit-il, et pensa à Malfoy, Potter et Black.

Lily eut l'air d'être sur le point d'en dire plus sur le sujet, mais au lieu de ça elle agita sa baguette. « Dirigeons-nous de ce côté-là » dit-elle en pointant la direction de la Forêt Interdite. « Nous n'irons pas à l'intérieur, mais plus on est près mieux c'est. »

Harry hocha la tête, acquiesçant, et la suivit à la lisière des arbres.

C'était une magnifique journée. Le ciel était dépourvu de tout nuage et ensoleillé et un petit vent venait et se promenait à travers les branches. Les ombres de la Forêt Interdite semblaient plus énigmatiques que de mauvais augure et le chant des oiseaux parcourait l'air comme une brillante tapisserie.

« Ici, je suppose que c'est bien » dit Lily. Ils étaient à quelques pas de la Forêt Interdite. Le sol sous leurs pieds était encore herbu bien qu'à quelque mètre de là il soit humide et recouvert de feuilles.

Elle agita sa baguette et les deux paniers tombèrent par terre. Son sac de livres glissa sur le sol à côté d'eux. Elle attrapa la couverture blanche qui couvrait le grand panier mais s'arrêta.

« Le sang ne te dérange pas ? »

_Si le sang me dérange_ ? pensa Harry, et sentit un rire vide nager à l'intérieur de lui comme un poisson moqueur. « Non ça ne me dérange pas » dit-il.

Lily regarda sous la couverture et devint à nouveau quelque peu verte. « L'agneau est très – euh – sanguinolent. »

« Ca me va » dit une nouvelle fois Harry, la voix exempte d'émotion. Mais Lily ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle avait regardé une nouvelle fois sous la couverture avant de se figer. Harry se demanda avec curiosité de quoi avait l'air l'agneau sous le vêtement pour créer un tel inconfort, mais il le découvrirait bien assez vite.

« Nous devons faire la rune de sacrifice avant de sortir l'agneau, » expliqua-t-elle, sa voix tremblant un petit peu.

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? » demanda Harry bien qu'il le sache déjà.

« A un « X » dit-elle. « Elle s'appelle Gebo. On doit la faire de telle sorte à ce que les ouvertures soient face au nord, au sud, à l'est et à l'ouest. » Elle prit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rameau de cure-dents de sa robe et les agrandit. « Les branches d'un arbre de cendre » expliqua-t-elle et les déposa sur le sol. « Ce côté est au nord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien » dit Lily, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter dans un bassin de glace. Elle retira la couverture et détourna le regard. « L'heure de sortit l'agneau. »

Elle lévita le panier afin qu'il recouvre les deux branches de cendres et puis retourna le panier. L'agneau tomba. _Ce n'est pas si sanguinolent_, pensa Harry, presque amusé. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de pire. L'agneau avait, de toute évidence, déjà été saigné : il n'y avait pas de sang coulant des nettes coupures de sa gorge, bien que laine autour de sa tête et de son cou en ait été trempée. _Toutes les chances de réussites s'en vont_, songea Harry. _Pas de sang signifie généralement pas de sacrifice_.

« Eurk… » Lily avait l'air d'être sur le point de se sentir mal. « Alors, hum. » Elle se pencha en avant et poussa l'une des branches de cendre qui avait été poussée sur le côté par l'agneau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Maintenant. J'ai appris tous les mots de pouvoir donc je serais celle qui fait l'incantation et la psalmodie et – est-ce que ça te dérange d'être le réceptacle ? D'après ce que j'ai lu, le réceptacle semble être la personne qui peu plus ou moins diriger l'endroit où va la magie de la terre. »

Harry se souvint que Lily Evans ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il savait – lui qui avait bénéficié de tout le savoir des Fondateurs, rassemblé dans leur Nid. « Ca ne me dérange pas. »

« Bien » dit-elle en souriant. « Je suppose que tu seras un bon réceptacle étant donné que tu as déjà invoqué un Patronus et tout. »

Harry redressa son visage pour retourner le sourire. « C'est le seul sort avec lequel j'ai des affinités. Je suis plutôt désespérant en Botanique, en fait. »

« Vraiment ? La Botanique est plutôt facile pour moi. Quelle est ta matière préférée ? »

« Je suis obligé de répondre Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » répliqua Harry, et puis demanda avant que la conversation ne puisse s'appesantir sur lui, « Et toi ? »

« Sortilèges, sans hésitation, » dit Lily. Harry laissa son jet constant de paroles se déverser sur lui alors qu'il l'aidait à installer les runes. Il levait les yeux pour répondre lorsqu'elle le faisait, riait aux moments appropriés, et détournait avec précaution la conversation sur Lily lorsque sa curiosité de Gryffondor se manifestait.

Il avait mal au visage, à force de sourire.

« Bien, ça y est » dit-elle et inspira longuement. « Tout ce dont nous avons besoin désormais sont les points de contrôle au cas où la magie échapperait à notre contrôle. Ce sont les runes que nous venons de tracer. Et ce qui va se passer – si ça marche – c'est que tu sentiras la puissance de la magie sauvage en toi, comme de l'eau dans un récipient, en tout cas c'est ce que dit le livre. »

« D'accord. Ca a l'air assez clair, » dit Harry. _Pense-t-elle réellement que ces ridicules bâtons de cendres peuvent lui servir de points de contrôle, que la magie sauvage va lui répondre comme un agneau dressé ?_ Il ferma les yeux un instant. Elle était encore jeune. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à nouveau qu'elle serait morte dans moins de trois ans.

Lily lui lança un rapide sourire, ferma les yeux, et commença à psalmodier : « Villtir töfrar jörðar, lofts og allurra fjörlegra hluta… »

La Forêt interdite n'a pas beaucoup changé, songea Harry. Il leva sa main : quelques mouches venaient d'émerger et encerclaient l'agneau. _Je me demande s'il y a un sort pour repousser les mouches_. Il pensa à pétrifier les mouches d'une vague de magie sans baguette, mais décida de ne pas le faire. _Il doit exister une sorte de sortilège d'entretien de maison_…

« Hlýðu auðmjúku kalli menu… »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Toujours personne. Au loin, il pouvait distinguer une ou deux silhouettes se baladant près du lac. _Je me demande ce que fait Snape_, pensa-t-il soudainement, et se retrouva à souhaiter être dans cette bibliothèque à travailler avec Snape.

« Og takdu við þá gjöf sem ég fórni » Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils et agita sa main pour chasser les mouches qui s'étaient rassemblées au-dessus de l'agneau. « Est-ce que ça a marché ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Non » répondit Harry d'un ton d'excuse. Il n'avait pas ressentit la moindre chose.

Le visage de Lily se décomposa. « Mais j'ai tout fait… » Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit. « Stupides mouches » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle attrapait sa besace de livres. « Un agneau de printemps, oui, et les runes sont correctes… » Lily feuilleta les pages d'un vieux tome semblant déchiré et le froncement s'accentua sur son front. « On peut brûler l'agneau mais ce n'est pas nécessaire… Nous avons fait l'incantation, nous avons un invoqueur et un réceptacle… Je ne comprends pas. J'ai tout fait. » Son visage était défait et elle avait l'air vaincue.

_Je suppose que je devrais l'aguiller un petit peu_, pensa Harry, sentant la compensation croitre inexorablement en lui. _Cette fille_, songea-t-il. _C'est ma mère_. Un millier de pensées douloureuses s'élevèrent instantanément dans son esprit et il grimaça, mais il les chassa et regarda le livre. _Ah_, pensa-t-il. _Il_ _y en a un exemplaire dans le nid ! Quelle coïncidence_.

« Là » dit Lily, poussant le livre pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure vue.

« Hum. Eh bien je pense que – d'une part – bien que la Forêt Interdite soit très magique, nous ne sommes pas vraiment à l'_intérieur_. Donc peut-être que cet endroit n'est pas assez magique. Cela pourrait marcher, je ne sais pas, sous une pleine lune ou une nuit de solstice, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu as raison… » dit Lily lentement, plissant le front.

« De plus, l'agneau de printemps a été saigné entièrement et je me souviens avoir lu qu'un sacrifice ne marche vraiment que s'il y a encore du sang pour souiller la terre et les runes. Je suppose que ça devrait marcher si on le brûle, de sorte à ce que les cendres retournent à la terre. Et nous avons besoin d'avoir une – attitude différente. Plus humble, je pense, ou la magie sauvage ne répondra pas. »

Durant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il en avait trop révélé. _Elle ne va pas faire son Snape et devenir soupçonneuse, n'est-ce pas ?_ s'interrogea Harry, mais Lily avait juste une expression pensive sur son visage. « Tu as raison » dit-elle et lui adressa un regard à la fois étrange et empli d'un respect nouveau. « Je pense vraiment que tu as raison. » Elle se leva sur ses pieds avec excitation. « J'ai lu des choses sur comment brûler le sacrifice. Je vais aller chercher Nobby pour qu'elle m'amène du bois comme le disent les livres. J'espère juste qu'aucun des professeurs ne verra la fumée et ne viendra nous voir. Est-ce que tu peux rester aussi pour surveiller l'agneau ? »

Harry cilla. « Euh, bien sûr. » _Elle est infatigable_, pensa-t-il. _Mais, eh bien, pourquoi pas. Il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'elle échoue à nouveau. Et tout ça n'a duré qu'une demi-heure maximum_.

Lily se tourna, prête à partir, mais s'arrêta et se retourna. « Jonathan, si tu vois James ou Sirius, dis leur que je m'occuperai d'eux personnellement s'ils ne te laissent pas tranquille. » Elle avait l'air sombre. « Ils sont justes… tellement immatures et déraisonnables parfois. » Puis elle lui adressa un immense sourire. « A tout de suite alors. »

« Bye » dit Harry, fixant un sourire sur son visage, et elle partit.

Il sentit le sourire glisser lentement comme du sang hors d'une blessure. Les oiseaux chantaient toujours, le soleil brillait toujours, mais alors qu'il regardait le ciel et l'air, il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait aussi bien pu regarder un mur. Il se sentait vide.

_Je devrais essayer de transférer le sort de pistage à nouveau_, pensa-t-il. Il avait essayé la veille, pensant que cela marcherait mieux qui il le faisait passer d'un être humain à un autre (ses sujets de test étant Malfoy et Crabbe au dîner). Mais il avait encore échoué.

Les mouches voletant tout autour commençaient à l'énerver mais il n'y prêta pas attention et il ramassa une branche à la lisière de la forêt. Il avait pensé qu'il devrait essayer tout d'abord de transférer le sort d'une partie d'une entité à une autre, comme d'une main à un pied ou du bout d'une branche à l'autre.

_Ici il n'y a rien_, pensa-t-il et jeta un faible sort de pistage à un bout de la branche. Il serra les dents et essaya de le tenir, de le garder intact… Et il sentit le sort se défaire et s'évanouir dans le néant.

Il s'assit en fixant la branche. Puis il la ramassa et la jeta dans la forêt.

_Je déteste ça_, pensa-t-il avec une froide colère et une frustration brûlante et sans baguette figea toutes ces stupides mouches. L'agneau mort tressauta un peu sous la puissance du sort. _Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Il n'y a pas encore de guerre. Je ne sais rien. Je ne peux rien faire à part attendre, attendre, et attendre_ ! Il ne pouvait toujours pas transférer ce foutu sort de pistage de Dumbledore et en plus, chaque nuit sans exception il y avait ces – visions, ou rêves, ou quoi qu'ils soient.

_Je réfléchis comme un stupide Gryffondor_, pensa-t-il avec un soupir de frustration et ferma les yeux. _Ca ne sert à rien de me sentir irrité ou de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je dois être stratégique. Je dois entrer dans le Nid. Si je ne peux pas transférer ce foutu sort, il doit y avoir un autre moyen._ Il considéra brièvement l'idée de s'approcher de Dumbledore et de lui jeter un sort de confusion puissant, mais il y renonça immédiatement. _Si je sais quelque chose à propos d'Albus, c'est bien qu'il doit avoir verrouillé toutes ses défenses personnes et ses sorts, surtout contre moi – la carte sauvage à l'origine douteuse – et dans un combat_ –

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se transformer en combat. Cela changerait – ou aurait changé – trop intensément le futur. Et il ne pouvait évidemment pas tout simplement tuer Dumbledore ou une quelconque variante du même style… Et gagner la confiance du directeur était impossible.

Il sentit la colère le quitter, remplacée par ce vide qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il desserra ses poings, qu'il avait serrés sans même le remarquer et massa les marques profondes en forme de croissant sur sa paume. _Si seulement Lily – ou n'importe qui – était là_, pensa-t-il sombrement. _Au moins je pourrais enfiler mon masque à nouveau et me sentir nauséeux, et non vide_.

_Mais non_, pensa-t-il soudainement, se remémorant le nez de faucon et les cheveux gras, les joues creuses et les yeux sans merci. _Il y a Snape_.

Snape. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte auparavant : avec Snape, il pouvait laisser tomber ses masques. Même – surtout – durant ces nuits où il avait été une loque frissonnante, lorsqu'il était trop remué pour mettre un masque. Durant un instant il se demanda pourquoi : pourquoi semblait-il juste de laisser son masque tomber près de ce – garçon – ou homme, qui était trop souvent un pointilleux, soupçonneux, acariâtre…

Des souvenirs s'agitèrent dans son esprit, et ce n'était pas les souvenirs d'une vie perdue depuis longtemps, des visages de ceux morts depuis longtemps, il se souvenait des rares occasions où Snape avait incurvé ses lèvres en un sourire, et ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il prit une profonde inspiration : il eut le sentiment – le sentiment que c'était _réel_. Et peut-être… peut-être un peu moins seul.

Des bruits de pas. Il détourna rapidement son esprit de Snape (il y eut un instant d'étonnement où il se demanda pourquoi il était en train de penser à _Snape_) et il se rendit compte que le vide n'était pas aussi acéré qu'il l'avait été.

« Jonathan ? »

Harry leva les yeux et sourit machinalement. « Salut Lily. » Il remarqua qu'elle lévitait devait elle une meule de bûches.

« J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher » dit-elle, en rapprochant les bûches. « J'ai juré de renoncer à manger de l'agneau pendant tout un mois. Je ne veux pas qu'ils tuent plus d'agneaux qu'ils n'en ont besoin. » Pendant un moment, elle eut l'air indécis, puis elle serra sa mâchoire et dit, « Nous suivrons les instructions de livre pour l'agencement des bûches et nous le brûlerons. Je pense qu'allumer le feu magiquement ne posera pas de problème. »

Harry lévita l'agneau alors que Lily disposait les bûches avec précaution, au-dessus des branches de cendre. « Il n'y a plus de mouches » fit-elle remarquer.

« Tu as raison » dit Harry, faisant semblait d'être surpris. « C'est étrange. »

« Bien » dit Lily en faisant un pas en arrière. Harry posa l'agneau avec prudence sur la meule de bûches. « Je ferais de nouveau l'incantation, mais nous devrons faire ce que tu as dit. Nous plonger dans le bon état d'esprit. Et brûler l'agneau. » Elle prit une longue inspiration. « _Incendio_ ! »

Les bûches commencèrent à brûler, une flamme hésitante qui atteignant à peine l'agneau. « Est-ce que dois l'agrandir ? » demanda Lily, ayant l'air à nouveau hésitante. Elle murmura quelque chose qui aurait pu être, « Je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de faire ça… »

« Je vais le faire » dit Harry fermement. « Incendio ! » se souvint-il de crier, et se sentit terriblement stupide en le faisant, mais cela marcha et quelques seconde plus tard il pouvait sentir la chair brûler.

Lily inspira profondément et détourna les yeux. Cette voix, lorsqu'elle commença à psalmodier, sa voix était douce et quémandante, humble et prenant de l'ampleur : « Villtir töfrar jörðar, lofts og allurra fjörlegra hluta… »

Harry sentit un frisson le long de sa nuque. La brise changea abruptement et le chant des oiseaux semblait appartenir à un autre monde. Avec un choc brutal, il se rendit comte que – d'une certaine manière, malgré le fait qu'ils travaillaient à la lumière du jour, que l'agneau était raide et saigné à blanc, et qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas du terrain de Quidditch – la magie sauvage répondait.

« Hlýðu auðmjúku kalli mínu… »

Harry chassa un frémissement alors qu'il sentait la magie s'éleva comme des fantômes d'une tombe peu profonde. _Ca ne devrait pas arriver_, pensa-t-il, mais pourtant c'était le cas. Il se figea mais se força à se détendre. C'était la seule façon de maîtriser n'importe quelle situation : rester vigilant, calme mais vigilant –

« Og takdu við þá gjöf sem ég fórni… »

La magie était à son point culminant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable auparavant : il l'avait toujours sentit dormir dans la Forêt Interdite et parfois même regarder, mais jamais souffler comme la tempête hivernale et tournoyer comme elle le faisait maintenant –

Sous une soudaine et furieuse bourrasque, la flamme s'éteignit tout à coup et l'agneau, qui n'était désormais plus qu'une abominable chose noirâtre sur les cendres des bûches, tomba sur l'herbe –

- les petits bâtons de cendres roulèrent à travers le sol, ballotés par le vent exalté ; la meule de bûches et la rune en-dessous – tout s'effondra, tout tomba comme des feuilles fragiles au milieu dans vent négligeant.

La magie vient du sacrifice, pensa Harry, ses yeux grands ouverts rencontrant ceux de Lily. Indistinctement, il songea : ses yeux sont comme les miens, et puis il sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui – déchirant la coquille de son œuf translucide, un serpent géant entra, le remplissant d'une terrible douleur –

_il était dans un donjon, regardant la chose argentée que Voldemort avait soudainement enfoncée à l'intérieur de lui, ressentant une douleur bien plus terrible qu'une douzaine de Doloris simultanés _

- il ne sentait rien.

-------------

« Je ne pouvais pas ! J'ai vraiment essayé… »

Il avait mal à la tête. Les voix traversaient sont esprit alors que ses autres sens s'éveillaient lentement : la sensation de l'herbe dans son cou et du vent sur son visage, la lumière filtrant à travers ses paupières à demi ouvertes, l'odeur persistante de la chair brûlée…

« …et pas étonnant que tu n'ais pas pu, sale sang-de-bourbe »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Il sut instantanément à qui appartenaient les voix : Lily et Snape. Il était également conscience des autres bruits, d'autres voix, quelques mots « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » « Qui 'est-ce ? » « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Peu importe. L'important est de l'amener à l'infirmerie - »

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! »

Harry cilla et essaya de s'asseoir. Le monde vacilla durant un instant, mais l'instant d'après il était assis. Il secoua la tête, tentant d'évacuer la migraine persistante… Il humidifia ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un fort goût métallique dans sa bouche et quelque chose d'humide et chaud sur sa joue. Il l'essuya avec sa main : c'était du sang.

« Jonathan ! Tu es réveillé ! »

« Ouais » répliqua Harry, avalant le goût du sang et levant les yeux, grimaçant alors que sa migraine s'intensifiait. Il y avait un petit cercle de personnes – aucun qu'il ne put immédiatement reconnaître – mais la majorité d'entre eux étaient des Serpentards et tenaient des balais. _Les personnes pour les essais de Quidditch _? pensa Harry.

« Frost ! » aboya Snape. « Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Harry en se relevant sur ses pieds. Le monde tourna comme un tourbillon de feuilles d'automne et puis s'arrêta. Snape se tenait à côté de lui et lui tenait un bras, l'agrippant fermement et inconfortablement. _Comment Snape est-il arrivé ici_ ? se demanda vaguement Harry, secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Ne le _touche_ pas, sale sang de bourbe ! » siffla Snape furieusement alors que Lily avançait une main.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça » dit Harry brusquement, cillant devant le soleil. La petite foule de personnes tenant leurs balais commençait à le rendre claustrophobe.

« Ne la défend pas, Frost ! » siffla-t-il. « Elle a été assez stupide pour tenter un rituel pour lever la magie sauvage et _toi_ » - il cracha ce mot avec fureur – « a été assez stupide pour l'accompagner ! Je - » Il s'arrêta soudainement. Harry se retourna pour regarder et grogna intérieurement : c'était Potter et Black, qui se ruaient vers eux. Il n'avait _pas_ besoin d'eux ici. Sa migraine empirait.

L'atmosphère du groupe, qui était auparavant précautionneusement hostile, devint immédiatement agressive.

« Black, Potter » cria l'un des Serpentards avec dérision. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux aux essais de Serpentard ? »

« Fous-nous la paix Zabini » répondit sèchement Potter. « Eh Lily, tu vas bien ? » Sa voix était très inquiète.

Harry se tourna pour regarder Lily et vit pour la première fois que ses yeux étaient quelques peu rouges et gonflés. Et renifla rapidement et se recomposa. « Je vas bien » dit-elle froidement. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Nous étions – euh – près du lac » dit Back en lançant un regard soupçonneux à Snape.

« Et nous avons vu _Snivellus_ courir vers le terrain » ajouta Potter en ricanant.

« Ouais » continua Black, un rictus sur son visage. « On se demandait s'il allait tenter de faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch et on pensait que ce serait amusant de le voir essayer de ne pas tomber de son balais. »

Harry fut surpris lorsqu'un ou deux Serpentard dans la foule ricanèrent. La pression sur le bras d'Harry s'accentua jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à retenir un gémissement.

« Ne fais rien, » dit sèchement Harry à travers ses dents serrées alors que Snape cherchait sa baguette. Il pouvait à peine prononcer ces quelques mots : sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'ouvrir à chaque instant. Snape se figea et lui lança un regard furieux qui aurait brûlé du métal.

Black eut un rire moqueur et croisa ses bras négligemment. « Tu l'as bien dressé, Frost. »

Harry recula d'un pas alors que Snape lâchait son bras comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge et brûlant. _Ne réponds pas_, voulait crier Harry, _ne réponds pas, contente-toi de l'ignorer_ ! mais sa migraine s'était soudainement intensifiée alors qu'il sentait une brusque vague de colère en lui. Il regarda, se débattant avec une douleur contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, alors que les joues maigres de Snape se coloraient d'un affreux rouge, et qu'il sortait sa baguette –

« _Noceo_ ! » cria-t-il et en un éclair de lumière, Black tomba sur le sol, sa baguette volant à travers l'herbe, son visage se contorsionnant…

_NON_ ! hurla Harry dans son esprit douloureux et délirant, mais c'était comme si il était paralysé. Potter avait jeté un sort à Snape mais Snape l'avait contré sans effort. Harry vit le visage de Snape se tordre brusquement en un rictus et ensuite, alors que Potter s'apprêtait à murmurer une autre incantation –

« _Impedimenta !_ »

Potter fut projeté en arrière –

« _Suspendi_ ! »

Il eut l'impression que Potter avait heurté un mur de brique. Il tressauta au milieu de l'air, ses yeux roulant sur le côté et sa tête fouettant en arrière, son corps dans une position presque inversée –

« Non ! Arrête ! » hurla Lily, ayant l'air horrifiée, avant de sortir sa baguette –

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » cria Snape avec triomphe, et la baguette de Lily décrivit un arc de cercle à travers l'air avant d'atterrir dans sa main.

_Non, non, non_, pensa Harry, toujours figé là où il se tenait. Une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête. Le rictus s'agrandissait sur le visage de Snape, Black bougeait lentement vers sa propre baguette, Lily faisait un pas en arrière, apeurée, Potter haletait, la foule murmurait avec appréhension – NON ! cria Harry sans son esprit alors que Snape pointa tranquillement sa baguette vers Potter, malgré son air de satisfaction revancharde –

Ce fut comme si quelque chose sortait de lui. Harry se précipita en avant – « Arrête Snape ! » hurla-t-il et sentit une intense vague de magie se ruer hors de lui. Le sort qui fusait vers Potter se désagrégea et toucha Snape à la place. Snape vola en arrière, l'ai bouleversé avant de se cogner dans un arbre et de glisser, le visage contre le sol.

Il y eut un silence choqué avant que la foule ne commence à ricaner. Snape se releva sur ses mains et ses pieds en vacillant, des bulles de savon rose sortant de sa bouche, et son visage était d'un rouge furieux.

Harry était à peine conscient du bruit de la foule, il enregistrait à peine que les Serpentards se moquaient de leurs propres camarades de maison. Son être tout entier était rivé sur l'expression qu'arborait Snape alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient : un regard profondément humilié, un regard de colère et de haine, de douleur et de trahison.

Snape détourna abruptement le regard et Harry eut le sentiment qu'on venait de lui arracher quelque chose.

« Attends ! » cria-t-il d'une voix rauque, avançant une main mais Snape s'était détourné et remontait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le château.

« Eh ! » cria Lily Evans. « Eh Snape ! Rends-moi ma baguette ! »

Harry vit l'autre Serpentard s'arrêter et avec un petit reniflement féroce, lancer une baguette de bois noir par-dessus son épaule.

« Mon dieu » murmura Lily alors qu'elle ramassait sa baguette. « Ca c'est Snape. » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Merci de l'avoir arrêté Jonathan. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si tu ne l'avais pas fait. C'était très impressionnant. »

Harry hocha la tête, à peine conscient de ce qu'elle disait. Sa migraine s'était évanouie, partie avec la poussée de magie qui avait projeté Snape en arrière comme une poupée de chiffon. _C'était de la magie_, pensa-t-il sans passion. _La magie qui a provoqué la migraine_. Et il savait avec une étrange certitude que cette magie était sienne et que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la magie sauvage l'avait éveillée. Il aurait du se demander comment et pourquoi, et une petite partie de lui le fit, mais le reste était un orage rugissant de vide.

Il se sentait vie : immensément vide et désespérément engourdi. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, était cet air sur le visage de Snape, l'angoisse, la haine, la colère et la douleur, la trahison –

Il déglutit. Lily disait quelque chose d'autre et il répondit sans vraiment avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Le masque avait déjà glissé sur son visage et il se sentait malade. Creux. _Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait_, Frost, se dit-il. Il eut l'impression de jeter une pierre dans un abyme sans fond. _Il n'aurait pas du attaquer Black et Potter, et tu as eu raison de l'arrêter_.

Mais il se sentait toujours désespérément, désespérément vide.

------------

_Il faisait incroyablement chaud ce jour là. Sa bouche était sèche et desséchée comme un désert de carton et sa langue ressemblait à un boisseau de papier de verre. Son être tout entier l'élançait de soif mais il n'y avait pas d'eau. Sa mère avait besoin d'eau et sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin. La fontaine publique al plus proche à l'orphelinat était bien trop lointaine et il ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à l'orphelinat, même pour boire de l'eau. _

_Il épongea la sueur sur son front et renifla, même si la chaleur descendait du ciel comme des plumes de chaudes et blanches flammes. Il avait soif. _

_Il se retourna en entendant un bruit. Trois Moldus s'approchaient de lui. Deux d'entre eux avait ces horribles coupes serpillères et le troisième était grand, mince et avait des taches de rousseur. Il reconnut celui aux taches de rousseur : Roger quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir si Roger avait fait quelque chose de mal mais sa mère lui avait dit de ne jamais faire confiance aux Moldus et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant._

_Il avait soif. _

_« Eh, Jedusor ! » cria Roger. Il tenait quelque chose en l'air et Tom loucha à travers la sueur qui maculait ses cils. C'était un Solero à l'orange et il brillait sous le soleil. « T'as soif ? »_

_Oui, pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, sentant sa sècheresse et sa dureté et il avait tellement – tellement soif…_

_« Pas vraiment » menti-il poliment. Mais il regardait le Solero, affamé, et léchait ses lèvres d'une langue aussi sèche que du papier de verre, souhaitant qu'il soit à lui…_

_« Ouais, c'est ça » renifla Roger. Il agita le bâton, en se moquant avec incitation. « Viens, petit Jedusor. Mes amis et moi nous avons trois et Joey ne veut pas de la sienne. » Celui appelé Joey ricana. « Ca me ferait du mal qu'il soit gâché. »_

_Il hésita – mais il avait tellement soif. _

_« D'accord » dit-il avec réticence, glissant du banc où il était assis et attrapant timidement un bâton de Solero. Il fut soulagé que Roger ne pousse pas le bâton hors de sa portée au dernier moment._

_Le bâton était humide et collant entre ses doigts et de petits ruisseaux de jus coulaient comme s'il transpirait. Il lécha la barre de glace précautionneusement. C'était bon. Il lécha à nouveau, lapant l'eau délicieuse – _

_Les trois Moldus éclatèrent de rire. _

_« Vous savez quoi ? » demanda Roger entre deux quintes de rire. « Le petit Jedusor aime lécher l'eau des toilettes ! »_

_Il se figea, léchant à demi, et jeta le Solero hors de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient collantes mais il n'osait pas les lécher. Il sentit le sang affluer sur son visage et sa peau déjà écorchée brûlait. Il sentit la sueur courir le long de son oreille et goutter de son lobe. _

_Roger fit un pas en avant et lui tapa l'épaule, de façon faussement amicale, bien qu'un rictus stupide entache son visage. « Tu en aimerais plus, petit Jedusor ? Je sais que tu en veux. »_

_«Il sentit soudainement une rage de colère et d'humiliation. Les autres garçons riaient comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle au monde. Il ricana et jeta le Solero dans le visage souriant du garçon. _

_Le sourire s'évanouit rapidement. Pendant un moment, Tom ressentit une profonde satisfaction en voyant la souillure passer sur le visage tacheté, choqué – et puis il se retrouva sur le sol, et son visage vrillait sous le souffle qui se pressait contre sa joue._

_« Petit bâtard » cria Roger en tordant ses poignets – fort. Il hurla, incapable de s'en dépêtrer. Quelque chose craqua. « Alors c'est comme ça. Tu vas adorer l'eau des toilettes. V'nez les gars ! »_

_Il se débattit mais ils étaient trois contre un et il était si petit et ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que ses mains ne soient dans un étau serrée, de fer, et qu'il soit soulevé en l'air, deux mains brutales attrapant ses pieds qui se débattaient – _

_« Maman » cria-t-il au désespoir. Roger rit et lui cracha à la figure. _

_Il sentit alors la panique, et la peur, la haine et la colère et il essaya de se concentrer sur la magie, essayer de l'appeler et de faire fondre le visage stupide et ricanant de Roger mais elle ne répondit pas. De la sueur gouttait dans ses yeux et il essayait d'essuyer son visage avec son bras pour se débarrasser de la salive, mais il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient en train de l'emmener, il était complètement désarmé – _

_« Maman ! » cria-t-il. La panique s'élevant comme un affreux nuage - _

_« SEVERUS ! » hurla-t-il et durant un instant discordant, il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus de chaleur, ni de soif, les garçons s'étaient évanouis, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un vide infini – mais l'instant d'après il était de nouveau là-bas, suant et se débattant. _

_« MAMAN ! » cria-t-il encore une fois et il pensa : _pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelle ? Elle est encore si jeune, j'ai besoin _– Un vacillement de la pénombre, des images tordues et passées – _J'ai besoin de Severus –

_C'était comme se noyer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier à nouveau mais il tombait et le vide s'étirait sur tout ses sens et il prononça le nom encore, faiblement, mais rien ne vient pour le sauver, pour le réveiller. C'était fini. _

_Il tombait de plus en plus profondément dans les ténèbres._

-------------

Le feu dans le foyer était réduit à quelques braises brillantes.

Snape s'assit soudainement. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pendant quelques instants, mais se rallongea lentement entre ses oreillers.

Un lourd gémissement emplit la pièce.

Snape tourna le dos au son et ferma ses yeux, fort.

Il y eut un bruissement de vêtements. Puis il y eut un autre gémissement, ou peut-être des mots étouffés.

Snape ouvrit les yeux quelques instants avant de les refermer, encore plus fermement qu'auparavant. Il serra les couvertures autour de lui et plaça un oreiller au-dessus de sa tâta pour ne pas entendre les bruits. Ses mains étaient serrées en poings.

Durant un long moment il n'y eut plus rien qu'une respiration silencieuse, calme et lente. Et puis un autre gémissement, endolori, _douloureux_ –

Les yeux de Snape s'ouvrirent brusquement et il s'assit. Il tourna la tête et regarda en direction de son colocataire. Un instant, il sembla être en équilibre, prêt à sortir de son lit dans sa chemise de nuit vieillie mais il se rejeta sur son propre lit et mit ses doigts dans ses oreilles.

Un autre gémissement, celui-ci se terminant en un halètement.

Snape tourna son dos au bruit à nouveau et se recroquevilla en une balle serrée. Il pouvait sentir cette étrange chose venir de son colocataire. Avant, il était toujours sorti de son lit et avait réveillée le dormeur torturé mais cette nuit –

Pas cette nuit.

Il ferma les yeux, si fort, que ça lui fit mal et il serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans sa paume.

Et tout d'un coup ça s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus d'étrange chose jouant avec son esprit. Il n'y avait plus de grognements ou de gémissements pathétiques. C'était silencieux.

Trop silencieux.

Snape roula sur le dos et fixa le baldaquin durant un long moment, retenant sa respiration en le faisant. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Absolument aucun bruit. Il resta le regard fixe, encore quelques instants, déchiré par l'indécision et une vague peur sans nom.

Il se glissa hors de son lit et s'approcha en hésitant du lit de son colocataire. Sur le chemin, il tâtonna sur le mur et attrapa une torche.

« _Candeo_ » chuchota-t-il et sa voix n'était pas assurée.

Il leva la torche et ouvrit les rideaux, regardant à l'intérieur. Il resta les yeux fixes pendant un moment : Jonathan Frost avait simplement l'air endormi. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, ses paupières doucement fermées, ses cheveux tapissés de part et d'autre de son visage humide, et Snape se retrouva à le regarder un peu trop longtemps. Mais il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement : pas de légère montée et descente de la poitrine, pas de roulement des yeux derrière les paupières. Rien.

Quand Snape approcha sa main, il tremblait. Il la tint au-dessus de la bouche de Frost et sous son nez.

Rien.

Pris de panique, il chercha le pouls avec frénésie, bougeant ses mains sur la peau moite du cou –

Rien.

« Jonathan ? » murmura-t-il. « Jonathan ! Jonathan réveille-toi ! » Il pointa sa baguette : « _Ennervate_ ! Jonathan ! Frost ! Jonathan – réveille toi ! » Sa voix était saisie.

Pieds nu et enroulé dans sa seule chemise de nuit, Severus Snape se précipita hors des dortoirs des Serpentards et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Je vous mets la traduction de l'incantation qui est, à l'origine, en islandais. (On appelle ça comme ça ?)

"Villtir töfrar jörðar, lofts og allurra fjörlegra hluta  
Hlýðu auðmjúku kalli mínu  
Og takdu við þá gjöf sem ég fórni."

Magie sauvage de la terre, de l'air et de toutes les choses vivantes,  
Entends mon humble appel,  
Et accepte cette offrande que je sacrifie.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : Huhu, je sais je suis trop gentille. Je voulais mettre ce chapitre vendredi, mais devant tous vos mots je n'ai pas eu le courage de résister à l'envie de vous le poster au plus vite. :-)

Merci infiniment pour tous vos mots, pour aimer cette histoire.

Bises,

Eliane.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sa première pensée alla vers Severus.

Le sommeil s'évapora de son esprit et il pensa immédiatement : _Je voulais dire Snape. Pas Severus. Quand est-ce devenu Severus ?_ Il entendit un mouvement et il ne put s'empêcher de penser fugacement, avec rébellion, _et pourquoi pas ?_ Des pas s'approchèrent et son cœur battit un peu plus fort.

Mais ce n'était pas Severus.

« Ah, êtes-vous réveillé M. Frost ? »

Le lourd voile de sommeil s'évanouit comme une feuille emportée par un coup de vent et toutes ses pensée à propos Severus (ou Snape) s'écrasèrent alors qu'il ouvrait aisément les yeux et enfilait son masque de Gryffondor.

Albus Dumbledore lui sourit. La lumière enflammée venant des fenêtres ouvertes affluait à l'intérieur juste derrière le directeur, et le visage ridé était entièrement caché par les ombres.

Harry invoqua un sourire blême sur son visage. « Albus » chuchota-t-il, le sourire s'agrandissant quelque peu. Il y eut un silence. Soudainement, il se rendit compte à quel point il était facile de faire semblant que cet Albus était _son_ Albus – mentor, ami, et réconfort silencieux. Mais le directeur se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et la lumière du soleil éclaira les yeux bleus et froids et il ne resta en Harry qu'un sentiment de deuil, de fatigue et de reproche – comment pouvait-il être aussi sentimental ?

Toujours est-il que le directeur resta silencieux. Sans y avoir été invité, une pensée qui nageait sous la conscience d'Harry fit surface, soulevant une lueur d'inquiétude : _Où est Severus ?_

« Jonathan, mon cher enfant » dit Dumbledore gentiment et Harry abandonna rapidement sa pensée. Le vieux directeur souriait. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Harry étira les lèvres. « Mieux. » Il laissa le sourire s'évanouir. « Je… Que s'est-il passé ? » C'était une question honnête, même si l'expression d'agneau perdu sur son visage ne l'était pas. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer à-demi alors que Dumbledore s'asseyait en arrière avec un soupir qui aurait alarmé quelqu'un n'étant pas habitué aux artifices du directeur. Mais l'esprit d'Harry tâtonnait à la recherche de souvenirs… Panique, se souvenait-il désormais, une pure panique, et un nom appelé désespérément.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez tombé dans un coma magique » dit Dumbledore doucement et avec regrets.

Un coma magique. Harry enregistra l'information, se rappelant qu'un coma magique arrivait lorsque le noyau magique subissait un choc si puissant que cela se réverbérait physiquement. Il se souvenait que cela n'arrivait que dans des conditions très sérieuses, et parfois fatales. _J'aurais pu mourir_, pensa-t-il. _J'aurais pu mourir_. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le réaliser.

Harry déglutit : sa gorge était sèche. « Comment ? »

« M. Snape est venu voir Mme Pomfresh la nuit dernière, » continua Dumbledore, utilisant toujours cette voix particulière. « Il était plutôt paniqué et lui a dit que vous ne respiriez plus. »

La lumière du soleil semblait faire briller le plafond, mais Harry ne le voyait pas. Son esprit était empli de pénombre alors qu'il visualisait un garçon courir le long du couloir, se précipitant à travers les portes jusque dans une pièce vide et stérile ; Harry pouvait voir les yeux sombres brillant à la lumière des torches, agrandis par la peur ; il pouvait voir comme les lèvres fines – rouges sous la lueur brumeuse des torches et ensuite pales sous la lumière faible et blafarde – s'ouvraient et tremblaient si légèrement –

Il déglutit. Il se souvenait désormais. Il avait crié le nom de Severus.

« Il a dit que vous faisiez un cauchemar avant que de cesser de respirer. »

Une pause.

« M. Frost ? » poussa gentiment Dumbledore.

_Auriez-vous la bonté de nous expliquer M. Frost ? Qu'avez-vous caché, vipère_ ? Harry ferma les yeux. Il allait devoir faire attention. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas, tant de choses…

« J'ai été touché par une malédiction » dit-il avec fatigue. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard confiant vers celui du directeur. Les yeux bleus clair étaient cachés sous les épais sourcils blancs, mais il savait qu'ils testaient, fouillaient le bouclier d'images mentales qu'il avait érigé. « C'était… il y a un an ? Cela me donne des cauchemars qui… perturbent mon noyau magique. Mais ils étaient sous contrôle pour la plus grande partie. Je pense que le voyage dans le temps a… exacerbé les choses. »

_Achète ça, vieil homme_, pensa Harry. _Crois-y_.

« Hum » murmura sagement Dumbledore, avec douceur et circonspection. « Je vois. Mr Snape m'a dit que vous aviez fait des cauchemars durant les derniers jours et qu'il vous avait réveillé à chaque fois. »

…Snape le regardant sur le sol, assis, aussi petit que possible devant le directeur. Snape comme un coin ombreux en présence d'une lampe vive, se confessant avec hésitation, d'un ton boudeur. Snape, levant les yeux avec peur, incertitude et méfiance et voyant ses yeux bleus compatissants. Snape – Snape – _Severus_ ! pensa Harry avec un accès de fureur envers le directeur. Comme ce bâtard osait-il manipuler Severus de sa manière douce et inébranlable ? Comment osait-il –

_Snape_, pensa-t-il, tentant de réprimer cette flamme de colère. _C'est Snape, pas Severus_ ! Il se calma et se sentit étrangement perturbé par cette soudaine poussée de rage.

« Mais cette fois, M. Snape a dit qu'il n'a pas entendu vos mouvements et qu'il n'a ainsi pas pu vous réveiller à temps. »

Harry acquiesça, presque imperceptiblement, bien qu'il fronce les sourcils intérieurement. Entendu ses mouvements ? Il sentit une soudaine vague de soulagement. De toute évidence, Snape n'avait pas dilapidé son âme au directeur : ce n'était pas le bruit de ses mouvements qui avait réveillé l'autre Serpentard chaque nuit. Ca avait été un sens de magie intangible. Mais il était tout autant perturbant que Snape ne se soit pas réveillé. Pourquoi s'était-il éveillé toutes les fois précédentes ?

« Oh » dit Harry, lorsque le directeur s'arrêta de parler pendant un certain temps.

Le directeur soupira. « Je ne connais pas la nature de cette malédiction, bien que je puisse vous assurer que je ferais de mon mieux pour trouver un moyen de la défaire. Mais pour le moment j'ai trouvé une solution qui, j'en suis sûr, vous conviendra. » Harry pouvoir entendre le sourire dans la voix du vieil idiot. Il acéra son regard : Dumbledore souriait effectivement et ses yeux brillaient de façon menaçante. « Poudlard, je suppose que vous le savez, est entretenu par quelques elfes de maison. La nuit dernière justement j'ai trouvé un elfe de maison qui est plus que désireux de veiller sur vous pendant votre sommeil et de vous réveiller au moindre signe de perturbation. »

Dumbledore rayonnait.

« Oh » dit Harry prudemment. Les yeux brillaient toujours. Il a prévu quelque chose. Il a dut dire à l'elfe de me surveiller, de m'espionner ou quelque chose comme ça. « Ca semble être une bonne idée, directeur, mais ce serait peut-être mieux de consulter M. Snape. »

« Comme c'est prévenant de votre part » dit Dumbledore joyeusement. « Mais Snape a déjà accepté d'emménager avec M. Crabbe. Vous aurez la pièce pour vous seul. »

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. « Snape a déjà accepté ? » répéta-t-il en écho.

Le directeur acquiesça, souriant toujours, ensoleillé.

Le mot était au bout de ses lèvres : _non_ ! Mais il ne dit rien, sa bouche était paralysée par ces mots _: Snape a déjà accepté_… Et même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas dire un mensonge aussi évident que celui-là.

Harry se força à sourire. C'était comme tenter de faire saigner une pierre. « Ce sera mieux, j'en suis sûr. » Il se souvint de la pénombre de la pièce, et d'une voix moqueuse qui était à la fois chaude et froids, la flamme d'une torche et une main sur son dos et il sentit une douleur aigue et infinie. _Snape a déjà accepté_…

« Excellent ! » dit Dumbledore, semblant jubiler. « Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, j'ai déjà fait déménager les affaires de M. Snape. Vos affaires n'ont pas été touchées. Et –ah » Des bruits de pas et le bruissement d'une robe. « Poppy. »

Madame Pomfresh entra dans son champ de vision, jetant au directeur un regard réprobateur. « Albus, vous auriez du me prévenir que M. Frost s'était réveillé ! C'est extrêmement dangereux un coma magique. » Elle se tourna vers Harry et gloussa avec sympathie. « Maintenant, mon chéri, laisse-moi prendre ta température… »

Harry la laissa le soutenir, le toucher et le pousser. Dumbledore était parti sur un sourire et un extra clignement d'yeux. Harry se demanda ce dont Dumbledore, qui pouvait défaire des vies et modeler des destins d'un geste de la main, aurait l'air sans ces yeux. Il se demanda ce dont aurait l'air le directeur si, au lieu de ces orbes d'un bleu intelligent, il n'y avait que des trous béants de nerfs tordus et de chair…

Il bannit la pensée immédiatement. _A quoi je pense_ ? songea-t-il alors que l'image, tout d'un coup cauchemardesque, s'évaporait.

Maintenant, mon chéri, ouvre ta bouche… oui, dis « ah»… »

Il regarda droit devant, obéissant à l'infirmière comme s'il était sous Imperium. Il garda son esprit vide, ses émotions étouffées. Ce ne fut qu'après que l'infirmière lui ait dit qu'il était libre d'y aller, après qu'il ait sentit une soudaine vague de réticence, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait attendu.

_Ne sois pas ridicule_, se reprit-il froidement, avec colère. _Ne sois pas un idiot sentimental_. Il passa le pas de la porte rapidement et silencieusement, ignorant le vacillement de déception lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de lèvres l'accueillant d'un rictus, pas d'yeux noirs scintillant sombrement devant son visage.

Le hall était vide. Il était seul.

------------

Les quatre grandes tables semblaient vibrer de bruits et de bavardages. La moitié de la table de Gryffondor riait à haute voix à une blague, les Poufsouffles discutaient de quelque chose de sérieux, de petites grappes de Serdaigles débattaient d'un sujet ou d'un autre, les Serpentards gazouillaient avec mépris à propos des résultats des essais de Quidditch.

Harry se dirigea directement vers le bout de la table des Serpentards. Il repéra Snape facilement, il était légèrement penché en avant, comme toujours, aussi silencieux qu'une pierre alors qu'il avalait méthodiquement son déjeuner.

« 'Lut » le salua Harry avec autant de nonchalance qu'il le pouvait alors qu'l se glissait dans le siège vide à côté du Serpentard.

Snape se raidit immédiatement, perdant son allure avachie et revêtant un masque froid comme de la glace. Harry le remarqua mais ne dit rien alors qu'il attrapait sa fourchette. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Snape avait déjà commencé à parler.

« A la suggestion du professeur Dumbledore je suis désormais le colocataire de Crabbe » dit-il. Sa voix était froide, polie, fermée, sans aucune trace de dédain ou de sarcasme. « Je suppose qu'il t'a déjà informé de ce nouvel arrangement ? »

Harry ferma la bouche d'un coup. « Oui » dit-il finalement, ses lèvres, sa langue et sa bouche bougeant comme si elles étaient animées d'une vie propre. « Oui il l'a fait. » Il fixa Snape encore un instant avant de baisser les yeux, aveugle, vers ses pommes de terre écrasées. Il les poussa avec sa fourchette, n'ayant soudainement plus d'appétit. Mais il se força à manger, enfournant une bouchée de pomme de terre dans sa bouche et les mâchant sans les savourer. Son esprit fourmillait de pensées fragmentaires.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pomfresh n'a pas voulu que je sorte avant maintenant, alors j'ai manqué les Potions et l'Arithmancie ». Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard à Snape. Snape ne dit rien. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important ? » ajouta-t-il de façon presque désespérée.

Snape secoua la tête fermement. « Non, rien ». Encore une fois ce ton fermé, sans vie.

Harry attrapa un morceau de pain et y plongea les dents avec plus de forces que nécessaire et observa l'autre Serpentard, tentant de trouver des indices, des secrets dans le nez busqué et les cheveux en ficelles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Snape avait perdu son allure avachie et se tenait désormais aussi droit qu'un sang-pur âgé, ses yeux à demi-fermés, regardaient droit devant sans vie, et les doigts fins bougeaient comme des bâtons animés.

Le silence entre eux devint insupportable. « Je me demandais… » commença Harry et chercha rapidement dans son esprit quelque chose à dire. Il garda ses yeux sur Snape. Snape ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. « Je me demandais si nous pourrions travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la potion de sommeil sans rêve. »

Les doigts de Snape, ouvrait un morceau de pain, chancelèrent un bref instant. Harry aperçut ce mouvement et le rejoua, encore et encore dans sa tête alors qu'il mâchonnait sa mince tarte, tant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

« Pas aujourd'hui j'en ai peur » dit Snape finalement de cette même voix, fermée. « J'ai besoin de – d'étudier pour un examen de Runes Anciennes. »

_Un examen de Runes Anciennes_ ? Harry fronça les sourcils. _Il ne dit pas la vérité._ La pensée continua à tourbillonner dans son esprit : quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce que c'était Dumbledore ? Il serra les dents durant un instant pour chasser un soupçon de colère. Il devait rester indifférent devant tout ça. Il devait rester. Calme. Détaché. Il leva les yeux vers la grande table. Dumbledore se trouvait là, souriant comme un crâne et riant comme une poupée.

Harry baissa les yeux rapidement, son cœur battant. Sa fourchette. Elle était légèrement tordue.

« Snape, ne me mens pas » dit-il abruptement. Les mots sortirent tous seuls, sans avoir été prévus par son esprit. Il leva les yeux. Snape s'était figé, regardant toujours droit devant. « Snape. »

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi » dit l'autre Serpentard, lentement, toujours sur ce ton insupportablement poli, « de trouver un candidat plus… adéquat avec lequel travailler sur le projet de potions. »

Une pause. « _Quoi_ ? » siffla Harry. Le mot sortit, aiguisé, et involontairement, Snape se raidit.

« J'ai dit – »

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit Snape » chuchota Harry avec colère. Il ferma ses yeux un instant. Il était en train de s'énerver. Il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été rendu fou par les flammes de la colère. Il ne pouvait – il déglutit. _Reste calme, reste calme_, murmura-t-il dans son esprit, _reste calme, reste calme, reste calme_… Sa voix était saccadée. « « A partir du moment où tu es celui qui » - il chercha la phrase juste - « a décidé de mettre fin à notre partenariat, je pense que je mérite au moins une explication. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Snape détourna rapidement le regard.

« Nos personnalités sont incompatibles » dit Snape d'un ton glacial « et nous n'avons pas été productifs. »

« Snape on a commencé nos recherches il y a quoi – deux jours à peine ? Je sais que tu es brillant en potions et tout ça mais je pense difficilement qu'il soit possible d'inventer la potion de sommeil sans rêve en moins d'une demi-semaine. »

Snape coupa vicieusement son plat et resta silencieux. Harry regarda la pile de pommes de terre sans saveur. Il essaya de s'obliger à les manger mais la voix dans son esprit fut noyée par un véritable maelstrom. Il ne pouvait pas manger. Il était impossible d'enfourner les bulbes d'amidon blancs dans sa bouche et ne pas vomir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ravaler la – la douleur aigue dans sa gorge. Soudainement, il se sentit aussi fatigué que la mort, si fatigué que son être tout entier se courbait d'épuisement.

_Pourquoi ressens-tu cela_ ? se demanda-t-il. C'était un mélange de frustration, d'énervement et de douleur_. Ce_ _n'est que Snape. Ce n'est rien de – personnel_. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que la clé pour toute chose était de ne jamais en faire quelque chose de personnel et ça avait été si facile. Pourquoi était-ce tout d'un coup difficile ? Pourquoi y prêtait-il soudainement _attention_ ?

« Ca ne fait rien » dit-il à haute voix. Il se leva et poussa sa chaise. Il devait s'en aller. Snape se tendit immédiatement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry fasse un geste extrême. « Je travaillerai à la bibliothèque après les cours, sur des expériences de Mengele. » Il s'arrêta, se demandant s'il devrait ajouter quelque chose, s'il devrait demander de façon explicite à Snape de venir le rejoindre, mais il se tourna brusquement et partit. C'était au tour de Snape maintenant – mais ce que choisirait Snape n'avait pas d'importance. Non ça n'avait absolument aucune importance.

Il continua à se répéter cela, le laissant tourbillonner dans son esprit alors qu'il passait devant les élèves bruyants. Il savait qu'on le regardait et – _cela n'avait aucune importance_ – il essaya de l'ignorer, de faire comme s'il ne savait pas quelles étaient les deux paires d'yeux qui le regardaient partir : l'une bleue et l'autre noire. Il serra ses poings et puis lentement – _ça n'avait aucune importance_ – les desserra.

Mais, alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle, il prit conscience d'une troisième paire d'yeux, un troisième regard, beaucoup plus sombre, venant du préfet aux cheveux sombre. Harry s'arrêta, durant le plus bref des instants, et puis quitta la salle.

------------

Harry termina ses devoirs de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges en une heure, et sa dissertation de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en deux heures. Il pensa qu'il serait sans rapport de prendre de l'avance et de prendre des notes du prochain chapitre de _Se Défendre contre Ceux qui Veulent Vous Faire du Mal_. Le livre en lui-même était impossible à lire : il n'était pas seulement ennuyant et pompeux mais aussi incorrect à tant d'endroits qu'Harry se demanda avec irritation quelle potion avait ingéré l'auteur avant de l'écrire. Il espéra vaguement que ce n'était pas un reflet du caractère du professeur Matellan.

Il se figea.

Le coin qu'il avait trouvé était d'un un recoin de la librairie, juste en dehors du rayon de lumière qui filtrait à travers le verre doucement lisse des grandes et étroites fenêtres. Il n'avait pas été perturbé. La bibliothèque elle-même contenait peu de personnes. Une grappe de Serdaigles silencieux travaillaient studieusement alors qu'une bande de – il loucha légèrement – Poufsouffles pouffaient à propos de quelque chose qui n'était de toute évidence pas des devoirs.

Poussant un soupir, il sortit de son siège et revint une minute plus tard avec une pile de livre pour ses recherches sur la potion sans sommeil. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il pensa avoir vu un mouvement près de la porte. Il leva les yeux immédiatement, mais ce n'était qu'un Gryffondor de deuxième année.

Il ouvrit un livre au hasard, ignorant la déception et la vague d'adrénaline subsistant. C'était ridicule, de s'enthousiasmer à ce point, et de s'enthousiasmer pour _Snape_…

Il rumina les mots dans son esprit. Josef Mengele, un sorcier qui s'était déguisé en moldu et arborait un profond ressentiment contre les enfants de moldus. Harry songea que le nom lui était vaguement familier, il avait du le lire quelque part. Expériences sur les Juifs et les tziganes… _Oh, je m'en souviens_, pensa Harry. Le camp de concentration d'Auschwitz. Apparemment, Mengele avait approfondi les expériences faites par l'ancien régent Kyrus « le Cruel » et avait prouvé de la manière la plus catégorique que le sommeil sans rêves menait à la folie, à une perte de magie et à la mort. _Ah, quel amusement. Et voilà les images_, pensa Harry.

Un mouvement entraperçut du coin de l'œil le fit lever les yeux et, durant ce quart de seconde, son cœur s'accéléra. Mais il vit, avançant vers lui à travers les rayons du pâle soleil, non pas Snape mais Lily Evans.

« Salut Jonathan » dit-elle.

Harry réussit à sourire. « Bonjour » dit-il, feuilletant les pages aux affreuses illustrations. Alors que Lily s'approchait il songea qu'elle avait l'air un peu plus nerveuse que lorsqu'il l'avait vue la dernière fois. Elle s'arrêta devant sa table et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

« Tu as manqué des cours aujourd'hui » dit-elle. « Tu n'étais pas en Arithmancie. »

Lily n'est pas dans ma classe d'Arithmancie, pensa-t-il. Quelqu'un a du le lui dire. Ou elle 'la demandé. « Non » répliqua Harry calmement, fabriquant rapidement un mensonge.

« Tu étais malade ? » demanda Lily, baissant les yeux sur les livres réunis dans ses bras.

« Ouais » dit Harry. Il haussa les épaules avec élaboration. « Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Madame Pomfresh en a fait toute une affaire alors j'ai raté quelques cours. »

« Oh, d'accord » dit-elle et sembla quelque peu soulagée. « Je pensais' – elle leva les yeux avec hésitation – « que tu avais peut-être été blessé par le rituel que nous avons fait hier. Je suis affreusement que tu – euh – te sois évanoui alors que je l'invoquai, et je comprendrai que tu veuilles un sujet différent ou peut-être trouver un autre partenaire. »

Il hésita, durant un instant, mais se rendit compte que la décision était facile. J'ai du la guider à apprendre les sortilèges de sacrifice, pensa-t-il, j'ai d être là – été là. Et ce n'était pas douloureux de la voir, de travailler avec elle comme ça l'aurait été s'il avait été forcé d'être le partenaire de Black ou Potter. Elle était – il pouvait la différencier de sa mère. Il pouvait faire comme si elle n'avait pas une signification particulière, comme si elle n'était qu'une autre personne dans la foule qui se pressait de l'autre côté de son masque.

« Ne te sens pas trop mal à propos de ça » dit Harry, souriant de façon rassurante. « Je n'étais pas blessé et ce n'était absolument pas de ta faute. _» En réalité, le rituel n'aurait même pas du marcher_.

« Merci » dit-elle, souriant ingénument. « mais honnêtement, si jamais tu veux changer de sujet ou quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. » Alors que son sourire disparaissait, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sr le livre qu'Harry avait ouvert. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle leva les yeux, comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle décida de ne pas le faire et ferma la bouche. « Eh bien, au revoir alors' dit-elle finalement.

« Bye » dit Harry, ayant l'impression distincte qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose de plus. _Intéressant_. Elle se contenta de sourire à nouveau, pourtant, avant de se détourner et partir.

Harry continua à regarder le pas de la porte encore un peu. Derrière il y avait le couloir où la lumière s'affaiblissait, dessinant de curieux motifs sur le mur. Il y aurait une ombre, de temps en temps et Harry se redresserait vivement, mais l'ombre s'en irait ou entrerait et briserait son espoir et…

_Pourquoi diable fixes-tu la porte_ ? Harry baissa les yeux avec colère. _Comment pouvait-il être distrait aussi facilement ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?_ Avant, il était capable de se concentrer durant des heures, travaillant comme un forcené durant les heures infinies de la nuit, décodant et codant des messages trompeurs, lisant les notes interminables d'Hermione, interrogeant les prisonniers, rassurant ceux qui – à l'heure des morts – avaient cessés d'être humains et n'étaient plus que des choses tremblantes, enfermées dans un cauchemar – ou il attendait. Attendait avec une vigilance sans sommeil (et parfois avec Dumbledore) le lever du soleil.

Attendre. C'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

_Attendre_ ? se demanda-t-il avec autant de mépris qu'il le pouvait. _Quoi ? Snape_ ? Il essaya de chasser la pensée avec autant de désinvolture qu'elle le méritait. Il feuilleta les pages avec les horribles photos en noir et blanc. Il étudia chaque visage contorsionné, chaque corps mort et boursouflé, cherchant à s'immerger dans ces images cauchemardesques.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte.

Le soleil commençait à sombrer et les rayons de lumières qui filtraient dans la bibliothèque étaient passés du blanc à l'orange et à un rouge crépusculaire. Les gens entraient à l'intérieur et en sortaient, certains silencieusement, d'autres en riant dans leur barbe. Aucun d'entre eux ne se précipitait à l'intérieur avec des yeux noirs brillantes ; aucun d'entre eux ne parcourait rapidement la pièce et se concentrait sur lui avec un rictus dédaigneux.

Harry ferma le livre et se leva. Après un moment d'hésitation, il ramassa son livre et se dirigea vers Mme Pince. Sa bouche bougea, sa langue fonctionna, les muscles de ses jours dirigèrent ses lèvres en un sourire et il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Lorsque la bibliothécaire lui tendit le livre, il la remercia d'un ton inhabituellement calme et il sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque, dans le couloir assombri.

Les couloirs étaient sombres lorsqu'il fit le chemin vers les donjons de Serpentard. Il allait d'ombre en ombre, restant hors de vue et faisant aussi peu de bruit que possible.

« _Carnificina_ » dit-il sèchement et l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et regarda autour de lui : les aristocrates dans leur coin confortable, les plus jeunes années rassemblées ici et là, les enthousiastes du Quidditch, dépassant tout règle et se regroupant en chuchotant.

Il se dirigea le long de la salle ovale et poussa la porte des dortoirs des septièmes années.

« … par Merlin, j'arracherai les lambeaux de ta peau et je les ferais _frire_ et te forcerai à les manger, espèce de Cro-Magnon dégénéré, même si tu ne comprends même pas ce que je _dis_ - »

Snape s'arrêta au milieu de son discours et leva les yeux, saisi. Harry le regarda en retour. La porte était ouverte et Harry pouvait voir les deux lits à l'intérieur. Crabbe était assis bêtement sur celui proche de la porte et Snape, qui un instant auparavant allait furieusement d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre, jetant sur le côté des sous-vêtements d'une taille qui, estima Harry, ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Crabbe, se tenait entre les deux lits.

« Bonjour Snape » dit Harry après une pause interminable.

Snape se raidit. Son visage fermé et son dos droit. « Bonjour Frost » dit-il avec une politesse rigide.

Le silence s'étira. _Je devrais m'en aller, je devrais aller dans mon propre dortoir_, pensa Harry. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du être là, qu'il aurait du tourner sa tête il y a quelques secondes, que c'était une erreur de s'arrêter et de regarder Snape marcher avec fureur dans la pièce_. Je devrais y aller_, pensa-t-il mais il ne le fit pas.

Crabbe tourna la tête. « T'es qui ? » demanda-t-il stupidement.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ni Snape – Snape qui avait serré ses poings sur le côté et qui regardait le sol fixement.

« Tu n'est pas venu à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui » dit Harry finalement. Sa voix était calme.

Les yeux de Snape vacillèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry et il ricana en réponse. « Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que je fais durant la journée Frost ! » Mais l'instant d'après, le masque de politesse recouvrit encore une fois ses traits acérés.

Une pause. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois finir de déballer mes affaires » dit Snape, avec l'articulation sans aucun ton d'un serviteur. Il se retourna et s'emmêla avec quelque chose sur son lit.

« Eh, ne m'ignore pas ! » exigea Crabbe. « Qui _es_-tu ? »

« Je suis Jonathan Frost » répliqua Harry. Il se détourna et ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre.

Elle semblait stérile.

Le lit de Snape était parti. Là où il s'était tenu, il n'y avait qu'un peu plus de sol en pierre, sans marque et gris, un immense espace vide.

Harry se pencha en arrière, fermant doucement la porte. Snape n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'affaires, mais c'était toujours plus que ce que lui, Harry, avait… En réalité, la pièce semblait désertée. Et ce n'était pas seulement l'absence de _fournitures_, c'était – plus que cela.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers son lit. _Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresse autant à Snape_ ? songea-t-il avec morosité. _Tu as vécu seul pendant trois ans. Pourquoi as-tu soudainement commencé à vouloir de la compagnie ? C'est de la folie_. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et massa l'arrête de son nez. _Et j'ai faim_.

Soupirant, il se leva, se demandant si la Grande Salle était toujours ouverte. Ou il pourrait se faufiler dans les cuisines. _Oui, pense à la nourriture_, se dit-il avec un lugubre rire intérieur_. Pense à la nourriture_. Il jeta un coup d'œil involontaire au mur.

_Ne pense pas à lui. _

_-------------_

_Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Dans sa vie d'avant, cela n'avait jamais marché. Mais ici, dans ce monde où sa mère lui avait promis qu'il serait grand – ici, peut-être que ce serait différent._

_Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit le mot de passe « Janus »._

_La gargouille sauta sur le côté. Il se faufila avec précaution. Il avait entendu le mot de passe du vieux Professeur Oparin, alors qu'il était caché dans l'ombre. Ce renard de Dumbledore était venu également, mais il n'avait pas osé s'approcher plus près pour entendre le mot de passe, même s'il était engoncé en sûreté dans les ombres, il se demanda si Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'il était là. _

_Il frissonna et frappa à la porte. _

_« Entrez. »_

_Il ouvrit la porte en la poussant et le referma derrière lui. Il se souvint de garder la tête haute, les yeux calmes et indéchiffrables, les épaules en arrière, et son visage composé – comme sa mère lui avait dit de le faire._

_Dippet leva les yeux et les yeux du directeur vieillissant s'agrandirent de surprise._

_« Bonjour » dit-il. « Est-ce qu'un professeur vous a envoyé ici ? »_

_Tom secoua la tête. Il rassembla son courage et se lança dans le discours qu'il avait préparé avant. « Directeur Dippet, les anciennes lois de Poudlard stipulent qu'un étudiant peut passer outre toute autorité pour en appeler directement au directeur si l'étudiant ressent une menace sur son bien-être. Par cette règle, je suis ici. »_

_Dippet cilla. « Très bien, M. – ? »_

_« Jedusor » dit Tom avec réticence. Jedusor n'était pas son nom. Il le haïssait. Mais un jour, il en serait débarrassé._

_« M. Jedusor, qu'est-ce qui –euh – menace votre bien-être ? » demanda Dippet._

_Tom déglutit, invoquant ses prochains mots. Il n'aimait pas le regard du directeur. Il semblait trop bon. Il y avait un mot pour cela, un mot qu'il se souvenait avoir lu quelque part, mais dont in ne pouvait se souvenir sur l'instant. « Comme vous pourriez déjà le savoir » - _peu probable_, pensa Tom – « Je suis un orphelin, et ainsi je retournerai dans un orphelinat Moldu cet été. » Il incurva légèrement les lèvres, de la façon dont il se souvenait que sa mère le faisait, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de cette saleté. « Quoiqu'il en soit, en arrivant à Poudlard je me suis rendu compte à quel point les conditions de vie à l'orphelinat étaient réellement basses. » Conditions de vie : c'était une expression impressionnante qu'il avait trouvé dans un des livres qu'il avait lu. « Je fais la requête que vous me permettiez de rester sur les terres de Poudlard durant l'été, ou que vous me placiez dans un endroit différent, peut-être un orphelinat pour les enfants magiques. »_

_Dippet se renversa en arrière dans sa chaise et fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Autant j'aimerais vous aider, M. Jedusor, Poudlard n'est pas autorisé à garder des étudiants durant l'été. Etant donné que vous êtes orphelin, M. Jedusor, vous êtes sous la garde du Ministère. Je vous suggère d'en appeler à eux directement. _

_Tom serra sa mâchoire. Le Ministère ? Ce refuge de sales amoureux des Moldus ? Et il savait qu'ils trouveraient le nom de femme mariée de sa mère et qu'ils ne lui accorderaient rien. Il le savait. Il avait déjà essayé. « S'il vous plait monsieur, » dit-il, jouant sa dernière carte. « Je – à l'orphelinat, je suis » - il baissa les yeux, espérant que cela marcherait « Je suis brimé, beaucoup et_… Ai l'air démuni_, pensa-t-il, _ai l'air d'être un pathétique petit idiot_. « Et s'il vous plait, monsieur, je ne veux vraiment pas retourner là-bas. » Il cilla et conjura quelques larmes à ses yeux. _

_Il leva les yeux._

_Dippet avait l'air très mal à l'aise. «M. Jedusor » dit-il finalement « bien que j'aimerais vraiment vous aidez je ne le peux pas. Et je suis sûr que les conditions dans votre orphelinat ne sont pas si terribles. » Le directeur réussit à sourire. « Ce ne sera que pour trois mois et ensuite vous serez de retour. »_

_Tom garda la tête baissée._

_« M. Jedusor ? Ne soyez pas aussi triste M. Jedusor, je suis sûr que ça ira. »_

_Il ne leva pas les yeux. _Laisse le vieux poisson parler_, pensa-t-il froidement, avec colère. Il aurait du le savoir. C'était comme ça que cela se passait à l'orphelinat et c'était comme ça que cela se passerait ici. Sa mère lui avait menti. Une dague de douleur coupa son cœur en deux. Sa mère lui avait dit que ce serait plus facile, mieux ici, mais cette première, terrible nuit lui avait montré la vérité. Sa mère avait menti. _

_Mais il se rendit soudainement compte que sa mère s'était menti également. Il se souvint de la façon dont elle essayait de se convaincre que le sang de son père n'aurait pas d'importance, que son sang serait capable de couvrir la saleté de ce Moldu. Elle le disait pour le convaincre, se convaincre et il avait acquiescé, faisant semblant d'être convaincu, alors que ça lui avait seulement donné le sentiment d'être sale – dégoûtant – immonde – un monstre, un bâtard - - _

La pénombre vacilla paresseusement autour de luit alors qu'il s'asseyait. Les battements de son cœur faisaient écho dans ses oreilles et son corps tout entier était mouillé par la sueur. Il prit conscience de la faible lumière rouge des morceaux de charbons, du mur presque invisible de l'autre côté de la pièce, des fissures entre chaque bloc de pierre, semblant se déplacer dans le noir.

Après un moment, il soupira et regarda ses paumes. Il y avait de profondes marques là où ses ongles serrés s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Il ferma les yeux et le souvenir de ce rêve – ou souvenir – l'inonda. Il frissonna, se battant et perdant la bataille pour le laisser de côté. Ce _n'est pas réel_, pensa-t-il. _Ce ne sont pas tes souvenirs – ce sont ceux de Voldemort_. Il trembla. Même si les souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens, les émotions avaient été bien trop réelles : la vague terrifiante de haine envers soi-même, de dégoût, de douleur et de vengeance…

Il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. « _Stupéfix_ » siffla-t-il, un jet de lumière scintillant à travers l'air. Il se roula hors du lit et s'accroupit dans la pénombre.

Il pensa avoir entendu un cri aigu et un petit bruit sourd.

Sa baguette était déjà en place, pointant la direction d'où venait le bruit. Lentement, avec précaution, en obligeant son être à rester calme avec une ferme résolution, il regarda par-dessus le lit.

Quelque chose était recroquevillé dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce, quelque chose de la taille d'un oreiller. Harry fronça les sourcils et, après avoir hésité un instant, chuchota, « _Emoveo lumos _».

Une petite boule de lumière sortit de sa paume et flotta jusqu'à la chose. Harry loucha légèrement, peu habitué à cette soudaine lumière. Alors que la lumière s'approchait, il put distinguer un morceau de tissu crasseux et des oreilles…

_Bien sûr_, pensa instantanément Harry, se sentant à la fois stupide et soulagé. _Ce n'est que l'elfe de maison_.

« Ennervate, » dit-il.

La créature bougea. Puis, comme un élastique étiré s'enroulant sur lui-même, il sauta sur ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient aussi exorbités que des balles de tennis gonflées et ses oreilles tremblaient de peur.

« Bonjour » dit Harry d'un ton aussi amical qu'il le pouvait.

L'elfe de maison resta figé, comme une souris prise dans l'ombre d'un basilic.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué » dit Harry gentiment, se sentant peu assuré.

L'elfe de maison semblait avoir été taillé dans de la pierre. Harry se sentit quelque peu énervé par les yeux terrifiés de l'elfe de maison. Ils semblaient réellement près à tomber du petit crâne difforme à tout instant.

Harry s'agita nerveusement. « N'ai pas peur » dit-il avec hésitation. _Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme si j'étais un monstre d'une terrible espèce _? « Je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

L'elfe laissa échapper un petit cri aigu. Et puis, il se jeta sur le sol.

« Pardonnez Cushy Maître ! » sanglota-t-il et Harry tressaillit alors qu'il frappait sa tête contre le sol encore et encore. « P-Pardonnez C-C-Cushy ! » Il bondit sur ses pieds, et Harry vit du sang – de couleur noire dans la faible lumière – ruisselant de son front.

« Arrête ça ! » cria Harry précipitamment lorsque l'elfe commença à se jeter contre le mur.

La créature se figea instantanément, ses yeux globuleux tournoyant comme ceux d'un fou. « F-F-F - » Sa gorge fine ne fonctionnait pas et le mot s'étouffa en un cri informulé.

Harry s'aperçut que ses doigts tremblaient. Pourquoi cet elfe était-il si terrifié, si terrifié… par lui ? Une douche glacée s'abattit sur son cœur. Terrifié – à cause de _lui_. Harry se souvint de la Marque des Ténèbres qui était gravée sur son visage et sur sa poitrine, des souvenirs de haine noire et de colère qui inondaient son esprit et son âme, et sa baguette – trente-quatre virgule soixante-quinze centimètres – comme celle de Voldemort. Il se sentit nauséeux.

« N'ai pas peur » dit Harry doucement, suppliant. « Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je le promets. »

L'elfe émit une sorte de cri perçant. « C-Cushy est d-d-désolé, Maître. Cushy va – Cushy va cuire sa stupide tête dans le f-four – »

Harry secoua la tête frénétiquement. « NON, ne fais pas ça ! Non – »

L'elfe eut un mouvement de recul. « Mauvais Cushy, mauvais, _mauvais_ – »

« Tu es _bon_, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! »

L'elfe secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Cushy est si _mauvais _! Cushy a réveillé Maître et Maître tuer Cushy maintenant. » La voix de l'elfe tomba jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à peine audible. « C-Cushy l'a vu dans les yeux du Maître. Tous les elfes le connaissent – le r-regarde avant qu'ils soient t-t-tués par leur maître. »

Harry sentit une boule de glace se former au creux de son estomac. « Te tuer ? Je – bien sûr que je ne vais pas te tuer, Cushy. Je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre toi. » Les mots roulèrent hors de sa bouche de leur propre accord, en une marée insignifiante. « Cushy est un bon elfe de maison. Cushy a fait tout ce qu'il fallait et Maître ne fera pas de mal à Cushy. Cushy ne se fera pas de mal à lui-même non plus. »

L'elfe de maison avait un air de défiance septique. « Mais… mais Maître est fâché contre Cushy et… »

« Je ne suis _pas_ en colère » dit Harry, un peu sèchement et l'elfe de maison recula. _Merde_, pensa Harry en fermant les yeux. _Détends-toi, détends-toi, calme-toi_. « Cushy est bon. Cushy ne se fera pas de mal. Cushy ne se punira _pas_ lui-même. Est-ce que tu m'as compris Cushy ? »

L'elfe de maison acquiesça avec réticence. « Mais est-ce que Cushy peut quand même cuire sa tête ? Maître peut avoir la tête de Cushy sur un plateau et cracher dessus comme les Maîtres fâchés font. »

« Non, » dit Harry, secouant la tête vigoureusement. « Si tu fais ça… » Il baissa la voix. « Si Cushy ose se faire du mal, _alors là_ Maître sera très, très fâché. »

Harry laissa sa voix s'évanouir contre les murs. L'elfe de maison était aussi raide qu'un os et ses yeux étaient si ronds et si grands qu'ils ressemblaient à des visages gonflés de corps s'étant noyés. Harry recula lentement. Il se sentait plutôt – satisfait en quelque sorte…

« O-oui Maître, » bégaya Cushy et Harry perdit le fil de sa pensée.

« Bien, » dit Harry gentiment. Il s'arrêta. « Est-ce que tu veux rendre Maître heureux ? »

« OUI " cria Cushy, hochant la tête comme un sort échappant à tout contrôle.

« Dans ce cas, si le maître avec une longue barbe argentée te pose des questions sur moi, ne dis pas que tu as eu peur. Ne lui dis pas non plus que j'étais fâché. Ou alors, Maître _sera _fâché. »

« Oh, oui, oui ! » L'elfe de maison semblait extatique. « Cushy sait ce qu'il faut dire ! Cushy ne mettra pas Maître en colère ! Cushy dira que Maître est gentil et bon, et pas du tout fâché, et que Maître ne faisait pas peur, non, pas du tout ! »

« Oui, » dit Harry en souriant de façon encourageante, « et ne m'appelle pas Maître quand le sorcier à la barbe argentée est là. Appelle-moi Maître Frost. »

« Oui, oui ! Quand le sorcier à la barbe blanche est là, Maître est Maître Frost ! Maître Frost est toujours gentil avec Cushy ! Toujours ! »

« Je suis fier de toi, Cushy » dit Harry gentiment. « Maintenant, Maître aimerait dormir… »

« Alors Cushy va partir » dit l'elfe de maison, encore dans les limbes d'une joie extatique. « Maître Frost si gentil, toujours si gentil ! Un grand sorcier Maître Frost, un grand sorcier… »

Puis l'elfe de maison s'inclina si bas que sa tête heurta ses genoux et ensuite il disparut avec un lourd _crack_ !

Le silence s'abattit. Harry fixait l'endroit où l'elfe de maison avait disparu. La voix reconnaissante de Cushy semblait répéter encore et encore dans son crâne _: Maître, Maître est si bon, si bon…_

Harry frissonna et se leva. Pourquoi l'elfe avait-il eu si peur de lui ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une pointe de plaisir féroce, réminiscence des nuits chaudes et brumeuses sous les couvertures souillées par la sueur, lorsque la folie de la bataille devenait trop forte pour deux corps fatigués ? Pourquoi cela semblait-il le – démanger, comme de l'urticaire s'étendant même s'il se réjouissait d'un soulagement malsain et l'arrachait ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi cela avait-il été si bon de s'entendre être appelé Maître ?

Un déclic se fit en lui. Il leva les yeux vers les braises fumantes_. Je ne peux pas attendre_, pensa-t-il. _Ou alors je vais devenir fou_. Il devait partit et il devait partit bientôt. Il ne pouvait plus y avoir d'attente.

Il prit sa baguette (trente-quatre virgule soixante-quinze centimètres) et se prépara. Il allait arracher le sort de pistage de Dumbledore, et au diable els conséquences. Et tu as déjà essayé de transférer le sort et ça ne marche pas, raisonna-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. _C'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire. La seule manière_.

Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta rapidement quelques sorts de périmètre. Puis il ferma les yeux et tint sa baguette dans ses deux mains.

Il pouvait le sentir. Des fils intangibles, attachées à sa propre magie comme une teigne. Il agrippa le corps du sort de pistage avant de tourner son attention sur les fils individuels qui le liait à lui. L'ouvrage du sort de Dumbledore était caractéristique : il semblait léger et aérien mais était aussi trompeusement puissant qu'une mer calme. Harry rassembla sa propre magie, se remémorant comme Dumbledore était puissant. Ils s'étaient affrontés en duel durant l'entraînement et, finalement ils avaient été égaux en puissance… Harry se prépara, parce qu'il savait que le vieux sorcier était un combattant, s'il ne devait rester que ça et il coupa –

Les filaments se rompirent aussi aisément que de la peau.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et cilla. Est-ce que c'est un stratagème ? se demanda-t-il. Cela n'aurait pas du être aussi facile de défaire l'ouvrage du sort de Dumbledore, à moins que le sorcier ne soit beaucoup moins fort qu'il ne l'ait été dans le futur, ou –

Harry se figea. Chaque fibre de son être soudainement consciente du fait qu'il tenait le sort de pistage. Il le _tenait_ avec sa magie comme il avait été incapable de le faire quelques jours auparavant : il n'était pas tombé en morceaux, il ne s'était pas effrité comme de la poussière, il était intact, scintillant avec soumission en sa présence. Il le _tenait_.

Harry inspira profondément. _Transfère-le, idiot_ ! Il passa le sort de pistage à travers les rideaux mais il ne s'y attacha pas, il le laissa s'approcher de son corps et il sentit les fils s'éveiller, cherchant à s'accrocher à lui –

_Peut-être qu'il ne peut être attaché qu'aux autres humains_, pensa Harry. Il se leva et jeta un regard au mur qui le séparait de – de Snape.

Il déglutit, sentant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer s'élever à l'intérieur de son corps comme un choc électrique. Il se souvint que Snape était en colère contre lui pour une quelconque raison – mais Snape n'était pas réveillé en ce moment.

Le sol était froid sous ses pieds. En quelques pas, il se glissa hors de sa chambre. Il loucha légèrement à la lumière de la torche qui éclairait le petit espace à l'entrée des trois chambres et resserra sa prise sur la magie de Dumbledore. C'était comme essayer de retenir de l'eau entre ses mains.

Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement et entra, reconnaissant que la porte ne craque pas. C'était comme s'avancer à travers un rêve. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva debout, devant le lit de Snape.

Les rideaux étaient tendus mollement autour du lit, mais à travers l'ouverture Harry pouvait voir le visage de Snape. Il le fixa, fasciné. Le visage était pour la plus grande partie perdu parmi les ombres mais Harry pouvait apercevoir le petit froncement qui creusait le front de Snape, les traits ds paupières qui menaient au nez busqué. _Il n'a pas l'air en paix, même quand il dort_, pensa Harry. _Je me demande de quoi il rêve_. Snape avait de longs cils. Etrange qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué avant…

L'homme endormi remua. Harry se recula, prêt à se fondre dans les ombres. Le sort de pistage pulsa dans sa main.

Maintenant ou jamais, pensa-t-il, s'encourageant. Il sentit une soudaine pointe de peur : et si la magie de Dumbledore transformait ou heurtait Snape ? Snape aux remarques dures, cyniques et retorses, semblait soudainement terriblement vulnérable. Harry considéra brièvement le mettre sur Crabbe à la place, mais – il était déjà là et alors qu'il avançait la main et touchait le visage de Snape…

Il retint une respiration. Le sort de pistage trembla. Avec la plus grande précaution, il laissa les filets de sa propre magie se desserrer légèrement, laissant l'ouvrage de Dumbledore s'étirer dans la seule direction qu'il pouvait – vers Snape… Lorsque le flot de magie se rassembla pour aller vers l'avant, il resserra immédiatement sa poigne comme une palourde se refermant et puis, lentement, graduellement, il laissa s'échapper quelques fils, un mince filet…

Harry soupira de soulagement. C'était fait. Il avait transféré le sort. Il l'avait transféré sur Snape. Il avait réussi.

_Je me demande comment j'ai pu réussir_, pensa Harry. Il atteignit le sort de pistage, picotant comme une teigne épineuse et le sentit attaché à la magie de l'autre Serpentard. Gentiment, il le détacha et le laissa s'accrocher de nouveau à sa propre magie. _Je me demande pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le faire deux jours auparavant et j'y arrive maintenant_. Un souvenir s'éleva avec langueur : le rituel sacrificiel. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ça a pu faire quelque chose ? Il se souvint comme la magie sauvage s'était élevée, éparpillant les minces bâtons et le pathétique sacrifice, plongeant en lui comme un esprit vengeur, éveillant quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui…

Son esprit se heurta à un mur. _Qu'est-ce que ça a réveillé ? De la magie, de toute évidence, mais – d'où venait-elle ? Il est hautement improbable que cette charge de magie se tenait juste là, à l'intérieur de moi et attendait…_ Il n'était, après tout, pas étranger à la magie sauvage. Les leçons dans le Nid et les cours plus « pratiques » dans la forêt l'en avait assuré.

_Et l'elfe de maison_, pensa-t-il, sentant le bonheur vertigineux de sa réussite s'éteindre soudainement. _Que voulait-il dire_ ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était assis par terre et que sa main était toujours sur Snape. Elle ne touchait plus le visage de l'autre Serpentard, au lieu de ça elle était posée sur une épaule. Il était soudainement conscient de la chaleur sous la chemise de nuit élimée, des os et des muscles sous la peau jaunâtre –

Harry retira sa main comme s'il l'avait plongée dans de l'eau bouillante.

_Je ferais mieux d'y aller_, pensa-t-il en se levant. Son cœur battait follement et il se sentait étrangement réticent à l'idée de partir. _Il va se réveiller_, argua-t-il mais il se retrouva à espérer secrètement que Snape se réveillerait, qu'il verrait ces yeux noirs brillants…

Mais Snape ne se réveilla pas et, au bout d'un moment, Crabbe émit un lourd ronflement. Cela brisa la rêverie d'Harry et il fut hors du dortoir, la porte fermement fermée derrière lui, et dans sa propre chambre avant que les fragments épars de ses pensées ne puissent se rassembler dans son esprit.

Il se jeta dans son lit. Son cœur battait fort. Pour une fois, il était facile de garder son esprit vide. Il y avait trop de choses essayant de remonter à sa conscience, trop de pensées d'un coup, trop d'émotions…

_C'est de la folie_, pensa-t-il et ferma les yeux. L'image de Snape s'éleva dans la pénombre : Snape avec le léger froncement sur son front, les longs cils, le visage pale, vulnérable…

_Il est fâché contre moi en ce moment_, se rappela Harry, endormi. _Il ne me parle pas pour je ne sais quelle raison_. Ce souvenir chassa quelque peu le sommeil et il sentit le contentement s'évanouir_. Je trouverais pourquoi, alors_, répliqua Harry. _Et ensuite, je le forcerai à me parler, quoiqu'il advienne_…

Son esprit dériva et avec lui s'en alla tout souvenir de l'elfe de maison terrifié et de la satisfaction désagréable d'être appelé « Maître »…

* * *

Ah, les choses commencent à changer. Surtout du côté d'Harry. :-)

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine je pense.

Bisous.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : Hum. Voilà, voilà. Je ne suis pas morte comme vous pouvez le voir. C'est juste qu'entre les cours, mon travail, (mon copain), et tout et tout je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de traduire ni le courage de le faire lorsque j'en avais le temps. Je vous fais donc mes plus plates excuses et promis, j'update le prochain chapitre beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite.

Merci à tous pour vos mots.

Je vous embrasse fort,

Eliane.

**Chapitre 7**

Le matin était froid, mais il était soulagé d'être réveillé. D'après la vague réminiscence de ses rêves, il savait qu'il avait été sujet aux cauchemars (ou souvenirs) lorsque le sommeil l'avait quitté et que le froid s'était glissé sous ses couvertures, contre sa peau.

« _Tempus_ » murmura-t-il. Il était six heures passé. _Les autres ne seront pas debout avant un moment_, pensa-t-il en baillant et en balançant ses jambes sur le rebord de son lit. Il cilla, ankylosé, avant de regarder l'espace vide devant lui. Où étais le lit de Severus ? Où était _Severus_ –

Puis il se souvint que Severus – _Snape_, se corrigea-t-il, était fâché contre lui pour une raison stupide et qu'il refusait de façon bornée de lui parler et qu'il avait emménagé avec cet imbécile de Crabbe. Harry secoua la tête rapidement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il en sortit rafraichi, et un peu rouge de s'être frotté vigoureusement et du sort de rasage puissant qu'il avait jeté.

Il enfila quelques vêtements et jeta un coup d'œil ici et là, aussi éveillé que toutes les fois où il s'était jeté hors du lit avec la baguette dans sa main. La pièce ressemblait exactement à la même chose qu'il fasse jour ou qu'il fasse nuit. L'air était plus clair, désormais, mais le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient tous baignés d'ombre et du rouge sombre de la lumière des torches.

Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche et sortit de la pièce avec un air déterminé, repoussant froidement les souvenirs de l'elfe de maison frissonnant. Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de récupérer les Clés et d'entrer dans le Nid des Fondateurs, mais pour accomplir cela il avait besoin de transférer le sort de pistage –

Il s'arrêta dans la pièce reliant les différentes chambres du dortoir, desserrant ses poings. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte du milieu. Est-ce qu'il dort encore ? se demanda Harry. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta intensément. Silence.

Se rappelant que Se – Snape était toujours fâché contre lui pour une raison inconnue, Harry tourna la poignée, poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea doucement vers le lit de Snape. Nez busqué, lèvres fines, le léger mais persistant froncement sur le front. Harry sentit un sourire briller sur son visage. _Il est magnifique_, pensa-t-il.

Harry se figea. _Magnifique_ ? son esprit poussa un cri d'indignation. _D'où ça venait ça_ ? Il regarda autour de lui, nerveusement. _Il n'est pas magnifique_, se dit-il fermement. Il est affreux. Le sentiment sonnait aussi creux qu'un arbre mort. Il est affreux, se répéta-t-il, avec entêtement. Il fronça les sourcils. Le nez était bien trop large pour un visage aussi maigre, les lèvres semblaient plutôt pincées, les cheveux étaient gras et donneraient très probablement une impression dégoûtante, s'il devait y faire courir ses doigts, la peau était jaunâtre, bien qu'elle semble dorée dans la lumière enfumée…

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, brusquement. Il perdait du temps.

Il sortit sa baguette et s'y agrippa fermement, nettoyant ainsi son esprit. Gardant ses yeux fixés sur Snape, il atteignit son subconscient et y trouva l'étrange bourdonnement venant du sort de pistage de Dumbledore. Harry s'y agrippa, l'enleva de la même façon qu'il enlèvera une teigne accrochée à ses robes – il s'en alla, et tressauta de façon précaire, comme une cuillère de confiture. Mais il ne tomba pas en morceaux.

Puis, avec la plus grande prudence, il laissa le sort se dissoudre en Snape, le sentant s'effilocher et se s'accrocher à sa nouvelle victime. Harry frissonna, légèrement, et attendit, tendu. Mais le froncement de Snape ne fit que s'accentuer, et Harry ressentit un serrement, quelque part dans son cœur. Le froncement resta pendant quelques instants avant que les fines lèvres ne s'ouvrent et que le front se lisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une ligne ou deux dues à un rêve difficile.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il le fixait _encore_, et chassa une pointe d'irritation. Tu perds du temps important, pensa-t-il en se réprimandant_. Tu devras retirer le sort avant le déjeuner, il a Runes Anciennes et tu as Sortilèges_. Il se leva. Avec un dernier regard, il se dirigea de façon décidée hors du dortoir, tout en jetant un puissant sortilège de désillusion.

L'air frais du matin le rafraîchit. Il était enfin temps pour mettre ses plans à exécution. Il était enfin temps d'obtenir des réponses, de défaire ce sombre enchevêtrement de mystères. Il se sentait aussi libre que le vent, mais il sentait également plus que nerveux. Il pouvait se rappeler, de façon solennelle, la première fois qu'il avait invoqué le Nid, tout comme il pouvait se souvenir des longues années de vide et de solitude. Il frissonna. _Je forcerai Severus à me parler, aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-il soudainement.

Des fenêtres commencèrent à apparaître sur les murs, laissant entrer de pâles tâches du soleil matinal. _Pas ici, un peu plus loin_, pensa-t-il. _Ah. Le gardien de la salle commune des Poufsouffles_. Le portrait du jardinier rondelet, qui portait des robes marron clair et était chauve mis à part l'anneau de cheveux au-dessus de ses oreilles, ronflait paisiblement. _Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre_, pensa Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur, regardant vers le plafond. _Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas sensés être des lèves-tôt_ ? se demanda Harry alors qu'il remarquait une araignée descendant le long du mur, au-dessus de sa tête. Il se poussa sur le côté.

Finalement, alors qu'Harry était sur le point d'entrer par effraction, le portrait s'ouvrit et une grappe de filles de cinquième année en sortit. Harry se glissa à l'intérieur, manquant de se cogner dans un garçon de première année à l'air sournois.

_Comment les Poufsouffles peuvent-ils supporter de regarder vers le bas_ ? pensa Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un recoin sombre. Le tapis était d'une teinte de jaune éclatante, rendue pire encore par la lumière qui semblait prendre plaisir à se refléter dans ses yeux. Les murs étaient un peu mieux, bien que la moitié des tapisseries représentent des femmes rondouillettes s'occupant de leurs jardins.

Au moins, les statues sont supportables, pensa Harry en regardant les six coins. Il y avait dans chaque coin une statue de bronze noire, de la taille d'un petit enfant. Un peu exagéré quand même, pensa-t-il. Il scruta chacun d'elles, et s'arrêta devant la sculpture d'un blaireau qui avait ses pattes avant sur une pierre.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'en approcha et se jeta un second sort puisant de désillusion, ainsi qu'un sort de silence. Après avoir attendu que la salle commune soit vide, il chuchota. « _Dame Helga, l'heure du besoin est arrivée, par le labeur et par la loyauté nous nous tenons fermement_. » Rien ne se passa. _Rien n'est sensé se passé,_ se rappela Harry, _pas juste après avoir dit cette stupide strophe._ Il regarda autour avec précaution. Mais la première fois qu'il l'avait fait Merlin, cela faisait combien de temps ? quatre ans ? – Hermione avait été tellement excitée qu'elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à marcher sur le pied de Ron et était tombée sur Harry. Après qu'ils aient fini de se crier nerveusement l'un sur l'autre, Ron avait tenté de calmer Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras et en caressant son cou, ce qui n'avait fait que l'énerver grandement, et ça avait conduit à querelle spectaculaire –

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Son cœur tambourinait, et la douleur tonnait dans son âme à chaque battement. _N'y pense pas_, songea-t-il en déglutissant difficilement. Il posa ses mains autour de la pierre ovale qui était sous les pattes avant du blaireau_. Maintenant, tout ce que je dois faire est penser à la loyauté._ Il fronça les sourcils, se concentra… _Non, pas Dumbledore_, pensa-t-il rapidement. La première image de Dumbledore qu'il visualisait dans son esprit n'était pas celle d'yeux bleus et chauds mais d'yeux froids comme de la glace, et juste après ça venait la vision cauchemardesque de Dumbledore les yeux arrachés (pense à James, ou Lily, songea Harry désespérément. Durant un instant, il cru que ça allait marcher, alors qu'il conjurait l'une des images de l'album vieillissant qu'il avait laissé derrière : sa mère et son père, souriant, heureux, et lui faisant des signes. Mais une autre image s'accrocha à sa mémoire – l'image de son père ricanant avec une arrogance désinvolte, sa mère criant avec colère, le souvenir d'elle, lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais lui parler –

_Non_, pensa Harry abruptement. _C'est inutile_. Quatre ans auparavant il avait pensé à Dumbledore, à ses parents, et à Sirius mais maintenant… Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas. Merde, pensa-t-il. Loyauté. _A qui suis-je loyal_ ? Son esprit était vide. Il ferma ses yeux et réfléchit mais il ne pouvait penser à rien, rien du tout –

Il ouvrit les yeux, vaincu. Je ne suis loyal à personne, pensa-t-il, se sentant vide. Personne. Mais le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas une grande surprise. A partir du moment où il avait enfilé son masque et sourit à la foule d'aurors terrifiés, et les avait envoyés à leur mort, il s'y était attendu_. Tout comme l'honneur, ou la justice, ou la morale, ou_ – il renifla avec dédain – amer – _l'amour, ou l'une ou l'autre de ces choses_. Elles étaient toutes mortes pour lui.

_Je vais devoir l'arracher_, pensa Harry sombrement. _Et si ça ne marche pas, je jetterai des sorts de confusion pour le tromper_.

Il se mit sur le côté alors qu'une foule de filles de Poufsouffle manqua de le rentrer dedans. Ils se dirigent tous vers le petit-déjeuner, pensa Harry avec envie. Il était soudainement conscient de sa faim. Deux ans passés avec seulement des potions nutritives (il frissonna) et des jours sur le champ de bataille avec rien à manger lui avaient appris à savourer la nourriture_. Du moment que je suis là à peu près au même moment que Severus_, pensa Harry, _alors Dumbledore ne soupçonnera rien_… Il se demanda, brièvement, si Snape était toujours fâché contre lui, ou s'il s'ouvrirait et se déciderait à lui parler. Le connaissant, probablement la première solution, pensa Harry sèchement. Mais il ne pouvait chasser la petite parcelle d'espoir –

La pierre sous les pattes du blaireau se libéra.

Harry regarda le morceau de bronze noir. Puis, après avoir sortit sa baguette et jeté rapidement un sort d'illusion à la place de la pierre, il sortit de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, suivant une bande de filles de seconde année.

Elle s'est libérée, pensa-t-il, contournant un couloir majeur en faveur d'un autre, plus petit, plus sombre. _Elle s'est libérée – quand j'ai pensé à Severus_. Il était sur le point de se corriger mais il pensa avec colère, soudainement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à l'appeler Severus ? Il était proche de la salle commune des Serpentards_. Rien. Tout. Pourquoi_ ? La simple idée qu'il soit loyal – _loya_l, parmi toutes les émotions ! – envers Severus Snape – c'était –

Harry se souvint juste à temps de dissoudre les sorts de désillusion qu'il s'était jeté avant de plonger dans la salle commune, et se rappela de ne pas regarder autour de lui à la recherche de Snape, il alla dans son dortoir et cacha la dalle de bronze ovale sous sou lit, et sous un certain nombre de charmes de secret.

La salle commune était relativement vide lorsqu'il émergea. La plupart des élèves étaient partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner. _Je me demande si S… nape s'est réveillé à temps_, pensa Harry et ressentit l'impulsion soudaine de faire marche arrière et juste jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce voisine de la sienne. Mais il se reprit et partit dans la Grande Salle.

La Table des Serpentards était presque pleine. Harry scanna la table sur toute sa longueur et trouva Snape replié sur lui-même en bout de table, portant un ensemble de robes élimées. Il y avait un siège de libre a côté de lui, et Harry marche directement vers lui.

« Bonjour » dit Harry joyeusement en se glissant dans le siège.

L'effet fut instantané. Snape fit tomber un verre de jus d'orange et s'étouffa presque avec une bouchée d'œufs brouillés. Juste au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à pousser Snape de son siège et effectuer la manœuvre de Hemilich, l'autre Serpentard déglutit et se redressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi raide qu'une baguette de peuplier et regardait droit devant lui.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Harry, levant sa baguette pour nettoyer la tâche de jus renversé.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, merci »répliqua Snape froidement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tant mieux. » Il attrapa un morceau de toast du panier à toast, sentant de façon extrêmement consciente, la tension de Snape assis à côté de lui. _Je ne vais pas le frapper,_ pensa Harry, _il n'a pas besoin d'être aussi tendu. Et où est le pot de confiture_ ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table. _D'habitude il est devant moi mais aujourd'hui_ – Puis il le vit, posé de l'autre côté de l'assiette de Snape, presqu'au milieu de la table. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Snape de le lui passer, mais au lieu de ça il se pencha en avant avec langueur et attrapa le pot. Snape se raidit. _Il est si proche_, pensa Harry en ramenant son bras. Son cœur battait trop vite.

« Très poli de ta part, Frost, » renifla Snape après avoir retrouvé son calme.

Harry sourit. « Oui, je sais. J'ai des manières impeccables, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma brusquement. _Pas de réponse_, pensa Harry en baissant les yeux et en étalant de la confiture sur son toast. _Oh, bien_. Il mordit son petit-déjeuner et se demanda ce qu'il devait dire.

« Alors » dit Harry en éclaircissant sa gorge. _Le professeur Camentum a dit que nous allions travailler sur quoi aujourd'hui ? Euh… oh, oui_. « Ah – on travaille sur la Potion de Veriressemblance aujourd'hui, non ? »

« Oui » répondit Snape avec fatigue.

« Les instructions avaient l'air plutôt compliquées. » Il réfléchit fort afin de se souvenir de quelque chose… quelque chose sur l'utilisation de la cigüe avec le lait d'âne. « Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la partie sur la cigüe et le lait d'âne. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on doit le remuer dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre pour enlever les propriétés toxiques mais… »

Snape avala sa bouchée d'œufs. Son verre de jus d'orange se remplit automatiquement.

« Hum, la prochaine étape c'est bien d'ajouter le sang de salamandre ? Je veux dire, ça peut avoir du sens étant donné que le sang de salamandre est sensé diriger certaines propriétés spécifiques du lait – je veux dire de la cigüe – » Il s'arrêta. « Ou alors c'est du lait d'âne? »

Snape draina son verre de jus et regarda fixement vers l'avant d'un air glacial.

_Tu ferais mieux de te taire_, pensa Harry en mordant dans son toast. _Il est probablement en train de ricaner intérieurement devant ta stupidité_. Il jeta à Snape un coup d'œil sur le côté. L'autre Serpentard avait cessé de manger et se contentait de regarder son assiette. _Enfin j'espère. J'aimerais qu'il dise ce qu'il pense, même si ce sont les pires atrocités…_

« Oui, j'en suis sûre » dit Snape après un moment Sa voix était dénué de ton et froide. Il posa sa fourchette et sa serviette. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Harry était prêt à crier _non_ !, le mot était sur ses lèvres, pour forcer Snape à s'arrêter et à lui donner une explication, pour faire _parler_ l'autre homme – mais Harry ne le fit pas, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une scène dans la Grande Salle. Il regarda Snape disparaître au milieu de la foule d'élèves.

Il se trouva que la potion de Veriressemblance requérait du sang de salamandre, mais le sang devait être ajouté après les ailes de fées en poudre, et non après le lait d'âne et la cigüe.

« Je le mets maintenant ? » demanda Harry, en équilibre avec une poignée de dés de bile de grenouille au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant. Ils étaient à nouveau partenaires, par défaut. Snape n'avait pas dit un mot à part énoncer, d'une voix terne, les instructions, ou le rabrouer avec colère, ou murmurer dans sa barbe alors qu'il comptait le temps.

« Pas encore » répondit Snape d'une voix fermée.

«Harry attendit un moment. « M – »

« Maintenant ! »

Harry dispersa la bile au-dessus de la potion. La couleur vira du jaune à un vert translucide. Bien, c'est bon, pensa Harry, et il leva les yeux vers Snape. Snape regarda ailleurs avec attention. Pourquoi a-t-il si peur de rencontrer mon regard ? se demanda Harry.

« Les plumes de caille » aboya Snape.

« Quoi ? Oh ! Bien. » Harry attrapa rapidement une plume de caille et dessina le chiffre huit à la surface de la potion.

« _Extinguo_ » murmura Snape en agitant sa baguette vers les flammes. Le feu s'éteignit avec une brève bouffée de fumée. Snape se recula et s'adossa contre son bureau, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Harry se pencha au-dessus du chaudron et regarda la concoction qui faisait des bulles doucement. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui » murmura Snape en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« C'est bon, alors » dit Harry en s'adossant sur le bureau derrière lui. « Je peux nettoyer donc ? »

Snape acquiesça, les lèvres serrées. Parle-moi, voulut dire Harry. Mais au lieu de ça, il lévita des déchets de grenouille dans la poubelle de restes et jeta un charme de récurage sur le dessus de table. Chaque geste effectué semblait craquer sous la tension misérable qui tendait l'air entre eux.

Abruptement, Snape se releva. Harry s'arrêta, sa baguette pointée sur un morceau d'ailes de fées en poudre qui s'était étalé sur le sol. Il ouvrit la bouche mais, en un mouvement de robes Snape se dirigeait entre les sièges, vers le professeur Camentum.

Harry courba la tête vers le chaudron bouillonnant et pointa sa baguette en direction de Snape. Les sons commencèrent à se séparer, s'éloignant comme les fils d'une toile d'araignée livrés au vent, et une voix passa, puis une autre, jusqu'à –

« - en ce qui concerne le projet de potions. »

_Le projet de potions_ ? se demanda Harry. Il y eut un silence. Harry attendit avec intensité. Enfin, Camentum prit la parole. « Eh bien, est-ce que M… »

« Frost, » dit Snape.

« Est-ce que M. Frost est au courant de cela ? »

« Non, mais il y a un raison pour laquelle il ne l'est pas. » La voix de Snape était basse, douce, lente. _Il ment,_ se rendit soudainement compte Harry, reconnaissant ce ton pour ce qu'il était. « Bien que j'ai tenté de faire avec son comportement, je me suis retrouvé incapable de travailler avec lui de façon productive. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. _De quoi parle-t-il_ ? « Eh bien, vous pouvez sans aucun doute changer de partenaires » dit Camentum » mais avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un souhaitant prendre la place de M Frost ? »

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. _Alors il veut changer de partenaire, c'est ça ? Et il sait que j'aurais refusé, et il pense qu'il peut réussir à le faire sans que je le sache ! Le sale bâtard_ ! Harry prit une profonde inspiration et garda sa baguette droite. « Non » dit Snape avec réticence, après un silence. « Mais monsieur, cela ne change rien au fait que - »

« Snape, » l'interrompit Camentum. Sa voix était lente et patiente. « Si vous ne pouvez trouver un autre partenaire avec lequel travailler, j'ai bien peur que vous deviez travailler avec M. Frost. »

« Mais monsieur, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas possible que j'effectue le projet tout seul ? Bien que traditionnellement - »

« Traditionnellement, touts les projets finals visant à préparer les Aspics sont faits en partenariat, une notion qui, selon certains historiens, semble avoir été instituée en l'honneur du Groupe Sacré de Thèbes. Si, M. Snape, cette classe avait un nombre impair d'élèves, je serais prêt à faire une exception pour vous. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, j'ai bien peur que vous deviez travailler avec M. Frost. » Le ton de Camentum devint se fit plus bienveillant et gentil. « Et votre travail ensemble semble des plus satisfaisant. »

Snape resta silencieux un moment. « Merci monsieur » dit-il avec raideur.

Harry brisa rapidement le sort d'audition. Il reprit sa tâche, agitant mécaniquement sa baguette et lançant des petits filaments de poussière de fée ou de morceaux de figues dans la poubelle à déchets. Il leva les yeux et, pour la première fois de la journée, rencontra ceux de Snape. Il sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge et il détourna rapidement le regard. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Snape faire de même.

« Qu'as-tu demandé à Camentum ? » demanda Harry avec nonchalance. Il essuya le sol autour de leurs tables de travail et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à nettoyer.

« Rien » murmura Snape, s'adossant contre sa table et croisant les bras devant sa poitrine à nouveau. Son regard était fixé sur le sol. Harry adopta la même position et remarqua, une seconde fois, que Snape ne portait plus la paire de robes que Harry lui avait prêtée mais les siennes, usées à la corde. _Sa fierté ne pouvait probablement pas le supporter_, pensa Harry avec une soudaine bouffée de colère et d'amertume.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut se voir plus tard, aujourd'hui, pour faire quelques recherches ? » demanda Harry en levant le menton et fixant le visage de Snape.

Snape remua, comme s'il pouvait sentir le regard d'Harry, et une mèche de cheveux graisseux tomba sur le visage jaunâtre. « Recherche tout seule, Frost » répliqua Snape, avant de lever les yeux, un rictus sur son visage. Ses yeux émirent une lueur sombre. « Tu n'as très certainement pas besoin que je te chaperonne. »

« J'ai besoin que tu m'empêches de me distraire, » répliqua Harry d'un air espiègle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de Snape désormais, et c'était comme tomber dans un puits de ténèbres fumantes. Il n'aurait pas pu s'en détourner, quand bien même l'eut-il voulu.

Une veine sur la tempe de Snape frémit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Frost » siffla-t-il d'une voix basse et se pencha légèrement en avant. « Je ne t'empêcherai pas de reluquer cette pute de sang-de-bourbe. »

Harry serra le bureau tellement fort que ses ongles lui faisaient mal. « Tu n'as pas envie de répéter ça, Snape, » chuchota-t-il, sa voix aussi calme et dure que la prise d'un duelliste sur sa baguette. « Tu en le veux vraiment pas. »

Les lèvres de Snape s'incurvèrent en une parodie de sourire. « Tu la défends maintenant Frost ? » Il se pencha en avant de façon imperceptible et Harry pouvait soudainement sentir son cœur creuser un trou à travers sa poitrine. Il pouvait, en fait, presque _sentir_ l'autre homme – « Tu ne veux pas que je dise d'elle ce qu'elle est ?... Une pute de sang-de- »

« Professeur » interrompit Harry d'une voix calme et froide. Il hocha la tête vers Camentum qui avançait vers eux avec une expression placide sur son visage.

Snape se retira immédiatement, son visage se fermant comme une lune derrière des nuages et son regard se perdit sur le sol. Harry fixa ce visage, le nez surdimensionné, les yeux brillants. Son sang chantait toujours à travers ses veines.

« Laisse-moi voir ça » dit Camentum, plongeant une louche dans la potion translucide. « Très bonne viscosité, un peu trop opaque, mais… » Il amena la potion sous son nez et la renifla. « Excellent, ça mis à part. Et une bonne consistance également. »

Camentum reposa la louche, donna un bref sourire aux deux Serpentard, et se dirigea vers la potion suivante.

Snape continua à fixer le sol. Ses bras maigres étaient croisés contre sa mince poitrine et ses robes élimées, et un rideau de cheveux était tombé devant son visage. Lève les yeux, commanda Harry mentalement, mais Snape se contenta de se retourner et de se glisser dans une chaise, ouvrant son livre de Potions et faisant semblant de le lire tout en se renfrognant profondément.

_Tu le fixes_, se réprimanda Harry intérieurement. Il secoua la tête gravement, et se glissa dans sa chaise, gardant son regard droit devant, et son visage aussi expressif qu'une pierre. Durant un instant, il eut envie de rire. _La nuit dernière_, pensa-t-il, _tu étais tellement déterminé à le faire parler, comme un gosse idiot qui se serait battu avec son meilleur ami_. Il renifla mentalement. _Tu es un imbécile Potter. Après toutes ces années, toujours un foutu imbécile._

Il jeta un regard à Snape. Les mots revinrent brusquement vers lui, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé : _Il est magnifique_. Il tenta de chasser cette pensée rapidement, de l'écraser avec mépris, m'ai s'aperçut qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il détourna rapidement le regard, se sentant… se sentant tellement étrange, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu en lui, brûlant, douloureux, et le rendant –

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. _C'est toujours Snape_, pensa-t-il. C'était peut-être une sorte d'aura magique avec laquelle Snape était né, et il y était allergique_. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Snape n'a pas d'importance. J'ai juste besoin de récupérer les clés et d'entrer dans le Nid et de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi._ Chez lui – la guerre et ses responsabilités, et son destin sans fin.

Le déjeuner fut une affaire silencieuse. Harry était encore assis à côté de Snape, mais seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre siège de libre. Il se contenta de manger, mécaniquement, avec devoir, et levait les yeux de temps à autre, lorsque sa cuillère était à mi-chemin vers sa bouche, ou quand il attrapait de ketchup. C'était comme si une masse grouillante et non résolue se tenait entre eux, et Harry sentait que ça allait rapidement le rendre _fou_ –

Il finit rapidement son déjeuner. Alors qu'il essuyait sa bouche, il sortit sa baguette et chercha le sort de pistage qui était sur Snape. Il le trouva, et le détacha gentiment, faisait scrupuleusement attention à ne pas lancer un regard en direction de Snape. Il finit de s'essuyer la bouche, sortit et se rendit à la bibliothèque où il trouva une fille de Poufsouffle de première année, penchée au-dessus d'un livre gigantesque qui faisait deux fois sa taille. _Bien, Madame Pince est loin d'ici_, pensa Harry. Il jeta rapidement un sort de sommeil et de désillusion sur la fille (_désolé_, pensa-t-il sans le penser vraiment) et lévita gentiment son corps ronflant dans un coin poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, dans la section concernant les anciennes lois de gobelins qui n'avaient pas réussies à être passées par le Rassemblement Général des Gobelins de 879.

_Et maintenant, à Serdaigle_, pensa Harry après avoir glissé le sort de pistage sur la Poufsouffle endormie.

A sa consternation, il se retrouva à attendre à nouveau, et cette fois devant la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il avait pensé que, dans la ruée suivant le déjeuner il aurait pu s'y glisser sans lambiner, que son esprit aurait été capable de rester suspendu aux actions de son corps.

_Pas eu cette chance_, pensa-t-il. Il soupira et s'adossa contre le mur. _Vide ton esprit de toute émotion_, songea-t-il lourdement, se remémorant les leçons d'Occlumencie qu'il avait reçues des Maîtres. _Soit l'air devant le soleil lorsque les nuages de la pluie ont été chassés_. C'était dur. Des pensées à propos de Snape, le rendant tellement – tellement confus et tellement –

Le bruit de nombreux pas approchant brisa sa rêverie. Il se jeta sur le côté alors que trois ou quatre Serdaigles approchaient, riant et parlant entre eux. _Enfin_, pensa Harry. Il se jeta rapidement un puissant sort d'invisibilité et le sentit se couler contre sa peau comme un jet d'eau glacée. _Ca leur a prit du temps pour revenir. Je me demande – _

« … talent, mais si l'on considère l'environnement dans lequel Potter a été élevé – »

« Oh, pour être gâté il est gâté, mais il reste tout de même foutument bon lorsqu'il se sert de sa baguette, » dit un Serdaigle portant des lunettes épaisses dont la monture était en écailles.

Harry fronça les sourcils, écoutant attentivement.

« Je maintiens que c'est du à son éducation. Je veux dire, il est incroyablement conscient des traditions sorcières, et s'il n'avait pas été un Potter, j'aurais été choqué qu'il finisse à Gryffondor. » Celui qui parlait, un garçon maigre et dégingandé dont la chevelure revêtait un peu de blanc s'arrêta devant le portrait d'un satyre gracieux. « _Gnaritas._ »

Le portrait plongea vers l'intérieur et s'ouvrit en grand. Les Serdaigles entrèrent l'un après l'autre et Harry se précipita lestement à l'intérieur alors que le tableau se remettait en place.

« Tout de même, Potter est meilleur que n'importe qui en Métamorphose – »

« Mis à part Black, peut-être » dit le Serdaigle aux lunettes, en fronçant le nez lorsqu'il prononça le nom.

« Peut-être » concéda son compagnon, « mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire autant de métamorphose humaine. »

Les autres Serdaigles ricanèrent. « Ouais. Je parie que Snape va avoir du mal à dormir ce soir. » Ils rirent.

_Snape._ Harry sentit une bouffée de colère lui brûlée le corps, et il eut l'impulsion de jeter un sort ou deux sur ses Serdaigles qui se baladaient en ricanant – sans mentionner Potter et Black. Mais, sous sa colère il y avait un sentiment glacial de culpabilité et de confusion.

_Ne pense pas à lui_ ! renifla Harry.

Les Serdaigles s'épanchaient à l'infini et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre leurs conversations, remarquant que plus de la moitié d'entre elles étaient sur ce que Potter et Black avait fait à ce « Serpentard visqueux. » _Je suppose qu'ils sont tous restés pour regarder_, pensa Harry d'une colère froide. _Je suppose qu'ils sont juste restés là et n'ont rien fait_ –

Il ferma les yeux. _Calme-toi_, se dit-il, desserrant sa poigne sur sa baguette. _Vide ton esprit. Calme-toi. _Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque l'orage de colère se fut apaisé en lui, mais il ressentit un frisson de dégoût cruel lorsqu'il vit cette grappe de Serdaigles idiots.

La foule des étudiants ne se tarissait pas. Harry jeta un regard à l'horloge ornementée qui reposait sur le manteau de bronze de la cheminée des Serdaigles. _Je n'ai plus que dix minutes_, pensa Harry.

Il soupira, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui-même. _Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera_, pensa-t-il. _Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. « Fluito._ »

Il sentit son poids s'envoler, emporté loin de lui comme si une fournaise brûlante avait soufflé au loin toutes les froides gouttelettes. Le contraste entre le charme d'Invisibilité glacial et la chaleur bouillante du charme de poids plume était… très étrange –

Un Serdaigle se tenait à quelque pas de lui avec un contrôle tâché d'encre rouge dans ses mains soupira dans sa direction et Harry sentit les mouvements de l'air le repousser en arrière. Pas un charme très pratique, pensa Harry, agrippant les murs de pierres bleues pales et se poussant vers le haut. Il flotta comme de la fumée. _Je devrais rester près du mur_….

Il leva les yeux et se propulsa hors du sol. Il s'éleva, les yeux fixés sur la peinture d'un aigle tenant un carquois de flèches entre ses serres. La peinture était à mi-chemin de la haute tour de Serdaigle. C'est si haut que je doute que quelqu'un, en bas, puisse en fait être capable de le remarquer s'il manquait une des flèches.

Il se poussa vers le haut, s'accrochant aux fissures entre les pierres_. Presque_, pensa-t-il. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en bas. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement petits, grouillant et baissant les yeux de façon obsessionnelle sur leurs livres ou leurs parchemins. Pas l'un d'entre eux ne regardait vers le haut_. Voilà ce qu'est Serdaigle pour toi_, pensa Harry.

Avec une dernière poussée, il s'éleva au niveau de la peinture.

« Enchanté » murmura Harry.

L'aigle tourna sa tête solennelle et fixa Harry de son regard sinistre, comme s'il le défiait d'essayer de prendre l'une des flèches qu'il gardait.

« Je vous demande, au nom des sorciers et sorcières qui appellent ce château maison – je vous demande de me léguer une flèche de votre sagesse afin que je puisse ouvrir le Nid et utiliser ce savoir pour vaincre le mal qui menace ce monde. » Harry baissa en peu plus la voix et sauta sur ses pieds de façon imperceptible pour s'empêcher de tomber. "_Cuidigh liom, a Choimeádaí Eolais_."

L'aigle continua à le fixer. Harry le fixa en retour, baissant ses barrières d'Occlumencie. L'astuce, avec Serdaigle, c'était la vérité, ce si grand idéal socratique. _Je suis plus adepte de Nietzsche désormais_, pensa Harry. _Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher à l'aigle,_ songea-t-il fermement. Ses intentions étaient pures et Poudlard… Poudlard était sa maison.

L'aigle intensifia son regard. Ca avait été difficile de laisser son esprit ouvert, la première fois qu'il avait recherché la clé de Serdaigle, et maintenant… Il chassa le tressaillement mental qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le fantôme de la Légilimencie traversait son esprit. Des images flottaient devant ses yeux : des scènes de son enfance, des scènes de ses années étudiantes à Poudlard, des scènes de l'enfer cauchemardeux à la fin de sa sixième année, des scènes de son rétablissement et de son apprentissage dans le Nid , scènes de guerre et scènes –

Soudainement, il sentit que l'exploration changeait de direction, et Harry sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac. Des images lancées – images venant de ses rêves, images de haine et de tourment, d'orphelinats concrets et brûlants, et de rages si intenses qu'elles brûlaient le monde – _Non _! cria Harry dans son esprit, mais, avec la plus pure force de sa volonté, garda son esprit ouvert –

Et puis la direction changea de nouveau, aussi rapidement qu'un coup de fouet cinglant. Il vit Snape, le regard jeune, le front plissé et l'air renfrogné, Snape aboyant suspicieusement, Snape le réconfortant dans la chaleur brumeuse de la nuit, si proche et si sécurisant et chaud et –

Harry ferma son esprit. Merde. J'ai tout fait foiré, pensa-t-il. Son cœur battait trop vite, sa respiration était trop rapide… Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ouvert et vulnérable avant cela, ni aussi nu… pas même lorsque les Mangemorts s'étaient emparés de lui.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer du regard, même lorsqu'Harry commença à glisser de position. Alors, l'aigle tourna légèrement sa tête. Harry ne pouvait lire aucune expression dans ces yeux féroces, bien qu'il pense qu'il semblait y avoir une sorte de savoir triste, dans cette noble tête. Mais ce fut une permission suffisante. Harry se pencha en avant avec une main mal-assurée et tira la flèche de son carquois.

« Merci » dis Harry doucement, la voix quelque peu rugueuse et tremblante. L'aigle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Harry rompit doucement le sort qui le faisait flotter, métamorphosa la flèche en une plume et la glissa rapidement dans sa robe.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? pensa-t-il, frustré et exaspéré. Pourquoi ais-je réagi de façon si… intense aux souvenirs le concernant ? Il frissonna, se sentait toujours relativement faible. Il comprenait pourquoi cela avait été aussi déstabilisant lorsque les souvenirs de Voldemort étaient remontés à la surface de son esprit : il ne s'était pas préparé à les montrer ces souvenirs de cauchemars – ou souvenirs de souvenirs, qu'importe. Mais les souvenirs de Severus…

Il trembla. Ses pieds touchèrent doucement le sol et il sentit le reste de son poids lui revenir, le déstabilisant tellement qu'il manque de se cogner à la statue de quelque chose ressemblant à une cascade.

_J'ai cinq minutes avant d'être en retard en Sortilèges_, pensa Harry alors qu'il regardait l'horloge sur le foyer de la cheminée. La foule dans la salle commune des Serdaigles s'était amenuisée lorsqu'il était revenu au sol. _De prompts écoliers, chacun d'entre eux. Mais je dois d'abord aller à la bibliothèque_. Il attendit qu'une seconde année à l'air agité se précipite hors de la salle commune pour se ruer dehors, derrière elle.

Il se trouva qu'il fut en retard en Sortilèges, mais d'une minute seulement. La fille de Poufsouffle n'avait pas été très coopérative. Elle était restée endormie même après qu'il ait enlevé tous les charmes qu'il avait jetés sur elle, et il du la réveiller de force. Puis il avait du se ruer vers les dortoirs des Serpentards pour récupérer son livre de Sortilèges, avant de se dépêcher d'arriver dans la classe de Sortilèges (qui était à l'autre bout de l'école.)

« Désolé » dit-il honteusement, se glissant dans son siège à côté de Lily Evans, alors que Flitwick lui jetait un regard réprobateur.

Harry secoua la tête et se tourna pour voir Lily Evans lui jeter la version plus intense du regard de Flitwick. _Oh mon Dieu, une seconde Hermione. Ou plutôt la première_ ?

Le cours de Sortilèges fut ennuyeux. Ils travaillèrent à nouveau sur le Charme du Patronus, et Harry fut à nouveau délégué en tant qu'assistant. _Certains d'entre eux ne réussiront jamais_, pensa Harry en regardant un garçon de Gryffondor agripper sa baguette si fermement qu'Harry était surpris qu'elle ne se casse pas. _Certains d'entre eux ne peuvent pas penser aux bonnes choses. Certains d'entre eux ne savent pas à quoi se raccrocher, ce dont il faut se souvenir_.

Mais il leur sourit et leur dit des paroles encourageantes, marchant et parlant comme une machine. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir que le ciel dehors était gris et chargé, et que le vent soufflait à travers les champs glacés. Harry frissonna, et se réfugia dans un coin, espérant qu'aucun des élèves ne viendrait lui demander de l'aide. Il voulait regarder. Il voulait oublier.

Il pensait à Severus.

_Non_, se morigéna-t-il. _Trouve une distraction – juste – ne pense pas à lui_.

« Lily, je pense que tu essaies encore trop fort » lui dit Harry au-dessus des incantations plus ou moins tendues que les autres élèves prononçaient. Lily Evans était toute seule, tenant sa baguette droit devant, le front plissé et les yeux fermés fort. « Quelle souvenir utilises-tu ? »

Lily soupira avec épuisement et ouvrit les yeux. « Lorsque je suis allée au zoo avec ma sœur, » dit-elle, une étincelle de défi dans la voix.

_Avec Pétunia_ ? Harry en resta surpris quelques instants. « Est-ce que tu es en bons termes avec ta sœur ? »

« Oui » dit Lily de façon monotone, sans rencontrer ses yeux.

Harry se déplaça. « Je n'ai pas de parents » dit-il calmement. « Mais j'imagine que tu dois aimer ta sœur très fort. »

« Oui » dit Lily d'une voix douce. « Elle éta – est très douce avec moi, tout le temps. Tu sais, durant ma première année ici elle m'a envoyé des lettres chaque dimanche durant tout l'année scolaire. Elle me demandait toutes sortes de choses à propos des cours, des personnes que je rencontrais, et… » Lily baissa les yeux. « J'oubliais parfois de lui répondre, parce que – il y avait tant de choses ici – et d'autre fois j'en disais trop. » Ses yeux se troublèrent. « Mais » - elle prit une profonde inspiration – 'nous sommes très proches Pétunia et Moi. Je l'aime énormément. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je pense » dit-il lentement, » que lorsque tu penses à TON Patronus tu ne dois pas essayer d'oublier les mauvais souvenirs. Quand un détraqueur est près de toi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser aux mauvais souvenirs. Mais… tu ne peux pas oublier les bons non plus, et si tu réussi à t'en souvenir, et que tu sais qu'ils resteront avec toi quoi qu'il arrive… »

Il s'arrêta. Lily le regarda intensément, et il baissa le regard, soudainement incapable de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Alors tu… acceptes tout de même les mauvais côtés, mais tu ne les laisse pas gâcher les bons ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui. » Lily lui sourit et prit une longue inspiration, tenant sa baguette avec un air déterminé. Je suis un tel menteur, pensa Harry. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui l'avait poussé à mentir, et si ce mensonge en était vraiment un, ou si c'était quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il. Il prit une inspiration et se dit qu'il n'allait pas penser à Snape ni à ce que le blaireau de Poufsouffle lui avait fait ressentir, no à ce que l'aigle de Serdaigle lui avait fait voir.

Soudainement, Lily hoqueta. Harry leva les yeux et vit qu'une masse argentée était sortie du bout de sa baguette. Elle brillait intensément et, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Harry songea que cela ressembla à quelque chose.

« Wow » exhala Lily.

« Wow » acquiesça Harry, bien que sa voix sonne sèche et légèrement sarcastique.

Lily lui jeta un regard irrité mais lui sourit aveuglément après cela.

« Je l'ai fait » lui dit-elle, la voix emplie d'émerveillement. « Je l'ai _fait_ ! »

Harry sourit et trouva que ce n'était pas si difficile. « Tu l'as fait, en effet. » Ses lèvres se tordirent quelque peu alors qu'il disait de façon maladroite, « Bon travail. » Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être aussi sincère.

Lily sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois c'était entièrement dirigé vers lui. « Merci Jonathan. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire son ton aide. » Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle releva les yeux avec une ombre de nervosité dans le visage.

« Hum… à propos du projet de Sortilèges… » Elle s'arrêté avant de continuer. « J'ai lu des choses sur les rituels sacrificiels et je me suis rendue compte que – eh bien que ce que nous avons fait _n'aurait pas_ du marcher. Il n'y avait pas assez de sang d'une part, pour ce type de sacrifice, et il y a de nombreux sacrifices qui ne demandent pas autant de… cruauté. Et étant donné que tu étais – euh- »

« Etant donné que je me suis évanoui ? » suggéra Harry.

« Oui, étant donné que tu –euh – t'es évanoui, je me disais que peut-être nous pourrions échanger nos positions, de telle sorte que tu sois l'invocateur et que je sois le réceptacle ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Harry rapidement. _Je suis contente qu'elle ait amené le sujet_, pensa-t-il. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de répéter le fiasco, ce qui avait amené Dumbledore à stationner un foutu elfe de maison pour l'espionner, et Snape à se fâcher contre lui pour une raison inconnue –

_N'y pense pas_, se dit Harry fermement.

La classe de Sortilèges se termina peu après, avec seulement la moitié de la classe capable de produire à peine un faible soupçon de brume avec leur baguette. Lily Evans s'était occupée, allant de personne en personne et les aidant alors que Flitwick se pâmait devant sa protégée. Harry se tint dans une ombre, près d'une fenêtre. La vent dehors s'était intensifié et les ténèbres étaient tombées.

« Pour tous ceux qui ne réussissent pas le Patronus, écoutez » appela Flitwick du haut de sa tour de coussins. « Le charme du Patronus et un sortilège éminemment difficile et certaines personnes peuvent simplement le réussir tandis que d'autres ne le peuvent pas. Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre capacité pour les Sortilèges et cela ne vous sera très certainement pas demandé pour vos APIC. »

Un soupir collectif s'éleva à ces mots et la pièce trembla de soulagement.

« Allez-vous en maintenant » cria Flitwick alors que les étudiants passaient un à un la porte. « Sale temps que nous avons là… Espérons que cela se dégagera à temps pour les essais de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. »

Harry se glissa hors de la classe. _Encore une heure ou deux avant le dîner_, pensa-t-il, et regarda Lily Evans s'en aller. _Je me demande qui est à la bibliothèque en ce moment_.

Cette fois, ce fut un Serpentard de première année qui finit par somnoler doucement avec le sort de pistage, dans la section sur les anciennes lois des gobelins qui n'avaient pas réussies à être passées durant l'Assemblée Générale des Gobelins en 879 après JC. _Il ne devrait manquer à personne_, songea Harry alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. _Les Serpentards ne manquent à personne, et surtout pas les garçons de première année_.

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, drapé d'un sort de désillusion impénétrable. _C'est trop familier_, songea-t-il tristement. Derrière le portrait se trouverait la salle commune cramoisie, avec ses doux fauteuils et ses larges et chauds canapés. Derrière il y aurait les souvenirs. Mais derrière ce ne serait pas chez lui. Ca n'avait plus été chez lui depuis très longtemps.

Le portrait s'ouvrit abruptement, et une grappe de quatrièmes années tapageurs sortirent. Alors que le dernier enjambait le rebord, Harry se rua à l'intérieur, cillant alors que ses yeux étaient assaillis par la bouffée de cramoisi, de pourpre et d'or. _Très brillant_, pensa Harry.

Le portrait s'ouvrit derrière lui. Harry fit un pas sur le côté et son cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il aperçut qui entrait.

Sirius Black entra en premier, ricanant sous sa respiration, après venait James Potter qui avait le même air que s'il venait de rire un bon coup, derrière lui il y avait Remus Lupin, souriant tristement, et Pettigrew, qui avait quelques difficultés à enjamber le rebord.

« Peut-être qu'il va le couper » dit Potter entre deux gloussements et hoquets.

Sirius Black explosa de rire.

Potter ouvrit la bouche à nouveau avant de la refermer.

Harry se retourna et vit pourquoi. Lily Evans s'était levée, très lentement, d'où elle était assise, entourée de montagnes de livres.

« Lily » dit Potter, après un silence. La salle toute entière s'était tue.

Lily Evans se tourna simplement et monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

« Lily ! Attends – » Potter courut au pied des escaliers. « EVANS ! »

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui claque.

Potter se retourna, faisant courir une main rageuse dans sa chevelure. « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » demanda-t-il à la salle commune. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement et un soupçon de murmures excités s'éleva à travers la foule.

« Calme-toi James, » dit Black paresseusement. Il n'a pas l'air très compatissant, pensa Harry, se poussant sur le côté alors que Potter retournait vers ses amis. « Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, elle n'en vaut pas la peine ? » aboya Potter.

« Il y a encore des tas de filles » dit Black d'un ton raisonnable. « Comme Goodman, Charlotte Goodman, de Serdaigle. » Un air suffisant fleurit sur son visage. « Et je sais de fait qu'elle est sur toi, James. »

Potter le fixa. « Tu ne comprends pas, hein, Sirius ? » renifla-t-il avant de se détourner, se ruant vers le dortoir des garçons.

Black bondit. « Hey, James ! Attends – »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » cria Potter. « C'est juste que tu ne comprends pas Sirius ! » Il courut en haut des escaliers, se cogna contre un Gryffondor de troisième année, jura, et disparut.

« Ne comprends pas quoi ? » murmura Black, faisant écho aux pensées d'Harry. Il s'effondra sur un canapé et saisit une des couvertures pourpres.

« C'est évident Sirius » dit Remus Lupin avec négligence, s'asseyant en arrière et ouvrant un livre.

« Dis le moi alors, Monsieur Lunard » aboya Snape avec irritation.

Lupin ouvrit la bouche mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui répondit.

« C'est de l'amour, c'est ça ? » dit Pettigrew.

Harry cilla, surpris, et se tourna pour regarder celui qui avait parlé. Pettigrew était assis sur une chaise alors que les autres Maraudeurs se reposaient dans des canapés. Il semblait un peur nerveux, comme s'il avait peur de se tromper, et il fronça le nez alors que Sirius restait bouche bée devant lui.

Harry sentit la colère s'élever en lui alors que le choc s'effaçait. _Comment oses-tu mentionner l'amour_ ? pensa-t-il furieusement. _Toi qui les as trahis ? Toi qui es devenu un traître ? Toi qui – _

_« L'amour ? » _éclata Sirius. « Pff ! C'est ridicule. »

Lupin soupira. « Mon cher Patmol, Peter a raison. C'est l'amour. Notre Cornedrue est amoureux. »

« _Amoureux _? » répéta Black, ayant l'air terriblement horrifié et confus. « D'_Evans_ ? »

« Pas de toi » répliqua Lupin.

« Sérieusement Lunard – Cornedrue est amoureux de Lily Evans ? »

« Oui » répondirent Lupin et Pettigrew d'une même voix.

« Ferme-la Peter » aboya Black. « Et ce n'est pas vrai Lunard. James – ne peut pas être amoureux. »

Lupin soupira.

_Alors c'est de l'amour, c'est ça_ ? pensa Harry lentement. Il se tourna et se fraya précautionneusement un chemin jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, où le feu brûlait dans la cheminée. L_'amour_. Il chassa l'idée de son esprit. C'était dangereux de penser à l'amour, surtout lorsqu'il se rappelait des deux amants aux yeux fatigués qui avaient intégrés les Aurors tout jeunes. Ils étaient morts ensemble, pensa-t-il sombrement. C'est ça l'amour, se dit-il.

Il fit courir une de ses mains le long du mur à côté de la cheminée, tentant de trouver la bonne pierre. _Gryffondor, Gryffondor_, pensa-t-il. _Courage infini, vaillance inébranlable. Mais tu comprends la vaillance, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que je la comprends désormais. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Comme cette chose qu'ils appellent l'amour_. Sa main s'arrêta, ses yeux avaient trouvé ma pierre : semblable aux autres mis à part une faible gravure de griffon au centre.

Mon vieil ami Gryffondor, pensa Harry, ferme les yeux et pensant à Ron. Ron – qui était mort à cause de ses – ceux d'Harry – stupides et valeureux actes. Ron, Ron. Ami fidèle jusqu'à la fin, dont les yeux (Harry pouvait els voir si nettement : bleus, vitreux, douloureux) ne brillèrent jamais de récrimination, même lorsque Harry avait, brisé par le pouvoir de Voldemort, retourné sa baguette contre son meilleur ami, et l'avait torturé jusqu'à la folie.

Le griffon frissonna et glissa en arrière. Harry avança une main à l'intérieur et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un artefact dégainé, la courte épée à une seul tranchant que Gryffondor préférait.

« Merci » murmura Harry, jetant un sort d'invisibilité sur l'artefact. La pierre glissa de nouveau à sa place, et Harry se coula jusqu'au trou du portrait, faisant spécialement attention à ne pas se cogner accidentellement contre quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'Harry retourna enfin dans les dortoirs (après avoir enlevé le sort de pistage et délivré le Serpentard de première année de son sommeil, ce qui avait été éprouvant pour ses nerfs étant donné que le jeune garçon l'avait regardé suspicieusement après s'être réveillé) il était relativement fatigué. _Quatre clés en une journée_, pensa-t-il. _Pas mal._ Il dissout le charme de désillusion et s'écroula sur son lit, profitant du silence. L'air était lourd, à cause de l'orage dehors et du poids habituel de la pénombre. _Il fait un peu froid_, songea-t-il et s'approcha du feu.

Il y avait un siège devant le feu et, dessus était posée l'une de ses robes. Il cilla en la voyant durant un instant avant de se rendre compte que c'était celle qu'il avait prêté à Snape. Il approcha une main et toucha la petite pile propre, son esprit réalisant lentement : _Severus. Il a du déposer cela ici alors que j'étais parti. Alors comme ça il m'a rendu le peu que je lui avais donné. Alors comme ça il essaie de se couper de moi. _

Il fit courir sa main sur le tissu. Ces vêtements, Severus les portait hier encore. Il y a quelques heures à peine – quelques minutes peut-être ? – Severus était entré dans cette pièce, sa chambre… Avait-il jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours ? Regardé l'endroit où son lit s'était trouvé ? Où il avait apaisé Harry après les affres d'un cauchemar ? Harry se demanda si cette robe – si cette robe avait une odeur différente, ou aurait une sensation différente si – quand – il la porterait, ou – Il s'agenouilla devant la chaise et posa son visage contre le vêtement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et exhala.

« POURQUOI ? » renifla-t-il. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me PARLER ? » Il attrapa la robe et la jeta sur son lit. Elle retomba comme une oiseau blessé. « _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'y fais _attention _? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas – qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ chez moi ? » _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si étrange, si inattendu lorsque je pense à lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens – ressens – tout ça ? Pourquoi ?_

Il sauta sur ses pieds. _Ca n'a pas d'importance_, pensa-t-il. _Ca n'a aucune importance. J'ai les Clés. Ce soir, j'ouvrirai le Nid. Et bientôt, je serai rentré_. Il chassa la soudaine et étrange réticence qu'il ressentait à cette idée. _Ne pense pas_, songea-t-il. _Ne pense pas, ne ressens pas_. Il fit à nouveau les cent pas. _Ne ressens rien_.

--

La nuit était froide. Harry souffla sur ses mains alors qu'il approchait silencieusement le trou entre les rangées de livres. Les quatre Clés étaient lourdes dans sa poche.

Se glisser dehors avait été assez facile. C'était l'attente qui avait été dure. Le dîner avait été une affaire silencieuse, la tension entre lui et Severus si cassante et furieuse que lui et Snape avaient tous deux terminé en un temps record. Mais alors que Snape était retourné dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, Harry s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre afin de faire passer le temps. Il avait réussi, après avoir trouvé un volume sur les pires criminels de l'histoire sorcière.

Il avait quitté la bibliothèque lorsque Mme Pince avait annoncé le couvre-feu et juste après qu'il ait fini de lire le passage sur Elizabeth Bathory. Après avoir remis le livre sur l'étagère il était rentré dans sa chambre.

Et avait attendu. Et avait fait les cent pas.

A une heure, il s'était glissé dehors. Snape dormait lorsqu'Harry était entré dans sa chambre. Le petit froncement perpétuel lui avait semblé un peu plus profond qu'à l'accoutumée, avait pensé Harry, et son visage plus fatigué. Harry se souvint avoir pensé, avec une féroce satisfaction, que Snape, avait en réalité réussi à dormir sans effort, peu importe la blague que lui avaient fait Potter et Black. _Bien que j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider…_

Il s'était retiré après ça, rapidement mais avec réticence. Alors qu'il dormait Snape lui avait semblé tellement… ouvert. Tellement vulnérable. Harry pouvait presque imaginer qu'ils se parlaient à nouveau, que quel que soit le tort que Snape avait retenu contre lui (ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment affreux) il s'était évanoui.

Harry secoua la tête et regarda le coin ombré de la bibliothèque. _Voilà ce que je suis devenu_, pensa-t-il avec fatigue. _J'ai pris l'habitude de regarder Snape secrètement toutes les nuits_. Il soupira, sortit les quatre Clés et les posa sur le sol.

_Quatre clés pour une rose à cinq points_, pensa Harry. Peu de gens savaient que la bibliothèque de Poudlard avait été construite en forme de pentagone. Le symbole de Vénus et de la guerre. _C'est Serdaigle qui a du prévoir cela_.

Il tenait l'artefact et la flèche d'une main et la dague et la pierre de l'autre main. Il poussa ses deux mains sur les murs qui se rencontraient au coin du pentagone. _Laissez-moi entrer_, pensa-t-il, souhaitant que la porte s'ouvre de toute sa volonté_. Laissez-moi entrer Fondateurs. Au nom de la sainteté du destin, laissez-moi entrer…_

Soudainement, le mur se déroba sous ses mains. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il faisait sombre, aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune ni étoile.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la leva, ressentant une étincelle d'excitation nerveuse. De cela il se souvenait, cette pénombre infinie. « _Lumos_ » murmura-t-il. La lumière jaillit comme les langues d'une flamme et il vit, dans un coin de la bibliothèque, des murs étroits de chaque côté, une volée de marches circulaires.

Exactement comme il s'en souvenait.

Se tournant, il trouva les quatre Clés fixées au mur derrière lui. _Eh bien parfait_, pensa-t-il. _Tout est en place_. Il leva les yeux et commença à descendre les escaliers, lestement mais sans se presser. Son esprit était fiévreux, comme s'il était en feu.

Il arriva finalement devant une porte étroite. Il prit sa baguette de sa main gauche et, avec sa main droite, la poussa avec force. La porte craqua et glissa contre le sol avant de s'ouvrir en grinçant, et Harry entra.

_Ce – ce n'est pas comme c'était_, pensa-t-il, regardant autour de lui la baguette levé et la bouche ouverte.

Il se souvenait du Nid aussi clairement qu'il se souvenait de l'éclair vert du sort mortel. Grand, vide, pentagonal, d'anciens parchemins alignés le long des murs, un miroir brillant dans un coin reculé, et dans les quatre autres les Maîtres, des bols de mémoire, comme des Pensines, mais pas tout à fait. Le sol, aussi grand que celui de la bibliothèque au-dessus de lui était nu.

Mais ça – ça – La forme dans le coin reculé ressemblait au miroir de ses souvenirs, mais il était poussiéreux et terne. Les Maîtres dans les quatre coins étaient invisibles, obscurés par la poussière et la saleté qui semblait se propager dans l'air même. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle d'espace vide. Partout sur le sol, empilés sur des bureaux, chaises, tables cassées, il y avait les parchemins, jaunis par l'âge, craquelés, roulés, ouverts, encombré comme les dunes rocailleuses d'un désert, et au-dessus il y avait de la poussière : épaisse, noire, lourde et ancienne.

Il souhaita soudainement que Severus soit à ses côtés.

_« Lumos maximus_ » chuchota Harry. La lumière s'intensifia. Dans la demi-lueur inquiétante, les parchemins et la poussière qui s'élevait semblaient être des piles fumantes de cadavres sur un champ de bataille de cendres.

Harry fit un pas en avant. La poussière tournoya autour de lui comme un nuage de fumée suffoquant. Il agita sa main devant lui, plissant le nez alors que la poussière s'accrochait à son visage et ses cheveux et lui brûlait le nez. _Au moins c'est la preuve que j'ai été – suis ici_, pensa-t-il. _Je l'ai nettoyé_. Il se sourit tristement et fit un autre pas. _Je me demande tout de même qui a laissé un tel bazar, et d'où vient toute cette poussière_.

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour de lui, le silence soudainement trop oppressant. Le Nid semblait mort. Il n'y avait que le son de ses pas muselé, et le doux va et vient de sa respiration. _Bien sûr_, pensa-t-il. _Tu n'as pas encore éveillé le Nid. Bien sûr que c'est aussi silencieux que la mort_.

Il y était presque quand il le vit. Dans la faible et pourtant étrangement violente lumière, cela avait ressemblé à une autre pile de parchemins et de fournitures brisées, mais lorsqu'il en fut assez proche pour pouvoir le toucher s'il avançait sa main, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un corps ratatiné, presque un squelette, étalé sur une table encombrée.

_Ce n'était certainement pas là lorsque je suis pour la première fois venu ici une seconde fois_, songea Harry, figé là où il était. Le corps était ratatiné et décrépi, la chair noire et les os blancs à la lueur de sa baguette. Harry pouvait voir une masse de cheveux bouclés, gris et blancs, sur son crâne. Il avait porté une sorte de léger vêtement, et lorsqu'Harry s'approcha et fit trembler l'air, le vêtement s'évanouit e poussière, révélant un peu plus de la chair étirée.

_C'est n'est guère plus qu'un squelette_, se dit Harry, faisant un pas en arrière. C'est probablement un vieil homme qui est mort ici et que personne n'a retrouvé. Il se détourna pour faire à nouveau face au miroir, mais il en était conscient de façon acérée alors qu'il s'en éloignait. D'une certaine façon, cela ressemblait à un mauvais augure de le laisser là, allongé derrière lui… _Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire _? pensa-t-il, quelque peu irrité. _Je dois d'abord éveiller le Nid_.

Le miroir était enrobé de poussière et de saleté. Il était haut et rond et terne, et l'ornement autour de sa surface semblait ancien. _Il _est_ ancien_, se rappela Harry. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu la prmeière fois, il ne lui avait pas rappelé des choses morte, des souvenirs et des secrets qui s'étaient attardés trop longtemps dans le monde.

_« Adflare_ » murmura Harry, pointant sa baguette sur le miroir.

Une brise s'éleva et Harry se couvrit la bouche, le nez et ferma les yeux alors que la poussière tournoyait à travers l'air. Il pouvait la sentir recouvrir ses cheveux, se poser sur sa robe alors qu'elle tourbillonnait et se dispersait à travers le Nid.

Harry leva les yeux et sentit son cœur s'élever lorsqu'il vit que le miroir était presque – presque – comme il s'en souvenait. Les gravures tout autour de lui étaient argentées et brillaient de pierres précieuses, rubis, saphir, émeraude et topaze. La surface elle-même était si brillante qu'Harry cilla lorsqu'il la regarda. Il ne vit pas de reflet mais n'en attendait pas. _Il ne montre les reflets qu'après avoir été éveillé, et le Nid avec_, pensa Harry. _Et les reflets qu'il montre ne sont que les reflets de la vérité_.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença l'invocation.

« _Je suis le cerf : aux sept andouillers, _

_Je suis le flot : à travers la plaine,_

_Je suis le vent : sur un lac profond,_

_Je suis une larme : que le Soleil laisse couler,_

_Je suis un faucon : au-dessus d'une colline, _

_Je suis une épine : sous l'ongle,_

_Je suis un émerveillement, parmi les fleurs,_

_Je suis un sorcier : qui si ce n'est moi_

_Pose la froide tête embrasée de fumée ?_ »

Sa voix était étouffée, résonnant comme un tambour profond. Cela avait été différent, la première fois qu'il avait chanté l'invocation. Alors sa voix s'était répandue en échos, renvoyée par les cinq murs, mais cette fois c'était comme si le Nid, vivant, l'écoutait et murmurait en retour, d'une centaine de voix différentes.

_« Je suis un javelot : qui rugit de sang,_

_Je suis un saumon : dans une rivière, _

_Je suis un attrait : du paradis,_

_Je suis une colline : où le poète marche,_

_Je suis un sanglier, rouge et impitoyable,_

_Je suis un une vague déferlante : menaçant le destin, _

_Je suis une marée : qui mène à la mort,_

_Je suis un enfant : qui si ce n'est moi_

_Regarde du dolmen qui se tient debout ?_ »

Le miroir brilla. La lumière sembla tourbillonner, écumante et murmurante alors que sa voix se raffermissait. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir dans la pièce : le pouvoir à chacun des quatre coins, venant des murs et du plafond, des parchemins sur le sol, de l'air…

_« Je suis l'utérus : de chaque porteuse,_

_Je suis le flamboiement : sur chaque colline,_

_Je suis la reine : de chaque ruche,_

_Je suis le bouclier : de chaque tête,_

_Je suis la tombe : de chaque espoir. »_

Harry pouvait sentir l'air sur sa peau et dans ses poumons, frissonnant alors que le pouvoir s'éveillait et que le miroir brillait comme une maison de lumière enflammée. Le sol rugit sous ses pieds, et la lumière dans le miroir s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'elle transperce tous ses autres sens. Il avait levé une main pour bloquer la lumière alors qu'elle traversait ses paupières, mais durant un instant il put entendre la lumière, sentir la lumière, goûter la lumière –

Et puis, comme un éclair, le miroir s'éteignit. Harry cilla, confus : il faisait si sombre qu'il pouvait à peine voir.

« _Lumos_ » murmura-t-il, tenant sa baguette devant lui. Il regarda dans le miroir.

Le visage qu'il lui retournait son regard était très pale, presque aussi pale et blanc que la mort. Les lèvres étaient fines et cruelles, et semblaient être incurvées en un demi-sourire connaisseur. Les yeux étaient rouges. Il n'y avait pas de pupilles, pas d'iris, pas de blanc, juste du rouge, et sur la partie droite du visage il y avait la Marque des Ténèbres, contrastant de avec une netteté terrifiante, sur la peau blanche.

Harry hoqueta. Le visage dans le miroir hoqueta en retour, et Harry vit alors, la ligne déchiquetée sur le front : la cicatrice. _Sa_ cicatrice.

_C'est… moi. C'est_ – Il toucha son visage, retraçant la Marque des Ténèbres de ses mains_. Je – ça ne peut pas être vrai !_ Il fixa son reflet. Son reflet le fixa_. Mes yeux. Ils sont rouges. Ce sont les yeux de Voldemort_. Des mots dénaturés revinrent, hantant son esprit : _Le miroir ne reflète… que la vérité… pour éveiller la vérité…_

Le tourbillon d'ombres et de lumière derrière lui sembla se déplacer, et soudainement le reflet sourit. C'était un sourire cruel, et Harry se retrouva à l'imiter. Il leva sa baguette – trente centimètres et trois quart, et traça dans l'air, alors que son reflet faisait de même :

« Tom Elvis Jedusor »

Il fit un pas en arrière, alors, et regarda son reflet faire un pas en arrière également. Juste au moment où la lumière dans le miroir commençait à absorber les contours de son image dans une mer de blanc brillant, les lettres enflammées se réarrangèrent avec langueur, se déplaçant d'un accord parfait :

« Je suis Voldemort. »

Voilà.

Au prochain épisode : exploration du Nid, rituel sacrificiel avec Lily, Severus, Severus, Severus, et confrontation avec Black et Potter. :)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : Bonjour,

Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire ce chapitre. On m'avait dit qu'il fallait travailler en prépa et c'est malheureusement vrai. Quant au reste du temps, lorsque j'en ai je préfère le consacrer à me reposer et le passer avec les gens que j'aime qu'à traduire. Toujours est-il que je n'abandonne pas cette traduction, surtout que j'en suis presque à la moitié. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plutôt vers Avril sauf si je peux faire mieux mais j'en doute. :(

Exceptionnellement je ne réponds pas aux reviews, ça fait trop de temps, mais je remercie chacun de ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot, ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a donné le courage nécessaire pour continuer.

Je m'excuse encore une fois, et espère que vous aimerez toujours cette histoire.

Bises,

Eliane.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Il recula, s'éloignant de la lumière comme si elle l'avait transpercé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses paupières à-demi fermées, et se vit là, caché, les fentes de ses yeux rouges le fixant avec un dédain glacé.

Avec un cri, il se jeta sur le miroir et s'y agrippa, ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose qui était au-dessus et alors qu'un revêtement d'épaisse poussière tombait, la lumière s'éteignit.

Pénombre.

Il pouvait sentir la saleté recouvrir son visage comme un reflet de magie malade, il pouvait entendre la poussière siffler, entrant et sortant de sa lourde poitrine, il pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner à l'intérieur de lui, se répandant en échos sur les murs lugubres et silencieux, il pouvait entendre la clameur de panique, criant, _non non nonononon – _

Il se recula précipitamment, quelque chose cogna contre son tibia et il siffla de douleur – _les yeux rouges, ils étaient rouges – les siens_ – il goûta à la poussière vieillie, les couches de saleté et de désordre qui n'avaient jamais été dérangées – _le miroir ment, il ne ment jamais mais il ment, parce que ça ne peut pas être vrai – je – ça ne peux –juste – pas être vrai_ – il essaya à nouveau de se relever, il essaya de se remettre debout, mais la chose qu'il avait touchée tomba et il chuta avec elle –

Son corps était douloureux. Le son de sa respiration semblait avoir un écho. Ses jambes étaient emmêlées en un puzzle invisible, et quelque chose était tombé sur lui dans la pénombre.

Tremblant, il leva une main et chuchota, d'une vois aussi sèche qu'un parchemin ancien, « _Lumos_ ».

Le visage du squelette le fixait. Harry sentit sa respiration s'accrocher dans sa poitrine, sentant la chair séchée sur les restes du cadavre se presser contre lui. Les trous noirs, là où s'étaient trouvés les yeux, le regardaient sombrement, et Harry se surpris à fixer les lèvres ratatinées, les filaments de ce qui furent les cheveux tomber sur le visage desséché.

Mais quelque chose se balançait devant le visage d'Harry, quelque chose… quelque chose de petit et fin qui oscillait du cou du squelette. Harry leva une main et l'attrapa. _Un collier_, pensa-t-il en fixant la fine chaine d'argent et la chose au bout – _ce n'est pas un bijou_, se rendit-il compte. _C'est un os._ Un os sculpté, de la forme d'une rose pentagonale.

Il frissonna, se demanda durant un bref instant qui avait pu être ce squelette. Il bougea et le squelette glissa en un bruissement de parchemin desséché.

Harry se leva, tenant toujours la boule de lumière tremblante entre ses mains. _Je ne comprends pas_, pensa-t-il, de façon plus posée en quelque sorte, bien que toujours tremblant et se sentant nauséeux. _Comment puis-je être Voldemort_ ? Mais les souvenirs des étranges rêves-souvenirs, les sursauts de haine et de colère… Soudainement tout cela prenait un sens, un terrible sens.

_Mais comment_ ? se demanda-t-il avec entêtement. Quand une partie de Voldemort était-elle entrée en lui ? Comment ?

Il se tourna vers l'un des recoins_. Les Maîtres. Je vais leur demander, ils ne peuvent que savoir_. Il hésita, Rowena, Helga, Godric ou Salazar ? Il projeta son esprit autour de lui. _Salazar_, décida-t-il avec réticence. Salazar en saurait le plus à propos de l'art secret et mortel de la magie de l'âme.

Il se fraya un passage à travers la masse de parchemins, de mobilier brisé, de parchemins déchirés et de poussière, se souvenant du toucher de chacun des Maîtres. Rowena avait été froide et sévère, Godric chaleureux et bruyant, Helga patiente et rassurante et Salazar – Harry s'arrêta, laissant les vagues de souvenir envahir son esprit. Salazar avait été sombre – sombre et brumeux, empli d'indices bienvenus et de nuances, empli de secrets murmurants et de pouvoir, dissimulant toujours un éclair de cruauté.

Ses mains étaient posées sur le rebord de la bassine et il regardait à travers la claire étendue d'eau. Heureusement il n'y avait nul reflet.

« Salazar » murmura-t-il. Sa voix avait l'air lourde, comme si le Nid s'était tu pour l'entendre parler. « Je demande ton aide. »

L'eau claire se plissa sous son souffle. Un instant après, Harry sentit l'air se ruer autour de lui, soufflant comme s'il n'existait pas –

Pénombre. Un jet de lumière argentée. La lune, s'infiltrant dans la pièce refroidie à travers une fenêtre. L'anneau de visages masqués se tenant en cercle. Au centre un homme – un homme triomphant, un homme jubilant, un homme aux yeux rouges et possédant plus de pouvoir que n'importe qui dans le monde. Devant lui se tient agenouillé, son adversaire, battu.

_Je me souviens de ça_, se rendit compte Harry. _C'est mon souvenir, mon souvenir de la dernière nuit… _Tout lui revint : les préparations avec Dumbledore, le complot pour qu'il se fasse capturer, les nuits de torture durant lesquelles il suspendait son esprit, et finalement… la dernière nuit, la nuit où il allait mourir.

_Mais ça a marché_, se dit Harry. Il se regardait se tordre sur le sol, agonisant. Le souvenir était étrangement silencieux. Mais il s'aperçu qu'il ne souhaitait pas de son. Ca aurait rendu tout cela trop réel. _Ca a marché, j'ai reflété l'Avada Kedavra_.

Il regarda Voldemort pointer sa baguette – vit les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se rétrécir de la façon dont ils le faisaient toujours avant qu'il ne s'apprête à jeter le Sort Mortel –

Tout se ralentit. La lumière jaillit du bout de la baguette d'if et voyagea paresseusement à travers l'air. Harry regardait, figé. Il se vit – une masse sanglante et presque impossible à reconnaître – lever les yeux vers la lumière, vit le vert du sort se refléter dans le vert de ses yeux, vit le sort _le_ toucher finalement –

Un moment. Un autre. Et un jaillissement de pouvoir, et la lumière verte se retournant avec l'intensité du soleil. Le temps s'accéléra et la lumière souffla à travers Voldemort comme un vent volant l'âme de quelqu'un, et durant un instant figé, Harry vit l'expression de Tom Jedusor – le choc, un choc infini, juste assez de temps pour qu'il se transforme en dépit et fureur et ensuite…

La lumière était trop brillante. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit enfin, si abruptement qu'Harry se sentit haleter pour respirer, le temps s'étirait toujours lentement, paresseusement, et Harry vit ce qu'il avait seulement aperçu un instant et puis oublié.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? se demanda Harry, regardant, fasciné. Argenté, scintillant, et bougeant si rapidement que cela ne semblait pas appartenir à ce temps… _Cela bouge à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Voldemort_. Son esprit se ruait à travers des milliers de pensées_. Est-ce que c'est… mais non, ça ne peut sûrement pas être ? Je…_

Le monde était toujours prisonnier d'une lenteur immobile lorsqu'Harry vit brins d'argent tomber comme un rideau autour de l'Harry du souvenir. _Je ne me souviens pas de ça_, pensa Harry, ses pensées incapables de se cristalliser autour de quelque chose de plus compliqué, alors qu'il regardait les brins être aspirés par ses yeux, se fondre dans sa peau. Cela lui rappelait des vers s'enfonçant dans le sol.

Et soudainement le temps s'accéléra. Harry vit son propre visage se contorsionner sous la douleur, et dans un confusion de mouvements, il était sur le sol, haletant et criant – il se souvenait, blanche et chaude – la douleur de ces moments, la douleur qui lui avait fait oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé après –

Il aspira l'air avec de grandes inspirations. Des fragments de poussière dansaient dans la faible lumière qui se fanait rapidement de la surface du Maître. Il était sur le sol. Ses genoux étaient aussi faibles que de la gelée et son estomac retourné, près à vomir son contenu dans la douleur de la nausée.

Il savait ce qui était arrivé. Il comprenait, bien qu'il ne puisse – encore tout appréhender. _Cette chose argentée était l'âme de Voldemort_, songea Harry en frissonnant. _Et c'est en moi. C'est à l'intérieur de moi désormais_. _J'ai_ _l'âme de ce monstre – en moi_.

------------

_Il savait qu'il rêvait alors qu'il se pressait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Il le dit à voix haute également. Je suis en train de rêver. C'est un rêve. Il se demanda faiblement si c'était l'une des rêves-souvenirs de Voldemort ou juste un rêve ordinaire, mais il pensa que cela pouvait être également ni l'un ni l'autre. L'air était froid dans le rêve et il essayait de trouver quelque chose. C'était quelque chose important. Peut-être que c'est un rêve-souvenir, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il essayait de trouver. _

_Il tourna au coin et vit Dumbledore. Les cheveux de Dumbledore n'étaient pas aussi blanc qu'il s'en souvenait et ses yeux étaient sévères, comme si le directeur avait oublié de cacher ses doutes et ses soupçons, mais cela importait peu. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait trouver, et Dumbledore était dans son chemin. _

_C'est pour ton propre bien, disait Dumbledore. C'est pour ton propre bien. _

_C'est ça, dit Harry. Il continua à avancer et se retrouva dans le même couloir. Il y avait un millier de couloirs ç Poudlard et soudainement ils étaient tous le même. Il se dépêcha, sachant qu'il devait trouver quelque chose, sachant que c'était terriblement urgent. L'urgence lui enserrait le cou et s'y accrochait comme une sort de magie noire. _

_Dumbledore à nouveau, devant lui. Harry supprima une parcelle d'irritation, et se précipita dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il courait au travers, des visages apparaissaient ça et là, Hermione qui avait l'air préoccupée et qui feuilletait aveuglément un livre, Ron qui était assis comme un idiot et qui avait les yeux vitreux d'un imbécile, Terrance Lestrange, le préfet aux yeux noirs, dont le regard immobile était fixé sur lui, Harry accéléra, ne s'arrêtant plus pour regarder, bien qu'il sache que les lourds murmures étaient ceux de James Potter et Sirius Black et les sons de course et de débandade étaient ceux de ce traître, Pettigrew – _

_Il se s'abattit comme un fouet et se jeta sur le rat, sentant le crissement des os, un bref éclair de cruelle satisfaction, mais lorsqu'il leva son poing il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. _

_C'est pour ton propre bien, disait Dumbledore. C'est pour ton propre bien – _

_« Taisez-vous » hurla Harry. Dumbledore apparut devant lui, et son visage était toujours le même – sévère, interdisant, soupçonneux, mais les yeux étaient paris, il n'y avait que des trous là où s'étaient trouvés les yeux d'un bleu pénétrant, des trous noirs, des trous squelettiques, comme les trous dans le crâne du squelette. _

_Mais Dumbledore continuait à parler. C'est pour ton propre bien. C'est pour ton propre bien. Alors Harry arracha avec fracas la tête de Dumbledore et le couloir tout entier fut éclaboussé du rouge du sans, comme si le corps de Dumbledore avait explosé, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé, c'était Bill Weasley qui avait explosé lorsqu'il avait été touché par le maléfice de Bellatrix. Mais Dumbledore avait cessé de parler, sa langue collée quelque part sur le plafond. _

_Il se hâta. _

_Le couloir était vide désormais, vide et silencieux. Il détestait le silence. Il aurait souhaité avoir Nagini avec lui. Il aurait souhaité que Nagini soit là, maintenant, sifflant délicieusement et avec l'idiotie aveugle d'un animal confiant. Il y eut un son qui aurait pu, effectivement, provenir de Nagini, mais elle avait si peu d'importance, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus important et il devait le trouver, il le devait, il – _

_Le couloir tourna brusquement et il se rua dans la sombre pénombre des donjons. Du hall étroit il déboucha sur une grande pièce et il y entra avec confiance, entouré de ses serviteurs. Ils s'écartèrent à son passage, en un frémissement de robes noires et de masques blancs et il vit ce qu'il y avait devant lui. _

_Une peau pâle. Des cheveux noirs. Brisé, battu, magnifique. Mais il devait le cacher. Il ne pouvait pas leur laisser apprendre cette faiblesse écœurante qui subsistait malgré le nombre de transformations par lesquelles il était passé, malgré le nombre de fois où il avait essayé avec des putes sans de bourbe avant de les tuer. _

_Partez, cria-t-il, et ses servants partirent, poussant durement la silhouette nue contre le sol. Ils étaient seuls, et il connaissait des sorts qui pouvaient faire disparaître l'esprit, qui pouvaient transformer l'esprit brillant en un zombie – _

_Le monde se renversa alors que la silhouette sur le sol bougea. Les cheveux se collaient à un visage en sueur, les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. Les yeux noirs se verrouillèrent aux siens. _

_Et soudainement il était sur le sol, lui aussi, et il y avait des larmes qui courraient le long de son visage. Severus, dit-il, se balançant d'avant en arrière, sentant des remords et des regrets aussi amers et aiguisés qu'un Crucio. Severus. Mais les yeux de Severus étaient vides et ils regardaient à travers lui, et il sentit son cœur se serrer et se glacer, et ça faisait mal, plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti – _

Plus tard, après qu'il se fut réveillé et qu'il ait regardé fixement le baldaquin, il n'y avait qu'une pensée dans son esprit, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Les images éclataient dans son esprit : Dumbledore avec des gouffres béants là où s'étaient trouvés ses yeux, Ron regardant dans le vague, la façon dont les Mangemorts s'écartaient devant lui, sans effort, l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne pouvait identifier, de chaleur et de moiteur qui s'était agrippé à lui lorsqu'il avait vu Severus, nu et sanglant sur le sol ; l'angoisse lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés –

Il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. Le cauchemar était réel. Il était Lord Voldemort.

------------

Il n'avait absolument aucun appétit pour le petit déjeuner. Les œufs brouillés auraient aussi bien pu être des cuisses de grenouilles et les saucisses des entrailles de salamandre.

Il se demanda ce que Voldemort avait l'habitude de manger au petit-déjeuner.

S'occuper de l'elfe de maison avait été douloureux, mais il avait réussi à le calmer (heureusement) et à le renvoyer. Durant ce temps, la pâleur de l'aube s'était évanouie en une matinée chaleureusement ensoleillée. Il n'avait pas voulu se mêler aux gens tout de suite, mais n'avait pas non plus souhaité rester seul, là dans les donjons. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à la table des Serpentards, regardant paresseusement la nourriture dans son assiette.

_Au moins je ne suis pas en train de massacrer des sorciers de sang Moldu come un fou_, pensa Harry sombrement_. Pas encore_. De nouveaux étudiants se ruèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les pensées arrivaient lentement à son esprit. Tout avait été submergé et brisé comme une cabane sous une vague déchaînée. Il secoua la tête avec fatigue. _Quelle sorte de combattant suis-je ? Même dans les pires situations un combattant doit garder son calme et ne doit pas paniquer. Je suis encore plus paniqué qu'un première année devant un dragon_.

Il soupira et se força à manger un peu d'œufs_. Je n'ai aucune haine envers les descendants de Moldus, ce qui signifie que je ne suis _pas_ Voldemort_, pensa-t-il. Il se sentit quelque peu rasséréné et les œufs avaient un meilleur goût. _Oui, sois rationnel_, s'encouragea-t-il. _Sois intelligent. Sois logique_. Il mangea résolument un peu plus d'œufs_. J'ai peut-être son âme, mais je suis toujours celui qui contrôle._ Il s'arrêta. Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens. _Est-ce qu'une personne peut avoir deux âmes_ ? se demanda-t-il. _Ou nos âmes se sont-elles… mélangées_. Il frissonna. C'était comme s'il devait se promener avec Voldemort accroché à sa hanche.

Il leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner à moitié mangé et aperçu Dumbledore. Immédiatement, l'image des trous béants où s'étaient trouvés ses yeux, de la tête à la barbe blanche arraché, du sang éclaboussant le plafond lui sauta à l'esprit –

Les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui. Harry baissa les yeux immédiatement_. Trop rapidement_, pensa-t-il. _Il sait que tu caches quelque chose_. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'horrible rictus et la Marque Noire qu'il avait vus dans le miroir étaient toujours affichés sur son visage, à la vue de tout le monde. _Calme-toi_, se morigéna-t-il. _Tu perds le contrôle_.

Des voix flottèrent jusqu'à lui.

« Est-ce que tu as coupé ta queue Snape ? » appela Black.

Potter ricana dans sa barbe, mais lança un regard coupable à Lily et se tut immédiatement.

« C'était une queue magnifique » continua Black. Quelques étudiants rirent. « Une queue de serpent parfaite, pour un petit serpent malingre. »

Harry leva les yeux. Severus était entré dans la Grande Salle. Il renifla dans la direction de Black, mais avec un regard vers la table des professeurs, se glissa à la table des Serpentards.

« Bonjour » dit Harry. Il n'attendait aucune réponse, et aucune réponse ne vint_. Je suppose que c'est ce dont parlaient les Serdaigles hier_, pensa Harry. Il se demanda comment Snape avait réussi à défaire la métamorphose humaine. _Probablement avec la potion de Renversement de Métamorphose_, songea-t-il.

Severus lui jeta un regard. « Quoi ? »

Harry détourna rapidement le regard. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le fixait. « Rien » dit-il. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir du rêve de la nuit dernière – l'étrange urgence, la révélation que c'était Severus qu'il cherchait, et ensuite le souvenir de Snape, nu et battu, sur le sol, devant lui…

L'image le perturbait. Il leva une bouchée d'œufs à sa bouche –

Et puis cela prit sens, si soudainement qu'il laissa tomba sa fourchette avec un bruit lourd et éclaboussa la nappe de ketchup.

Quelques Serpentards lui jetèrent un regard.

« Désolé » croassa-t-il. C'était difficile de respirer. Il se leva et, sans oser lancer un regard dans la direction de Severus, fuit la Salle.

Ses pas étaient réguliers et son visage calme, mais son esprit tournoyait alors qu'il se souvenait – la chaleur des nuits où Severus le réconfortait – la réalisation que Severus était magnifique pour lui, magnifique, la facilité et le plaisir qu'il trouvait à regarder, simplement regarder Severus – la houle de bonheur, la brusque angoisse et la chaleur qu'il ressentait et, pire que tout, le rêve de la nuit dernière, e rêve du corps nu de Severus et le désir qu'il avait ressenti.

Parce que c'était cela – du désir.

Il eut soudainement l'impression d'être un vieux pédophile. Il se sentait dégoûté, répugné par lui-même.

Il _désirait_ Severus. Depuis le moment où il était arrivé ici il était tombé en _désir. Voldemort_ avait désiré Severus et maintenant lui, parce qu'il était Voldemort et que Voldemort était lui, lui aussi désirait Severus.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, fixant vainement le bout du couloir. Durant un instant son esprit resta vide – aussi vide qu'une ardoise sans écriture, aussi vide que le ciel un jour désert.

Puis il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et il recommença à marcher immédiatement. Son prochain cours. Sortilèges Et puis il y aurait Défense et Merlin… il verrait Severus à nouveau. Il ressentit durant un moment une peur paralysante_. Severus_.

------------

« Jonathan ? Jonathan est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry cilla et sourit doucement. « Oui bien sûr » mentit-il.

Lily lui jeta un regard dur. « Tu es pâle, » dit-elle. Elle avança une main vers son front ; il sursauta. « Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Je vais bien » dit-il. _Tu es en train de toucher Voldemort, est-ce que tu le sauras jamais_ ? pensa-t-il_. Le monstre qui te tuera plus tard._ Il se secoua imperceptiblement. _Arrête ça_ ! aboya-t-il contre lui-même, perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs. _Sois rationnel_. Il se sentait malade.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien » continua Lily, pensive.

« Ecoute, vraiment je vais bien, j'ai juste eu une insomnie hier soir » dit Harry, souriant de façon aussi désarmante qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que c'était sorti de façon sèche.

« Hmm. Tu devrais peut-être rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh. »

Harry sentit une pointe de colère brûlante. « Je vais _b_… Je vais bien. » _Bon dieu, je perds le contrôle. Je perds le contrôle. _Il baissa les yeux vers la table, le silence entre eux aussi lourd que la mort. _Je me demande comment Voldemort réussissait. _Il ricana intérieurement. _Probablement en tuant un ou deux Moldus et sang impurs. Ou peut-être en baisant l'un de ses Mangemorts, ou peut-être en baisant S - _

Il leva les yeux, prenant une inspiration aiguisée.

« Jonathan ? » Elle avait l'air préoccupé.

« Je suis désolé Lily » dit-il, essayant de faire passer son épuisement dans sa voix, espérant que cela recouvrirait quelque folie cachée sous la surface. « Je suis juste… fatigué. » Il rassembla un sourire. Lily ne le lui rendit pas. Il laissa le sourire se faner.

« Est-ce que c'est Severus ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Harry sursauta violemment. « Pour – Se – » Il déglutit. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

Elle continua à le fixer, et il sentit le sang qui s'était retiré de son visage revenir. _Maudit soit-il, est-ce que Voldemort était aussi volatile ? Ou_, pensa-t-il_, c'est peut-être juste toi, et tu essaies de faire retomber le blâme sur ce pauvre vieux Tom_. La pensée le perturba. _Quel part est celle de Tom et quelle part est la mienne ? _

« Très bien » dit-elle délicatement. Elle tourna son visage vers le devant de la salle de classe, où Flitwick montrait pour la dixième fois comment jeter de façon correcte le sortilège de Joaquin, et Harry aperçu ses lèvres former un léger sourire au dernier moment.

_Est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose_ ? se demanda-t-il, médusé. _Pourquoi sourit-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle cache quelque chose _? Il fixa Lily du coin de l'œil. Elle ne semblait pas être du genre à cacher les choses – c'était une Gryffondor après tout, et de ce qu'il en savait, une exemplaire. Mais – _pourquoi es-tu si soupçonneux_ ?

« Très bien ! » cria Flitwick du haut d'une pile de livres. « Dix-huit pouces de parchemin sur l'usage et l'application du Sortilège Joaquin ! Vous pouvez partir ! »

Harry sentit son sent se glacer. _Défense. Severus. Merlin aidez-moi_.

Il se leva, mais avant d'être emporté par la foule d'étudiant dans le couloir, il entendit Lily l'appeler.

« Jonathan ! » Elle avait l'air relativement embarrassée. « J'ai vraiment horreur de te demander ça, sachant que tu es très fatigué aujourd'hui, mais… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer – _est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose_ ? se demanda-t-il frénétiquement. « Ce soi c'est la pleine lune et j'ai trouvé dans un livre un rituel qui pourrait marcher de la façon dont il est sensé le faire. Sous une pleine lune, en fait, et je ne te le demanderai pas, voyant comme tu te sens mal, mais cette nuit c'est la pleine lune alors… »

Harry s'arrêta et la regarda_. Dehors – sous la pleine lune ? Merlin seul sait comment Tom réagira_. Il savait que Voldemort avait fait quelque chose qu'il avait fait de lui l'être le plus puissant au monde. C'était un rituel insidieux, très probablement, qui impliquait avoir tué beaucoup de personnes, mais personne n'en savait beaucoup dessus…

_Et si j'étais aussi puissant désormais_ ? pensa Harry brusquement. C'était une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais prise en compte. Son esprit se souvint de la façon dont il avait si facilement défait le sort de pistage de Dumbledore _– Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire avant le rituel_, pensa-t-il. Le rituel. Celui qui n'aurait pas du marcher. Il avait réveillé quelque chose en lui – quelque chose qui avait rendu le cauchemar de cette nuit là particulièrement vicieux, et qui l'avait plongé dans un coma –

Il avait réveillé Voldemort.

« Jonathan ? »

_Mais tu dois l'aider_, pensa-t-il, _à cause de ce qu'elle a fait plus tard. A cause de ce qui est déjà arrivé. _

« Ca me va » dit-il. Lily eut l'air à la fois surprise et ravie. « Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve et quand ? »

« En fait, ce qu'on va faire n'est pas vraiment permis par les règles… » Elle lui lança un regard hésitant.

« Oh » dit Harry, faisant semblant de réfléchir. _Quand est-ce que les règles ont jamais arrêté le grand Harry Potter_ ? pensa-t-il. _Severus avait dit ça. Oh Merlin._

« Je te parlerai après le dîner, » dit-elle. « Ca ira ? »

Harry acquiesça, voyant les Maraudeurs approcher. Il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir affaire à eux. « Bien sûr » dit-il et il partit.

_Hors de la casserole bouillante et dans le feu_, pensa-t-il en s'approchant de la salle de Défense, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. Il entra et trouva un siège près du fond de la salle. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge – juste quelques secondes de plus et Severus serait en retard…

« Presque en retard » claironna le Professeur Matellan.

« Excusez-moi Professeur » marmonna Severus, respirant lourdement et lançant un regard tout autour à la recherche d'un siège vide. Harry détourna à nouveau le regard, déterminé à ne pas croiser celui de l'autre Serpentard. Mais il pouvait le sentir bouger sur lui –

Il y eut un froissement de vêtements et Harry se tourna pour voir Severus se glisser dans le siège à côté du sien. Harry détourna les yeux encore une fois. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir, quoi pensait ; il sentit le regard de Severus mais quand il se retourna pour regarder, Severus fixait l'avant de la salle.

« … le Directeur veut que vous exerciez vos dons au combat, » disait Matellan. Sa voix, métallique et dure, rebondissait de façon discordante dans la pièce. « Nommez quelques uns des sorts que vous avez appris »

Severus avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur la liste qui s'écrivait d'elle-même sur le tableau, devant la classe… _Stupéfix, Aedificio Aegis, Intercipio_…

La nuque pâle, les cheveux emmêlés collant à la peau jaunâtre… Harry lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment et se détourna rapidement ; il ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle alors que la pensées, étant restée latente pendant si longtemps, faisait finalement surface : Dans deux, trois ans, il sera torturé, violé. Toi – Voldemort – tu le violeras et y prendras du plaisir. La pensée resta suspendue quelques instants avant qu'il n'étire son esprit, cherchant désespérant s'il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir.

Il n'y en avait pas.

« Maintenant trouvez un partenaire » criailla Matellan. « Exercez-vous sur ces sorts ! Ils feront parti de ceux que vous devrez pratiquer la semaine prochaine ! »

Harry se leva, les jambes vacillant sous le soulagement. _Je ne suis_ pas_ Voldemort_, pensa-t-il. _Je ne suis pas lui. Je n'ai pas ses souvenirs. Je n'ai pas son esprit. Je n'ai pas ses passions. Il est peut-être une partie de moi mais il a toujours été une part de moi_. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant revigoré par cette superbe démonstration de logique. _Je ne suis pas Voldemort_. Il s'arrêta. _Mon nouveau mantra_.

« Prêt Frost ? » aboya Severus.

Harry acquiesça.

Ils se battirent en duel – ou plutôt se jetèrent méthodiquement des sorts – jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne couche de sueur recouvre Severus. Harry, lui, avait l'air absolument imperturbable. _Ca lui va bien_, pensa Harry, et se sentit à nouveau désarçonné. _Je ne suis pas Voldemort_.

« Excellent » cria Matellan, se glissant vers eux. « Frost, Snape ! Fabuleux travail, vous avez parfaitement appliqué ce que l'on a appris ! Les élèves ! Regardez ici ! »

Harry retint un signe d'exaspération et conserva une expression penaude sur son visage. Il jeta un regard à Severus et aperçu l'autre Serpentard se renfrogner. Durant un instant leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Harry incurva ses lèvres en un sourire dans la direction de Matellan. L'expression renfrognée de Severus se radoucit à contrecœur, de façon imperceptible, avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement le regard.

« Continuez » les encouragea Matellan, s'écartant d'eus comme si elle introduisait des célébrités sur une scène de théâtre. « Ne soyez pas timide ! »

Quelques personnes rirent dans la foule. « Ouais, Snivellus » Harry entendit distinctement une voix semblable à celle de Black ricaner. « Ne sois pas timide. »

L'air renfrogner se métamorphosa en un regard d'une dureté minérale. Severus se tourna et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne détournèrent le regard. Severus hocha la tête, effectua une semi révérence et Harry, sans quitter des yeux le visage de l'autre Serpentard, effectua les mêmes gestes. Il était conscient du reste de la classe, le professeur, la salle, mais tout cela s'évanouit soudainement, semblait insignifiant.

Severus leva sa baguette. _Je suis sûr que Matellan n'a pas demandé un duel_, pensa Harry juste avant que Severus ne crie _« Confodio_ ! »

Harry recula et agita sa baguette d'un geste gracieux. « _Aedificio Aegis_ ! »

Severus n'attendit pas. « _Stupéfix ! Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

« _Intercipio_ ! » cria Harry. Mais il baissa les yeux, ayant remarqué un filament de magie provenant du bas de la baguette de Severus. _Rusé_, pensa Harry, abaissant sa baguette silencieusement et attrapant la magie avec sa baguette.

Puis il projeta sa baguette comme une rapière. « _Stupéfix _! » Volant derrière le jet violet, il y avait cette cascade de magie inconnue. Harry regarda les yeux de Severus, se rétrécissant tout d'abord sous la suspicion, puis s'agrandissant de surprise et d'un respect donné à regret.

Severus esquiva (_hypocrite_, pensa Harry joyeusement, _toujours à me dire de ne pas esquiver les sorts_) et leva sa baguette ; des étincelles dansèrent sur le sol alors que le sort inconnu se dissolvait.

_Ah_, pensa Harry, _alors c'est un sort silencieux d'affaiblissement_. Il leva les yeux du sil et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Harry sentit ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire carnassier et sentit un frisson d'excitation lorsque Severus répliqua d'un mouvement arrogant de la baguette.

« _Adlido ! Retardare_ ! »

« Frost, Snape ! Arrêtez ! »

Harry leva sa baguette. « _Remeare_ ! »

« _Intercipio ! St –_ »

« STOP ! »

Harry agita sa baguette. « _Delquiesco_ ! » Ce qu'il restait de magie disparut, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés, imperturbables, sur Severus. Cette fois, ils respiraient bruyamment tous les deux. Cela faisait si longtemps – trop longtemps – qu'Harry n'avait pas vu autre chose que cet air froid, fermé dans ces yeux. _Me parler peut-être pas_, pensa Harry avec triomphe_, mais m'ignorer – c'est fini_.

Et puis, comme une vague issue d'un orage s'écrasant contre le rivage, il se souvint de qui il était, ce qu'il était et le sourire sur son visage s'évapora. Il détourna le regard, le dégoût et la haine de soi l'emplissant alors qu'il se remémorait la chaleur et la moiteur du rêve. Il se glissa dans son siège, sentant plus que jamais le regard de Severus. Il brûlait.

« C'est une démonstration, pas un duel » dit Matellan. Harry l'entendit à peine. « Mais – excellent travail, tous les deux ! Dix points chacun pour Serpentard. »

Harry vit, du coin de l'œil, Severus acquiescer, son visage à nouveau dépourvu de toute expression. « Merci Professeur » dit Harry. Sa voix sonnait rauque à ses oreille.

Le cours se termina miséricordieusement rapidement après. Harry passa ce qu'il en restait assis dans une sorte de stupeur, se répétant encore et encore – _Je ne suis pas Lord Voldemort_, et se rappelant pourquoi. Puis il se morigéna pour être aussi stupide et pour perdre le contrôle – il était supposé avoir des nerfs d'acier – et il arrivait à ignorer tout cela durant quelques instants bénis.

Puis il voyait Severus, ou Peter Pettigrew riant avec les autres Maraudeurs et il recommençait tout depuis le début.

------------

L'air était froid et humide. Le clair de lune brillait du plafond enchanté, baignant chaque chose d'une lumière inquiétante. Harry fixa aveuglément les tables des Maisons vides, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur, dans l'ombre.

Severus avait à nouveau fait comme si Harry n'existait pas durant le dîner. Harry ressentait un étrange mélange de déception et de soulagement et de – il serra les dents – besoin. Il ferma les yeux afin de tenter d'endiguer le mélange d'horreur et de haine de soi mais, il voyait à nouveau les yeux de Severus, leur regard si intense qu'ils brûlaient plus que la marque d'un Mangemort…

Il y eut un mouvement provenant de l'entrée de la Salle. Harry se redressa et se détendit à nouveau lorsqu'il reconnu le nez légèrement retroussé, et la chevelure qui semblait presque noire sous la lumière de la lune.

_Est-ce qu'elle veut se faire attraper_ ? se demanda Harry, en se glissant derrière elle. Elle se tenait dans une poudre de clair de lune, parfaitement visible.

« Lily ? »

Lily sursauta et se retourna et Harry plongea en avant, posant une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer son cri.

Il la laissa partir. « Désolé » murmura-t-il, « mais est-ce que tu _veux_ que Rusard nous découvre ? »

« Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu » répondit Lily, soupirant de soulagement. « Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Mais plus vite on partira, moins on aura de chance de se faire attraper. »

« Tu as raison » dit Lily. Elle fit transvaser un panier couvert de sa main gauche à sa main droite. « Suis-moi. Je connais un… passage pour sortir du château qui n'est pas l'entrée principale. »

« Bien » chuchota Harry, suivant la Gryffondor. « Ce n'est pas un autre agneau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? – oh le panier ? Non. C'est juste de l'absinthe, j'ai lu que c'était - »

« Chuuut, » siffla Harry. Il pensait avoir entendu Mrs Teigne. « Tu me diras plus tard. »

Lily acquiesça, regardant autour avec curiosité, ses yeux argentés dans la lueur de la lune, agrandis par l'excitation. _Une vraie Gryffondor de bout en bout_, songea Harry sèchement.

Le passage que Lily avait décidé d'utiliser était caché derrière une tapisserie de Selena la Salace, dont Harry se souvenait qu'il avait été bouché_. Quelque chose a du provoquer l'effondrement du tunnel durant la prochaine décennie_, pensa Harry. _Je me demande ce que c'était_.

« _Ca_, c'est un passage ? » demanda-t-il en cillant, dans un étonnement feint.

Lily lui jeta un sourire machiavélique. « Ouais. Il mène a un endroit derrière la plante carnivore de la Serre numéro Cinq. »

« Le Professeur Chourave ne le connaît pas ? » demanda Harry alors que Lily frappait le mur devant elle. Il s'enfonça légèrement avant de se pousser sur le côté. « C'est incroyable… »

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Lily d'un ton voilé. « J'_adore_ ce château, » dit-elle avec une conviction soudaine et féroce qui surprit Harry durant un moment. _Mais moi auss_i, pensa Harry, se rendant compte que c'était la vérité après que la pensée se soit formée. Le château de Poudlard était… pas vraiment sa maison, mais ce qu'il imaginait d'une vraie famille. Silencieux mais là. Lily continua « Et je doute que quelqu'un, et pas même Chourave, aille derrière les plants de plantes carnivores. Donovan savait peut-être. »

Harry s'arrêta immédiatement. « _Qui ?_ »

« Donovan ? » la voix de Lily résonnait de plus loin, dans le passage. Ils descendaient une longue volée de marches et dans la lumière sombre, le passage rendait claustrophobe. « C'était le professeur de Botanique il y a deux – non trois ans, avant que Chourave n'arrive. Il est juste parti comme ça, un jour, ils pensent qu'il a été mangé par les plantes carnivores. »

Les murs et le plafond de pierre se transformèrent soudainement en de la terre. Harry sentit quelque chose frôler ses cheveux, levant les yeux, il vit plusieurs racines. « Ils ? »

« Les Gryffondors » répliqua Lily d'une voix étouffée désormais. « Enfin. Je _suis_ une Gryffondor aussi, mais parfois je me demande si le Choixpeau ne voulait pas me mettre à Serdaigle. »

« _Serdaigle_ ? »

« Oui. Tu as l'air surpris. »

« Désolé. C'est juste… seulement une Gryffondor serait en train de se glisser dans la Forêt Interdite au milieu de la nuit pour essayer des rituels non orthodoxes.

Lily rit bruyamment. « Oui. Ou un Serpentard. »

Harry sourit brièvement. _Elle a marqué un point_. Puis il se demanda à quel point il était Serpentard. _Avant j'étais moitié-moitié_, pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il était maintenant – trois quart Serpentard avec Voldemort en plus ? Il frissonna légèrement et serra les dents. _Ne pense pas à ça. _

« On y est, » murmura Lily. Le passage arrivait à sa fin. Lily leva les bras mais ses mains atteignaient à peine le plafond. « Est-ce que tu peux – euh – »

« La magie » dit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le plafond. Il n'y avait pas d'enchantements là, seulement le pouvoir sommeillant de la terrer et de ses plantes. Il pouvait le sentir. _Lève-toi_, ordonna-t-il dans son esprit. Le monceau de terrer au-dessus de leurs têtes se leva, et la lumière de la lune entre à l'intérieur.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, apercevait le regard que lui lançait Lily et se demandant ce qu'il avait – oh. Il avait oublié de dire l'incantation.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Lily. Harry se senti soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas l'air dégoûtée ou terrifiée, seulement impressionnée.

« La théorie de la magie » expliqua Harry. « C'est la volonté qui compte, pas les mots. Lis Kriesberg ou Lao Tsu. »

Lily avait l'air décontenancée. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous apprennent pas ça ? C'est tellement plus utile que d'avoir à apprendre les incantations à chaque fois. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Institutionnalisation » répliqua-t-il. Il lança un regard à travers l'ouverture du plafond. La fraîcheur de l'air nocturne était descendue dans le tunnel. « On ferait mieux de se dépêcher ou la lune sera couchée avant que l'on n'ait pu en finir… »

« Bien » dit Lily. Elle hésita. « Lévite-moi jusque dehors ? »

Harry agita sa baguette. « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » Lily s'éleva dans l'air, panier dans la main, et se atterrit dehors avec légèreté.

Harry se plaça sous l'ouverture et leva les yeux, dans l'expectative.

« Eh bien ? » appela Lily, regardant vers le bas. Son visage était caché par l'ombre mais sa voix trahissait un sourire. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire un peu de magie théorique et te léviter dehors ? »

« Eh bien si c'est comme ça » répliqua Harry, souriant légèrement à son tour. « Tu ferais mieux de te pousser sur le côté alors. »

Dès que Lily se fut poussée sur le côté, Harry s'accroupit et sauta. Il agrippa le rebord et promptement se poussa dehors.

« Ce n'était pas de la magie théorique ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Ce n'en était pas » répliqua Harry, s'époussetant et regardant autour de lui. Ils semblaient être dans un coin de la serre, avec des haies très hautes de chaque côté. « La lévitation est l'une des magies les moins précises, plus particulièrement la lévitation de soi-même. Parfois, il est beaucoup plus simple de sauter. Est-ce que tu sais par où nous allons sortir ? »

« Oh – Ouais, » dit Lily, sortant sa baguette et créant une flamme bleue. _Comme Hermione_, songea Harry, fixant la bobine de chaleur qui se contorsionnait. Il se demanda qu'elle serait la réaction d'Hermione s'il lui avait dit qu'il avait l'âme de Voldemort en lui. Il essaya de se représenter son visage, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était cet air de doute dans ses yeux bruns chaleureux, cet air hésitant, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de la personne qu'elle était en train de regarder était bien celle qu'elle voyait. C'était cet air auquel il s'était habitué, auquel il s'était habitué à attendre et à recevoir.

Les plantes carnivores frissonnèrent. Lily agita sa baguette et la flamme bleue rampa devant, dégageant un chemin à travers les haies.

« Viens » dit Lily, chuchotant toujours. « Je songeai à descendre vers le lac. L'eau devrait aider. »

Ils se hâtèrent à travers le sol recouvert de givre. Le château semblait menaçant, vu de là, ces nombreuses fenêtres sombres et fermées, comme les yeux d'un géant somnolant.

« Nous sommes » dit Lily, frottant ses bras. Elle portait un pull fait de laine mais peu seyant. « La lune est presque couchée, mais pas tout à fait. Tu veux de l'absinthe ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Harry. Il se souvint que Lily l'avait mentionné, plus tôt, au dîner. Il se souvenait aussi qu'Hermione l'avait mentionné, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. « Est-ce que c'est sensé avoir un effet ? »

« Bien sûr – c'est différent de l'absinthe moldue,' dit Lily avec animation, sortant une bouteille du liquide d'un vert empoisonné. Elle sortit également deux verres et deux cuillères qui avaient l'air étranges. « Une cuillère à absinthe » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu dois la renverser sur du sucre, où ça aura un goût de Polynectar. »

« Ah » dit-il en frissonnant. Puis « tu sais le goût qu'a le Polynectar ? »

Lily leva les yeux, saisie. « Seulement de façon théorique, bien sûr. » Elle baissa les yeux rapidement et versa une once d'absinthe dans les deux verres.

« Je vois » dit Harry en regarda le liquide émeraude tournoyer. « Théoriquement. »

Lily rougit peut-être mais dans la pénombre, c'était difficile à dire. Harry fixa les deux verres. Alors que tout le reste du monde s'était enfoncé dans les ombres du noir et blanc, l'absinthe semblait étinceler et gagner en lustre et en brillance.

« Est-ce que ça brille ? » exhala Harry.

« C'est une réaction magique entre la lumière de la lune et l'armoise, » expliqua Lily en tendant à Harry l'une des cuillères. « Mais oui, ça brille. Maintenant » - elle fouilla le panier – « du sucre. » Elle ouvrit un récipient et mit un morceau de sucre dans chacune de leurs cuillères perforée.

« Tu as vraiment l'air de savoir ce que tu fais, non ? » fit remarquer Harry.

« Je – hum – j'ai essayé plusieurs fois dans les cuisines » dit-elle, et ajouta rapidement, « c'est génial, ça l'est vraiment. » Ses yeux brillèrent. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureux, mis à part lorsqu'elle avait réussi à produire un Patronus. En y repensant, il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait plutôt malheureuse avec les Gryffondors, elle semblait toujours être blottie avec un livre, se disputant tour à tour avec els Maraudeurs ou se concentrant sur un passage difficile. _Qu'est-ce que ça a du être pendant six ans _? se demanda Harry. Il aurait été écrasé à l'époque, naïf et vulnérable, sans Hermione et Ron –

_Ne pense pas à Ron. Ne pense pas à Voldemort et à ce qu'il lui a fait. Ce que _tu_ lui as fait_.

« Bien » dit Lily. « Tu peux me tenir ma cuillère s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'aller chercher de l'eau. »

Harry l'obligea. Lily sortit un pichet et le plongea dans le lac. Elle se retourna, récupérant sa cuillère et versant un jet brillant d'eau par-dessus le carré de sucre. A la surprise d'Harry, le sucre fondit presque instantanément, comme si l'eau du lac déchiquetait avec insistance le carré de sucre.

« La Fée Verte* » dit Lily, levant son verre et souriant. La couleur de l'absinthe avait changé, passant du verre étincelant à un blanc obscur. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'occupes pas du tien ? »

Harry prit le pichet d'eau lueur de lune et le versa au-dessus du sucre, sur la cuillère d'absinthe. Les étincelles et l'éclat s'évanouirent immédiatement, laissant derrière eux une concoction relativement opaque.

« Les moldus sentent les premiers effets de l'absinthe » explique Lily, levant son verre et le tenant, levé, devant la lune. Une lumière argentée brilla à travers. « C'est une sorte de frisson, comme ces drogues que prennent les adolescents moldus de nos jours… puis la partie magique commence et dure environ une heure. Les choses deviennent… plus claires. »

Elle lança à Harry un regard d'expectative. « Prêt ? C'est encore très amer. »

« Du Polynectar avec des carrés de sucre » murmura Harry. « Bien. » Il vit Lily lever son verre à ses lèvres et en prendre une gorgée, et il l'imita. _Il ne se passe rien_, pensa-t-il. L'alcool et les drogues – tout du moins celles qui n'étaient ni magiques ni ne contenaient un rapport avec le sommeil - n'étaient pas des substances auxquelles il s'était jamais laissé aller – aurait en réalité jamais pu se laisser aller. C'est vrai qu'il y avait le café, beaucoup de café mais –

« Aaaaah » s'étrangla Harry. « C'est_ immonde_ ! Je – tu – »

Lily rit, si fort qu'Harry vit la faible lueur des larmes dans ses yeux. Harry laissa un petit sourire trouver son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. « Je ne m'étais pas sérieusement attendu à ce que ça ressemble autant à du Polynectar. C'est même pire, je pense. L'absinthe. »

« Oh, allez ! C'est seulement la première gorgée. Allez, prends en une autre. » Elle leva le verre et Harry regarda, avec une fascination horrifiée, le liquide transparent se déverser dans sa bouche. Elle fit une grimace et soupira explosivement. « Par _l'enfer_ » dit-elle. Harry songea que ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux. « Vas-y Jonathan – ça s'améliore, pour de vrai. »

Harry baissa les yeux avec appréhension_. Autant le faire_, pensa-t-il, et il suivit l'exemple de la Gryffondor.

Le liquide se fraya un chemin de sa gorge à son estomac, brûlant, ébouillantant ses papilles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il n'en ait plus. Il ferma les yeux avec force – le Polynectar était mauvais, c'était mauvais, mais il avait connu pire, bien pire, incluant le prix du voyage que lui avaient fait payé les Mangemorts lorsqu'il était enfermé dans leurs donjons-

« Jonathan ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait un bourdonnement dans sa tête, brillant à l'intérieur du reste de son corps, de son âme. _La lune est tellement vive_, pensa-t-il. Il pouvait presque la toucher, presque la faire descendre du ciel… _C'est vraiment magnifique_, songea-t-il paresseusement. _J'aimerais que Severus soit là, à côté de moi, pour la voir…_

« Jonathan ? Tu es là ? »

« Ouais ? » répliqua Harry. Il se tourna – le monde entier tournoya un instant – pour faire face à Lily. Son visage semblait briller de toutes sortes de couleurs. « Peut-être pas aussi horrible que le Polynectar. »

« Ah », dit Lily alors qu'un sourire plutôt stupide s'étendait sur son visage, « alors tu sais à quoi ressemble le Polynectar toi aussi, hein ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Seulement théoriquement. »

Lily rit. Harry laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage et se demanda comme il se sentait – vide, mais pas comme si tout était mort à l'intérieur de lui. Plutôt comme si il avait un univers dans sa gorge, tout le ciel clair et l'air dans sa poitrine… « Alors, comment est-ce que tu t'y prends pour ce… rituel ? » _Je perds mes mots_, pensa Harry. _Je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool. Même ma mère peut me faire rouler sous la table_. « T'sais, je me sens vraiment mal à l'idée que tu fasses tout Je dois… je dois faire quelque chose. » _Comme sauver le monde de Voldemort – de moi-même_. Le sentiment heureux diminua à cette pensée, se rétractant dans une coquille de sobriété. De moi-même, répéta-t-il avec morosité. _Moi-même_.

« Tu es ici, avec moi, en train de courir le risque d'être renvoyé » dit Lily. « Tu te laisses aller à mes poursuites intellectuelles. »

« Tu ne serais pas vraiment renvoyée » grogna Harry, se sentant toujours, de façon très marquée, déprimé. Reprends-toi, pensa-t-il d'un endroit très lointain, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire attention à cette voix. « Dumbledore favorise les Gryffondor de façon éhontée. Tout le monde sait ça. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai » dit Lily vigoureusement. « Je jurerai qu'il savait ce qu'on faisait avec Severus mais il n'a rien dit. »

Harry cilla. « Severus ? » siffla-t-il froidement. _Severus ? Severus – avec Lily_ ? Il ressentit une flamme de jalousie insensée. Comment osait-elle essayer de prendre ce qui lui appartenait ! Comment _osait_-elle – il devrait la tuer sur le champ et jeter sous corps dans le lac, et le laisser flotter et comme ça tout le monde saurait qu'il ne faut pas toucher à ce qui _lui_ appartient-

« Snape, je veux dire, » dit Lily, un air voilé dans son regard, l'air qui, Harry se souvint, s'attardait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle était avec dans ce troupeau de Gryffondors. « Ton ami. »

« Mon ami, » murmura Harry, sentant l'air de la nuit s'engouffrer sous sa peau. Sa voix, il le savait, était assez tranchante pour couper à travers du verre, assez froide pour geler un océan. « Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui, dis ? »

Les yeux de Lily se concentrèrent sur lui avec difficulté. Elle fronça les sourcils, en partie abasourdie, en partie inquiète. « C'était… il y a environ deux ans. En fait, c'était un truc d'Arithmancie. Tu vois, j'avais toujours été fascinée par les rituels et tout, alors… » Elle plissa son front. « C'était un devoir à rendre je crois. Peu importe, nous l'avons fait ensemble et il venait toujours avec ces livres de la Section Interdite qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir… » Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux se recouvrirent de tristesse. « C'était avant- » Elle s'arrêta.

Un silence. « Avant quoi ? » la pressa Harry. Il ressentait un soudain besoin de savoir, bien que la terrible jalousie se soit évaporée. « C'était avant quoi ? »

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. « Je pense toujours que c'est quelqu'un de bien, quelque part, » dit-elle avec obstination. « Mais il m'a blessée – beaucoup. Il a commencé à… à m'injurier, à me traiter de « sang de bourbe » et – » Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Harry se rendit compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Lily sécha ses yeux rapidement. « C'est l'absinthe, » marmonna-t-elle. « Pas mal d'alcool là-dedans. »

« Je suis désolé » sortit Harry brusquement. Il était fou – fou d'avoir été jaloux d'une façon aussi intense, ce n'était pas l'absinthe, il savait que c'était soi lui – soit Voldemort. « Je suis désolé. Je suis comme ça parfois et je déteste ça. » Il déglutit difficilement. _Pourquoi ais-je dis ça_ ? se demanda-t-il. _Peu importe que cela soit vrai. Personne ne peut savoir que leur Golden Boy déteste ça_ – Puis vient, faisant écho à travers la clarté éthérée de l'absinthe, une voix lui répondant – _personne ne peut savoir que leur Maître déteste ça_ –

Il hoqueta. Lily le regardait, il détourna le regard. « La lune est presque en position » murmura-t-il. « Encore quelques minutes peut-être, je pense. »

« Ne t'excuse pas » implora Lily. _Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment saoul,_ pensa Harry paresseusement. Je me demande comme elle fait. « C'est bon, je comprends. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Harry, ne cherchant pas à cacher son scepticisme.

« Oui, je – eh bien, quand je t'ai vu la première fois tu semblais tellement – prudent, et – solitaire – et j'ai pensé que tu devais l'être étant donné que tu venais d'être transféré ici, mais… » Elle sembla se battre pour trouver les bons mots. « Mais tu semblais plus que seulement un peu perdu dans un endroit nouveau. C'est comme si tu avais du traverser quelque chose de vraiment triste tout au long de ta vie ou que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'être heureux… » Elle s'arrêta. « Oh zut. Je suis en train de me rendre ridicule, non ? »

_Non_, pensa Harry, _non tu as raison Maman, tu as raison, Oh Merlin, tu as raison _– Il pris une inspiration tremblante. _Severus_, pensa-t-il soudainement, irrationnellement. Et puis, avec une brusque clarté, tout devint simple. _C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin qu'il soit si proche – c'est pour ça que je veux qu'il soit près de moi. Il me voit et plus que ça, il comprend, et il m'a touché, il_ – Il repoussa ses pensées. « J'ai du sembler vraiment pathétique, hein ? »

« Non, non ! Pas comme ça – Dieu, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que – que tu étais – tu étais juste – »

« Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois » interrompit Harry sèchement, décidant de lui venir en aide, «J'ai pensé que tu étais la moitié d'un couple de rêve. Lily et James. »

« _Potter_ ? James _Potter_ ? C'est un petit merdeux arrogant, coincé, menteur et criailleur ! Lui et son ami Sirius Black, se promenant aux alentours comme si l'école leur appartenait, c'est suffisant pour me rendre malade ! Ca me _rend_ malade. Ne vas pas t'imaginer – »

Harry émit un ricanement involontaire. « D'accord. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Il leva les yeux. « C'est la pleine lune. »

Lily leva les yeux à son tour, et un air d'excitation intellectuelle revint dans son regard. « Ca l'est » confirma-t-elle. Elle fouilla dans son panier et en sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. « Je voulais à la base que tu prennes des notes sur ce qu'il se passera, et que tu me sauves au cas où je commencerais à avoir des convulsions ou quelque chose dans le genre, » dit-elle en s'excusant. « Je suis désolée – euh – d'avoir pris le côté excitant – »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, » dit Harry, bien que quelque part à l'intérieur de lui il se sente à nouveau coupable. « Tu seras impressionnée par mes notes, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lily rit d'un rire clair et argenté dans la nuit. _J'ai fait une blague_, pensa Harry. J'ai fait une _blague_. Il s'attendait pleinement à ce que la lune explose en un feu d'artifice_. C'est l'absinthe_, décida-t-il. _Peut pas être autre chose._

« Lune, eau, sève de la terre, » murmura Lily, mettant ses mains dans l'eau du lac. « Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut… »

« _Lumos_ » murmura Harry, copiant ce que Lily avait dit sur le parchemin_. Elle voulait des notes, je vais lui en donner._

« Je m'ouvre à la magie de l'air, de l'eau et de la terre… » continua Lily doucement. _C'est presque comme si elle chantait, pensa Harry_. « Je me vide pour l'air et l'eau et la terre… »

Harry la sentit alors, l'impulsion de magie s'élevant du lac et fusionnant avec l'air, la terre. Le bas de la lune frôlait l'horizon et la lumière rosée de l'aube à venir baignait le ciel de teintes bleues et roses.

"_Is mise árthach do chumhachta. Tar isteach ionam" _la voix de Lily s'éleva en crescendo, s'envolant de sa bouche comme une cascade de lumière lunaire. "_Osclaím mé féin do dhraíocht an aeir, an uisce agus an talaimh! Folmhaim mé féin don aer, don uisce agus don talamh!_" _Ca a marché_, songea Harry, le souffle coupé. _Elle a été appelée_. Le bourdonnement de l'absinthe s'était évanoui en une sorte d'hyperacuité. Il pouvait sentir l'air toucher chaque pore de sa peau, chaque brin d'herbe le picoter, le plus petit souffle de vent venant de l'autre côté du lac...

Lily se tourna soudainement. Ses yeux, autrefois verts, étaient désormais du blanc de la lune, portaient les pales ombres du crépuscule du matin –

Harry se figea.

La fille près de la berge tomba à genoux. Il était debout. Il la regarda prendre le bas de sa robe et l'embrasser, l'observa lever son regard vers lui, le visage blanc et les yeux vacillants. C'était le geste d'un serviteur envers son maître et Harry se retrouva à lever la main légèrement, avec bienveillance, une geste de maître à esclave, de lui aux pouvoirs de la terre, de l'air, de l'eau…

Soudainement, le sort se brisa.

Lily cilla, ses yeux à nouveau verts. Elle gémit et regarda autour d'elle, ankylosée. « Jonathan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer… » Ses yeux tombèrent sur son visage, et elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

Harry recula, la gorge sèche.

« Jonathan ? Jonathan qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, ou - »

« Non, rien, » dit Harry rapidement. « Je vais bien. C'est juste que ça m'a surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas. » Il déglutit difficilement. _Qu'as-tu fait Voldemort_ ? cria-t-il. Cela avait du être quelque chose de vraiment horrible pour qu'il réussisse à plier les pouvoirs indomptables de l'air, de la terre et de l'eau – _à lui_ –

D'une distance lointaine, un loup hurla.

« _Merde_ ! » siffla Harry. « Loup-garou. »

Lily se tourna pour regarder vers la Forêt Interdite. « Loup-garou ? » dit-elle avec stupéfaction. « La lune est presque couchée, il n'y a pas – »

« Non ce n'est pas ça » aboya Harry. _Merde, comment avait-il pu oublier ? Remus ! Il devait être de sortie ce soir avec Cornedrue, Patmol et Queuedver – Calme-toi_, se dit-il en reniflant. Je suis en train de perdre pied, songea-t-il, perdre pied. _Ce n'est pas parce que tu as entendu Remus que cela signifie que l'un des Maraudeurs t'as vu ou t'as senti. Et même s'ils l'ont fait ce n'est pas grave parce que tu pourras t'en occuper plus tard_.

« Retournons au château avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de notre absence, » dit Harry. Il se leva et mis avec précipitation la plume et le parchemin, le pichet, le –

« _Scourgify_, » dit Lily. « _Versum_. » Les cuillers jaillirent des mains d'Harry pour aller se poser dans le panier et les verres plongèrent à l'intérieur après elles.

« C'est vrai. La magie, » murmura Harry, levant le panier et regardant rapidement autour de lui. Pas une âme en vue. « Allons-y. Même chemin ? »

« Hum… d'accord, » dit Lily, ayant l'air incertain.

Harry s'arrêta un moment. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il sincèrement. « Mais, j'ai juste – » Il s'arrêta avant de jeter un autre coup d'œil vers la forêt. Cela semblerait étrange et il avait déjà fait assez d'idioties. « Peu importe. Désolé. »

« Pas de problème, » dit Lily. « Tu devrais sérieusement songer à te reposer. Tu ressembles à une épave. »

_Probablement_, pensa Harry, mais il se souvint ensuite du rêve qu'il avait fait la veille et frissonna.

En fin de compte il fit effectivement une sieste – de vingt minutes – heureusement dénuée de rêves. Le retour au château avait été rapide et silencieux, et ils s'étaient séparés immédiatement après leur sortie du passage secret. Quelques étudiants étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, mais Harry se sentait trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que tenter de se comporter normalement. Fort heureusement Snape était endormi lorsqu'Harry s'était glissé à l'intérieur pour récupérer le sort de pistage de Dumbledore et il ne l'avait observé qu'une minute - ou deux - avant de réussir à s'en arracher.

Puis il s'était affalé dans son propre lit et s'était endormi avant même de pouvoir craindre un quelconque rêve. Même une sieste de vingt minutes peut faire des miracles, songea Harry en baillant et en se préparant rapidement pour la journée. _Ca et le café_.

Il était en retard lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle. Les sièges vides étaient ceux de ceux qui avaient déjà fini leur petit-déjeuner et non les sièges de ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore commencé. Il vit Lily chanceler de l'entrée des Gryffondors et lui lança un sourire. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle le lui retourna.

« Bonjour S-nape, » dit Harry en se glissant dans son siège habituel. _J'ai failli l'appeler Severus_, songea-t-il, un peu secoué. _Pas bien_. Il jeta un regard à Severus et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci regardait par-dessus son épaule avec un mépris clairement affiché.

Harry se tourna et sentit son estomac se glacer. _Oh s'il vous plait, non_…

James Potter, avec Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew derrière lui, se ruait vers le bout de la table des Serpentards. Les trois Maraudeurs étaient passablement débraillés, comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormi un instant, mais Potter était de loin le pire d'entre eux. Ses cheveux en bataille ressemblaient à une coupe Afro ayant mal tournées, et son visage pale était tordu de fureur.

« Frost ! » renifla-t-il, sa voix claironnant au-dessus du silence soudain. « J'ai un mot ou deux à te dire ! »

Harry était conscient de l'attention de la Salle toute entière, des murmures qui parcouraient chacune des quatre tables, du regard ardent de Dumbledore, et de la surprise de Severus.

Il se leva, le visage figé en un masque de glace. « Tu peux les dire ici, Potter. »

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités. « James ! Sirius, qu'est-ce – » Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Potter. Lily se dépêchait d'arriver vers eux, un mélange de consternation et d'appréhension sur son visage.

Black se déplaça de façon à ce qu'il soit sur son chemin. « Reste en dehors de ça Lily » débita Black.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Ne sois pas ridicule Sirius, Je – »

Une voix haut-perchée résonna : « _Traître !_ »

Harry sentit son sang bouillir alors que Lily restait bouche bée face à Peter Pettigrew. _Comme oses-tu dire une telle chose ! – toi, toi qui les as trahis ! _Harry bouillonnait. Il sentait vague après vague le dégoût et la haine alors qu'il regardait ce petit rat aux cheveux mous – instantanément il imagina ces yeux féroces réduits à un verni terne par un millier de _crucios_ – il vite le visage creux ravagé par la peur et les années ; il –

_« Peter_ » aboya Potter. « Tais-toi. »

Lily leva les yeux vers Potter, une ride sur son front et de l'anxiété dans son regard. « James, qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? »

« _Moi _? Et _toi_, qu'est-ce que _tu_ pensais faire ? Ne le nie pas Lily ! Hors des limites, en pleine _nuit_ – » Potter s'étranglait de colère.

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent dangereusement. « Ne sois pas hypocrite Potter. Maintenant, mets immédiatement fin à cette absurdité et – »

« S'il vous plait » interrompit une voix froide et mélodieuse qui envoya des frissons dans l'épine dorsale d'Harry. « Emmenez les deux amants se cracher dessus autre part. Ca me coupe l'appétit. »

Le visage de Sirius Black se tordit sous la colère. « Ta gueule, _Snivellus_. »

Harry ressentit une vague de fureur instantanée. « Ferme ta gueule*, chien, » renifla-t-il et il sentit une houle de satisfaction lorsque le visage de Black blanchit sous le choc. Harry laissa un rictus signifiant qu'il savait se former sur son visage. _Tu l'as voulu_, pensa-t-il férocement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Ils se figèrent tous les six et se retournèrent pour voir que le Professeur Mc Gonagall les regardait les lèvres pincées.

« Rien » répliquèrent Black et Potter d'une voix monotone et sans-expression. Lily, Severus et Pettigrew restèrent silencieux.

Harry eut un fin sourire. « Nous avions seulement ne discussions à propos des mérites de l'entraide entre Maisons, » dit-il.

Mc Gonagall lui répondit par un regard acide. Il le supporta. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de celui de Snape, ou Dumbledore, ou même d'elle dans le futur.

« N'est-ce pas ça, _James_ ? » ajouta Harry, sans cesser de soutenir le regard du professeur de Métamorphoses.

Harry pensa avoir entendu un bruit de dents serrées jusqu'à devenir poussière. « Oui, c'est ça, » sortit finalement Potter.

« Je vois, » dit finalement Mc Gonagall en tournant son regard vers les autres. « Quoi qu'il en soit je dois vous rappeler qu'il ne doit y avoir aucun combat ou aucune bagarre tant que vous êtes dans cette institution. »

De diverses formes de « oui professeur » furent noyées par le bourdonnement des conversations qui s'étaient à nouveau élevées.

Mc Gonagall acquiesça et s'en alla vers la table des professeurs.

Harry la regarda partir. Il laissa ses yeux errer jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ceux de Dumbledore. Le Directeur lui accorda une sorte de sourire indulgent, et Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse en retour. _Alors il ne s'en doute pas encore_, pensa Harry avec soulagement. _Le vieux fou_.

« Ne pense pas que ce soit fini, Frost, » grogna Potter.

« Laisse-moi te dire cela, James Potter, dit Harry froidement, dirigeant le poids de son regard vers le visage du Gryffondor. « Si tu penses qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de romantique entre Lily Evans et moi, alors tu te trompes lourdement. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Severus qui détournait les yeux. « On travaille ensemble sur le projet de Sortilèges. Nous sommes peut-être… » Il s'arrêta pour chercher le mot juste. Il le trouva, sans croire. « Nous sommes peut-être amis, mais c'est tout. »

Black renifla. « Comme si on allait croire à cette histoire. Des _amis_ ne sortent pas en douce du château à quatre heures du matin. »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Harry en haussant un sourcil. Black cilla et referma la bouche.

Potter croisa les bras. Son visage était toujours semblable à une pierre. « Je n'y crois pas, » dit-il calmement. « Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire, Jonathan Frost. Je te connais, toi et ton esprit visqueux de Serpentard. » Il exhala une inspiration. « Moi, James Potter, te défie en duel. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Non » dit Harry posément.

« Es-tu _fou_, J-Potter ? » demanda Lily. « Je jure que si tu continues ça, je le dirai à Mc Gonagall – »

« Et moi je lui dirai que tu t'es pavanée avec un Serpentard au milieu de la nuit ! » siffla Potter. Il se retourna pour faire face à Harry. « Jonathan Frost, » dit-il, « Je te défie à un duel magiquement obligatoire, et si tu refuses ce duel, tu seras magiquement obligé d'accepter toutes les demandes que j'aurais faites. »

_Magiquement obligatoire_. L'expression se répéta à travers l'esprit d'Harry. Il fouilla son esprit à la recherche d'un moyen pour se dépêtrer de ceci, mais une partie de lui, voyant toujours le visage indignement triomphant de Pettigrew et entendant la voix de Black siffler « Snivellus » ne voulait rien d'autre que sortir sa baguette…

Severus se leva. « Dans ce duel, moi, Severus Alexandre Snape me lie à Jonathan Frost en tant que Second. »

Harry se retourna, son cœur battant fort dans sa gorge. Il chercha les yeux de Severus, mais l'autre Serpentard regardait droit devant lui, un regard de dédain et de haine fixé sur Sirius Black.

« NON ! » cria Lily.

Black croisa les bras, prenant une pause arrogante. « Et moi, Sirius Terebellum Black, me lie à James Earl Potter en tant que Second. »

Harry sentit quelque chose se débattre pour se libérer. Il le laissa sortir et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire. _Qu'il en soit ainsi_. Il tourna son attention tout entière vers James Potter, ignorant le regard suppliant de Lily. « Très bien. J'accepte. »

* * *

_Is mise árthach do chumhachta. Tar isteach ionam! – Je suis récipient pour votre pouvoir. Entrez en moi !_

_Osclaím mé féin do dhraíocht an aeir, an uisce agus an talaimh. – Je m'ouvre à la magie de l'air, de l'eau, de la terre._

_Folmhaim mé féin don aer, don uisce agus don talamh. – Je me vide pour l'air et l'eau et la terre._

Prochain chapitre donc : le duel. :D_  
_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre** : Tread Softly.

**Auteur** : Dius Corvus.

**Traductrice** : Eliane.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. A peine la traduction.

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles, donc pour ceux que ça dérange… De plus, le rating est amplement mérité, et les situations sont parfois très dures.

**Note** : Hum. Je crois qu'après un an de retard il n'y a plus grand chose à dire. J'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour moi avec des concours dans moins de deux mois, mais j'essaierai de faire mon possible pour les prochains chapitres, malheureusement ils sont tous très longs et me prennent beaucoup de temps à traduire.

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et de m'encourager,

Eliane.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_«… cet objet des ténèbres, je l'accepte comme mien. » La Tempête, Shakespeare._

------------

« Jonathan ! _Non_ ! »

Harry reporta son attention sur Lily, le visage dépouillé de toute émotion.

« C'est trop tard maintenant, » dit Potter d'une voix égale, avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « C'est un accord magique. Si l'un de nous ne se montre pas, les conditions de l'autre prendront effet automatiquement. Il n'y a pas d'issue. »

« Je le dirai à Mc Gonagall, » le menaça Lily.

Potter haussa les épaules, ne la regardant toujours pas. « Même si nous étions expulsés, nous devrions toujours le faire. C'est un accord magique. »

« Vous ne _pouvez_ pas !» cria Lily. « C'est idiot, c'est dangereux, vous – »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans _accord magique_, Evans ? » l'interrompit Severus, aussi soyeux que de la soie. Lily s'arrêta immédiatement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux deux d'entre eux, se souvenant de ce que Lily lui avait dit la nuit précédente. Ils ont été amis, songea Harry, alors qu'il observait Snape esquisser un rictus.

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! » s'étrangla Lily avant de s'enfuir. Potter se tourna pour la regarder s'en aller, tordant son cou si rapidement qu'Harry pensa qu'il avait failli se faire le coup du lapin à lui-même.

« Manque de sommeil » dit Harry à voix haute alors que Lily se glissait dans son siège, des larmes lui coulant des yeux tandis qu'une bande de Gryffondors regardait la scène avec consternation.

« Où et quand ? » coupa Potter, la mâchoire serrée, se remettant à fixer Harry.

Harry lui rendit son regard calmement. « Que choisirais-tu ? »

Potter échangea un regard avec Black. Ils semblèrent parvenir à un accord silencieux, parce que les deux Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête légèrement.

« Hey, » commença à dire Pettigrew, « pourquoi pas la Salle des Trophées – personne n'y va et c'est un terrain neutre – »

« Peter ! » aboya Black. « Ferme-la. »

Le rat referma sa bouche avec un lourd _click_.

« Salle des Trophées à minuit ? » demanda Potter froidement.

Harry se tourna vers Severus. Les yeux noirs brillants rencontrèrent les siens et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. « La salle des Trophées à minuit » confirma Harry lorsque Severus inclina légèrement la tête.

« Et les conditions,» dit Potter. Harry arracha son regard de Severus ; son cœur battait vite. Les yeux du Gryffondor brillèrent un instant. « Etant celui qui défit, je nomme mes conditions : si tu perds, tu ne parleras plus jamais à Lily Evans pendant un an et une journée. »

Harry renifla. « D'accord. » Harry sentit une légère altération de magie, comme un nuage se formant au-dessus de sa tête. « En tant que défié, je nomme mes conditions. » Il s'arrêta, pesant les différentes options. Il regarda automatiquement en direction de Severus, mais le visage de l'autre Serpentard était indéchiffrable. Il s'attarda encore une seconde, essayant de mesurer ne serait-ce qu'une pensée, une émotion dans ces yeux insondables. « Je nommerai mes conditions juste avant le duel, » émit finalement Harry.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » protesta Black.

« Ah non ? » le défia Harry en haussant un sourcil. « Les conditions doivent être nommées avant le duel et c'est la seule limite qu'il y ait. » _Je crois_. Il ne savait même pas que des conditions étaient requises, il avait pensé que seul l'honneur était en jeu.

Black fronça les sourcils avec colère et chercha quelque chose à répliquer. « Très bien » finit-il par sortir. « Minuit dans la salle des Trophées, et tu nommeras tes stupides conditions d'abord. »

Harry acquiesça. « D'accord. »

Le visage de Black se brisa en un sourire vorace. « Prépare-toi à ce qu'on botte ton cul de Serpentard. »

Harry sourit finement. « Nous verrons, » dit-il avant que Severus ne puisse intervenir. « Ce soir. Salle des Trophées. » Il reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner, congédiant les Gryffondors et espérant qu'ils partiraient. Heureusement ils le firent.

« Donc, » dit Severus sèchement.

Harry posa sa fourchette. Soudainement il n'avait plus vraiment faim. « Donc, » répliqua-t-il. Son esprit chercha des choses à dire. Après un moment de silence il continua. « Tu me parles à nouveau. »

« Bien sûr que oui », aboya Snape.

« Pourquoi ne le faisais-tu plus ? » interrompit Harry, faisant un effort pour garder sa voix calme et sans émotion. Il relâcha sa fourchette infortunée de sa poigne. « Ca faisait un moment que tu m'ignorais. »

« Ce n'est pas important, » dit Severus, se mettant soudainement en colère. « Ce qui importe c'est que tu gagnes contre Potter !»

Harry renifla. « Il n'y a aucune chance que je perde, » répliqua-t-il froidement. _C'est bon d'être arrogant_, pensa-t-il. Cela le ravissait. Il n'avait pas eu les moyens d'être arrogant avant ; il avait du montrer le masque du sauveur confiant et attentionné, du bon Gryffondor – mais il n'était pas Harry Potter ici, il était Jonathan Frost, il –

- était Voldemort. Voldemort, l'arrogance personnifiée. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer.

« Ne sois pas idiot, » murmura Severus, tirant Harry hors de sa rêverie. « Nous sommes peut-être à armes égales dans un duel mais Potter a plusieurs cartes dans sa manche. »

« Tu t'es déjà battu contre lui en duel ? » demanda Harry poliment. Une partie de lui se crispa sous ce changement soudain – un instant il était aussi hautain qu'un sang pur, et l'instant d'après aussi servile qu'un elfe de maison.

« Oui, » dit Severus en hésitant. « L'année dernière. Je ne pense pas que ses tactiques auront beaucoup changé. J'ai fait une compilation de – d'une analyse des méthodes et des techniques de duel de Potter. »

Harry étudia Severus du coin de l'œil : après ces derniers mots, l'autre Serpentard s'était retiré sous sa carapace de silence et d'absence d'émotions_. Pourquoi_ ? se demanda Harry, il fut pris de la soudaine peur que Severus ne reprenne son attitude froide et distante – mais ensuite, quelques instants après, il en comprit la raison. _Il est mal à l'aise_, se rendit-il compte. _Il veut me cacher quelque chose – qu'il a perdu le duel, ça doit être ça. Alors il fait semblant d'être froid et indifférent. _

Soudainement, Harry sentit une chaleur se précipiter à travers son corps et il baissa le regard sur son assiette, se sentant terriblement conscient de l'homme qui était à côté de lui et saisi par le besoin de toucher. Le sentiment le heurta comme un éclair et le laissa presque le souffle coupé de désir.

Il serra les poings. _Tu succombes aux désirs de Voldemort_ pensa-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume. _Tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner – tu ne peux pas_ ! Les vagues de désir refluèrent et il fut assez conscient pour se rendre compte que Severus attendait une réponse.

« Je suppose, » dit-il de façon neutre.

« Nous avons Potions, puis le déjeuner. Je peux te montrer l'analyse et le diagramme au déjeuner, dans mon dortoir. »

« Ton dortoir, » dit Harry, se sentant à nouveau étrange.

Severus hocha la tête. « Oui, » répondit-il avec précaution. « Enfin. Nous allons être en retard pour le cours de Camentum. On a pratique aujourd'hui. Dépêche-toi, ça fait cinq minutes que tu t'acharnes sur cette saucisse. »

C'est la première fois qu'il me presse comme ça pour aller en cours, songea Harry, il se demanda ce que ça voulait dire, et se demanda si ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose.

La pratique de Potions était assez simple pour qu'Harry puisse flotter au travers tout en observant Severus. Severus, bien sûr, termina en premier, et le Professeur Camentum fit une remarque comme quoi c'était parfait – comme toujours. Severus avait levé son menton en entendant ça, ressemblant à un féroce petit faucon, et Harry ressentit une étrange poussée de fierté.

_Dommage que Malfoy ne soit pas apte à rivaliser_ songea Harry alors que le chaudron du blond frémissait et faisait jaillir des bulles violettes et nocives. Harry mit rapidement sa concoction en bouteille et l'amena à Camentum.

Il ralentit cependant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Lestrange se dirigeait vers le bureau de Camentum, arrivant de peu avant Harry.

« Parfait Lestrange, » dit Camentum. Le professeur de Potions avait l'air fatigué tandis qu'il tapota sa baguette et qu'un O apparut sur le parchemin devant lui, au nom de « Lestrange, Terrance, Orion, Ophiuchus. »

Lestrange se retourna pour partir mais adressa un petit sourire à Harry. Ses yeux brillaient. « Bonne chance Frost, » dit-il si bas que seul Harry put l'entendre.

« Merci, » répliqua Harry froidement et il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Camentum avant que Lestrange n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Camentum jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'échantillon d'Harry. « Parfait Frost, » bourdonna le professeur.

Harry se rassit sur son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il avait fini relativement tôt, il y avait encore environ quinze minutes de cours et il n'avait pas apporté de livre à lire et il n'avait pas de devoirs. _Je n'ai en fait rien à faire_, pensa Harry sèchement. _Ca ne m'est pas arrivé depuis… un certain nombre d'années. _

Il se demanda si le professeur serait irrité par le fait qu'il profite de ces dix minutes pour dormir, avant de décider que Camentum ne le remarquerait probablement même pas. Mais alors qu'il posait sa tête sur la table, fronçant le nez devant l'odeur rémanente d'intestins de salamandre et les cerveaux de triton, les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient des souvenirs – son passé en tant que Voldemort – la soumission des pouvoirs sauvages à son commandement – et Severus –

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de tout occulter. Il était fatigué. Il avait besoin de sommeil.

_Tu ne peux pas te contenter de repousser les choses au fond de ton esprit_, pensa-t-il avec colère, un instant après. _Tu ne peux pas te contenter de les oublier. Elles ne se résoudront pas toutes seule_s. Il se frotta les yeux. Qu'allait-il faire alors ? _Severus me parle enfin_, songea-t-il. Cette pensée illumina quelque peu son humeur et il lança un regard attendri dans la direction de l'autre Serpentard. Severus semblait plongé dans un périodique de Potions, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il examinait quelque chose, touchant ses lèvres de ses doigts fins.

Harry déglutit. _Nous pouvons peut-être nous remettre à travailler sur la potion sans sommeil_, pensa-t-il. _Et ça n'a pas d'importance de savoir pourquoi il m'a ignoré pendant tant de temps. Il me parle à nouveau et c'est tout ce qui compte_…

Il s'arrêta et regarda rapidement de l'autre côté, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Dès qu'il n'y prenait pas garde, son esprit glissait à nouveau vers des pensées _libidineuses_ à propos de Snape, des pensées teintées de Voldemort !

_IGNORE_-le ! s'intima Harry. Severus n'était pas important. C'était cette situation – lui, coincé vingt ans en arrière, qui l'était. Il devait retourner là-bas. Il devait rouvrir le Nid (son estomac se contracta et il se demanda brièvement s'il ne valait pas mieux tourner le miroir vers le mur) et trouver un moyen de voyager dans le temps. Il serait peut-être aussi bon de découvrir quel était le sort qu'avait utilisé Voldemort pour soumettre les pouvoirs Sauvages à sa volonté…

_Oui c'est ce que je vais faire_, pensa-t-il, et il posa sa tête contre ses bras croisés. Il fixa Severus, sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire alors que l'autre Serpentard tournait une page et scrutait un passage ou un diagramme, ou…

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses bras et grogna. _Ca ne va pas recommencer…_

Il décida finalement de mettre au propre les notes qu'il avait prises durant le dernier rituel avec Lily – il la verrait durant leur prochain cours, en Métamorphoses. Il sortit le parchemin qu'il avait commencé plus tôt et se demanda ce qu'il devait écrire.

_Que les pouvoirs sauvages sont entrés en elle et qu'ils l'ont forcée à me reconnaître comme leur Maître ? Est-ce qu'elle sait seulement que les pouvoirs Sauvages sont entrés en elle ? _Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une minute de cours il gribouilla quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle semblerait avoir été prise « par un pouvoir exhalant de la nature. »

Le cours prit fin peu de temps après. Harry fourra ses notes dans son sac de classe et se retrouva face à Severus alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais eu la meilleure note toi aussi, » dit Severus immédiatement. « Bon travail. »

Harry réprima une envie de sourire. « Merci. Je suis sûr que ça n'a rien de nouveau pour toi – Monsieur Parfait - Comme – Toujours. »

Severus, en fait, rougit, des tâches rouges apparaissant en haut de ses joues. Harry ressentit le désir jouissif de rire.

« Alors, M. Parfait, on pourrait peut-être travailler sur la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve un de ces jours ? » dit Harry d'un ton léger.

Le sourire de Severus s'évanouit comme le dernier rayon du soleil sur le point de se coucher. _Dis oui_, pensa Harry avec ferveur, gardant son regard posé sur le visage de l'autre Serpentard. _S'il te plaît, dis oui_.

« J'ai, euh, trouvé des informations à propos » - _merde je n'ai trouvé aucune information pour le moment_ ! – « de, euh.. » Il fouilla son esprit. « Cyrus le Cruel. Ses expériences sur le déni des rêves. »

« Ca c'était Mengele, » dit froidement Severus. « Cyrus fit des expériences sur le déni de sommeil, Mengele s'est occupé du déni de rêves parce que Rosemary Paean n'était pas vivante au Xème siècle avant J-C. »

« Oh, » dit Harry faiblement, en se demandant qui était Rosemary Paean. « C'est ce que je voulais dire. »

Severus renifla. « On devrait peut-être travailler sur le projet demain. Aujourd'hui tu dois te préparer pour le duel. » Ses yeux brillèrent.

Harry sentit une vague de délicieux soulagement s'engouffrer en lui. « Bien, » dit-il joyeusement.

« Enfin, à propos du duel… » dit Severus en s'éclaircissant la gorge, et Harry se résigna à entendre Severus lui faire une critique détaillée des techniques du duel de James Potter.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de Mc Gonagall et tout d'un coup, Harry hésita. Durant tous les autres cours ils avaient été assis l'un loin de l'autre – Harry dans l'un des coins du fond, Severus dans l'autre. Mais Severus poussa automatiquement Harry vers l'un de ces coins.

« Tu bloques l'entrée » siffla-t-il.

Harry se dirigea vers l'un des bureaux et Severus se glissa immédiatement dans le siège à gauche d'Harry.

« Quelqu'un d'autre s'est assis là la dernière fois, je crois que c'était Bulstrode.. » commença Harry mais Severus l'arrêta d'un regard foudroyant.

« Le Second reste toute la journée avec celui qui va se battre en duel, » dit-il en lui faisant la leçon. « Tu ne savais pas ça ? »

« Pas vraiment », dit Harry. « Je suis… Je n'ai pas été élevé dans une famille sorcière. »

Harry regarda anxieusement le visage de Severus du coin de l'œil.

« Je vois, » dit Severus froidement.

_Merde,_ pensa Harry. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu besoin de lui rappeler ça_ ? Mais non ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait penser. Il devait s'en prendre à l'attitude de Severus à propos des Sangs Mêlés. Il se demanda si le Snape du futur aurait encore ces préjugés. Harry cilla en se rendant compte qu'il ne le savait pas vraiment. _Ca montre à quel point je savais peu de choses sur lui à l'époque_, pensa Harry, avec un étrange sentiment de regret.

Une conversation plus approfondie leur fut épargnée lorsque Mc Gonagall entra dans la pièce.

« Où sont Black et Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, en fixant leurs sièges vides. « Encore en retard ? » Elle soupira et s'assit. « Je dois – »

Juste à ce moment, Potter et Black arrivèrent précipitamment à travers la porte.

« Désolé, » dit Black à court de souffle, remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux. « Nous avons été – euh – »

« Retardés, » dit Potter.

« Oui, retardés, » acquiesça Black rapidement. « Par Peeves. »

Potter acquiesça.

Mc Gonagall les fixa. Puis sont attention se reporta sur Potter et dit, d'une voix plus froide que ce que Harry lui avait jamais entendu, « Dois-je vous rappeler, James Potter, que vous êtes préfet et qu'il est attendu de vous d'être un modèle de bonne conduite ? »

Potter pâlit. « Désolé, Prof – »

« Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas, qu'un tel comportement peut entraîner la perte de certains privilèges ? »

Potter déglutit et hocha la tête. Il marcha de façon incertaine jusqu'à son siège et frémit lorsque Lily lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

Severus ricana tout haut mais Potter semblait trop secoué pour répondre. Black, lui, jeta au Serpentard un sourire mauvais.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui » dit Harry doucement.

Severus jeta à Harry un regard irrité.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons explorer le thème des transformations en Animagus, » annonça Mc Gonagall.

Toute la classe se brisa en des chuchotements excités, à l'exception des Maraudeurs qui sourirent tous avec suffisance presque en même temps. Harry jeta un regard à côté de lui et remarqua que Severus affichait une expression relativement sombre.

Mc Gonagall s'éclaircit la gorge. La classe se calma. « La transformation en Animagus est un procédé extrêmement difficile et la plupart d'entre vous » - elle jaugea la classe d'un regard – « ne sera pas capable de réussir avec succès leur métamorphose. »

Black émit un rictus en se tournant vers Severus. Harry réprima son envie de faire du mal au Gryffondor.

« Le processus de la transformation en Animagus commence avec la compréhension de votre animal, souvent appelé le _spiritus animans_. Il existe un sort simple pour vous permettre d'identifier cet animal et… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il sentit une pointe de magie provenir de là où Black et Potter étaient assis, le visage recouvert d'un masque d'innocence. Mais la magie ne se dirigea pas vers Severus. Elle passa par-dessus l'épaule de Mc Gonagall et effleura le tableau.

« … vous entrerez dans la conscience de l'animal et serez alors capables d'identifier certaines de ses caractéristiques telles que la présence de fourrure, de plumes, d'écailles ou – »

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent, regardant la craie écrire toute seule au tableau. Il avait déjà vu cette écriture, sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Il sentit Severus se raidir à côté de lui.

Mc Gonagall s'arrêta. Puis elle se retourna. Quelques Gryffondors se mirent à rire.

_« N'oublie pas d'apporter des pansements_ » disait le tableau. _« Tu vas devoir bander le cul de Frost bien fort, Snivellus ! »_

Harry exhala un soupir d'ennui. « Très drôle » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus mais à sa surprise le visage de Severus était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses narines s'étaient ouvertes de rage. _Ce n'est même pas une bonne blague_, pensa Harry en parcourant rapidement le message, à la recherche d'une signification cachée.

« Black, Potter ! » aboya Mc Gonagall.

« On n'a rien fait ! » s'exclama Black, suintant d'innocence moqueuse. « Hein James ? »

Potter avait l'air beaucoup plus hésitant que son complice. Peur _de perdre son badge de préfet _? pensa Harry. « Ah – Sirius a raison, on – »

Mc Gonagall reporta son attention sur Potter. « Je me souviens vous avoir averti à propos de la suspension de certains privilèges il y a seulement cinq minutes ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Potter devint blanc et Black se recroquevilla soudainement.

« Professeur ! » une voix s'éleva. « C'était moi. Je l'ai fait. »

Harry se retourna, saisit par la voix de Peter Pettigrew.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule » dit Mc Gonagall d'un ton sec.

« C'est la vérité, c'est moi, » insista Pettigrew.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. La voix de Pettigrew l'énervait comme rien d'autre au monde n'aurait pu. _Le sale traître_, pensa-t-il avant de prendre une seconde inspiration. _Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment il a pu se retrouver à Gryffondor_.

« Très bien » dit Mc Gonagall vivement. « Quinze point de moins pour Gryffondor pour cette interruption et une heure de colle ce soir avec Rusard. »

« Oui Professeur » dit Pettigrew docilement. Mc Gonagall se retourna et d'un geste de baguette effaça le message sur le tableau.

Le reste de la classe était plutôt inhabituellement calme. Harry remarqua que Severus semblait avoir été excessivement affecté par la blague, devenant de plus en plus sombre et énervé, surtout après que le sort du _spiritus animans_ ait refusé de marcher.

« Tu vas le battre Frost, » dit-il soudainement. Harry lui jeta un regard en retour, surpris, emprisonné par le regard de Severus. « Je vais faire en sorte que tu batte Potter et Black » dit-il doucement.

Harry acquiesça. _Je vais les battre_, songea-t-il férocement. _Ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qui va leur arriver._

Le moment s'étira trop longtemps et lorsqu'Harry arracha son regard à celui de Severus, son cœur tambourinait. Il savait ce que c'était : le désir de Voldemort mais – pourquoi le laissait-il gagner ? Il pouvait supprimer la haine qu'avait Voldemort des Sang mêlés. Il pouvait vaincre ça aussi – il le devait.

Il se détourna de Severus et se retrouva à fouiller dans son sac. Ah, pensa-t-il en sortant ses notes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Severus avec suspicion.

« Rien, » dit Harry catégoriquement, tournant le parchemin de sorte à ce que la face écrite soit contre le bureau.

Severus plissa les yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Mc Gonagall congédia la classe en donnant les devoirs. (« Essayez le sort du _spiritus animans_ et lisez le chapitre trois. »

Harry se glissa hors de sa chaise et examina la classe. Black attendait avec impatience près de la porte avec Pettigrew et Lupin, mais Potter s'attardait quelque part entre Lily et ses amis.

Harry marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Lily était occupée à mettre ses livres dans son sac, ignorant stoïquement tous les autres.

« Lily » dit Harry.

Lily leva les yeux, la surprise s'étalant sur son visage. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Jonathan » dit-elle calmement.

Harry brandit le parchemin. « Voilà les notes que j'a prises de la nuit dernière, » dit Harry en ignorant l'approche de Potter. « J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas terrible mais au moins c'est quelque chose. »

Lily prit le parchemin et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. « Merci » dit-elle avec hésitation. « Je… Je suis désolée, au petit-déjeuner je me suis rendue compte que je fourrais mon nez dans ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais – »

_Je me demande si elle sait quelles sont les conditions de Potter_ ? se demanda Harry avant de pouvoir sentir – et laisser – Potter l'attraper par le haut du bras et l'écarter rudement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? » renifla le Gryffondor.

« James ! » cria Lily, juste quand Mc Gonagall, dit sèchement de l'autre côté de la pièce « Potter ! »

Potter le laissa, mais son visage était tordu par la haine et la rage. « Je t'aurais » murmura-t-il avant de se retourner et de sortir brusquement.

« Je ne le comprends pas, » soupira Lily. « Je veux dire, je pensais qu'il s'améliorait… »

« Hmm, » dit Harry en remarquant que Severus sortait de la salle de classe. « En fait, ses conditions pour le duel sont que je ne te parle plus jamais. »

«_ Quoi_ ? » sortit Lily.

Oui, enfin, je te verrai plus tard, » dit Harry en bougeant pour rattraper Severus.

Lily se pencha pour attraper son sac. « Jonathan ! Attends – »

Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la classe, regardant d'un côté et l'autre du couloir – il aperçut Severus, coupant à travers la foule de sa démarche caractéristique. Harry réprima son envie de crier, de dire à Severus de ralentir – au lieu de ça il fraya son chemin à la poursuite de l'autre Serpentard, murmurant un flot de « Excusez-moi et « Pardon ».

Ils se dirigeaient vers les donjons à travers une volée de marches d'escalier lorsqu'Harry cria enfin « Severus ! Attends ! »

Au soulagement d'Harry, l'autre Serpentard ralentit.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » dit Severus d'un ton sec alors que Harry se dépêchait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épaule contre épaule.

« Quoi ? Oh » - _merde,_ se reprocha Harry – « je t'ai appelé par ton prénom. Severus. Je suis désolé si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça, » dit Harry rapidement, alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche. « Ca n'arrivera plus. Si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Je ne le veux pas » répliqua Severus.

« Oh, » dit Harry. « Eh bien. D'accord. Snape. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette Sang de bourbe ? » l'interrogea sèchement Snape, reprenant sa démarche effrénée. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais qui nécessitait de prendre des _notes _? »

« Peut-être que tu l'as oublié, mais moi aussi je suis un enfant de Moldus » répondit Harry en comblant la distance. Severus accéléra le pas. « Arrête de fuir ! » cria Harry.

Severus s'arrêta et fit volte face. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ? » renifla-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as ignoré les jours précédents ? » contra Harry.

La colère s'évanouit soudainement du visage de Severus et Harry se demanda plus que jamais ce que pouvait être la réponse. Il n'avait pas voulu poser cette question mais les mots s'étaient accordés de leur propre gré et maintenant une curiosité pressant s'était éveillée en lui.

« Rien, » murmura Severus. « Rien avoir avec toi… »

« Oh, allons, » insista Harry « Dis-moi. Ca a forcément quelque chose à voir avec moi – c'était moi que tu ignorais, tu t'en souviens ? » Harry fouilla son esprit à la recherche de réponses. « Est-ce que c'est à cause d'un truc que j'ai dit ? Est-ce que c'est à propos de Lily ? »

« Non » aboya Snape. « Laisse juste tomber. Tu as un duel avec Potter aujourd'hui, et tu ne devrais pas chercher à savoir pourquoi – »

« Alors dis-moi ! « l'interrompit Harry avec force. « Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ? » Il se rappela – férocement – de ce qui s'était passé à l'époque. Il se souvint avoir fait le premier rituel avec Lily… mais ça ne semblait pas être en rapport avec Lily – qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Soudainement un souvenir revint à la surface. « Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai été plongé dans le coma au milieu de la nuit ? »

Le visage de Severus se vida soudainement de sa couleur et Harry sentit son estomac se remplir de peur. _Merde_, pensa-t-il. _Comment est-ce que je vais bien pourvoir expliquer ça_ ?

« Attends – Se-Snape, ne pars pas ! »

Sa main jaillit et attrapa l'autre Serpentard par son avant-bras. Severus donna une secousse furieuse mais Harry maintint sa prise, avec l'aide d'un peu de magie sans baguette. Il pouvait sentir les tendons durs comme du fer essayer de repousser sa main.

« Arrête de te débattre » ordonna Harry avec un ton qu'il utilisait habituellement pour calmer les Aurors. Il le tira avec force et Severus trébucha, déséquilibré, l'une de ses mains cherchant sa baguette – ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'épaule de Severus contre la poitrine d'Harry. L'autre main d'Harry jaillit, saisissant Severus avant qu'il ne puisse attraper sa baguette puis il changea de prise, enserrant les poignets de Severus de ses mains. « Arrête ça. Regarde-moi. »

Severus leva les yeux, respirant bruyamment. Harry fixa ces yeux – noirs, si noirs dans la pénombre du couloir. « S'il te plait, » dit finalement Harry. « Je ne te jugerai pas à cause de ça. Parle-moi, s'il te plait. »

Severus baissa les yeux, la respiration toujours bruyante, le Rideau de ses cheveux tombant devant son visage. Harry baissa les yeux également, et vit ses mains autour des poignets de Severus – ses doigts usés, couturés de cicatrices dues aux batailles, autour de ceux de Severus, fins et dorés dans le noir_. Il est si proche_, pensa Harry, et il voulut se rapprocher un peu, se pencher, mêler leurs souffles, il –

Des bruits de pas.

Harry le relâcha et recula. Il leva les yeux et vit que quelqu'un descendait la volée de marches.

« Lestrange » dit Harry en le reconnaissant, avec un petit mouvement sec de la tête.

« Frost » répliqua Lestrange, descendant calmement les dernières marches et s'arrêtant pour les regarder d'un œil critique.

Severus se détourna et partit, ses robes claquant contre ses talons alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Harry leva à moitié un bras, ce qui était à peine perceptible sous ses robes – mais il se figea et laissa son bras retomber.

« Une prise difficile » soupira Lestrange. « C'est un dur celui-là. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-il durement, et monta les escaliers.

« Bien sûr que si » murmura Lestrange. Harry l'ignora, montant vers la lumière et marchant avec vivacité vers la bibliothèque.

Harry ne vit presque pas Severus durant le reste de la journée. Après un déjeuner solitaire et son cours d'Arithmancie, il était allé à la bibliothèque et avait lu quelques passages sur l'étiquette des duels. Apparemment, Poudlard avait en héritage son propre nombre impressionnant de duels, bien que leur fréquence ait récemment diminué. De façon peu surprenante, la plupart d'entre eux avait eu lieu entre des Gryffondors et des Serpentards et la victoire allait habituellement aux Serpentards. La ruse plus que les muscles, pensa Harry.

Après ses recherches, il avait dévoré son diner de bonne heure dans les cuisines puis s'était glissé dans sa chambre, s'attardant seulement quelques minutes dans la Salle Commune pour voir si Severus arrivait. Mais quand Severus n'était pas apparu, Harry avait soupiré et avait programmé son réveil avant d'essayer de récupérer autant de sommeil que possible, jetant machinalement les sorts de fermeture, silence et de périmètre dans le même temps.

Il se réveilla à minuit moins le quart. _Eh bien, ça me laisse suffisamment de temps_, songea Harry en sautant hors du lit et en s'habillant rapidement. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Severus. Comme il s'y était attendu, il n'y avait personne à part le ronflement tonitruant de Crabbe. _Parfait_, pensa Harry, transférant silencieusement le charme de pistage de Dumbledore sur l'autre Serpentard avant de se diriger vers les cuisine pour prendre un café requinquant.

Quant il atteint la salle des Trophées, il était minuit passé d'une minute.

« Où étais-tu ? » siffla Severus lorsqu'Harry entra. « Je t'ai cherché toute la journée et tu n'étais ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la salle commune et je ne pouvais pas entrer dans ton dortoir. »

« J'avais jeté un charme de fermeture et de silence » dit Harry de façon distraite. « Calme-toi. On va gagner. _» Les charmes de silence et de perimètre ont été mis – bien_, énuméra-t-il. _Au moins les Mauraudeurs savent ce qu'ils font. __Pas d'ennuis avec Rusard ce soir._

Black renifla, de l'autre côté de la salle. « Tu peux toujours rêver Frost. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la salle des Trophées. Il était déjà venu ici un certain nombre de fois auparavant mais il ne s'y était jamais vraiment attardé : ruminer des gloires anciennes et une grandeur passée servait à peu de choses en temps de guerre. La lumière qui provenait des torches tout le long des quatre murs était faible. Des ombres s'étiraient là où la lumière orange ne brillait pas, mais Harry pouvait apercevoir distinctement les visages des Gryffondors, pales mais déterminés, ainsi que deux autres se tenant derrière Potter et son second.

« Alors comme ça tu as amené toute la bande, Potter » dit Harry, sa voix brisant le silence.

Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin remuèrent. Lupin réprima un bâillement alors que Pettigrew levait le menton, en un signe de défi. Harry retroussa ses lèvres.

"Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir un public" le contra Black.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr que non. »

Black portait ce que Harry supposait être des robes de duel traditionnelles : près du corps avec des manches qui s'élargissaient abruptement et une insigne menaçante dans le dos et sur la poitrine. Harry regarda Potter et s'aperçut qu'il portait les mêmes. _Elles vont quand même beaucoup mieux à Black._

« As-tu choisi tes conditions ? » demanda Potter brusquement.

_Hum non_, pensa Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, mais Severus était occupé à jeter des regards noirs aux Gryffondors. _Au moins, il ne porte pas un de ces habits ridicules_, songea Harry. _Mais il ne porte pas ses robes d'école non plus_. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était une robe de soirée – rapiécée, usées, mais clairement faites pour des bals ou des soirées dansantes.

Severus se retourna alors et rencontra le regard d'Harry avant de détourner rapidement les yeux. _Est-ce qu'il a honte de ce qu'il porte_ ? se demanda Harry, sentant son cœur se serrer

« Alors, enfin décidé ? » l'appela Black.

« Dépêche-toi Frost » dit Severus platement. « Nomme tes conditions. »

« Très bien » dit finalement Harry. « En tant que défié, je nommerai mes conditions : qu'à partir de cette nuit, tu sois fidèle à Lily Evans pendant un an et un jour. »

Il y eut un silence certain. « Quoi ! – c'est – » Black cracha, les yeux écarquillés. « James ! Il est en train de te forcer à rester célibataire, et c'est notre septième année – et Amanda Wilkinson alors ? ou cette préfète de Serdaigle – c'était quoi son nom ? – »

« Laisse tomber Sirius, » dit sèchement Potter avec un air de calme détermination sur son visage. « J'accepte tes termes. » Harry sentit la magie bouger à nouveau, comme les fils d'une tapisserie. « Mais James – » gémit Black de façon ineffective avant que Potter ne lui lance un regard menaçant.

Harry acquiesça. « Je crois que les seconds doivent tenter une réconciliation à ce moment là. »

Severus renifla et Black soupira de dégoût.

« Hey, j'ai fait des recherches sur l'étiquette des duels à la bibliothèque, » dit Harry doucement à Severus, souriant légèrement alors qu'il se tournait vers lui.

« C'est ça. Des recherches à propos de coutumes parfaitement inutiles au lieu de venir me trouver pour apprendre des techniques pour le battre ! » siffla Severus en guise de réponse. « Ses attaques sont pour la plupart basée sur des métamorphoses et j'aurais pu te donner son schéma d'attaque si tu – »

« Prêt ? » appela Black. « Je présume qu'aucune réconciliation n'est nécessaire, non ? »

Severus se tut et recula, continuant à jeter des regards furieux à rien en particulier. « Bien » aboya-t-il avant que Sirius ne puisse à nouveau crier d'une voix de sentor.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Harry doucement, ignorant le braillement de Black. « Je vais gagner. »

Severus renifla à nouveau, mais Harry se détourna et sortit sa baguette.

« Prêts ? » cria Black. « Au bout de trois. Un – deux –"

« Attends, » l'interrompit Harry. « Je veux ajouter une autre condition. »

Harry sentit cinq paires d'yeux se fixer sur lui.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » dit Black d'un air déconcerté. « Tu as déjà nommé et accepté les conditions. Maintenant tu dois te battre. »

« Tu as peut-être oublié le duel entre Etéocle et Polynice ? Ils ont tous les deux nommés quarante-sept conditions avant le duel à proprement parler. Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas entendu parler du duel entre Cynthia le Cygne et la Duchesse d'Avion ? La Duchesse a nommé douze conditions différentes tandis que Cynthia a nommé douze conditions en rapport avec le duel, avant que les deux d'entre elles n'entament la joute. »

Black et Potter arboraient la même expression confuse. Harry entendit Severus renifler avec mépris derrière lui.

« Quel est ta nouvelle condition alors ? » demanda Potter.

« En tant que défié, je nommerai ma seconde condition, » dit Harry, « que chaque fois que, durant un an et un jour, vous parlerez mal de Severus Alexandre Snape ou attenterez une action hostile envers lui, vous souffriez d'un châtiment immédiat. »

Harry finit de parler et jeta un regard prudent en direction de Severus. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant avant que le regard d'Harry ne se pose sur les Gryffondors abasourdis. L'expression dans ces yeux était indiscernable, mais Harry sentit ses battements de cœur se précipiter. _Au moins il ne m'a pas arraché la tête_, pensa-t-il faiblement. _Pas encore._

« Une autre condition ! » gémit Pettigrew. « C'est de la triche ! »

« Tais-toi Peter » dit Black de façon machinale. « Refuse ses conditions James. Il essaye de protéger Snivellus, si ce n'est pas touchant. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Severus se raidir. _Ne les laisse pas t'avoir, Severus_, pensa-t-il. _S'il te plait. Accepte ça._

« C'est de la triche ! » insista Pettigrew. « Il devrait perdre – automatiquement. »

« Ce n'est pas de la triche du tout. Celui qui défit a le droit d'ajouter ses propres conditions, » dit Harry légèrement, bien qu'il désirât étrangler le sale traitre. Il dirigea son attention vers Black. « Peut-être voudriez-vous savoir comment je suis au courant de certaines choses ? »

Black s'arrêta net. Il échangea un regard avec Potter.

« Très bien, » dit Potter lentement. « En tant que celui qui défit, je nommerai ma seconde condition : que tu ingères du Veritaserum et que tu répondes à toutes les questions que je te poserai pendant une heure et une minute. »

"Inacceptable," dit immédiatement Harry. "Un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum pendant une heure et une minute ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement combine de Veritaserum il faudrait pour ça ?" _Seulement trois gouttes mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça_.

Potter rougit. « Bien, pendant… pendant onze minutes. »

Harry émit un rictus. _Alors il faut que ce soit un nombre impair_, songea-t-il. Comme _c'est démodé_. « Est-ce que tu acceptes ma seconde condition ? »

Potter acquiesça. « J'accepte ta seconde condition. »

« Dans ce cas j'accepte la tienne », dit Harry et il sentit la magie s'activer à nouveau, nouant des mots et des sorts au-dessus d'eux.

« Bien, » dit Black. « Au bout de trois. Un – deux – »

« Attends, » interrompit Harry pour la seconde fois. « Je – »

« Pas encore une autre condition ! » explosa Black.

Harry sentit quelque chose bouger derrière lui. Il se tendit lorsque Severus lui agrippa le bras fermement. « Au nom de Dieu qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire Frost ? » siffla Severus. Harry sentit la respiration de l'autre Serpentard chatouiller ses cheveux, comme un séraphin évasif. « Tu as lu sur ce qui arrive lorsque l'on nomme trop de conditions, cela cause trop de conséquences – »

« Severus, calme-toi, » dit Harry bruyamment, sans regarder dans la direction de Severus, bien que sont corps tout entier se soit raidi. C'était difficile de penser alors que Severus était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur dans le froid de la nuit. « En tant que défié, je nommerai ma troisième condition. »

« Je refuse toute autre condition, » déclara Potter, l'air énervé.

Harry ne lui prêta pas attention. « Que les mêmes termes de ma seconde conditions s'appliquent à Sirius Terebellum Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus John Lupin. »

« Oh bordel ! » jura Black. « C'est – c'est »

« Comment connais-tu mon deuxième prénom ? »

Il y eut un silence après que Lupin eut posé silencieusement sa question. Le visage du loup-garou était pale, mais il semblait avoir gardé son sang froid.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais te le dire si Potter gagne ce duel. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas appliquer des conditions à des personnes qui ne sont pas le duelliste ou son second ! » cria Black. « C'est du bon sens ! »

« Bien sûr que si, » dit Harry calmement. « C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Black le regarda sans comprendre. « Hein ? »

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soir, Severus renifla, « Est-ce que tu es _fou_ ? Ou bien tu es l'idiot le plus dérangé et déséquilibré que j'ai jamais connu, ou bien tu as de véritables problèmes mentaux. Comment est-ce que tu peux songer à les combattre tous à la fois ? »

« Nous tous ? » glapit Black.

« C'est de la folie ! » siffla Severus.

« Non, » répondit Harry avec force, calme, mais non sans gentillesse. Il leva la main et attrapa le poignet de Severus, enlevant la main de l'autre Serpentard de son bras. _Il est trop proche_, songea Harry, buvant la colère sur le visage aux traits durs, les yeux féroces, la sensation d'un souffle court se précipitant contre son cou et son visage. « Il n'y a aucune chance que je perde, » dit Harry gentiment.

« Tu -- ! »

« Fais-moi confiance, » dit Harry d'une voix basse. Il accrocha son regard à celui de Severus. _Crois-moi_, pensa-t-il. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il savait qu'il pouvait simplement se projeter dans l'esprit de Severus et plier sa volonté comme une poupée de chiffon – mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Non. Il voulait…

« Tu es fou, » dit Severus avec force, d'une voix un peu rugueuse. Il recula et Harry le laisse partir, soudainement conscient des Gryffondors à l'autre bout de la pièce emplie d'ombres, soudainement conscient de la tempête d'émotions à l'intérieur de lui.

Il se détourna. _Tu le laisses partir sans avoir gagné_, pensa-t-il avec colère. _Sois plus fort_ !

"Je le suis probablement," dit Harry sèchement. "Mais je vais quand meme gagner." Il tourna son visage vers les Maradeurs. "Ma troisième condition contre vous quatre en meme temps. L'acceptez vous ? »

Potter et Black échangèrent des regards. Lupin et Pettigrew se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre en chuchotant.

Harry émit un petit rire. « C'est un peu difficile de croire que quatre Gryffondors on peur d'être battus par un seul Serpentard. »

Black leva la tête et le foudroya du regard. « Eh bien, quand on pense au fait évident que les Serpentards _trichent_… »

« Peur que j'aie quelque chose cachée dans ma manche ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. De façon délibérément lente, il déboutonna sa robe et l'enleva, la jetant en boule dans un coin de la pièce. « Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas de manches » dit-il sèchement.

Il portait une chemise noire sans manches, bien rentrée dans son pantalon – un vieux jean qu'il avait acheté Dieu-sait-quand auparavant. C'était ce qu'il portait lors de son entrainement dans le Nid et ce qu'il portait lors de ses entrainements avec les Aurors. La chemise et le jean étaient un peu petits désormais, mais ils le moulaient de façon confortable, sans les mouvements de robes encombrantes. Lors des combats réels il avait porté une sorte de cape qui l'emmaillotait par-dessus des vêtements enchantés et moulants. La cape était surtout là pour distraire, fournissant une mauvaise cible aux feux de l'ennemi, mais la plupart des sorts de protection étaient tissés à même sa peau ou dans la couche de vêtement la plus proche de lui.

« Pas encore décidés ? » demanda Harry.

« On accepte, » dit finalement Potter, tout en jetant un regard écœuré à Harry. Harry allait demander à Potter de l'énoncer formellement mais il sentit la magie se mouvoir dans l'air en assentiment. « Mais quelles sont les conditions de défaite ? Et les seconds ? »

« Il y aura défaite lorsque plus aucun d'entre vous ne sera debout, » dit Harry. « Et vous n'avez pas besoin de seconds. Dans le duel entre Lilith des Bois et – »

« Tais-toi, » l'interrompit Black. « D'autres conditions ? »

« En fait oui, » dit Harry. Il leva une main lorsque les Gryffondors commencèrent à s'agiter avec indignation. Ils se turent. Harry ricana intérieurement. _Ca marche à chaque fois_, pensa-t-il. _C'est presque impossible de battre des Aurors énervés_. « En tant que défié, je nommerai ma quatrième conditions : que vous ne parliez de ce duel à personne, pas même à vous-même, pendant un an et un jour. »

Il y eut un silence. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Black d'un ton soupçonneux.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Parce que je suis miséricordieux et que j'ai envie de vous donner une raison de vous taire après vous avoir définitivement battus. »

Black renifla. « C'est ça. Est-ce que tu veux ajouter une autre condition James ? Pourquoi pas que ce serpent accepte de se prendre dix sorts avant de contre-attaquer ? »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en fait, » dit Harry. « Je suis prêt à vous laisser cinq sorts et un autre avant de contre-attaquer si vous acceptez ma quatrième condition. »

Severus jura. « Je refuse. En tant que second de cet idiot je refuse – »

« Le second n'a pas la parole en ce qui concerne les conditions, » l'interrompit Harry, en se tournant vers l'autre Serpentard. _Ne succombe pas au désir de Voldemort_, s'admonesta-t-il, _fais attention – bas-toi_ – Il retint sa respiration.

« Prêts ? » cria Black.

_Il est proche, si proche,_ pensa Harry. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de Severus sur son visage, il pouvait voir la pointe d'incertitude, la colère, l'exaspération, la peur, une différente sorte de peur, une peur qui faisait naître des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la caresse de l'air froid de la nuit, Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Severus – _si proche_ –

« Un – »

_C'est du désir_ ! cria l'esprit d'Harry. _Le désir de Voldemort_ !

« Deux – »

Il se précipita, agrippa Severus et le poussa, assez fort pour que l'autre Serpentard trébuche contre le mur et hors de la ligne de mire.

« Trois ! »

Harry se baissa et roula en avant d'un mouvement léger, sentant le chemin écorchant d'un sort se précipiter au-dessus de sa tête et se briser contre le mur derrière lui.

Il sauta avec agilité sur ses pieds. « Un ! » cria-t-il.

Deux sorts vinrent d'un coup. _Les idiots, ils devraient au moins tenter une plus grande échelle_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il sautait hors du chemin, sentant un troisième sort – _ah c'est mieux, enfin un sort visant plus larg_e – glissant vers lui comme une vague inexorable de l'océan.

Il se releva et se figea, laissant le dernier sort s'écraser autour de lui comme l'eau d'une rivière contre un bloc de pierre.

« Deux, trois et quatre ! » cria-t-il. Il saisit un aperçu satisfaisant du visage des Maraudeurs, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Et puis il ne put résister – il se tourna et jeta un regard rapide en direction de Severus. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pense_ ? se demanda Harry car les yeux noirs étaient cachés dans les ténèbres – _qu'est-ce qu'il pen_se –

Severus bougea, levant légèrement la tête, et Harry vit une lueur d'anxiété dans ces yeux –

Harry sortit du chemin, sentit le sort changer de course vers sa direction, sentit tournoiement dans l'air –

Il se baissa au dernier moment et murmura un charme de bouclier au-dessus de sa tête. Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent et il sentit la magie frissonner par vagues à travers l'air et au-dessus de lui – comme de la pluie.

Il se leva. « Cinq et un sixième, » dit-il d'une voix basse.

Les Maraudeurs bougèrent. Black poussa Pettigrew et le traitre vacilla vers le côté. _Au moins ils savent se déployer_, songea Harry. Lupin avait l'air concentré ; Potter l'air fatigué et – oui. Effrayé.

Harry sourit. Il leva sa baguette. Black se tendit.

« _Stupefix_ ! » couina Pettigrew.

Harry abaissa sa baguette violemment, pris de colère – le foutu traitre avait brisé l'instant, et Harry pouvait sentir trois autres sorts se ruer vers lui –

« _Obturo_ ! » siffla Harry, se rappelant à temps de cacher son talent en magie sans parole. Un jet de magie serpenta dans l'air et frappa le traitre. Harry eut un rictus et effectua un grand arc en un mouvement de sa baguette, et les trois autres sorts se dissipèrent. _J'aurais du balbutier quelque chose_, pensa Harry, _avec un peu de chance ils ne le remarqueront pas_ –

« PETER ! » hurla Black. « Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Pettigrew errait de façon confuse, et Harry regard avec horreur et amusement le rat traitre se jeter aux pieds de Black et s'accrocher aux jambes de l'autre Gryffondor, enfouissant son visage entre les jambes de Black –

Harry renifla et se tourna vers Potter. Il vit le sort approcher, une course violente de rouge. _Dois-je me baisser ou le bloquer_ ? se demanda-t-il. C'était grisant – grisant de combattre, de conquérir, de vaincre ces imbéciles – c'était grisant d'être puissant –

_Le plus puissant au monde_ –

Il avança sa baguette. Le sort siffla et émit des étincelles et s'emmêla en une bobine récalcitrante autour de sa baguette, se débattant comme une bête emprisonnée. Il agita son poignet et la magie vola en sens inverse, plus rapidement qu'elle n'était arrivée. Le visage de Lupin se tordit sous un choc momentané, puis il s'effondra comme une carcasse désossée.

« Lunard ! » s'écria Black, la voix étranglée. « Va-t-en sale – »

« Laisse le se reposer un peu, veux-tu ? » murmura Harry, mais sa voix se répercuta d'écho en écho à travers la pièce comme un roulement de tonnerre, un roulement de tonnerre qui portait en lui une note sifflante – comme si le son venait des anneaux mouvants d'un grand serpent.

Harry pointa sa baguette et Black se figea. _Du calme_, pensa Harry. _Laissons le traitre pathétique satisfaire ses rêves pour une fois_. Black se détendit, allongé par terre, les yeux vides, alors que Pettigrew enfourchait sa poitrine avec avidité.

Harry fit un peu de côté, agacé alors qu'une volée de sorts pleuvait sur lui de la direction de Potter_. Le petit imbécile. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment pouvoir me défier ? _

« Sirius, arrête ça ! » hurla Potter.

« J'ai peur qu'il ne pourra vraiment pas « arrêter ça » comme tu le dis, » murmura Harry. Sa voix résonna dans l'air comme un millier de sifflements. Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent et il fit un pas en arrière.

Harry s'avança.

« Tes amis sont tombés Potter, » dit-il calmement. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le dernier en vie ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être seul – quand tous tes amis t'ont abandonné, quand tout ce qu'il te reste est le souvenir de leur _haine_ ! » Il sentit le pouvoir se ruer à travers lui. Les trophées vacillèrent sur leurs socles, les médailles furent ébranlées, se cognant contre leurs dômes de verre.

Potter recula en trébuchant.

Harry leva sa baguette –

« Frost ! Ne – ne le tue pas. »

Harry se figea et se retourna. Severus se tenait devant lui et la lumière tombait en travers de son visage comme une cascade de bijoux. _Il est tellement beau_, pensa Harry, une chaleur terrible s'éveillant en un flamboiement à l'intérieur de lui. _Et il est à moi_ –

Il sentit un sort se précipiter vers lui -

Il agita sa baguette dans l'air et le sort se brisa. Mais c'était un sort puissant et il sentit les vagues de la magie brisée passer à côté de son visage.

« Potter… » grogna-t-il, faisant un pas en avant.

Potter tomba soudainement sur le sol, ses yeux se révulsant de terreur et ses lèvres tremblant – sa gorgé émit un son étranglé…

Harry entendit un petit cri. Il agita sa baguette, le trophée lugubre d'une grosse sirène s'écarta.

« Lestrange ? » siffla Harry alors que le préfet aux cheveux noirs s'avançait en trébuchant. « Qu' – »

Mais il s'arrêta, parce qu'il vit une expression de peur et d'incrédulité sur le visage pale et aristocratique. Lestrange tomba soudainement à genoux, ses yeux brillant à la lueur de la torche.

« Maître ? » chuchota-t-il et Harry sentit la voix résonner encore et encore dans son cœur, dans son âme…

Il se sentit piégé – piégé entre le regard d'adulation dans les yeux de Lestrange et l'air de terreur sauvage dans ceux de Potter. Il recula. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il se tourna soudainement. Son cœur se serra quand il vit Severus se reculer, comme s'il avait été frappé.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers un bouclier lisse et regarda son reflet.

Un visage lui rendit son regard – le visage qu'il avait vu dans le Nid. Un visage avec la Marque des Ténèbres d'un côté – un visage au sourire horrible - un visage avec un seul œil terrible –

Il ne put retenir le cri étranglé qui s'arracha à ses lèvres. Non, pensa-t-il, son esprit était une ruine de pensées éparpillées. Non ! Il était piégé, piégé par ces expressions de peur, et d'admiration et –

Il se tourna avec désespoir vers Severus, mais Severus frémit. Son cœur se brisa.

Ca ne peut pas être vrai, pensa Harry. L'extase du duel, de défaire, de conquérir, de gagner, et le pouvoir – tout cela s'était fané définitivement. _Contrôler le désastre_, pensa-t-il. _Des charmes d'oubli – des charmes d'oubli –_

« Maître – » murmura Lestrange.

« _Stupefix !_ » hurla Harry. Lestrange vola au-dessus du sol et se cogna contre le mur. « _Oubliette_ ! » siffla-t-il. « _Stupefix_ ! »

« Non » s'étrangla Potter –

« _OUBLIETTE!_ » tempêta Harry avant de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Les yeux de Potter devinrent instantanément blanc. _Il se souviendra seulement qu'il a été vaincu, mais il ne se souviendra pas de ça. « Stupefix,_ » dit Harry avec fatigue, et laissa le sort s'étendre jusqu'à ce que tous les Maraudeurs soient allongés, inconscients, sur le sol.

Severus le fixait, son visage d'une nuance verdâtre à la lumière des torches. Harry souhaita pouvoir disparaître immédiatement, souhaita pouvoir s'évanouir dans les airs, souhaite pouvoir se jeter aux pieds de Severus et pleurer. Non ! Je ne suis pas Voldemort. Je suis seulement Harry, ou Jonathan – ne t'en va pas, ne pars pas –

« Severus – » croassa-t-il

Severus fit un pas en arrière.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration tremblante. « S'il te plait. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je… » _Je ne suis pas un monstre. Il y a un monstre à l'intérieur de moi – mais je ne suis pas un monstre ! Crois-moi, s'il te plait. Je suis seulement… Jonathan Frost._

Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute seulement lorsqu'il vit l'expression du visage de Severus.

Il déglutit et fit un pas en avant. « C'est la vérité » chuchota-t-il.

Severus ne bougea pas. Ils étaient à moins d'un mètre de distance maintenant, et Harry ressentait un terrible besoin – une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas –

« Dis quelque chose, » réussit à dire Harry, souhaitant que Severus le regarde dans les yeux. Mais le regard de Severus resta obstinément sur sa poitrine, incapable de le lever…

Harry arrêta d'avancer, attendant. Lentement, il leva son bras. Dénué de leurs glamours, les cicatrices étaient encore plus claires que d'habitude. Il tint son bras ainsi, attendant une éternité après l'autre.

Severus le prit.

C'était comme une dance, songea Harry. Il bougea et Severus bougea et puis Harry sentit le corps osseux contre lui, les robes élimées contre sa peau, les cheveux gras contre sa joue. Sa gorge se serra et les mots moururent avant même d'avoir pu se former.

_C'est du désir_, lui rappela son esprit. _Celui de Voldemort_. Vraiment . Il pouvait sentir les os du dos de Severus alors qu'il serrait l'autre homme. Est-ce que c'était le désir de Voldemort ? Ou est-ce que c'était quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Quelque chose qui était à lui et à lui seulement.

_A moi_. Il serrait Severus contre lui si fort qu'il songea qu'il aurait des bleus, mais Severus ne le rejeta pas. Severus était là, restant dans son étreinte. C'est de la folie, songea-t-il de manière vertigineuse. C'est une merveilleuse folie. C'est ça et bien plus encore, bien plus. C'était des choses dont il ne connaissait que le nom, des choses qui l'effrayaient. Des choses si belles et si terribles qu'il n'osait pas les nommer.

Severus.

Il relâcha finalement son étreinte, récalcitrant, mais il se souvint qu'ils étaient dehors au milieu de la nuit avec cinq élèves inconscients éparpillés par mis les trophées et les médailles renversés.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait les réveiller alors ? » murmura Harry au bout d'un moment. Il savait qu'il souriait, il pouvait le sentir, tant c'était peu familier pour son visage. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans lâché dans un magasin de jouets.

Severus secoua la tête. « Non » dit-il lourdement. « Laissons-les là. » _Tu souris aussi_, pensa Harry, et il voulut prendre à nouveau l'autre Serpentard dans ses bras au lieu de quoi il ramassa ses robes.

Ils avancèrent lentement, à cause de Rusard et parce qu'un mot imprudent pourrait briser ce qu'il y avait entre eux, quoi que cela fusse. Mais Harry se rendit compte, frissonnant encore et encore, qu'ils marchaient plus près l'un de l'autre que deux amis l'auraient fait, que par moments leurs mains se frôlaient et qu'ils fixaient alors l'obscurité, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Ils atteignirent finalement la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Harry ouvrit la porte du drtoir des Septième Années et s'arrêta un instant.

« Dors dans ma chambre » murmura Harry. Tout devait être silencieux, aussi silencieux qu'un battement de cœur. « S'il te plait. »

« Mais mon lit… »

« Je peux en conjurer un, » l'interrompit Harry férocement. _J'ai besoin de toi_. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ? A propose de me réveiller quand j'avais des cauchemars ? »

Les yeux de Severus s'assombrirent. Ne pense même pas à partir, songea Harry en attrapant un poignet maigre. « Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » il maintint sa voix basse, aussi douce que le son de Poudlard endormi.

« Je – » déglutit Severus. Il baissa les yeux et sa voix était étranglée et malheureuse lorsqu'il parla. « C'est moi qui t'ai fait tomber dans le coma. » Il leva les yeux en tremblant. « J'étais fâché contre toi, à cause d'une bêtise, et quand tu as eu un cauchemar je ne t'ai pas réveillé. » Il s'arrêta. « J'étais – J'aurais pu te tuer. »

Harry cilla, digérant l'information. « Mais je suis toujours vivant, non ? »

« Oui, mais – »

« Est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais te le reprocher ? »

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent soudainement. « C'est de ma faute, ne le nie pas. Tu es bien plus en sécurité avec un elfe de maison. »

Harry renifla. « L'elfe de maison de Dumbledore ? Celui qu'il a envoyé pour m'espionner ? C'est peu probable. Et je te pardonne, tant que tu me réveilles à l'avenir. »

Severus déglutit. « Ne sois pas idiot. Je ne peux rien te promettre. »

« Même pas ça ? »

« Tu me confierais ta vie – à moi, un parfait étranger ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi, » dit Harry. Je te confie ma vie, plus de fois que tu ne le sais. « Même si tu me hais, même si tu es furieux contre moi – tu me réveillera quand même si tu me le promets. » _Je te connais, Severus Snape, même si tu ne te connais pas toi-même. Mieux que je ne me connais moi-même._ « Dors avec moi ? »

Severus déglutit. Durant un moment, Harry se demanda s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Oui si tu veux, » dit Severus, et sa voix était égale.

Un long moment après ça, Harry était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond et écoutant la respiration de Severus dans son lit (métamorphosé à partir d'une chaise. Harry se sentait fatigué, mais de loin.

Il était content. Presque heureux.

_Tu devras partir_, murmura une voix dans son esprit. _Tu devras le quitter, un jour ou l'autre_.

Harry changea de côté, essayant de faire taire cette voix. C'est trop tard maintenant, se dit-il. Trop tard pour revenir à ce que l'on était avant.

Son esprit ruminait encore et encore et il repensa au duel, aux vagues de colère vicieuse qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait combattu. _C'est Voldemort, pas moi_, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en direction du plafond. _Il doit y avoir quelque chose à propos de ça dans le Nid. Je le trouverai et je détruirai ce monstre, son esprit, son corps et son âme_. Sa résolution sembla résonner dans son esprit, comme une déclaration faite au creux d'une montagne. _Ses ténèbres, je ne les reconnais pas comme miennes. _

Il ferma les yeux et se força à s'endormir.


End file.
